O lobo e a cerejeira
by Akane Fuu
Summary: Shaoran voltou de Hong Kong depois de passar dois anos longe de Tomoeda. O que esse esperado retorno vai mudar na vida dele e de Sakura? Fic baseada na história do mangá.
1. Reencontro

Saudações de Tomoeda!!!

Eu comecei essa fanfic paralelamente a fic de **Rayearth** que também comecei a postar aqui no site. É tão antiga quanto ela, e está igualmente inacabada. O que muda basicamente entre as duas é que, ao contrário de MKR, onde o ponto de partida foi o final do _anime_, a de **Card Captor Sakura** eu comecei a partir do final do _mangá_.

Ah, sim! Antes de começar a escrever esta fic, quando eu ainda vivia minha febre de CCS, revendo o _anime_, comprando o _mangá_ e visitando o FanFiction para devorar uma história atrás da outra, uma coisa que me chamou a atenção na maioria das fanfics que li foi o modo como o(a)s autore(a)s conduziram o relacionamento Sakura-Shaoran. Quase sempre eles tinham lá pelos seus 18 ou 20 anos e, como qualquer casal dessa idade, o amor deles envolvia paixão e desejo. Não nego que gostei de muitas dessas histórias, mas elas não tinham o que eu acho mais lindo em CCS, que é justamente o amor de criança que une o casal principal. Aquele amor onde a gente se contenta só de estar perto de quem ama. Por isso, tomei como base esse sentimento para começar a história.

Boa leitura!!!

P.S.: Só lembrando... Como estou seguindo a história do _mangá_, onde a Meilin não existe, pode ser que ela não apareça. E o Shaoran mora sozinho no Japão, apesar da pouca idade que tem!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

_"**Você vai me esperar???"** – pergunta o menino, pela janela do ônibus._

_**"Sim!!!"** – responde ela, com lágrimas nos olhos, correndo junto ao veículo até onde foi possível. _

_O ônibus segue para o aeroporto, e a menina fica acenando de longe._

_**"Vou esperar... Com certeza... Porque... Shaoran-kun é a pessoa de quem mais gosto!"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap. 01 – Reencontro**

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Acorda!!!

Sakura acorda assustada com o grito de Kero. Estava atrasada de novo! Pelo visto, essa seria mais uma manhã típica na casa da família Kinomoto...

Já fazia mais de 2 anos que Shaoran tinha voltado para Hong Kong. Durante todo esse tempo, ele trocou com Sakura inúmeras cartas e muitos telefonemas, ambos esperando ansiosamente para se reencontrarem. Porém, o dia da próxima carta passou, e ela não veio. Shaoran escrevia com uma regularidade perfeita, apesar de todos os seus compromissos perante o clã Li e os treinos constantes de magia e artes marciais, dos quais o próprio garoto não abria mão. Mas dessa vez Sakura esperou em vão. Tentou ligar para a mansão da família Li, mas não o achava mais em casa... Será que ele a esqueceu? Será que... Ele deixou de gostar dela?

Sakura tinha agora 14 anos e era uma bonita adolescente. Estava mais alta, mas o rosto ainda mantinha quase intactos os traços de menina. Estudava ainda no Colégio Tomoeda, onde agora cursava o ginásio, mas não perdeu o mau hábito de se atrasar para a aula. Acordada pelo grito de Kero, se arrumou às pressas, tomou o café apressada com o pai e saiu correndo como sempre, especialmente porque deixara de lado o hábito de usar os patins. Entretanto, quando virou uma esquina, ela parou subitamente ao encontrar um rapaz com o mesmo uniforme do colégio dela, segurando um ursinho de pelúcia alado nos braços. Sakura abriu bem os olhos, completamente surpresa.

- Sha… Shaoran-kun?

O rapaz se virou para ela, contemplando-a com um sorriso discreto.

- Finalmente terminei o que tinha que fazer em Hong Kong, e pude voltar para estudar aqui em Tomoeda.

Sakura se aproximou dele.

- Verdade?- perguntou ela, ansiosa.

- Sim. – respondeu Shaoran.

- Então... Nada mais de cartas, de telefonemas, não é?

- Sim...

Lágrimas começam a se formar nos olhos de Sakura. Ela abraçou Shaoran, emocionada.

- ... porque agora, com certeza, estaremos sempre juntos! – completou docemente o jovem chinês, retribuindo o abraço com a mesma ternura.

Como era bom ter Sakura tão perto de si! Era o primeiro abraço que recebia dela. Apesar de terem passado tanto tempo juntos antes, tantas aventuras ao longo de quase dois anos capturando e transformando as Cartas Clow, ele só tinha abraçado Sakura uma única vez, quando ela estava chorando, de coração partido, por causa do seu antigo amor por Yukito. Mas agora era diferente. Não era um abraço de consolo, e sim um abraço de carinho, carinho de ambas as partes. Shaoran teve vontade de ficar o dia inteiro ali, com Sakura em seus braços, mas ele era racional e responsável demais para isso.

- Precisamos ir para a escola. Ao contrário de você, não tenho o hábito de chegar atrasado! – falou Shaoran, fingindo uma bronca.

Ela riu. Shaoran então estendeu a mão para a Card Captor, e os dois saíram correndo, de mãos dadas, rumo a escola.

- Eu estranhei... quando sua carta não chegou, e eu... eu não te achava mais em casa... – Sakura falou, ofegante, enquanto eles corriam.

- Desculpe... Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, apesar de que... realmente não parei em casa nas últimas semanas... para poder terminar tudo antes de vir para cá! - respondeu Shaoran, também ofegante.

- Quando voltou?

- No fim da semana passada... Vim um pouco antes para arrumar o novo apartamento... e cuidar de tudo lá na escola...

Sakura sorriu.

- Espero... que a gente fique na mesma classe de novo!

- Eu também! – respondeu Shaoran.

Os dois chegaram ao colégio segundos antes do sinal tocar. Shaoran seguiu para a sala do diretor e Sakura correu para a sala de aula, entrando feito um furacão, logo em seguida do professor, que olhou para ela com um ar de desaprovação.

- Srta. Kinomoto, quando vai conseguir chegar no horário?

- Sinto muito, professor... – murmurou ela sem graça, indo logo se sentar na frente de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo olhou curiosa para Sakura. Ela estava vermelha por causa da corrida, mas não era só isso... Tinha algo diferente nela. Algo que parecia uma felicidade tentando ser contida.

- Bom dia, Tomoyo-chan!

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Tomoyo, sempre direta - Por acaso chegou a carta do Li-kun que você estava esperando???

- Hoe?

Sakura ficou mais vermelha ainda. Desviou do olhar curioso de Tomoyo, mas não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, enquanto olhava distraída a própria carteira...

- Não... – respondeu ela, quase para si mesma.

Foi nesse momento que alguém bateu na porta. O professor abriu e conversou com o homem que estava ali parado. Sakura não pode ouvir o que eles falavam, mas sabia muito bem o que aquilo devia significar. Seu coração disparou quando o professor se voltou novamente para a classe, dizendo:

- Bem, acabei de falar com o diretor, e parece que vocês terão um novo colega, um colega de Hong Kong. Espero que o recebam bem. Pode entrar, Sr. Li!

Shaoran entrou na sala, fazendo Tomoyo arregalar os grandes olhos violetas, muito surpresa. Ela logo adivinhou tudo. Olhou para Sakura, sentada à sua frente, e deu um sorrisinho maroto.

- Meu nome é Li... Shaoran Li. Muito prazer!– cumprimentou Shaoran, curvando-se.

Os alunos todos responderam, dando as boas vindas. O professor olhou a classe, procurando um lugar para ele. Apontou para a carteira ao lado de Sakura.

- Sr. Li, tem um lugar ao lado da Srta. Kinomoto. Pode se sentar lá.

Shaoran sorriu para si mesmo. Conseguiu um lugar na mesma classe de Sakura, e agora iria sentar-se ao lado dela, lugar que, na antiga escola, era de Tomoyo. Ele viu que a amiga também estava naquela classe, sentada atrás da Card Captor. Tomoyo e Sakura... Sempre inseparáveis!

- Olá, Sakura! – falou ele baixinho, enquanto se sentava – Como vai, Tomoyo?

- Seja bem-vindo, Li-kun! Agora entendo porque a Sakura-chan chegou aqui tão vermelha... Não foi só o atraso! – riu-se Tomoyo, enquanto Shaoran e Sakura se entreolharam, meio tímidos, mas sem esconder que estavam felizes com o reencontro.

As aulas seguiram seu curso, com Sakura e Shaoran se entreolhando o tempo todo. Tomoyo tinha uma vista privilegiada dos acontecimentos, agora que sentava atrás da prima, e só lamentou não poder pegar sua câmera naquele momento.

No intervalo, Shaoran foi cercado pela maior parte dos novos colegas, curiosos para saber como era Hong Kong, e o que o trouxe ao Japão. Claro que o jovem descendente do mago Clow omitiu a existência das cartas mágicas que o levou pela 1a. vez a Tomoeda, e que ele voltou simplesmente por causa de Sakura. Esta, por sua vez, estava sentava com Tomoyo debaixo de uma árvore, a uma certa distância, contemplando a cena. Olhava Shaoran com uma expressão feliz e serena.

Tomoyo também observava o colega chinês, com muita atenção. Depois, se voltou para Sakura.

- Li-kun ficou muito bonito, você não acha, Sakura-chan? Mais alto, mais forte, com um ar mais maduro... Não é a toa que tem tantas meninas em volta dele! – disse ela, rindo - Só que eu ainda estranho a voz, um pouco mais grave do que eu me lembrava. E, hum... Será que a força mágica dele também aumentou?

Sakura se surpeendeu. Estava tão feliz pelo simples retorno de Shaoran que ainda não tinha reparado em tudo que Tomoyo acabava de citar. Olhou o amigo com maior atenção, e viu que ele estava realmente mais bonito do que antes. Depois, sorriu alegremente.

- Você tem toda razão, Tomoyo-chan. E a força mágica dele aumentou também, eu posso sentir. Shaoran-kun agora está muito mais forte! – disse ela com entusiasmo.

Shaoran demorou para se livrar daquela multidão e se juntar as meninas, mas logo o sinal tocou, indicando o fim do intervalo. Ao fim da última aula, o garoto chinês se dirigiu para os armários, abriu a sua porta e tirou de lá o ursinho de pelúcia alado, que carregava quando encontrou com Sakura de manhã. Logo em seguida ouviu uma voz, e viu Sakura atrás de si.

- Shaoran-kun?

- Sim? O que foi, Sakura?

- Espero que a "Sakura" tenha cuidado bem de você. – falou ela, com um sorriso tímido, olhando o ursinho que ele segurava.

- Ela foi minha melhor companhia enquanto estive fora. – respondeu ele contemplando carinhosamente o brinquedo – E como está o "Shaoran"? – questionou, com grande curiosidade.

- Ele está comigo sempre que pode! – falou ela, como uma criança alegre.

- Então é esse o ursinho que você fez, Sakura-chan???

- TOMOYO!!! – responderam os dois, assustados.

Tomoyo filmava toda a cena, o que fez Sakura e Shaoran ficaram sem graça diante da câmera, mas mesmo assim a menina confirmou as suspeitas da amiga com um aceno de cabeça, e Tomoyo se pôs a analisar o brinquedo que estava nas mãos de Shaoran.

- Aaaaah! Não há dúvidas que você o fez com muito amor! Ele é lindo, e ficou perfeito! – ela exclamou.

Shaoran abriu os grandes olhos castanhos e fitou Sakura. Esta, por sua vez, baixou o olhar, muito sem-graça, mas sem conseguir esconder o rosto corado, o que fez o jovem chinês dar um leve sorriso.

Os três deixaram a escola, e só então Shaoran pode contar para Tomoyo tudo sobre o seu retorno para o Japão, completando o que a própria Sakura já havia dito a ela. A amiga não perdeu chance, e logo pegou sua câmera para filmar novamente o casal. Os dois protestaram, vermelhos como pimentões, o que só deixou Tomoyo mais animada ainda. Passado o entusiasmo dela, Shaoran começou a perguntar sobre os antigos colegas, ao que as duas amigas foram respondendo pelo caminho.

- Chiharu, Rika e Yamazaki estão estudando em outra escola, mais perto da casa deles. – disse Tomoyo – Segundo a Chiharu, Yamazaki ainda não perdeu a mania de contar mentiras! – completou rindo.

- Aaah... - disse Shaoran, meio sem graça, lembrando que ele sempre caiu nas mentiras de Yamazaki...

- E o Prof. Terada deixou nossa antiga escola e agora dá aulas no colégio onde eles estudam! – continuou Sakura.

- Já a Naoko se mudou para o outro lado da cidade. Agora ficou tão difícil de vê-la... – murmurou Tomoyo, um pouco triste.

- E o Hiiragizawa e aquela professora? – perguntou Shaoran com cara de bravo.

Tomoyo e Sakura riram do jeito dele. Pelo visto Shaoran não tinha perdido o hábito de implicar e desconfiar dos dois...

- Recebi uma carta do Eriol nesse fim-de-semana. – respondeu Sakura, muito empolgada - Ele e a profa. Mizuki, assim como a Nakuru e o Suppi, virão nos visitar assim que possível! Eles vão ficar felizes em saber que você voltou!!!

Shaoran arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda emburrado. Depois, cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando pensativo para o céu enquanto continuava a caminhar com as meninas. Lembrou de todas as pessoas que conheceu enquanto esteve em Tomoeda, franzindo a testa ao pensar em Eriol. Mesmo sendo a reencarnação do grande mago Clow, o maior mago que sua família já teve, o jeito dele o irritava profundamente. Mas, no fundo, Eriol era um amigo com quem se importava e por quem tinha um enorme respeito. E a professora... Bem, ele passou a gostar um pouco dela depois que ajudou Sakura durante o Juízo de Yue, mas Shaoran não precisava confessar isso.

Seus pensamentos mudaram um pouco de foco...

- Pena que você nunca vai poder falar o mesmo do bicho de pelúcia e do seu irmão... – disse ainda olhando o céu.

- Com certeza!!! – concordou rindo Tomoyo.

Sakura teve que admitir, desconcertada.

- Realmente, Kero-chan e Toya não vão gostar nada da novidade... – suspirou ela, pensativa.

Chegaram, enfim, à casa da família Kinomoto. Antes de abrir o portão, Sakura convidou os amigos para entrar e tomar um chá. Seu pai tinha feito um bolo delicioso naquela manhã, mas Tomoyo pediu desculpas, dizendo que iria sair com a mãe naquela tarde. Como Sonomi era uma mulher muito ocupada, essa era uma oportunidade rara para a prima da Card Captor.

- Eu também não posso ficar... – falou Shaoran, chateado – Ainda preciso sair para comprar algumas coisas que faltam no apartamento novo...

Sakura não conseguiu esconder a decepção, mas rapidamente mostrou seu habitual sorriso.

-Amanhã, então? – perguntou ansiosa.

- Tudo bem! – responderam os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

E os três se despediram. Porém, antes de Shaoran seguir seu caminho junto com Tomoyo, ele provocou a ex-rival.

- Não chegue atrasada na escola amanhã. – disse o menino, olhando torto para ela, como na época em que se conheceram.

- Não vou chegar! –respondeu Sakura, fazendo cara de brava. Ambos riram em seguida, sem perceber que Tomoyo tinha gravado a cena, pois ela guardou a câmera com a mesma rapidez com que, muitas vezes, a fazia surgir do nada.

Sakura acompanhou os dois com o olhar por um bom tempo. Depois entrou em casa, radiante. Mas, assim que abriu a porta...

- HOEEEEEEEEEE!!! Kero-chan!!! – gritou a menina, assuntada, vendo Kero surgindo do nada bem na sua frente.

- De quem era essa presença??? – perguntou logo o guardião, encarando-a.

- Presença??? Que presença???

- Eu senti uma forte presença mágica junto com você, lá fora! – falou ele, bravo – De quem era???

Sakura parecia confusa. Não tinha sentido nenhuma presença estranha, e lá fora só estavam ela, Tomoyo e... SHAORAN!

- Sha... Shaoran-kun voltou… - respondeu a garota, muito vermelha.

- O QUÊEEEEEEE? O moleque... O MOLEQUE VOLTOU???

Kero estava muito agitado, mas logo ficou pensativo.

- Não me engane, Sakura! Aquela presença não pode ser do moleque... Era bem mais forte que a dele!

- Era dele sim!!! – respondeu a menina com convicção – Shaoran-kun está muito forte agora!!!

Kero olhou a expressão orgulhosa da Card Captor, ostentando as faces ainda rosadas.

- Agora eu entendi porque você está desse jeito! – disse Kero, com um olhar zombeteiro – Mas eu preferia quando você gostava do Yukito ao invés desse moleque! – completou ele, com ar de desdém.

Sakura sentou no sofá, mais sem graça ainda. Kero parou com as brincadeiras e pousou no colo da sua mestra, com um ar sério e preocupado, quase paternal.

- Sakura... Agora que o moleque voltou, o que você vai fazer???

- Eu... Eu não sei, Kero-chan... – suspirou a menina, preocupada.

Não muito longe dali, Shaoran e Tomoyo ainda conversavam sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos anos. Quando chegaram no ponto do caminho onde deviam se separar, o menino se calou, assumindo sua típica expressão séria.

- Tomoyo...

- Sim, Li-kun? O que foi? – perguntou a menina, estranhando a repentina mudança.

Shaoran respirou fundo, procurando as melhores palavras, e um pouco de coragem.

- Você... Você percebeu que eu gostava da Sakura antes... antes de mim mesmo, mas agora que voltei, preciso confessar que não sei bem o que fazer em relação a ela...

Tomoyo ficou aliviada. Então era isso! Ela não pode deixar de rir, o que deixou Shaoran mais sério ainda. Percebendo isso, ela logo começou a falar:

- Não devia se preocupar com isso, Li-kun! – murmurou tranqüilamente Tomoyo - Afinal, quando você descobriu que gostava da Sakura-chan, nós ainda éramos crianças. E logo em seguida você voltou para Hong Kong... Acho que é normal se sentir perdido, pois só agora o sentimento que une vocês dois vai ter chance de se definir realmente e amadurecer. Portanto, seja você mesmo, Li-kun, e tenho certeza que tudo vai acontecer naturalmente!

Shaoran ficou surpreso com as palavras da amiga.

- Será mesmo, Tomoyo?

- Claro que sim! Mas talvez demore um pouco, pois sei que a Sakura-chan deve estar tão insegura agora quando você...

O rapaz ficou pensativo por uns instantes.

- Acho que você tem razão... – ele respondeu, parecendo mais tranquilo.

Tomoyo lhe sorriu.

- Bem, Li-kun, fico feliz em poder ajudar, mas agora eu preciso ir. Até amanhã!

- Ah... Até amanhã, Tomoyo!

Shaoran permaneceu no mesmo lugar, observando a amiga ir embora.

- Tomoyo... Além de observadora, você também é muito madura... Muito obrigado! – falou ele consigo mesmo, antes de retomar o caminho para sua casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	2. Recomeço

Saudações de Tomoeda!!!

Primeiramente, quero agradecer pelos _reviews_ que recebi! Como sou totalmente novata em fics, não esperava um retorno tão bom. Agradecerei melhor no final do capítulo.

Sobre o capítulo novo, bem... Eu ainda não tinha planos de postar este pedaço da história. Minha intenção era avançar antes um pouco mais no próximo capítulo, e assim tentar não demorar demais nas atualizações. O problema é que vou me mudar, estão eu estou com pouco tempo para escrever e também não sei quando terei internet na casa nova. Por esse motivo, achei melhor postar agora o capítulo que já estava pronto. Quando der, atualizo a fic novamente, Ok?

Boa leitura!!!

_Jump27_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

**Cap. 02 – Recomeço**

Kero saiu da gaveta, ainda sonolento. Já havia amanhecido, e ele não tinha ouvido o despertador de Sakura tocar. Com certeza a menina estava atrasada de novo!

- Oi!!! Bom dia, Kero-chan!!! – falou uma voz alegre.

O cumprimento despertou por completo o guardião. Kero então olhou surpreso para a sua mestra, já de uniforme. Em seguida, olhou o despertador. Marcava poucos minutos antes das 7hs.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, muito surpreso – Teve um pesadelo e caiu da cama?

- Não, por quê? – respondeu a menina, intrigada.

- Então hoje é o seu dia de fazer o café?

- Não...

- É o seu dia de fazer a limpeza da classe?

- Não... – falou Sakura, cada vez mais intrigada.

- Então você tem treino???

- Não!!!

- E por que está acordada tão cedo, já pronta para ir a escola, sendo que você sempre chega atrasada??? – gritou Kero.

Sakura ficou brava com o comentário, mas em seguida ficou visivelmente embaraçada.

- É que... Eu falei para o Shaoran-kun que não chegaria atrasada hoje e acabei acordando antes mesmo do despertador tocar!

Kero arqueou as sobrancelhas. Por essa ele não esperava.

- Então quer dizer que aquele moleque serve para alguma coisa? – falou o guardião, sarcástico.

- KERO-CHAN!!! - exclamou brava a Card Captor.

Os dois ouviram uma voz vinda da porta. Era Toya.

- Hei, monstrenga! Por que você e o boneco estão gritando logo cedo? Vão acordar o bairro inteiro desse jeito!

Sakura caminhou para a saída do quarto com passos duros, e abriu a porta parecendo mais brava ainda.

- Eu não sou monstenga!!!

- Bom dia, monstrenga! – Toya falou, ignorando o comentário dela. Depois se voltou para o pequeno animal alado atrás da irmã – Bom dia, boneco de pelúcia!

Kero respondeu o cumprimento um pouco mal humorado. Não gostava de ser chamado assim, mas o carrancudo irmão de sua mestra era a única pessoa que o intimidava e que realmente lhe impunha respeito, e isso desde a primeira vez em que se viram. Bom, pelo menos não precisava mais fingir que ERA mesmo um boneco! Depois que Toya revelou a Yue que conhecia o seu disfarce, e que os poderes do grande Clow foram divididos entre Eriol e Fujitaka, não havia mais motivos para Sakura guardar segredo de sua vida como Card Captor, pelo menos para o irmão, o que foi um alívio para o Kero. Já foi cansativo para o pequeno guardião fingir e se esconder por dois longos anos, se tivesse que fazer o mesmo nos outros 2 anos que se seguiram até ali, com certeza teria tido um ataque de stress!

A voz de Toya o trouxe de volta a realidade. Dessa vez, ele falava com a irmã.

- Ué, monstrenga... Não está muito cedo para você já estar de uniforme?

Sakura abriu a boca para protestar, mas engoliu suas palavras, ponderando as conseqüências. Kero, por sua vez, ficou tentado a dizer a verdade, já que, se ele e Toya tinham algo em comum, com certeza era o fato de não gostarem do amigo chinês da menina. Mas ele sabia muito bem que Sakura o mataria se fizesse isso, então se calou também.

Não obtendo resposta, Toya apenas olhou desconfiado para a irmã. Ele sempre sabia quando ela escondia alguma coisa, mas não gostava de pressioná-la demais. Porém, preocupado, ainda fez uma pergunta.

- É algum problema com as suas cartas?

- Não, está tudo bem com elas! - Sakura respondeu, com um sorriso sincero.

Toya suspirou aliviado.

- Então, já que você caiu da cama, vem me ajudar a fazer o café! – disse ele, voltando ao normal.

- Tá! – respondeu a irmã, muito alegre.

- Posso ajudar também??? – pediu Kero, com olhos brilhantes.

- NÃO!!! – responderam os irmãos, em uníssono, descendo para a cozinha e deixando para trás um pequeno bichinho amarelo e faminto com cara de coitado.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, Tomoyo e Shaoran chegaram na escola e seguiram juntos para a classe. Mas, ao chegarem lá...

- Sakura?!

- Sakura-chan!!! O que aconteceu?

A menina riu diante do espanto dos dois.

- Bom dia, Tomoyo-chan!!! Bom dia, Shaoran-kun!!! Não falei que hoje eu não chegaria atrasada? – respondeu ela, numa postura cheia de orgulho, diante da qual o colega chinês não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Você cumpre as promessas mais bobas!

- Duvido que as promessas que a Sakura-chan te faz sejam bobas, Li-kun! Afinal... São promessas de amor!!! – falou Tomoyo, com ar sonhador.

Shaoran e Sakura ficaram tão vermelhos, e desviaram o olhar um do outro tão bruscamente, que chamaram até a atenção de alguns colegas. Para a sorte de ambos, a professora chegou em seguida, e a aula começou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Na aula de Educação Física, os professores dividiram as turmas, deixando os meninos jogando futebol e as meninas praticando ginástica. Shaoran melhorou muito desde o primário, fazendo a maioria dos gols da sua classe, o que gerou um grande assédio ao fim do jogo, com muitos colegas querendo convencê-lo a fazer parte do clube de futebol da escola. Sentado no chão enquanto tentava argumentar com tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, Shaoran teve sua atenção desviada sem perceber para a porta do ginásio coberto ao lado do campo, onde as meninas estavam. E ele viu Sakura, bela e graciosa, se exercitando na trave. Logo um enorme silêncio se instalou em volta dele, todos olhando na mesma direção.

- Você é um cara de sorte, Li! A Kinomoto é linda! – exclamou um colega de classe, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- O quê? O que você disse? – respondeu o jovem chinês, saindo de seu "transe".

- Que você é um cara muito sortudo por mal chegar aqui e já fazer amizade com uma das meninas mais bonitas do colégio!

- Uma não, duas! Você se esqueceu da Daidouji! – retrucou outro menino.

- Não é nada disso!!! Sakura, Tomoyo e eu somos amigos desde o primário! – falou Shaoran, com cara de bravo.

- Então você tem mais sorte ainda! – riu um dos garotos.

Shaoran se levantou bruscamente, com o rosto em chamas.

- Eu... Eu vou pensar sobre o clube, depois eu lhes dou uma resposta!

E lá se foi ele, correndo para o vestiário, como sempre fazia quando ficava extremamente sem-graça!

- Droga! Achei que essa fase tinha passado! – brigou Shaoran consigo mesmo, após lavar o rosto e ver no espelho que ele ainda estava um pouco vermelho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Então é verdade??? – perguntou Sakura, toda empolgada.

- É, é sim... – falou Shaoran, meio indiferente.

- E você já sabe o que vai responder, Li-kun?

- Ainda não, Tomoyo. Nunca fiz parte de nenhum clube escolar, e não sei se quero isso agora...

- Ah, mas se você aceitar, vai ser uma pena o fato da Sakura-chan não fazer mais parte das líderes de torcida... – murmurou Tomoyo com voz sentida – Tenho certeza que ela iria torcer com muito mais entusiasmo quando fosse você quem estivesse jogando!

- To... Tomoyo-chan! - protestou Sakura, toda envergonhada.

Shaoran olhou curioso para a Card Captor.

- Você não me contou que não fazia mais parte das meninas da torcida...

- Desculpe, Shaoran-kun! Mas é que isso é bem recente, então não pude contar na última carta. Agora eu faço parte da equipe de ginástica. E até que eu não me saio tão mal!- respondeu Sakura com um sorriso.

- Isso não é verdade, Sakura-chan!!! Você é ma-ra-vi-lho-sa em tudo o que faz!!! – exclamou Tomoyo, com os olhos brilhando.

"_Sim, a Tomoyo tem razão..."_ – pensou o jovem chinês, enquanto se lembrava do que viu no ginásio.

- Shaoran-kun?

- Hum?

- Shaoran-kun!!!

- Hã? O quê?

Sakura olhava para ele intrigada, enquanto apontava para um sobrado amarelo de janelas brancas.

- Chegamos. Não vai entrar com a gente?

- Ah, claro! – respondeu ele, meio encabulado.

A Card Captor abriu a porta e logo surgiu Kero. Ele saudou alegremente as meninas, mas a alegria dele sumiu assim que avistou Shaoran logo atrás de Tomoyo.

- Ah, o moleque!!! Sakura, você tinha mesmo que trazer o moleque?!?!?!

- Kero-chan, por favor...

Mas era tarde demais. Shaoran já olhava bravo para Kero quando este parou bem na sua frente, também com cara de poucos amigos, e a discussão entre os dois foi inevitável. Tomoyo começou a rir, enquanto Sakura, muito sem-graça, tentava acalmar os ânimos, o que não foi nada fácil...

- Tem certas coisas que não mudam nunca! – Sakura suspirou resignada, quando conseguiu finalmente acabar com aquela briga.

Fujitaka tinha feito uma bela torta doce a pedido da filha, e assim que Sakura preparou um chá, todos comeram com muito gosto, especialmente Kero, que a menina logo mandou para o quarto antes que uma nova discussão com Shaoran tivesse início. Tomoyo, por sua vez, disse de repente que precisava ir embora, algo que o amigo chinês não engoliu muito bem, pois ele percebeu um ar suavemente diabólico por trás do sorriso de desculpas dela.

- Tomoyo... – murmurou Shaoran, olhando desconfiado para a amiga.

- Boa sorte, Li-kun! Vocês precisam conversar! – falou ela, baixinho.

Shaoran suou frio. Tinha caído em uma armadilha!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Notas da autora:**_

Esqueci de dizer algumas coisinhas no capítulo anterior!!!

1- Para quem não notou, ou para quem não leu o _mangá_, o começo do capítulo eu tirei direto do _mangá_ em português. Entretanto, lá não mostra quanto tempo exatamente se passou antes da Sakura e do Shaoran se reencontrarem. Na hora de começar a escrever a fic, eu optei por decidir que foram uns 2 anos. Levando-se em conta que ambos terminam a história original com + ou – 12 anos, isso faz com que os dois (e a Tomoyo) tenham agora 14 anos e estejam cursando o segundo ano do ginásio. No Japão, o ginásio vai dos 13 aos 15 anos, enquanto no Brasil o normal é dos 11 ao 14 (5ª à 8ª série).

2- No _anime_ isso não fica claro, mas no _mangá_ a Sakura e o Shaoran realmente trocam os ursinhos de pelúcia que eles fazem e batizam com o nome um do outro (lembram dessa lenda dentro da história?). É sobre os ursinhos que eles falam quando se referem a "Shaoran" e "Sakura".

3- **"Pronomes de tratamento":** uma coisa que acho legal na língua japonesa é a diferença de tratamento verbal entre um personagem e outro. Ou, melhor dizendo, são os famosos **_"chan"_**, **"san"**, **_"kun"_** e **_"sama"_**. Pode parecer frescura, mas isso ajuda a ter uma idéia do tipo de ligação que existe entre eles, e quando passamos para português isto infelizmente se perde. Por isso na fic eu tentei manter o modo original como o trio principal interage um com o outro. Tomoyo e Sakura são primas e amigas de longa data, então se tratam por _"chan"_. Tomoyo tem uma boa amizade com o Shaoran, mas não é tão próxima a ele quanto a Sakura, então ela o chama de uma maneira mais formal, usando o sobrenome dele. A própria Sakura também o chamava assim quando eles eram rivais, e só passou a chamá-lo pelo nome quando ele a chamou de Sakura pela 1ª vez. Por isso a diferença: a Tomoyo usa "_Li-kun"_ e a Sakura usa _"Shaoran-kun"_.

4- Por fim, para os fãs de Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki e Naoko, peço desculpas por não colocá-los agindo na história. Nada contra eles, apenas estou tentando facilitar minha vida na hora de escrever. Quanto mais personagens ativos, mais difícil de bolar um enredo que envolva a todos de maneira satisfatória.

Sobre o capítulo atual, só queria lembrá-los que é comum nas escolas japonesas existirem os clubes (_kurabu_) de atividades extra-classe, onde a maioria dos alunos se reúne após as aulas. A Tomoyo, por exemplo, faz parte do Coral, assim como a Sakura fazia parte das meninas de torcida. O Shaoran não participava de nenhum enquanto estava no primário, será que agora a coisa muda?

**_Agradecimentos:_**

- agradeço a **Gheisinha Kinomoto**, **Mai Amekan**, **Aline Higurashi**, **Aishiteru-chan**, **Saky-Li** e **b3a-Li** pelos comentários e elogios gentis. Realmente eu não esperava uma recepção tão boa logo de cara. Fiquei bem feliz! Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que ele continue agradando vocês!


	3. Confissões e promessas

Saudações de Tomoeda!!!

Primeiramente, peço desculpas pela imensa demora em postar aqui novamente. Talvez quem começou a ler essa fic nem se lembre mais dela, mas desde que mudei de casa, em fevereiro, que estou sem internet. Infelizmente tambem não consegui adiantar muito a história nesse grande espaço de tempo, pois mal me mudei e o curso de inglês recomeçou. Muitas vezes quero ligar o computador e escrever, mas o cansaço quase sempre é maior que a minha vontade e a minha inspiração... Muito chato isso!

Aproveitando um dos computadores do Inglês (postar do trabalho é arriscado, né?), vou pelo menos postar o capítulo que estava pronto já faz algum tempo. Espero poder escrever mais em breve, e recomeçar a postar aqui diretamente do meu computador...

Boa leitura!!!

_Jump27_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

**Cap. 03 – Confissões e promessas**

Em uma tranqüila rua de Tomoeda, mais exatamente na casa da família Kinomoto, três adolescentes eram a perfeita imagem de sentimentos completamente diferentes. Tomoyo era a satisfação em pessoa, Shaoran beirava o pânico e Sakura era a própria tristeza, por saber que sua melhor amiga precisava ir embora tão cedo.

- Que pena que precisa ir, Tomoyo-chan! Vou lá em cima chamar o Kero-chan para vir se despedir de você.

- Tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Eu espero.

Assim que a Card Captor começou a subir as escadas, um pálido Shaoran olhou para a garota ao seu lado.

- Por que fez isso, Tomoyo?

- Não é simples, Li-kun? - sorriu inocentemente a menina de olhos violetas - Apesar de gostarem um do outro, tenho certeza que você e a Sakura nunca falaram sobre isso nas cartas e telefonemas que trocaram entre si nesses últimos anos. Mas agora que você voltou, é hora de tocar no assunto novamente, e você conhece a Sakura-chan... Às vezes ela precisa de um empurrãozinho!

- A Sakura não tem que me dizer nada, Tomoyo...

- Tem certeza? – perguntou a amiga com voz calma, mas inquisidora.

O rapaz a encarou. Sabia a resposta.

- Eu não quero cobrar nada dela... – suspirou tristemente, desviando o olhar.

- Tenho certeza disso, porque você é um rapaz muito gentil, Li-kun. Mas apesar de saber muito bem o significado daquele ursinho, você só vai se sentir seguro quando ouvir novamente isso da própria Sakura-chan, não é mesmo?

Tomoyo estava certa, como sempre, mas o menino chinês não teve tempo de responder, pois Sakura desceu com Kero para se despedir da prima.

- Sabe, moleque, até que não seria uma má idéia você ir embora também, não acha? – falou Kero, sarcástico, assim que Tomoyo saiu.

- Ora, seu boneco de pelúcia...

- Parem com isso, vocês dois! – interrompeu Sakura, energicamente - Kero-chan, uma vez que você não gosta do Shaoran-kun e já comeu o seu pedaço de bolo, pode subir novamente para o quarto.

- Mas Sakura, não posso comer mais nem um pedacinho? - choramingou o guardião.

A menina respondeu com um olhar duro, que dispensava as palavras, o que fez Kero abaixar a cabeça e sair voando para o segundo andar. Enquanto isso, Shaoran permanecia parado ao lado da ex-rival, com um sorriso de vitória ao ver Kerberos ser expluso do campo de batalha. Logo em seguida, porém, ele ficou muito nervoso, só que mais nervosa ficou Sakura, ao finalmente se dar conta que ficaria sozinha com ele em casa.

- Talvez o boneco de pelúcia tenha razão. Acho melhor eu ir embora também... – falou Shaoran, percebendo o nervosismo dela.

A Card Captor levou um choque.

- NÃO! – exclamou Sakura, corando em seguida, assustada com a própria reação.

Shaoran olhou para ela, muito surpreso.

- Por favor, fiquei mais um pouco... – continuou a menina timidamente, fitando o chão.

- Se você quer assim... – respondeu Shaoran, mais calmo, olhando carinhosamente para Sakura.

Sakura sorriu, confirmando com a cabeça, e os dois tornaram a entrar. Era uma bela tarde de primavera, e o sol entrava suavemente pela janela da sala, tornando o ambiente extremamente agradável. O casal se sentou num dos sofás, em aparente calma, e Sakura fez várias perguntas sobre como tinham sido as últimas semanas de Shaoran na China. Ele falou do fim do seu duro treinamento, de como a mãe e os demais membros da família estavam orgulhosos em ver como seu poder mágico havia aumentado, junto com suas habilidades na luta e na espada, e comentou que, mesmo assim, muitos deles desaprovaram sua volta ao Japão.

- Mas você não me escreveu uma vez que, ao fim do treinamento, estaria livre para se aperfeiçoar sozinho como e onde achasse melhor?

- Sim, é verdade...

- Então, por que não aqui no Japão? - questionou Sakura, sem entender.

Shaoran se levantou e caminhou até a janela, de onde avistou uma cerejeira florida em uma das casas vizinhas. Sua expressão era séria, mais que o normal, o que deixou a Card Captor intrigada.

- É porque eles sabem que esse não foi verdadeiro motivo para eu ter voltado...

- Então, qual foi? – perguntou a menina, preocupada. Será que iria acontecer mais alguma coisa estranha em Tomoeda?

O jovem descendente de Clow olhou para ela e logo percebeu os rumos dos seus pensamentos, rindo em silêncio. Sakura cresceu, mas continuava ingênua e desligada como antes

- Eu fiz uma promessa no dia em que fui embora, não fiz? – perguntou ele, dando um de seus raros e lindos sorrisos.

Sakura corou imediatamente, percebendo enfim o real motivo.

- E isso... Isso não vai ser ruim para você? Quero dizer... Eles não podem te obrigar a voltar... Podem? – falou Sakura, nervosa, sem olhar direito para Shaoran.

O garoto chinês voltou a se sentar, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Sakura.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar aqui pelo menos até terminar os meus estudos.

- Que bom! – suspirou a menina, ficando séria em seguida – Mas, e depois?

Ele não respondeu de imediato, mas seu olhar ficou triste.

- Depois, eu... Eu ainda não sei...

Shaoran estava mentindo. Ele sabia muito bem que, como herdeiro e futuro líder do Clã Li, sua volta definitiva para a China era algo praticamente inevitável. Uma mera questão de tempo. Mesmo assim, sua resposta foi o suficiente para apavorar Sakura. Ela sentiu seu coração dolorido diante daquela incerteza, e as lágrimas começaram a cair sobre suas mãos, pousadas sobre o colo, o que deixou Shaoran desesperado.

- Sakura... – murmurou ele, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu não quero! Eu não quero que você vá embora! Nunca mais! Porque... Você é a pessoa de quem mais gosto!

A Card Captor se surpreendeu com a própria declaração. Saiu tão naturalmente, muito diferente da primeira vez, em que passou o caminho todo até o ponto do ônibus que seguia para o aeroporto se preparando para dizer isso a ele. Quando imaginava esse momento, esse reencontro, era tudo tão mais difícil! Mesmo assim, não tinha coragem de olhar para o amigo. Não tinha forças, estava triste demais para isso. Shaoran havia voltado, mais a possibilidade dele ir embora definitivamente ainda existia.

Sentado ao lado dela, Shaoran parecia paralisado. Não sabia se ficava feliz ao ouvir novamente essas palavras vindo dela, ou triste por fazê-la chorar. Mas, assim como no dia em que ela chorou por causa do Yukito, seu coração mandou abraçá-la.

- Sakura... Eu sei que estou sendo precipitado, mas se um dia eu tiver que voltar para Hong Kong, você seria capaz de vir comigo?

A menina se assustou com a pergunta e afastou-se um pouco dele, o suficiente para olhá-lo. Poderia deixar para trás seu amado pai, seu irmão, sua melhor amiga, enfim, toda a sua vida em Tomoeda, para acompanhar Shaoran?

- Não sei... – respondeu com sinceridade.

- Por causa da sua família, não é? Especialmente por causa do seu pai...

Ela fez um "sim" com a cabeça.

- Eu também tenho a minha família e minhas responsabilidades em relação a ela, Sakura. Apesar das minhas irmãs, gosto muito da minha mãe e adoro Hong Kong. Mas também gosto daqui. Gosto muito daqui de Tomoeda, gosto das pessoas que conheci aqui, e gosto especialmente de... de você, Sakura. – disse Shaoran, trocando a expressão séria que tinha de início por um automático tom de vermelho, que se refletia perfeitamente em Sakura – Por isso eu lhe prometo que farei tudo o que for possível para ficar aqui!

Sakura pareceu ficar menos tensa.

- Verdade? – ela perguntou sorrindo, com o dedo mindinho apontado para o menino.

- Sim, é verdade! – respondeu o jovem descendente de Clow, estendendo o dedo e selando a promessa, como costumavam fazer quando os dois eram crianças.

- Que bom! Sei que você sempre cumpre suas promessas, Shaoran-kun!

- Eu tento. E essa é uma promessa que quero cumprir especialmente para mim mesmo! Além do mais, ainda temos tempo. Vou ficar em Tomoeda pelo menos até terminar o colegial. Quando isso acontecer, eu já serei maior de idade, e quem sabe eu não possa... quero dizer, você... ou melhor, nós dois...

Shaoran não conseguiu completar seu pensamento. Ficou muito sem-graça e novamente vermelho, enquanto Sakura, curiosa, tentava decifrar o que ele estava tentando dizer. O garoto chinês, então, se levantou subitamente.

- Preciso ir embora... Seu irmão deve estar para chegar, não é mesmo?

- Tem razão! – exclamou assustada a menina – É melhor que ele não o veja aqui. Eu já falei para o meu pai, mas Toya ainda não sabe que você voltou!

Shaoran pegou sua pasta escolar e foi com Sakura para a porta de entrada, mas antes que a Card Captor tocasse na maçaneta, eles ouviram um "click" e a porta se abriu.

- Monstrenga, eu já cheg... MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

Toya nem chegou a entrar na casa. Olhava Shaoran ainda da entrada, num misto de fúria e incredulidade.

- Você não tinha ido embora, moleque? O que faz novamente aqui, e ainda por cima sozinho com a minha irmã???

O menino não respondeu, mas encarou o irmão de Sakura com um olhar sério e decidido, praticamente em posição de batalha. A menina, por sua vez, já começava a entrar em pânico, imaginando o irmão e o amigo prestes a brigar, como no dia em que Shaoran chegou a Tomoeda e tentou tomar as Cartas Clow dela a força. Apesar de tudo, só uma pessoa permanecia calma, tentando ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Toya, o que houve? – perguntou Yukito atrás do colega, ainda do lado de fora da casa.

Com muito custo, o rapaz de cabelos cinzentos conseguiu uma brecha entre a porta e amigo, e seu rosto tranqüilo apareceu para os presentes dentro da sala.

- Ora, mas que surpresa! Olá, Shaoran! O que o traz novamente ao Japão?

- Yuki, isso não é hora de ser educado! – esbravejou Toya.

Com toda essa confusão, Kero desceu novamente só para ver o que se passava e ficou assistindo a briga atrás de uma parede, torcendo para Toya, é óbvio! Yukito, por sua vez, ignorou o amigo furioso e sorriu para o menino chinês. Shaoran baixou a guarda e cumprimentou educadamente a forma humana do guardião de Sakura, ignorando Toya também.

- Voltei a morar em Tomoeda. Recebi autorização da minha família para estudar aqui novamente.

- Que ótima notícia! Aposto que a Sakura-chan está muito feliz com isso! – falou o rapaz, fazendo os dois adolescentes corarem.

- Será que você não vê que é exatamente esse o problema, Yuki? – falou Toya, transferindo agora seu olhar raivoso para o companheiro.

Yukito respondeu Toya com um sorriso inocente, depois se abaixou um pouco, para ficar mais próximo do casal.

- Vão para fora... – sussurrou ele, dando uma piscadela – Deixem que eu cuido do Toya!

- Obrigado! – Sakura e Shaoran responderam ao mesmo tempo, dirigindo-se para a porta, que Toya havia desbloqueado para a passagem de Yukito.

- Onde pensam que vão? Você ainda me deve uma explicação, moleque!

- Eu não devo nada. Já falei que voltei para estudar, e pretendo ficar aqui por muito tempo! – respondeu mal-humorado o garoto chinês, saindo da sala junto com Sakura.

A menina, por sua vez, fechou a porta atrás deles logo que chegaram na varanda da entrada. Ainda assim podiam ouvir Toya parecendo um vulcão em plena erupção dentro da casa, enquanto Yukito ria e tentava argumentar com o irmão de Sakura quando ele precisava parar para recuperar o fôlego.

- Tenho tanto medo que um dia vocês acabem realmente brigando! – falou Sakura, preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, eu não tenho medo do seu irmão. Eu sei me defender.

- Mas Shaoran-kun...

- Seu irmão também sabe, Sakura. Provavelmente daria empate. – disse Shaoran calmamente – Podemos não gostar um do outro, mas nos respeitamos como adversários. É diferente do que acontece entre Kerberos e eu. Pode ficar tranqüila!

Sakura suspirou, aliviada. Depois ambos ficaram em silêncio, tentando ouvir o que se passava dentro da casa.

- Parece que as coisas se acalmaram um pouco... – murmurou a menina.

- Espero que sim. Vai ficar tudo bem com você?

- Vai sim! – sorriu Sakura – Já estou acostumada com meu irmão.

- Que bom! – ele suspirou, aliviado - Então eu vou indo. Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, Shaoran-kun!

Deixando a menina acenando atrás de si, o jovem descendente do Mago Clow seguiu para casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dessa vez não vai ter **_"Notas da autora"_**. Simplesmente salvei o capítulo no disquete e nem pensei nessa parte...

Críticas? Comentários??? Sugestões? É só deixar aqui o seu review!


	4. Nova rotina

Saudações de Tomoeda!!!

Demorou, mas finalmente coloquei internet em casa!!! Agora posso escrever e atualizar a fic com calma!

Infelizmente, isso não significa que os próximos capítulos sairão com mais rapidez. Inspiração não avisa quando vem, e às vezes ela vem justamente quando não temos tempo para lhe dar a devida atenção. Foi justamente o que me aconteceu nas últimas semanas. Já tinha esse capítulo escrito até a metade, mas apesar de não ser mais uma simples estudante (infelizmente!), eu estava bem na época das provas finais do curso de Inglês.

Entrei de férias essa semana, mas não no meu emprego. Aí foi a vez do sono e do cansaço serem mais fortes do que a vontade de digitar. Fora que o meu jeito não-linear de escrever também não ajuda. Estava mais inspirada para colocar no computador alguns trechos de capítulos que estão lá no final da história do que para terminar o capítulo da seqüência. Ai, ai...

Independente de qualquer coisa, fiquei muito contente com os reviews deixados no capítulo anterior. Depois de 10 meses sem atualizar a história, pensei que ela havia caído no esquecimento e que os leitores que ainda não a conheciam nem dariam bola. Foi uma grata surpresa ver que eu estava errada! Obrigada mesmo!

Espero que o novo capítulo não seja tedioso de se ler. O próximo já está bem adiantado (na verdade, ele começou a ser escrito bem antes desse!), mas eu necessitava desse aqui para poder colocá-lo depois.

Boa leitura!!!

_Jump27_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

**Cap. 04 – ****Nova Rotina**

Quase duas semanas se passaram desde o retorno de Shaoran ao Japão. As aulas daquele dia já haviam acabado há um bom tempo, mas ele continuava no colégio, sentado no chão e olhando pensativo para os meninos que jogavam futebol a uma certa distância.

- Por que não joga com eles? – perguntou uma suave voz feminina.

- Sakura!? – exclamou Shaoran, muito surpreso – O que faz ainda aqui? Pensei que já tinha ido embora com a Tomoyo!

Sakura riu.

- Hoje é quinta-feira. Eu tenho clube depois das aulas.

- Ah, é mesmo... Me desculpe, ainda não me acostumei com os seus novos horários!

- Tudo bem, mas isso não é motivo para não responder a minha pergunta... – rebateu a menina, sorridente.

Shaoran olhou novamente para o campo de futebol com a mesma expressão pensativa de antes.

- Acho que vou aceitar o convite deles...

- Sério??? Que legal!!! Então vamos poder voltar juntos todos os dias! – falou Sakura, toda empolgada - Os meus dias de treino são os mesmos do clube de futebol!

Shaoran ficou feliz com a notícia e sorriu discretamente.

- E quando você vai falar com o capitão Hideki?

- Bem, se você diz que os dias do clube de futebol são os mesmos do clube de ginástica, isso significa que...

- ... que eles se reúnem todas as terças, quintas e sextas-feiras. – completou Sakura prontamente.

- Então vou dar minha resposta amanhã. Assim já começo a jogar na semana que vem.

O menino chinês então se levantou, pegou sua pasta e olhou para a garota ao seu lado.

- Vamos para casa? Eu te acompanho.

Sakura concordou e os dois deixaram o colégio. No caminho de volta, a Card Captor falava com empolgação sobre o fato de Shaoran aceitar fazer parte do clube de futebol. Quem sabe ele não viria a fazer parte da equipe oficial da escola também?

Os dois caminhavam sem pressa naquele fim de tarde, e tudo parecia tranqüilo até chegarem ao Parque Pingüim. Foi então que a menina sentiu um vento forte e repentino soprar. Imediatamente se virou na direção do amigo.

- Que vento estranho! Você não acha, Shaoran-kun?

O jovem chinês se encontrava alguns passos atrás da menina, olhando-a com certa preocupação.

- Você não percebeu nada, não é mesmo, Sakura?

- Não percebi o quê?

Shaoran mostrou-lhe então um de seus amuletos mágicos de papel e fez aparecer um minúsculo redemoinho sobre ele. A Card Captor por fim entendeu.

- Foi você quem fez isso? Por quê? – ela perguntou, confusa.

O descendente de Clow confirmou com a cabeça e se aproximou dela novamente.

- Sakura, eu nunca lhe perguntei isso nas nossas cartas ou nos telefonemas porque achei que seria totalmente desnecessário. Mas, agora que voltei, confesso que estou preocupado. Você não treinou magia desde que nos separamos, não é verdade?

A garota não conseguiu conter sua surpresa diante daquela pergunta, e ficou sem-graça quando pensou na sua resposta.

- Bem... Uma vez que todas as Cartas Clow foram transformadas em Cartas Sakura e os acontecimentos estranhos não ocorrem mais em Tomoeda, eu pensei que não seria mais necessário...

Shaoran balançou a cabeça, em sinal de desaprovação.

- Nunca deve pensar assim, Sakura! – exclamou ele, muito sério e um tanto bravo - Você é a sucessora do grande Mago Clow, e de certo modo descendente dele também. É a nova dona das cartas, e isso implica em uma grande responsabilidade! Magia não é algo que se faz uma vez na vida. Deve-se sempre estar aperfeiçoando seus poderes!

A menina olhou para o rapaz chinês visivelmente chocada pela bronca, e só então Shaoran se deu conta que estava sendo um pouco duro demais com ela.

- Desculpe! Não foi minha intenção repreender você. – disse o menino, colocando carinhosamente uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Sakura – Estou apenas preocupado. O Mago Clow, por causa de seus imensos poderes, às vezes atraía inimigos. Por isso, como a atual dona das antigas Cartas Clow, pode ser que um dia surja alguém mal-intencionado, e se isso acontecer você precisa estar forte o suficiente para se cuidar e se defender.

- Acha que alguém pode querer roubar as cartas de mim, Shaoran-kun? – perguntou a Card Captor, assustada.

- Para se sincero, é difícil dizer, mas infelizmente o mundo não é feito só de pessoas bondosas como você, Sakura. Por isso mesmo é melhor estar sempre preparado.

- Mas quando transformei todas as cartas em Cartas Sakura, Eriol disse que meu poder havia superado o do Mago Clow... Como então posso ficar mais forte? – questionou Sakura, um tanto confusa.

- Eu me lembro bem das palavras do Hiiragisawa naquele dia. No entanto, uma coisa que você precisa entender, Sakura, é que quando se trata de magia, superar o poder de um mago não significa necessariamente que você é mais poderoso do que ele. Muitas vezes significa apenas que você consegue fazer algumas coisas que outro mago não consegue. É difícil explicar isso porque magia é algo muito relativo. As pessoas possuem poderes mágicos diferentes, que se desenvolvem de maneiras diferentes, especialmente porque a mente e o coração influenciam bastante na hora de usá-los.

A menina pareceu mais confusa ainda do que antes, e Shaoran rapidamente tentou resumir o assunto.

- Lembra-se de outra coisa que o Hiiragisawa falou naquela ocasião? Que as Cartas Clow poderiam continuar a serem usadas por mais algum tempo porque o Mago Clow havia deixado parte de seu poder nelas, mas com o seu novo báculo da estrela, se elas não fossem mudadas o poder se esgotaria e elas virariam cartas comuns?

- Sim, eu me lembro.

- Se você simplesmente parar de usar magia, isso também pode acontecer. Por isso, o mais importante agora é saber que quanto mais forte você for, mais fortes serão as cartas e os guardiões também. Fico surpreso por Kerberos não ter lhe dito nada a respeito. Yue com certeza sabe disso também, mas ele certamente não quis preocupá-la com o assunto, do mesmo modo que tentou fazer quando o Tsukishiro quase desapareceu. Mas aquele bicho de pelúcia preguiçoso tem mais liberdade para conversar com você. Tinha obrigação de te contar algo tão básico e cuidar para que você praticasse sua magia!

Sakura ouvia o amigo com atenção, mas quando ele enfim se calou, ela não pode deixar de rir.

- Pelo visto você não está me levando a sério, não é, Sakura? – perguntou o rapaz, emburrado.

A menina sentou-se no banco mais próximo, tentando voltar ao normal.

- Desculpe-me, Shaoran-kun! Não é isso. É que falando assim você parece o Shaoran-kun da época em que ainda disputávamos a captura das cartas.

Shaoran ficou um pouco sem-graça diante do comentário. Sentou-se no banco ao lado dela e rapidamente tentou retomar o assunto.

- Então... Você realmente não praticou nada enquanto estive fora?

- Não exatamente... – murmurou a Card Captor – Depois que transformei todas as Cartas Clow em Cartas Sakura e o Eriol foi embora, a Tomoyo-chan ficou muito chateada por não poder me filmar com as roupas que ela fazia. Então às vezes eu a deixava usar a Carta Criatividade só para inventar alguma coisa que eu pudesse enfrentar. Mas você sabe como a Tomoyo-chan é...

De fato, o descendente do Mago Clow logo se pôs a imaginar flores encantadoras, lindas bonecas com laço de fita e diversos tipos de bichinhos de pelúcia ameaçando Sakura perigosamente.

- Praticando com ajuda da Tomoyo, não é para menos que eu estou bem mais forte do que você agora... – concluiu um constrangido Shaoran.

- Ah, mas teve uma vez que eu tive bastante trabalho! – sorriu repentinamente Sakura – Certa noite, aqui mesmo no Parque Pingüim, a Tomoyo-chan se empolgou e acabou criando uma espécie de Kero-chan do tamanho de um Godzilla!

- Sério? – questionou o chinês, muito surpreso – E o que você fez?

- Bem, a primeira coisa que precisei fazer foi usar a Carta Sono, para evitar que as pessoas aqui perto vissem o Kero-chan gigante. Depois tive bastante trabalho para me aproximar dele usando a Alada, mesmo sendo um Kero-chan na forma falsa, e assim que consegui, usei a Carta Pequeno para deixá-lo do tamanho do Kero-chan original. Então os dois começaram a brigar entre eles e o verdadeiro Kero-chan me falou para usar a Carta Doce.

- Por que a Carta Doce???

- Também não entendi na hora, mas usei a carta e o falso Kero-chan se transformou em um boneco de açúcar. Aí o Kero-chan assumiu sua forma verdadeira e o comeu!

- Co... Comeu? – perguntou o rapaz, incrédulo.

- Sim. Ele não gostou nada de ver o outro Kero-chan. Disse que ele era único, o mais forte, o mais bonito Kerberus que existe! – riu Sakura.

Shaoran tentou imaginar toda a cena. Tentou se segurar, até que não agüentou mais e começou a rir com vontade.

- Acho que é a primeira vez que eu o vejo rindo, Shaoran-kun... – comentou a menina, com um lindo sorriso de satisfação.

Ele parou de rir imediatamente, ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto ficou muito vermelho.

- Minha mãe fez um comentário parecido uma vez. – falou o rapaz, olhando para o chão - Disse que eu mudei depois que vim ao Japão. Que deixei de ser tão sério...

Sakura corou também, mas sem saber porquê. Depois se sobressaltou quando viu Shaoran levantar-se de repente e a olhar com cara de bravo.

- Não vamos fugir do assunto, Sakura! Precisamos pensar em um modo de você ficar mais forte!

- Como? Não acontece mais nada em Tomoeda que exija que eu use as cartas com freqüência e utilizando todo o poder que elas contêm!

O mago chinês pensou por uns instantes.

- Você precisa de um mestre ou um adversário. Podemos falar com Yue, ele seria uma boa opção...

- Yue? – perguntou a Card Captor, apreensiva.

Shaoran olhou para ela imediatamente e percebeu que essa não seria uma boa idéia. Yue não atacaria Sakura com todas as forças por ser sua mestra, e Sakura não o atacaria por ele ser Yue e, principalmente, Yukito. Precisava de alguém, ou alguma coisa, que forçasse a menina a trabalhar com afinco e determinação, como Eriol fez até que ela transformasse todas as Cartas Clow em Cartas Sakura. Só assim o poder mágico dela voltaria a crescer e Sakura conseguiria desenvolver melhor o dom que tinha. Foi então que uma estranha idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. O descendente de Clow olhou para suas próprias mãos e cerrou os punhos com determinação.

- Como não pensei nisso antes? – ele exclamou, mais para si mesmo do que para a amiga – Estou mais forte do que você agora, e voltei ao Japão para me aperfeiçoar. Treiná-la pode ser uma grande experiência!

Os olhos verdes de Sakura abriram-se de espanto.

- Você vai me treinar?

- É claro, será bom para ambos! Só que devo avisá-la que sou rigoroso em meus treinamentos. Foi assim que fui educado até hoje. Não facilitarei as coisas para você. – falou Shaoran, com o mesmo olhar sério, orgulhoso e prepotente que ele tinha quando ainda era rival da garota.

De fato, já no sábado seguinte Sakura descobriu na pele como era difícil ficar sob o rígido treinamento de um membro da Família Li. E esse duro treinamento seria apenas mais uma parte de sua nova rotina.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Notas da autora:**_

1- Só refrescando a memória, como estou escrevendo a fic partindo da história do mangá, quando o Shaoran menciona que a Sakura é uma espécie de descendente do Mago Clow, ele está se referindo ao fato de que, antes de morrer, o Clow se dividiu em duas pessoas: Eriol e Fujitaka, o pai da Sakura.

2- Quando o Shaoran e a Sakura relembram que o Eriol falou sobre superar os poderes do Mago Clow e sobre a perda de poder das cartas, eles estão comentando sobre a conversa que tiveram na casa dele depois que a Sakura transformou a últimas Cartas Clow em Cartas Sakura, onde o Eriol dá todas as explicações que deve. Quem quiser relembrar, é só reler os volumes 22 e 23 do mangá em português.

3- A história do mangá tem bem menos cartas Clow/Sakura do que a história do anime (19 x 52 cartas, se não me engano). Preciso reler todo o mangá de novo, mas tenho quase certeza que mesmo com poucas cartas, no mangá não era mostrado a captura de todas elas. Por isso vou tomar a liberdade de usar na fic algumas cartas que só apareceram no anime, como a Carta Criatividade. Tenho grandes planos para a Carta Retorno também.

4- Para terminar, não lembro de ter visto o Shaoran rindo uma única vez que fosse no decorrer da história, seja no anime ou no mangá. Lembro-me apenas dele sorrindo, e mesmo assim isso não era comum. Por isso, se a afirmação da Sakura dizendo que nunca o viu rindo estiver errada, alguém, por favor, me corrija, Ok?

_**Agradecimentos:**_

- Agradeço de coração a todos que mandaram reviews nos capítulo 2 e 3. Como já mencionei lá em cima, recebi um retorno maior do que o esperado. Não vou agradecer um por um porque já achei o esse meu capítulo cansativo de se ler, então não quero me alongar mais por hoje. Quem sabe no próximo?

- Quero apenas comentar um review em especial, que é o da Akane Kyo. Essa fic realmente está sendo publicada em um outro site, de um grupo chamado CAI, pois faço parte desse grupo. Mas comecei a postá-la primeiro aqui no Fanfiction, por isso os capítulos novos vão aparecer aqui antes de serem postados lá também.

- Aproveitando ainda o review da Akane (Minha xará! Também costumo usar esse nome como nick!), quero dizer que existe uma outra fic com o mesmo nome da minha. Achei a história em um outro site quando ainda estava começando a formular as idéias que deram origem a minha história (faz tempo isso!), e na época eu já tinha decidido o título. Pensei até em mudar depois da descoberta, mas ele já estava tão certo na minha cabeça que deixei assim mesmo. Se alguém conhecer a outra fic ou o autor da mesma, por favor, não pense que foi falta de criatividade minha ou que roubei o título alheio. Foi mera coincidência mesmo!


	5. Treinamento

Saudações de Tomoeda!!!

Depois de merecidas férias do inglês e do trabalho, estou de volta! Pena que ficar 1 mês longe do meu computador fez com que as idéias demorassem a voltar...

Esse capítulo já estava praticamente pronto quando postei o anterior, mas eu não conseguia pensar no pedaço que faltava. E quando consegui escrever, ainda revisei várias vezes até achar que ficou aceitável.

Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!!!

_Jump27_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

**Cap. 05 –** **Treinamento **

A casa da família Kinomoto estava silenciosa naquela noite de sábado. Fujitaka só voltaria no dia seguinte de uma excursão com seus alunos de Arqueologia e Sakura já tinha subido para o quarto há muito tempo. Sozinho na sala, Toya esfregou os olhos cansados e depois olhou pra o relógio na parede. Marcava mais de 22:30hs.

O rapaz fechou os livros sobre a mesa e se espreguiçou demoradamente. Adorava as aulas de Química quando estava no colegial, mas na faculdade tudo era bem mais complicado! E a prova de Mecânica que ele teria na segunda-feira era uma das piores dentro do 2º ano de seu sonhado curso de Engenharia Química.

Sonolento, ele guardou o material na mochila e subiu para o seu quarto. Ao chegar no corredor escuro do segundo andar, notou um pouco de claridade saindo por baixo da porta da irmã. No mínimo Sakura dormiu deixando o abajur ligado, ele pensou. Levou a mão à maçaneta e abriu a porta com cuidado para não acordá-la, mas encontrou Sakura olhando pela janela.

- Sakura! O que faz acordada tão tarde?

A menina se virou, assustada. Depois juntou as mãos na frente do corpo e se curvou, pedindo desculpas timidamente. Toya entendeu o verdadeiro significado daquele gesto. Não precisava de seus antigos poderes para saber quem ela era.

- Então é você... Desculpe, não queria te assustar. – falou ele calmamente, como sempre fazia com aquele ser a sua frente – Onde está a minha irmã?

- Ela saiu com o descendente... – respondeu ela, um pouco receosa.

- O moleque??? Mas o que ela está fazendo com aquele moleque a uma hora dessas?

Toya estava furioso, o ciúme de irmão mais velho nitidamente estampado no rosto. A Carta Espelho riu, o doce riso de Sakura, e se sentou na cama da garota.

- Não precisa ficar assim. - ela disse sorrindo – A mestra e o descendente se gostam, mas eles estão treinando magia.

- Treinando magia? – perguntou Toya, muito surpreso.

O reflexo de Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. Toya então sentou-se na cama da irmã, ao lado dela, que corou imediatamente.

- Depois que o tal Clow criou um monte de confusão para a Sakura mudar aquelas cartas, tudo aqui em Tomoeda voltou ao normal, não é? Então, por que esse treinamento agora? Aconteceu algum problema que eu não pude perceber?

- Não, não há perigo no momento. – a menina respondeu serenamente - Mas um mago precisa sempre estar praticando. Depois que nos transformou em Cartas Sakura e venceu o nosso criador, a mestra quase não usou mais magia, e por isso o seu poder não cresceu. O descendente percebeu isso e resolveu ajudá-la a treinar, para que ela se aperfeiçoe. – Espelho fez uma pausa, olhando para o vazio - Além do mais, nunca se sabe quando pode surgir algum problema.

Um breve silêncio se formou entre eles enquanto Toya assimilava as informações.

- Então foi por isso que o Yuki não veio hoje... Ele e o bicho de pelúcia estão com ela agora, não é?

- Na verdade não... – Espelho respondeu com certa hesitação, que a repentina raiva no rosto de Toya logo justificou – Uma das exigências do descendente foi que ninguém interferisse no começo do treinamento.

- O QUÊ? Ora, aquele moleque... Isso deve ser só uma desculpa para ele poder ficar sozinho com a Sakura! – bufou o rapaz, se poder se conter.

A menina fechou os olhos brevemente, e continuou a explicar a situação com calma.

- Nós convivemos com o descendente enquanto éramos capturadas e transformadas pela mestra, por isso sabemos que o jovem Li é responsável. Confiamos nele. Esse é apenas o seu modo de forçar a nossa mestra a usar magia sem depender da proteção dos guardiões. Porém, isso será bom para Yue e Kerberos também, uma vez que a força deles é bastante influenciada pela magia da mestra. Quanto mais forte ela se tornar, mais forte eles serão. Mas se isso servir para lhe tranqüilizar, basta que ela fique um pouco mais forte do que agora e o descendente logo permitirá a presença dos guardiões também.

Toya entendeu, a contragosto, e teve que admitir em pensamento que Shaoran se preocupava muito com sua irmã e que isso seria bom para Sakura, o que só o deixou com mais ciúmes. Mas, ao invés de demonstrar isso, afagou os cabelos da garota ao seu lado, despedindo-se.

- Obrigado por nos ajudar a cuidar dela. Agora eu posso dormir tranqüilo. Boa noite.

- Boa... Boa noite! – respondeu Espelho, corando novamente diante daquele gesto carinhoso.

Enquanto isso, no Parque Pingüim, um casal de adolescentes se empenhava em uma estranha batalha. A menina chorosa dos primeiros dias de treino estava aos poucos se tornando uma aluna bastante esforçada. Treinava duas ou três vezes por semana há quase dois meses, e nesse tempo Sakura progrediu mais rápido do que Shaoran tinha imaginado, fato que o deixava intimamente orgulhoso. Graças a isso o mago chinês começou a ser um pouco mais gentil com ela, o que não significava necessariamente que seus treinos ficaram mais fáceis.

- AREIA!

Sakura estava dentro do pátio de areia em volta do Rei Pingüim e fez uma grande nuvem de poeira se levantar na direção de Shaoran, que não se abalou.

- FENG HUA! (_Flores do Vento_) – gritou ele, usando a magia para empurrar a nuvem contra Sakura tão logo ela foi formada.

A menina tossiu e sentiu os olhos arderem. Sem visibilidade nenhuma, pegou rapidamente outra carta.

- VENTO!

A nuvem se dissipou, mas a Card Captor não parecia contente.

- Isso não é justo! Eu não consigo usar minhas cartas tão rápido assim!

- Com esforço um dia você me alcança. – respondeu orgulhosamente o descente de Clow – Por enquanto, Sakura, a sua sorte é que eu ainda não dominei a técnica de conjurar magia em silêncio. – disse ele, se aproximando - Pelo menos meus golpes mágicos você pode ouvir e tentar se preparar para rebatê-los.

- Não ajuda muito. Eu não entendo nada de chinês! – respondeu ela, desanimada.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Sakura, você me vê usando magia desde o primário! Mesmo que não entenda chinês, você pode deduzir o tipo de golpe vou usar. Basta prestar atenção nas minhas palavras que logo vai conseguir identificar a maioria de minhas magias.

A Card Captor não se animou com isso. Tudo o que ela queria agora era ir para casa e descansar em sua cama até o dia seguinte.

- Shaoran-kun, será que não podemos parar por hoje? Já está bem tarde!

O jovem chinês olhou seu relógio de pulso. Marcava quase 23hs.

- Tem razão, Sakura. Vamos fazer apenas um último combate e voltamos para casa, está bem?

- Promete? – a menina perguntou sorrindo.

- Prometo! – ele sorriu de volta, antes de ficar sério novamente - Agora... PREPARE-SE!

Shaoran empunhou sua espada e partiu velozmente na direção da amiga, que mal teve tempo de escapar.

- SALTO!

A garota saltou para longe do rapaz, mas não pôde manter a distância entre eles por muito tempo. O jovem chinês avançou rapidamente para ela tentando acertá-la com golpes de espada. Foi com muito custo que Sakura consegui pegar outra carta entre um pulo e outro que ela dava na tentativa de se esquivar do seu adversário.

O barulho de metal se chocando ressoou ao redor deles no momento seguinte. A Card Captor parou o golpe de Shaoran com seu báculo transformado em espada e tentou revidar o ataque, que foi bem defendido por ele. Mas pelo menos agora estavam em pé de igualdade.

Shaoran era um excelente espadachim, mas conhecia bem o poder da Carta Espada. Foi a primeira que viu em ação depois de conhecer Sakura. Poderiam ficar horas duelando, até um deles ser vencido pelo cansaço. Decidiu então mudar de estratégia e recuou a uma distância segura.

- Fu Pu... (_Passo Flutuante_)

Usando a magia para andar sobre a água, Shaoran ficou em pé sobre o lago do parque. Por maior que fosse a habilidade que a Carta Espada desse a Sakura, ela não poderia atingi-lo sem se aproximar o suficiente para isso. Ela teria que usar outra carta para atacá-lo agora.

- ALADA!

Asas mágicas se formaram nas costas da menina e Shaoran sorriu levemente. Sakura ainda tinha muito que melhorar, sem dúvida! Algumas vezes ela era extremamente previsível em seus ataques. Só foi preciso esperar que ela se aproximasse o suficiente da água e...

- SHUI LUNG CHAO LAI! (_Dragão da Água_)

Um muro denso e líquido surgiu no caminho da Card Captor, empurrando-a para trás. Com o susto, Sakura caiu sentada na grama. O jovem chinês caminhou calmamente sobre o lago até a calçada próxima de onde Sakura estava, esperando que ela se levantasse. Então empunhou novamente sua espada.

- HUO SHÊN! (_Deus do Fogo_)

Ainda usando a Carta Alada, Sakura desviou por poucos das chamas, enquanto Shaoran conjurava outra magia. Agora que ele sabia como fazer isso sempre que queria sem ter que usar os _ofudas_, seus ataques ficaram mais velozes e Sakura precisava ter cuidado redobrado.

- LEI CHI!! (_Ataque relâmpago_)

Ataques elétricos eram muito rápidos. Não adiantaria simplesmente voar. Empunhando seu báculo mágico, Sakura usou outra carta.

- ESCUDO!!!

Mas o jovem chinês havia sido mais rápido do que ela. Antes que a carta Escudo envolvesse Sakura completamente, os raios a atingiram, derrubando-a sobre os arbustos abaixo.

- SAKURAAAA!!!

Shaoran correu até onde ela estava, muito preocupado.

- Você está bem???

- Estou, mas acho que me machuquei na queda. – respondeu Sakura, fazendo um careta e levando automaticamente a mão ao local machucado.

Observando o gesto dela, Shaoran percebeu o tornozelo inchado e com uma marca de queimadura, indicando onde o choque a atingiu. E se ajoelhou ao seu lado, com uma expressão muito triste.

- Desculpe, não queria ter te machucado...

- Está tudo bem! – sorriu Sakura, tentando animá-lo.

Ele passou o braço pelas costas dela, para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Você consegue andar?

Sakura tentou apoiar o pé machucado no chão, mas não conseguiu esconder a dor.

- Não posso!

- Então vou ter que levar você para casa...

Dizendo isso, Shaoran pegou delicadamente a menina no colo.

- Shao... Shaoran-kun! Já está tarde, e eu posso voltar usando a Alada! – ela falou, entre surpresa e encabulada.

O descendente de Clow a encarou com uma expressão muito séria.

- Você pode ter asas menores do que Kerkeros e Yue, mas ainda assim terá dificuldades para entrar pela janela do seu quarto nesse estado. Além do mais, precisamos fazer um curativo aí...

Sakura se calou, ainda olhando Shaoran com surpresa. Ele começou a andar rumo a casa dos Kinomotos, e tudo o que a garota pode fazer foi se aconchegar nos braços dele. O rapaz sentiu o movimento e olhou para ela com ternura. A Card Captor estava sorrindo suavemente, de olhos fechados e com as faces ainda rosadas. Ele a trouxe para mais perto de si, ao que Sakura respondeu com um sorriso mais amplo e se segurando com mais firmeza na camiseta dele.

- Precisa melhorar sua esquiva, Sakura. – falou Shaoran calmamente, voltando a olhar o caminho – E isso independente das cartas!

- Tem razão... murmurou ela, abrindo os olhos antes de fitar Shaoran – Acha que, se eu treinasse artes marciais como você, isso me ajudaria?

- Sim, isso melhoraria seus reflexos. Agilidade e flexibilidade você já tem, por isso é uma boa ginasta. Mas saber combinar perfeitamente essas duas qualidades para usar em uma luta requer outro tipo de treinamento. Podemos pensar nisso no futuro. Primeiro quero ver como você vai se sair com os guardiões juntos. Do contrário, Kerberos vai me deixar louco! Se eu tivesse certeza que ele não abriria a boca para o seu irmão, nunca teria deixado o bicho de pelúcia dormir na minha casa nos dias que em treinamos. Além de falar demais, ele acaba com toda a comida que faço!

Sakura riu, fechando novamente os olhos. Estava muito cansada e acabou adormecendo. Quando os dois chegaram ao seu destino, Shaoran precisou acordá-la contra sua vontade.

- Sakura!!! Se você não me ajudar, não vou poder colocá-la no seu quarto!

Shaoran falava baixinho, enquanto Sakura graciosamente bocejava e coçava um olho antes de ser posta no chão com cuidado pelo amigo.

- Feng Hua Shao Lai! (_Conjuração das Flores do Vento_) – murmurou ele, conjurando sua magia de vento para fazê-los flutuar até a janela.

Quando os dois alcançaram o quarto, o rapaz abriu a janela com cuidado e entrou. Depois segurou Sakura para ajudá-la a passar. Ouvindo o leve barulho e o murmúrio de vozes, Espelho acordou e acendeu o abajur, sentando-se na cama com a mesma expressão sonolenta e graciosa de Sakura.

- Bem-vindos! – saudou ela, levantando-se em meio a um bocejo.

Vendo Sakura apoiada em Shaoran, Espelho ficou preocupada.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu feri a Sakura durante o treinamento... – murmurou chateado o jovem descendente de Clow, enquanto levava a menina até sua cama.

O reflexo de Sakura abriu os belos olhos verdes, completamente desperta com aquelas palavras, e se aproximou de sua mestra.

- Você está bem?

Vendo a preocupação da carta, Sakura respondeu sorrindo.

- Não se preocupe, não foi nada. Só está doendo um pouquinho!

Shaoran olhou o quarto semi-iluminado, procurando alguma coisa.

- Sakura, você tem algum estojo de primeiros-socorros por aqui?

- Tem um na gaveta do meu guarda-roupa. Pode pegar para mim? – perguntou ela para Espelho.

A carta fez sinal que sim, e Shaoran sentou-se beirada da cama da menina, apoiando a perna ferida dela sobre as suas, e agradeceu a outra Sakura por lhe trazer o estojo.

- Seu irmão me mataria se soubesse que eu fui o causador disso... – murmurou o jovem mago chinês, preocupado.

- Realmente, vai ser difícil explicar isso para ele e o papai... – lamentou a Card Captor.

O descendente de Clow deu um suspiro resignado, e começou a massagear o local.

- Isso vai doer um pouco, mas deve ajudá-la a andar amanhã...

De fato, enquanto o rapaz corria os dedos pelo tornozelo machucado, tomando todo o cuidado para não tocar na queimadura, Sakura realmente sentiu dor, fazendo com que ele parasse por uns instantes a cada gemido baixo que ela dava. Mas logo a dor deu lugar a um calor agradável e relaxante, e a menina contemplou o amigo, simplesmente encantada em descobrir mais uma habilidade dele. Sentia-se bem, confortável, protegida. Shaoran, entretanto, estava alheio a tudo isso, concentrado apenas no que fazia. Ao fim dessa etapa, ele tratou da queimadura e enfaixou o local.

- Espero que você melhore com esse curativo que fiz... – falou ele, se levantando da cama e olhando o resultado final.

- Muito obrigada, Shaoran-kun! – sorriu-lhe Sakura – Você é um garoto muito bonzinho e prendado!

- Eu? – perguntou ele, muito surpreso - Por quê?

Sakura e seu reflexo riram diante da expressão do garoto chinês.

- Porque você é responsável, inteligente, cozinha muito bem, é super organizado... Até gosta de matemática! E zela pelas pessoas com muito carinho e cuidado! – falou a Card Captor, com um sorriso maior ainda.

Shaoran corou violentamente.

- Isso... não é verdade... Não sou… assim não...

Sakura riu em silêncio, e Shaoran se dirigiu para a janela, com cara de bravo e ainda vermelho. Mas, antes de sair, olhou carinhosamente para Sakura, e depois para o reflexo de menina.

- Por favor, cuide bem dela por mim. – pediu o menino, com um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Espelho assentiu, silenciosa, e ele se voltou novamente para a janela.

- Boa noite para as duas! – despediu-se baixinho.

- Boa noite!!! – responderam as duas Sakuras, ao mesmo tempo.

Shaoran pulou facilmente para o gramado logo abaixo quase sem fazer barulho. Acenou para a Carta Espelho, que olhava pela janela, e correu para a rua a caminho de sua casa. Da janela do seu quarto, Toya também observava a cena, e não parecia muito feliz com isso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Notas da autora:**_

1- Decidi deixar os golpes do Shaoran em chinês porque é assim que ele usa no mangá, e as traduções são as mesmas usadas nos quadrinhos em português. Pena que não aparecem muitos golpes dele assim na história original. Tive que trabalhar esse capítulo só com o pouquinho que achei...

2- "Ofudas" são aqueles talismãs de papel que o Shaoran usava para conjurar magia, com ou sem a ajuda de sua espada.

_**Agradecimentos:**_

- Obrigada a **vic pereira, ****Katryna Greenleaf Black **e **Mimica Chan** pelos comentários, e também a todos que leram o capítulo anterior sem comentar. É legal quando a gente recebe comentários, mas ninguém é obrigado a deixá-los quando lê uma fic, né? Eu mesma leio bem mais fics do que comento, e isso não significa que não gostei da história.

- Aproveitando para responder os comentários da **Katrina** e da **Mímica**, para acalmar os ciúmes de uma e para decepcionar a outra, informo que vão aparecer cenas mais românticas conforme eles forem ficando mais velhos dentro da fic, mas que não devo colocar cenas "quentes". Isso nunca fez parte dos meus planos, e creio que não mudarei isso no decorrer da história. Prefiro trabalhar o amor dos dois apenas pelo lado _kawaii_ do sentimento deles.


	6. Domingo

* * *

Saudações de Tomoeda!!

Não queria ter demorado mais de 1 mês para postar novamente, mas eu tinha todas as idéias na cabeça e os diálogos entre os personagens não saíam do jeito que eu queria. Esse foi o capítulo mais chato de escrever até agora, só espero que ele também não seja tão chato de ler.

No mais, _como_ vou prestar 2 concursos públicos ainda esse mês, não voltarei com capítulo novo antes de Maio. Na verdade, nem deveria estar postando hoje. Tenho que estudar!!

Boa leitura!

_Jump27_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

**Cap. 06 –** **Domingo **

Shaoran estava cansado quando chegou em sua casa, mas não por causa do treinamento de Sakura. Nos primeiros dias de treino a diferença entre eles era tão grande que o jovem chinês subjugava a japonesa em questão de segundos. Agora já era um pouco diferente, mas ainda assim não servia para cansá-lo. O problema maior era a escola. Sábado era dia normal de aula, e por causa das provas do 1º trimestre o dia foi cansativo por si só. Para piorar, ele havia machucado a garota de quem gostava. Mesmo sabendo que a culpa não era exatamente sua, isso não o impediu de sentir um peso ainda maior sobre suas costas junto com o cansaço.

O descendente de Clow abriu a porta do seu apartamento e logo ouviu os sons que vinham da sala. Bastaram alguns passos para chegar ao cômodo e os dois seres presentes ficaram visíveis. O maior estava junto à janela da sacada, observando a lua cheia contra o céu escuro que aos poucos ia se enchendo de nuvens. Sua roupa clara e suas grandes asas pareciam refletir o luar que passava pelo vidro. O menor estava comendo sozinho uma bandeja de pão doce enquanto assistia mais uma vez um vídeo onde era possível ver o dono da casa combatendo sem a menor dificuldade uma bela adolescente de olhos verdes. Sempre que Tomoyo podia acompanhar os dois, ela grava os treinos e Shaoran trazia as fitas para Kero e Yue observarem o progresso gradual de sua mestra.

_- Tadaima_... – falou um desanimado Shaoran.

- Ora, moleque, enfim você chegou! Já estava começando a ficar preocupado. Não está judiando da Sakura, está?

O rapaz amarrou a cara para o guardião e não respondeu. Nisso Yue voou até eles.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o juiz – Você parece infeliz, descendente de Clow...

- Machuquei a Sakura durante o treino desta noite... – respondeu tristemente o jovem, enquanto se jogava no sofá.

- Ah, eu sabia! – exaltou-se Kero, voando até ficar cara a cara com o chinês – Eu sabia que isso não daria certo! Deixar a Sakura aos cuidados de um moleque inconseqüente como você...

- Quem é inconseqüente aqui além de você, bicho de pelúcia? – respondeu rispidamente Shaoran, se levantando e encarando bravo o pequeno animal.

Kero imediatamente assumiu sua forma original.

- Por que não discutimos isso melhor agora, moleque? - rosnou ele, furioso.

- Não sou mais criança, Kerberos! – disse o rapaz, já pronto para a briga - Não tenho medo de você, mesmo em sua verdadeira forma! Agora posso derrotá-lo facilmente, e isso em parte porque VOCÊ não soube cuidar da sua mestra!

Antes que os dois começassem a brigar de fato, uma grande asa branca se colocou entre eles.

- Pare com isso, Kerberos! – disse Yue calmamente, mas sua voz e seu olhar de censura eram frios, mostrando que o guardião estava tão bravo quanto os outros dois – Tudo o que o jovem Li diz é verdade, inclusive sobre derrotá-lo. Portanto, guarde o seu orgulho e não torne as coisas piores. Por não haver mais perigo e por Sakura ser ainda uma criança, fomos muito negligentes com ela. O que o descendente de Clow está fazendo agora era NOSSA responsabilidade, e você sabe muito bem disso.

Kero, contrariado, voltou para sua forma falsa, pegou o último pão doce da bandeja e voou para o outro lado da sala.

- É bom que faça um bom trabalho com a Sakura, moleque. E tome mais cuidado com ela da próxima vez... – disse ele com voz rancorosa, antes de comer o pão e se enrolar para dormir em uma macia poltrona.

Shaoran ainda o olhou com uma expressão mal-humorada e depois virou-se para Yue.

- Obrigado por me defender...

- Não o defendi, descendente de Clow. Apenas falei a verdade. – respondeu o juiz.

- Mas a verdade é que vocês pensaram no bem da Sakura, de certa forma. – Shaoran disse baixinho, para que Kero não ouvisse – No fundo, não posso brigar com o Kerberos. Talvez eu que esteja errado ao ser exigente com ela. Que direito tenho de fazer isso? - questionou ele, desanimado.

Antes de responder, as grandes asas de Yue o envolveram e em seu lugar apareceu a face sorridente de Yukito.

- Segundo suas próprias palavras, Shaoran, você tem o mesmo direito de errar que Kero e eu temos, se o que faz é pensando no bem da Sakura. E neste caso, lhe garanto que não é você quem está errado.

Shaoran sentiu sua consciência um pouco mais leve e sorriu em agradecimento.

- Bom... Agora que os ânimos se acalmaram, acho melhor eu ir para casa e deixá-lo descansar.

Seu anfitrião olhou preocupado para o relógio sobre a estante da sala. Marcava mais de meia-noite e da janela podia-se ver que uma chuva forte estava se aproximando.

- Já está tarde, porque não dorme aqui esta noite? Posso preparar o quarto de hóspedes.

- Não quero incomodar! – Yukito respondeu, com seu sorriso cativante de sempre.

- Não será incômodo nenhum! – disse Shaoran prontamente.

O jovem chinês conduziu seu hóspede pelo apartamento. Apesar de não ter sido usado ainda, o quarto vago estava bem organizado e parecia bastante confortável.

- A Sakura me contou que você também vai visitá-la hoje, não é? – perguntou o rapaz mais novo, enquanto preparava o cômodo para o visitante.

- É verdade. Sakura me convidou para almoçar porque vou passar a tarde estudando com o irmão dela. Apesar dos nossos cursos na universidade serem diferentes, temos uma disciplina em comum, na qual o Toya não costuma ir muito bem. E como sempre fui melhor em Matemática do que ele...

- Será que isso é mal de irmãos? – Shaoran questionou, bastante curioso - Também vou estudar Matemática com a Sakura. Ela ainda sofre bastante com a matéria, exatamente o oposto de mim.

- Então diga a ela que tem mais sorte do que o Toya. – riu Yukito - O que vocês aprendem no ginásio é bem mais fácil do que as nossas aulas de Cálculo III da faculdade!

O descendente de Clow assentiu e fez menção de se retirar.

- Por favor, fique a vontade. Se o bicho de pelúcia não acabou com tudo, deve ainda ter alguns pães que eu fiz sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Obrigado, Shaoran. Você é realmente um rapaz muito bom e prendado.

- Sakura me disse a mesma coisa quando a deixei em casa essa noite... – respondeu ele, um pouco encabulado.

- Se ela disse, então é porque realmente é verdade. Por isso fico tranqüilo em saber que a verdadeira pessoa especial da Sakura é você. O coração dela escolheu muito bem!

- Acho que foi o meu que realmente escolheu bem... – murmurou o rapaz para si mesmo enquanto deixava o quarto, levemente corado. Queria agora tomar um bom banho e aproveitar algumas horas merecidas de sono. E, quem sabe, sonhar com Sakura?

A chuva daquela noite não demorou a cair e o domingo amanheceu frio e cinzento, bem atípico para um final de primavera. Sakura acordou tarde e só não ficou desanimada quando viu o tempo lá fora porque iria rever naquele dia três das pessoas que mais amava. Seu pai chegaria de viagem a noite, e Yukito e Shaoran viriam passar a tarde com ela e Toya.

Sentada na cama, a menina olhou para o tornozelo machucado e pensou no amigo chinês com carinho. O inchaço tinha diminuído bastante e ela quase não sentia mais dor quando andava. Pensando ainda nesse assunto, seu rosto ficou com uma expressão preocupada. Quantas vezes Sahoran deve ter se machucado enquanto treinava magia, espada e artes marciais? Quantas vezes ele mesmo teve que cuidar das próprias feridas?

- SAKURA!! Se não levantar logo, vou tirar a mesa do café!! - gritou o irmão da cozinha, trazendo bruscamente a Card Captor de volta de seus pensamentos.

Sakura desceu, fazendo um grande esforço para andar sem parecer que tinha se machucado. Até ali, estava se saindo muito bem!

- Achei que você não acordaria mais hoje, monstrenga. Cansei de te esperar! – exclamou ele, já levando para a cozinha o próprio prato vazio.

- Toya! Quantas vezes terei que dizer que não sou monst... AI!

O rapaz olhou para ela, preocupado. Na agitação de revidar a ofensa do irmão, a garota virou-se rapidamente na direção de Toya e deu um passo com força, usando justamente o pé machucado.

- O que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou, a olhando de maneira muito séria.

- Não é nada! – Sakura apressou-se em dizer, visivelmente nervosa – Eu... Eu apenas tropecei no tapete do meu quarto quando levantei. Está doendo um pouquinho, mas já cuidei disso.

A expressão de Toya ficou ainda mais pesada.

- Sente-se e me deixe ver isso.

- Não, Toya, eu...

Mas o olhar dele foi o suficiente para intimidá-la e fazer obedecer. Assim sendo, Sakura, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e desceu a meia, revelando o tornozelo ferido que o irmão olhou com um misto de interesse e mau-humor.

- Esse curativo aqui está bom demais para ser obra sua...

- Toya! – exclamou a menina, meio zangada, mas o irmão já estava voltando para a cozinha.

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Monstrengas são desastradas por natureza. Nem mesmo o moleque poderia fazer milagres... – murmurou o irmão.

- Hoe? – Sakura olhou para rapaz com a curiosidade de quem não entendeu o que foi dito.

- Tome logo o seu café. – Toya desconversou – E não se esqueça que hoje é você quem vai fazer o almoço. Se fosse apenas o Yuki, tudo bem, mas eu me recuso a cozinhar para aquele moleque!

Sakura sorriu, sem-graça. Será que seu irmão e Shaoran nunca iriam se dar bem?

- Vou para o meu quarto estudar mais um pouco para a prova de amanhã. Depois desço para cuidar da louça.

A menina acenou afirmativamente enquanto comia e o restante da manhã foi tranqüilo. Quando Sakura já estava com o almoço praticamente pronto, a campainha tocou. Ela secou as mãos no avental, desligou o fogo e foi atender.

- Shaoran-kun! Yukito-san! – exclamou surpresa. Não esperava que os dois chegassem juntos.

- Bom dia, Sakura! – cumprimentou Shaoran.

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan! Espero não ter chegado muito cedo.

- Não, vocês chegaram bem na hora! Entrem, por favor.

Os rapazes entraram e Sakura foi preparar a mesa do almoço, mas logo Shaoran foi atrás dela.

- Como você está? – perguntou preocupado o chinês, em voz baixa.

- Estou bem, graças a você! - ela sorriu – Mas Toya está desconfiado...

- Imagino! – respondeu Shaoran, olhando de relance para trás. Tinha escutado um barulho no andar de cima, sinal que o irmão de sua amiga iria descer as escadas. Mudou de assunto, elevando o tom de voz para não gerar desconfianças - Trouxe seu dicionário de japonês. Obrigado, me ajudou muito nos estudos para a prova de ontem.

- De nada! Pode usar sempre que quiser.

- Trouxe outra coisa para você. – falou o descendente de Clow, dessa vez emburrado e novamente em voz baixa, enquanto abria sua mochila. Um bichinho amarelado saiu voando de dentro dela.

- Kero-chan! – disse alegremente a Card Captor.

- Sakura, você está bem? O moleque te machucou, não foi? Da próxima eu vou junto para te proteger e...

Kero parou de repente e farejou o ar. O cheiro da comida foi percebido e seus olhinhos miúdos brilharam de prazer.

- Okonomiyaki!! Você fez okonomyaki!!

Sakura riu e logo depois todos sentaram para comer, com Yukito conversando tranqüilamente com a menina enquanto o irmão dela e garoto chinês trocavam seus habituais olhares mau-humorados. Kero subiu para jogar videogame assim que ficou satisfeito e Shaoran foi ajudar Sakura com a louça antes de voltarem a mesa para estudarem. Toya e Yukito já estavam lá, sobre os livros e cadernos. Era óbvio que o jovem Kinomoto não iria deixar sua irmã sozinha com o moleque, longe de seus olhos.

Tanto Yukito quanto Shaoran explicavam a matéria aos irmãos com calma e paciência. Sakura prestava muita atenção no seu colega de escola, mas freqüentemente seu rosto mostrava que não estava entendendo muito bem o que era dito. Então o rapaz voltava e tornava a explicar o número de vezes que fosse necessário. Levava essa missão muito a sério, como fazia com tudo ao qual se dedicava.

- Toya... – Yukito murmurou o mais baixo que pôde – Se você ficar mais preocupado em ver o Shaoran ensinando a Sakura do que com o que eu tento te explicar, de nada vai adiantar eu ter vindo hoje!

Toya bufou, antes de desviar o olhar carrancudo do casal de adolescentes.

- Eu não sei por que esse moleque tem que vir sempre aqui!

- Pelo menos hoje ele está aqui pelo mesmo motivo que eu! – respondeu o rapaz de cabelos claros, querendo rir do ciúme do amigo.

Depois de algumas horas, resolveram finalmente fazer uma pausa. Era a vez de Toya colocar um certo assunto incômodo em discussão.

- Monstrenga, vai até o seu quarto e me traz o boneco de pelúcia aqui.

- Kero-chan? Mas para quê?

- Vamos ter uma conversa séria hoje. Nós cinco!

Sakura e Shaoran ficaram apreensivos na hora. Até mesmo Yukito deixou de ostentar seu habitual sorriso. Shaoran segurou a mão de Sakura sobre a mesa e a apertou delicadamente, tentando lhe dar coragem. A menina se levantou e subiu as escadas para cumprir o que o irmão havia pedido. Toya, por sua vez, dirigiu-se a Yukito.

- Yuki, será que você poderia...

O rapaz não respondeu. Apenas se levantou da mesa e no instante seguinte já era o juiz que representava a lua. Nisso Sakura desceu, com Kero voando a sua frente, e todos se reuniram na sala de visitas: o casal de Card Captors sentando lado a lado no sofá, com Kerberus voando próximo a Sakura e Yue parado ao lado de Shaoran. Toya permaneceu em pé, encarando a todos seriamente, de braços cruzados.

- Muito bem... Quero saber quem vai se o primeiro a me dizer o que esta acontecendo.

O silêncio reinou na casa ao fim das palavras de Toya. Quando Sakura, tensa, fez menção de começar a falar, Shaoran rapidamente segurou sua mão com força e tomou a palavra em seu lugar, com uma expressão tão séria quanto a do irmão da menina.

- Do que exatamente você está falando?

- Dos seus passeios noturnos com minha irmã, moleque. – Toya respondeu, sem fazer o menor rodeio.

O casal corou, especialmente Sakura. Depois Shaoran lançou um olhar mortal a Kero, que negou veementemente com a cabeça qualquer culpa. O jovem Kinimoto percebeu a troca de olhares entre eles.

- Não foi o boneco de pelúcia. – ele disse calmamente, antes de voltar-se para a irmã - Posso não ter mais os meus poderes, Sakura, mas ainda sei muito bem diferenciar você de seu reflexo. Não foi difícil saber o que está acontecendo, mas quero ouvir de vocês a verdade.

Yue deu um passo a frente, e as atenções de todos se concentraram nele.

- A mestra está treinando magia junto com o descendente. – disse o juiz com simplicidade – Ele a está ajudando a fortalecer seus poderes.

Toya sentou-se em uma poltrona, ainda de frente para os demais. Dessa vez foi Shaoran quem ele encarou. O chinês o encarou de volta, sustentando o olhar dele sem medo algum.

- É só isso mesmo? – o rapaz perguntou, num misto de frieza e raiva contida.

- Sim, é verdade. – o adolescente respondeu, sem se alterar.

- Mas até onde sei, depois que aquele tal de Hiiragisawa se foi, tudo voltou ao normal, não é mesmo? – Toya perguntou, ainda no mesmo tom.

Shaoran não se intimidou.

- Tem razão. Mas apesar de não ter escolhido, Sakura nasceu com dom para magia, e pessoas como ela precisam sempre praticar, especialmente sendo a sucessora de alguém tão importante como o Mago Clow. Caso Sakura não faça isso, todas as Cartas irão perder sua força com o passar dos anos. Isso se aplica aos Guardiões também, especialmente a Yue, que é mais dependente do poder de sua mestra do que o Kerberos. E se o poder da Sakura deixar de ser suficiente para manter o Yue, ele e o Tsukishiro correm novamente o risco de desaparecerem, e nem ela e nem você serão capazes de evitar isso. Não estou certo?

Yue mexeu levemente as asas, parecendo desconfortável. Kero não agiu diferente. Ambos sempre tentaram poupar Sakura de preocupações e assim evitar deixá-la triste, mas algumas coisas não poderiam ser evitadas para sempre. Exatamente por isso o descendente de Clow falava tão abertamente sobre o assunto. A Card Captor, por usa vez, também sentiu-se mal com toda essa conversa. Quando Shaoran lhe explicou porque não deveria nunca deixar de praticar magia, ela não tinha percebido que a possibilidade de Yue desaparecer poderia surgir novamente. Toya, por usa vez, também pareceu surpreso diante desta possibilidade, mas por dentro ele estava furioso por ver o chinês inverter o jogo.

- Se tudo isso é pelo bem da Sakura, então por que nenhum de vocês me contou nada a respeito? – questionou ele, tentando reaver o controle da situação.

- Toya, me desculpe... – murmurou a irmã.

- A culpa é toda minha. – interrompeu Shaoran – Mesmo já sabendo sobre o Mago Clow, os Guardiões e as Cartas, eu tinha certeza que você me impediria de ajudar a Sakura, e por isso pedi segredo sobre o treinamento dela.

- Com certeza eu tentaria impedir que você tivesse mais um motivo para ficar perto da minha irmã, moleque! – esbravejou o jovem Kinomoto, estreitando os olhos e parecendo ainda mais bravo – Mas se é realmente pelo bem da Sakura, eu dou a minha permissão.

O suspiro de alívio foi geral e o rosto de Sakura se iluminou.

- Muito obrigada, Toya! - disse a menina se levantando imediatamente para abraçar o irmão com carinho,

Shaoram também se levantou e curvou-se educadamente diante de Toya.

- Obrigado por entender.

- Dessa vez passa, moleque. Mas que fique bem claro que de agora em diante eu quero saber tudo o que acontece com a minha irmã. Não aceitarei que façam mais nada pelas minhas costas, não importa se tem a ver com magia ou não.

- Não se preocupe. Não é do feitio da família Li fazer as coisas às escondidas.

- Assim espero. E tem mais uma coisa: se você trouxer novamente a Sakura para casa tão tarde quanto ontem, nós dois vamos ter uma discussão muito séria! Quanto a você, monstrenga, imagino que o moleque seja bastante rígido, então tenha cuidado, pois não quero mais ver você machucada.

- Prometo que vou me esforçar! – sorriu Sakura.

Toya se levantou, sorrindo de volta para ela. O clima na casa já estava tão leve que ninguém notou quando Yue voltou a ser Yukito. Kero, por sua vez, já voava até a cozinha atrás de algo para comer, pois o nervosismo daquela conversa tinha lhe aberto o apetite.

O irmão se Sakura olhou para os demais e retomou a palavra.

- Bem, agora que estamos todos conversados, podemos...

Mas Toya parou subitamente e tanto ele quanto Sakura olharam para a porta de entrada ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Kero deixava a cozinha voando em disparada para o andar de cima. Então a maçaneta se moveu e Fujitaka Kinimoto apareceu pela porta entreaberta.

- Boa noite! – sorriu o professor.

- Papai! Chegou cedo! – exclamou uma empolgada Sakura.

- Bem-vindo! – cumprimentou o filho.

Fujitaka entrou na casa e Toya foi ajudá-lo com a bagagem. O Sr. Kinomoto viu os visitantes e os cumprimentou.

- Boa noite, Yukito! Boa noite, Shaoran! Tinha certeza que os encontraria aqui quando chegasse.

Os dois apenas sorriram com o comentário. Mesmo sem despertar o poder mágico que Eriol havia lhe dado anos antes, o simples fato de possuir metade da força do mago Clow fez com que a percepção do Sr. Kinomoto ficasse mais aguçada. Agora ele conseguia perceber, a uma certa distância, a presença de pessoas com poderes mágicos como Sakura, Shaoran e Yukito, mesmo sem entender o motivo. Para ele, era como se fosse um tipo de intuição. Por isso mesmo Kerberos subiu as escadas velozmente, pois ficar perto demais do pai de sua mestra tinha se tornado arriscado para o pequeno guardião.

- Como foi a viagem, Sr. Kinomoto? – perguntou Yukito.

Fujitaka tirou o casaco e se sentou no sofá, com a filha sorridente do lado.

- Correu tudo bem, obrigado. Os alunos gostaram e conseguimos encontrar alguns fragmentos interessantes no local que visitamos. Eu os trouxe para casa para terminar de fazer os desenhos.

Dizendo isso, o arqueólogo tirou com cuidado um embrulho de dentro de sua bolsa e o colocou sobre a mesa de centro. Depois de aberto, todos puderam ver pequenos pedaços de cerâmica um pouco sujos de terra e parecendo muito antigos. Shaoran olhou aquilo com enorme interesse, o que não passou despercebido pelo professor.

- Ah! Agora eu me recordo! Você e a Sakura tiveram uma aula especial no primário, onde os pais dos alunos falavam sobre o que fazem, não foi? Eu falei sobre relíquias históricas e sobre as pirâmides do Egito, e você se mostrou bastante interessando na época, Shaoran. Por acaso gosta de Arqueologia?

- Sim. – respondeu o rapaz, um pouco encabulado com o fato do professor ainda se lembrar daquela ocasião - Desde aquele dia o assunto me pareceu muito interessante.

Fujitaka sorriu e começou a conversar com ele sobre seu trabalho, em meio a alguns comentários entusiasmados de Sakura. Toya gostava de ouvir o pai falar de suas descobertas, mas achou melhor ir fazer o jantar, só que não tardou muito e ele já olhava carrancudo para a irmã, que por sua vez observava feliz o pai e Shaoran conversando animadamente sobre arqueologia.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei o que é pior! – esbravejou ele - Ter que aturar esse moleque rodeando a minha irmã o tempo todo ou os olhares de boba apaixonada que ela deixa escapar quando esse chinês não está olhando?

A resposta de Yukito, que tinha ido ajudá-lo na cozinha, foi imediata. Ele se apoio no ombro do amigo e riu com vontade. Se o assunto era a Sakura, talvez Toya não mudasse nunca!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Notas da autora:**_

1- Dentro deste primeiro arco da história da fic, Toya está cursando a faculdade de Engenharia Química e Yukito está cursando a faculdade de Engenharia de Alimentos. No momento ambos estão no segundo ano. Decidi por estes cursos levando em conta o fato que a matéria predileta do Toya na escola era Química e também o fato do Yukito ser um simpático comilão. E como não sei nada a respeito dos cursos universitários no Japão, e muito menos sobre as matérias que eles têm, fui pesquisar nas nossas próprias faculdades. O curso de **Engenharia Química** da USP (campus de Lorena) tem mesmo Mecânica como uma de suas matérias do 3º semestre (1º semestre do 2º ano). O curioso foi que, fazendo a pesquisa para escrever esse capítulo, vi que tanto o curso de Engenharia Química quanto o curso de **Engenharia de Alimentos** (este último na USP de Pirassununga) tinham Cálculo III como disciplinas exatamente no 3º semestre! E isso não foi proposital da minha parte!

2- _**Okonomiyaki**_: para quem não conhece ou nunca comeu, é uma espécie de panqueca japonesa. Quem é fã de Ranma ½ deve conhecer, porque é a especialidade da personagem Ukyo. Na história ela tem até o seu próprio restaurante de okonomiyaki.

3- **_Tadaima_**: a maioria de vocês já deve saber, mas para os novatos e marinheiros de 1ª viagem, esta é uma expressão japonesa usada quando a pessoa chega em casa. Traduzindo de maneira bem simples, seria algo como _"Cheguei"_ ou _"Estou em casa"_. A resposta que se costuma dar é _**Okaeri**_, uma espécie de _"Seja bem-vindo de volta"_.

4- Sobre a palestra do Fujitaka na escola da Sakura e do Shaoran, eu me baseei na palestra dele que foi mostrada logo no começo do capítulo 12 do anime, no qual o Shaoran captura a Carta Tempo. Como ela não existe no mangá, mas a história em quadrinhos não mostra todos os dias da vida da Sakura, aqui na fic ela se encaixa em algum dia de aula qualquer entre o festival que teve no Templo Tsukimine e a batalha final contra o Eriol (mangás 20 e 21 em português), já que foi apenas na noite do festival que o Shaoran finalmente conheceu o pai da Sakura.

5- Por fim, para quem acompanha a história de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, acho que meus planos futuros para um certo personagem já ficaram meio óbvios, né?

_**Agradecimentos:**_

- **hellen ferraz****:** obrigada pelo comentário! Demorei mais que o planejado para atualizar a fic, mas espero que ela continue te agradando.

- **Katrina:** você não tem que se desculpar por nada, menina! Eu também gosto de ver algumas cenas mais "picantes" quando a pessoa sabe conduzir bem a história. Alguns autores são tão detalhistas que quase fico sem graça ao ler e ainda me pergunto como conseguem escrever isso numa boa. Sei que eu não conseguiria fazer o mesmo, pelo menos dentro do universo de Card Captor Sakura, mas já tentei algumas vezes nos contos de vampiros que escrevi baseados em uma personagem de RPG minha. Isso não significa que certos acontecimentos não vão aparecer aqui dentro da fic, mas quando essa hora chegar eu devo deixar o assunto nas entrelinhas.


	7. Intuição

Saudações de Tomoeda!!

Primeiramente, agradeço todas as _reviews_ deixadas no capítulo anterior e também agradeço aos votos de boa sorte em relação aos concursos que eu fiz. Em um deles eu fui bem, mas como o cargo só tinha 01 vaga, não fui bem o suficiente. Paciência... Com o outro eu não tenho muitas esperanças, mas se eu não tentar, nunca passo, né? Por isso já tenho outra prova domingo agora (18/05), e mais um outro concurso com prova prevista para Agosto. Depois desse, chega!

Bom... Antes do capítulo de hoje, queria saber se alguém aí pode me ajudar. Desde o capítulo anterior que não consigo postar mais da minha casa! Não sei o que houve, mas toda vez que entro no editor de texto do Fanfiction dá um erro no _Internet Explorer_ e isso acaba fechando o site.

Sei lá porque o meu micro e o Fanfiction estão brigados, mas até o computador que uso no trabalho, que ainda é um Windows 98, consegue abrir o editor, e o de casa não abre! Tive que mudar as informações do meu perfil e postar esse capítulo do computador do meu curso de Inglês... Que droga!

Se algum de vocês já teve esse problema, por favor, me digam como posso resolver isso!

Agora chega de choro e vamos ao próximo capítulo!

Boa leitura!

_Jump27_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

**Cap. 07 –** **Intuição**

Shaoran Li enxugou os cabelos com força, deixando-os totalmente desarrumados, depois começou a vestir a camisa branca do uniforme escolar. Enquanto ele se arrumava, respondia aos cumprimentos dos colegas do clube do futebol que já deixavam o vestiário masculino após o treino daquela tarde. Um desses colegas, porém, mal saiu do local e logo retornou.

- Ei, Li! – chamou o rapaz – O capitão Hideki pediu pra avisar que a Kinomoto já está te esperando lá fora.

- A Sakura? Mas já? – perguntou confuso o descendente de Clow, sem notar a expressão maliciosa e zombeteira do seu mensageiro.

- Acho que nos empolgamos hoje. – comentou um dos alunos mais velhos – Dessa vez é você quem está atrasado, Li.

Shaoran pegou seu relógio de dentro da pasta escolar e se assustou com a hora. Em um dia normal ele já estaria pronto há pelo menos quinze minutos! Terminou então de se vestir rapidamente e deixou o vestiário às pressas.

Sakura estava conversando alegremente com uma pessoa que o jovem chinês reconheceu na hora. O capitão Hideki Yoshida, responsável pelo clube de futebol do colégio Tomoeda, era um simpático e bonito rapaz de cabelos pretos curtos, meio arrepiados, e olhos cinzentos. Mais alto e mais encorpado do que Shaoran, ele cursava o último ano do ginásio e era um dos meninos mais famosos entre as garotas da escola. Entretanto, mesmo com todos esses adjetivos, Shaoran simpatizava muito com ele e não o via como uma ameaça no que dizia respeito sua querida Card Captor.

- Parece que seu príncipe encantado finalmente está a caminho, Kinomoto. – disse Hideki com um sorriso, vendo Shaoran correndo na direção deles.

Sem-graça, Sakura baixou os olhos e corou, mas depois sorriu.

- Sakura, me desculpe! – falou o recém-chegado, ofegante – E obrigado por fazer companhia para ela, capitão.

- Não precisa me agradecer, Li. A Kinomoto também é uma esportista, é sempre um prazer poder conversar com ela. Mas creio que sua amiga esteja um pouco decepcionada ao ver você hoje. Podia ter se arrumado melhor para se encontrar com ela, não?

Sakura e Hideki riram. Shaoran, confuso com o comentário, passou a mãos pelos cabelos ainda úmidos e só então percebeu que saiu com tanta pressa que se esqueceu de penteá-los.

- Ah, não! – exclamou ele, desanimado.

- Tudo bem, Shaoran-kun! Não está tão mal assim. – disse a menina, tentando consolá-lo.

Hideki pegou a mochila que havia deixado no chão e se virou para o rapaz mais novo.

- Bom, agora que esta jovem senhorita está devidamente acompanhada, eu vou indo. Leve a Kinomoto direitinho para casa, Li!

- Nem precisava pedir, capitão! – Shaoran respondeu com um sorriso.

- Até a próxima, Yoshida _sempai_! – despediu-se Sakura, antes de seguir com o mago chinês rumo ao portão do colégio.

Assim que começaram a andar, Sakura comentou empolgada sobre o treino de futebol.

- Tive sorte do treino de vocês ter acabado mais tarde hoje, assim pude assistir um pouquinho. Quase não acreditei quando o Hayashi-kun defendeu aquele último chute do Yoshida _sempai_. E o gol que você fez bem no finalzinho do jogo foi muito bonito!

- Aquilo não foi nada demais... – respondeu o chinês, um pouco encabulado com o elogio – A equipe tem que melhorar bastante ainda. No verão acontecerá o campeonato interginasial e o capitão Hideki disse que vamos ter oponentes fortes este ano.

- Tenho certeza que vocês conseguem! Principalmente porque você é tão bom no futebol quanto o meu irmão! – disse a menina com um sorriso, ficando pensativa logo em seguida - Pensando bem, até que você e o Touya são bem parecidos...

- Isso é um elogio, eu espero... – murmurou o rapaz, meio emburrado e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Shaoran obviamente não gostou da comparação, e Sakura riu com gosto, achando graça no fato.

- Por mais chato e mal-humorado que meu irmão seja às vezes, isso foi sim um elogio. Afinal, vocês dois são bons nos esportes, e Touya sempre fez parte do clube de futebol, mesmo agora que está na faculdade. Além disso, vocês dois se parecem também quando estão bravos com alguma coisa e ambos são superprotetores comigo.

- Bom, isso não importa... – Shaoran desconversou, contrariado ao ver que a amiga tinha razão no que dizia – E você, conseguiu treinar hoje?

Era terça-feira, o primero dia de treino que Sakura teve desde o incidente no Parque Pingüim, por isso ele ainda estava preocupado com ela.

- Treinei sim! Graças a você estou novinha em folha!

- Que bom! – o descendente de Clow respirou aliviado.

- Shaoran-kun... – Sakura parou, hesitante - Você está com pressa para voltar pra casa?

Intrigado, o menino parou também e olhou curioso para a Card Captor.

- As provas de amanhã são de Educação Física. Somos os melhores da classe, então acho que não há problema chegarmos um pouco mais tarde em casa. Você quer passar em algum lugar?

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de parar um pouco no Parque Pingüim. Ontem chegaram as cartas do Eriol e da profª Mizuki, mas ficaram misturadas com a correspondência do meu pai e por isso ainda não as li. Queria ler junto com você.

- Comigo? – questionou ele, surpreso - Mas se eles escreveram para você...

- Bem, eu... Eu só queria que você estivesse comigo... Acho que tem alguma notícia importante... ela respondeu insegura, corando muito.

Como Shaoran poderia negar um pedido desse?

- Ah, bom... Se é assim, tudo bem! – sorriu ele, muito feliz por dentro.

Chegaram no parque e decidiram sentar em um banco sob a sombra de grande carvalho, um pouco afastado do escorregador do Rei Pingüim e de outros brinquedos cheio de crianças pequenas correndo e fazendo barulho. Sakura abriu sua pasta escolar e tirou as duas cartas com envelope e selo ingleses. A primeira que abriu foi a da profª Mizuki.

"_Querida Srta. Sakura Kinomoto,_

_Primeiramente peço desculpas pela demora em escrever. Tive alguns assuntos importantes a resolver aqui na Inglaterra desde que recebi sua última carta. Eles me tomaram a maior parte do tempo, embora Eriol tenha me auxiliado bastante._

_Como estão as coisas em Tomoeda? Espero que esteja tudo bem. Aqui em Southwark o tempo tem passado depressa com o final do ano letivo cada vez mais próximo. O tempo começou a esquentar nos últimos dias e meus alunos já estão animados, fazendo planos para as férias. _

_Sobre as últimas novidades que me contou, fico contente em saber queo jovem Shaoran Li retornou a cidade. Imagino o quanto você está feliz com isto. Não me admira, porém, o fato dele ter decidido ajudá-la a treinar sua magia, pois quando se trata de você o Li é um __**gentleman**__, como os ingleses costumam dizer. Não faço este comentário apenas porque sei que ele estará ao seu lado quando ler esta carta, e sim porque é verdade. Tenho certeza que o Li fará o melhor por você e que você não irá decepcioná-lo. _

_Lamento não poder acompanhar todo o desabrochar de seu poder mágico, mas pelo menos nos veremos em breve. Não entrarei em detalhes porque neste momento Eriol já está lhe escrevendo sobre o assunto. O que posso dizer é que aguardo ansiosamente pelo nosso reencontro. _

_Por gentileza, mande minhas lembranças a todos. _

_Kaho Mizuki_"

Shaoran terminou de ler a carta, entre surpreso e um pouco envergonhado. Nunca havia simpatizado com a professora, no entanto ela o elogiava.

- Se eu não conhecesse essa professora e não visse você abrindo o envelope na minha frente, Sakura, seria capaz que dizer que me fez ler esta carta de propósito...

- A capacidade dela prever alguns fatos futuros é realmente impressionante, não é? A prof.ª Mizuki sempre escreve coisas assim nas cartas que me manda.

Sakura sorriu e pegou a carta de Eriol, abrindo em seguida. Shaoran olhou a contragosto para o papel escrito com esmero.

"_Prezada Sakura,_

_Foi com muita alegria que recebi sua última carta. Apenas lamento não ter respondido antes, mas como a Kaho já deve ter lhe dito, eu precisei ajudá-la com alguns assuntos recentes._

_Sobre seu treinamente em magia, peço-lhe gentilmente que não se sinta culpada por não ter praticado com afinco nos últimos 2 anos. Sei o quanto a prática é importante, por isso já planejava tocar neste assunto com você na próxima vez que visitasse Tomoeda. Pensei até mesmo em treiná-la pessoalmente, mas uma vez que meu descendente retornou, tenho certeza que ele irá ajudá-la muito mais do que eu, pois os conhecimentos de Shaoran Li não se restringem apenas a magia, o que poderá lhe ser muito útil um dia, minha cara Sakura._

_Quanto a perigos futuros, não posso negar que um grande poder pode ser motivo para atrair inimigos, de modo que eu não esperava menos empenho do meu caro descendente ao se preocupar com o seu desenvolvimento. Mesmo assim você não deve temer seus possíveis oponentes, Sakura. Tenha sempre em mente que, conforme você passa por novos desafios e dificuldades, ficará ainda mais forte. A verdade que está dentro do seu futuro, mesmo que não seja algo que esteja almejando, mostrará a você o caminho para obter essa força. O Li certamente irá acompanhá-la nessa jornada, não só porque deseja ficar mais forte, mas principalmente porque __VOCÊ__ é o real motivo pelo qual ele deseja essa força._

_Estou ansioso para ver o quanto vocês dois evoluíram. No momento me preparo para voltar ao Japão, embora seja por um curto período. Vou apenas acompanhar a Kaho a uma rápida visita de família. Como as aulas aqui na Inglaterra terminam apenas no final de Julho, ela não pode se ausentar por muitos dias de sua função como professora. Mesmo assim me alegra o fato de saber que nos veremos em breve. _

_Agora me despeço. Nakuru está nos chamando para o Chá das Cinco. É o hábito dos ingleses predileto dela, depois de sair para fazer compras em Londres!_

_Meus melhores votos de apreço e estima!_

_Eriol Hiiragizawa_"

- Às vezes esse Hiiragizawa fala demais... – murmurou baixinho o garoto chinês, fazendo cara de poucos amigos.

Shaoran corou quando leu sobre o motivo pelo qual ele queria ser forte. Ao fim da carta ele virou o rosto para disfarçar e fez o comentário automaticamente, sem perceber que Sakura tinha ouvido. A Card Captor acabou corando também.

- Você voltou de Hong Kong muito mais forte, Shaoran-kun. Agora que sei a real importância de praticar a minha magia, eu quero melhorar muito, não apenas por causa do Kero-chan, do Yue e das Cartas, mas principalmente porque eu quero alcançá-lo...

O rapaz virou-se novamente para a amiga e piscou surpreso com o que ela dizia. Sakura, por sua vez, ficou tão sem-graça diante dele que se arrependeu de ter falado aquilo, mas seu desconforto logo passou porque Shaoran segurou a mão dela que estava sobre o banco e lhe sorriu lindamente.

- Obrigado, Sakura! Prometo que farei o melhor por nós dois!

- Eu sei, Shaoran-kun... Eu também vou me esforçar! - Sakura sorriu também, já um pouco mais calma.

A menina fechou os olhos e se inclinou levemente, encostando a cabeça no ombro do seu antigo rival. O desdendente de Clow fez o mesmo e os dois ficaram assim, de mãos dadas e apoiados um no outro até decidirem ir embora. No dia seguinte ambos contaram as novidades para Tomoyo, e os três amigos ficaram a imaginar quando Eriol e a Profª. Mizuki estariam de volta a Tomoeda.

Depois disso os dias passaram rápido com o fim das provas, e o verão chegou trazendo a preocupação com os últimos trabalhos escolares antes das tão sonhadas férias de Agosto. Para a maioria dos alunos que faziam parte de algum clube dentro do colégio, a correria no final de Junho foi ainda mais intensa. Muitos campeonatos interescolares aconteciam justamente nas férias, e todos treinavam com afinco vendo o tempo que restava ficar cada vez mais curto. Sakura não iria se apresentar com a equipe de ginástica, mas treinava bastante para poder participar da disputa seguinte. Shaoran tinha pela frente os jogos de futebol e mesmo Tomoyo ficava depois das aulas quase diariamente, treinando uma música nova para a próxima apresentação do coral.

Foi em um desses dias agitados que a garota de cabelos e olhos violetas se encontrou com o casal de amigos para irem embora juntos. Apesar do cansaço, o trio conversava com animação, até que Sakura parou de repente. A expressão de seu rosto era de imensa surpresa.

- Shaoran-kun, você... Essa presença...

O rapaz estava sério.

- Sim, Sakura, eu também senti. Hiiragizawa está em Tomoeda. Tenho certeza disso!

- Eriol realmente chegou em Tomoeda? – perguntou uma incrédula Tomoyo – Mas se vocês estão sentindo a presença do mago Clow, não pode ser apenas o Sr. Kinomoto que está por perto?

- Não, Tomoyo, eu tenho certeza que não. – respondeu Shaoran – Estamos mais fortes agora, e depois que a Sakura dividiu os poderes do Mago Clow entre o Hiiragizawa e o Sr. Kinomoto, pudemos conhecer como é a presença mágica do próprio Eriol. Ele está aqui junto com aquela professora, posso sentir isso claramente. Como estamos próximos ao Templo Tsukimine, suponho que seja lá que eles estão agora.

Decidiram então ir até lá. Tinham acabado de virar a esquina que dava acesso a rua do templo quando viram ao longe uma figura esguia de cabelos pretos. A distância não permitia que uma pessoa comum como Tomoyo pudesse ver corretamente quem seria, mas Sakura e Shaoran tinham certeza de quem era. Podiam sentir claramente o grande poder mágico que ela emanava e que ficava mais forte a cada passo que davam.

Do lugar onde se encontrava, Eriol curvou-se levemente e estendeu a mão em direção ao táxi a sua frente. Uma mão feminina aceitou o gesto do rapaz inglês e no instante seguinte Kaho Mizuki surgiu de dentro do veículo. A professora não havia mudado nada naqueles poucos anos. Continuava a mesma mulher bonita que havia lhes dado aula no primário. Eriol, entretanto, estava mais alto e com os cabelos um pouco compridos, que amarrados em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo acentuavam ainda mais a sua semelhança com o antigo Mago Clow, o que não deixou de causar visível surpresa em Sakura e Shaoran.

O jovem estrangeiro pagou o motorista assim que as malas foram retiradas do carro e se virou sorrindo na direção dos três estudantes que se aproximavam.

- Meus amigos... – disse o inglês, com seu tradicional sorriso simpático e misterioso – Não imaginei que os encontraria tão logo Kaho e eu chegássemos a Tomoeda.

- Bem-vindos de volta! – Tomoyo e Sakura cumprimentaram alegremente.

Eriol e Mizuki agradeceram as meninas entre sorrisos e depois receberam as boas-vindas do chinês, que se curvou respeitosamente para o casal recém-chegado. A professora retribuiu a reverência com o mesmo gesto, mas o rapaz de cabelos pretos estendeu sua mão para Shaoran, que a princípio ficou confuso, sem saber o que fazer, até que finalmente estendeu também a mão e aceitou o cumprimento.

- É um prazer revê-lo, Shaoran Li. – disse Eriol, ao apertar a mão do colega – Você está bem mais forte do que eu imaginava. Esses anos em Hong Kong lhe fizeram muito bem.

- Ah, eu ... Bem... Obrigado... – Shaoran respondeu sem-graça, sua antipatia natural por Eriol em conflito com seu respeito pelo fato do inglês ser a reencarnação do seu mais famoso antepassado.

- Você também está mais forte do que na última vez em que nos vimos, querida Sakura. – continuou Eriol - Vejo que o meu caro descendente tem feito um bom trabalho.

Sakura também ficou encabulada, se juntando a Shaoran. Tomoyo deu um risinho maroto e só não pegou sua câmera para filmá-los porque a mesma havia sido deixada em casa, excepcionalmente!

- Não é para menos que eles nos descobriram em Tomoeda logo que chegamos! – comentou Kaho Mizuki, piscando um olho - Já que não existem coincidências, devo supor que isso foi alguma intuição. Por acaso foi sua, Sakura?

A Card Captor sorriu, mas negou com a cabeça.

- Na verdade nós dois sentimos a presença mágica do Hiiragizawa. – esclareceu Shaoran solenemente. A presença de Eriol e da professora não provocava mais o mesmo mau-humor que o rapaz sentia quando criança, mas ainda assim ele permanecia com uma expressão séria diante deles.

- Essa é apenas uma simples prova do quanto vocês melhoraram. – Eriol disse sorrindo - Se fosse hoje, eu certamente não conseguiria induzi-los a mudarem as Cartas Clow para Cartas Sakura sem ser descoberto rapidamente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que todos conversavam entre si, o descendente de Clow não pode deixar de olhar com desconfiança para os recém-chegados. Eles pareciam os mesmos de sempre, mas havia algo de errado entre os dois. Shaoran não sabia dizer o que era e percebeu que Sakura aparentemente não notara nada estranho. Apesar da sua discrição, ele não deixou de ser visto por Eriol. O garoto chinês de antigamente nunca foi um bom observador como sua amiga Tomoyo, mas o rapaz de agora era um guerreiro mais atento e de percepção aguçada, o que deixou o jovem inglês admirado.

-Sakura, Tomoyo... – chamou o descendente de Clow um tempo depois – Acho melhor nós irmos embora. O Hiiragizawa e a professora devem estar cansados da viagem.

As garotas estavam tão empolgadas com a chegada dos amigos que se esqueceram completamente desse detalhe, por isso pediram desculpas timidamente.

- Esta tudo bem, meninas! – sorriu gentilmente a Profª. Mizuki - Eriol e eu ficaremos em Tomoeda até o _Tanabata_. Podem vir nos visitar sempre que quiserem, especialmente durante o festival. Provavelmente vou ajudar o meu pai no templo nesses dias.

- Vamos vir, com certeza! Não vou perder a chance de filmar a Sakura-chan fazendo seus pedidos no _Tanabata_ por nada desse mundo! - exclamou Tomoyo, em êxtase.

Enquanto Sakura e Tomoyo se despediam da professora, Eriol se aproximou de Shaoran de modo a conversar com ele sem ser ouvido pelas meninas.

- Sei que percebeu algo diferente, mas, por favor, não diga nada para a Sakura. É um assunto que não tem ligação direta com ela, por isso lhe peço que não a deixe alarmada antes do tempo.

- Não pode pelo menos me dizer o que está havendo, Hiiragizawa? Se eu puder ajudar... – murmurou Shaoran, parecendo ao mesmo tempo curioso e preocupado.

- Vocês saberão na hora certa, embora talvez isso demore um pouco.

O rapaz encarou o inglês e ficou ainda mais preocupado. O rosto normalmente simpático e sorridente de Eriol tinha cedido lugar para uma expressão triste, mas esta sumiu como se nunca tivesse existido antes assim que as duas adolescentes foram se despedir dele. Shaoran foi embora com elas, tentanto não transparecer que o resultado daquela breve conversa tinha lhe abalado de certo modo. O que será que Eriol estava escondendo deles?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Notas da autora:**_

1- Sobre o capitão Hideki, apesar de ter o mesmo nome do dono da **Chii** de _**Chobits**_, ele ganhou esse nome porque foi o primeiro que me veio a cabeça. Mas a aparência dele foi proposital, porque me inspirei no **Sorata** de **_X-1999_**. E ao contrário de muita gente, eu não acho que o Shaoran é descabelado! Coitado, só porque ele não tem o cabelo tão liso e certinho quando do Eriol não significa que ele é um Harry Potter! Por isso ele só vai aaprecer descabelado quando eu quiser! :-P

2- _**Sempai:**_ significa aluno mais velho, veterano. É uma expressão comum de se ver em _animes_ e _mangás_ que retratam o dia-a-dia escolar de seus personagens, como Karekano e Fruits Basket, por exemplo.

3- _**Southwark**__**:**_ é o nome de um distrito da Inglaterra situado na região da Grande Londres. Como nunca imaginei o Eriol morando exatamente em Londres, e sim em um lugar um pouco mais tranqüilo do que a capital inglesa, escolhi esse local, que fica bem ao lado de Londres, para ser a residência dele e da Kaho.

4- _**Gentleman**_: expressão inglesa geralmente usada para dizer que um homem é educado, cortês, enfim... Um perfeito cavalheiro!

5- Só para situar melhor vocês dentro do contexto da história, o ano letivo na Inglaterra (mencionado pelo Eriol e pela Kaho nas cartas) se inicia em Setembro e vai até o final de Julho. No Japão o ano letivo geralmente vai de Abril a Março. Para nós é estranho, porque aqui no Brasil o ano letivo normal começa e termina dentro do mesmo ano, e não no ano seguinte. E como não sei se no Japão existe alguma sub-divisão nos semestres escolares (como os bimestres aqui), na fic decidi dividir cada semestre em duas partes, que seriam a época das provas:

- 1º semestre: Abril a Junho (sendo Junho o mês em que se passam os capítulos 5, 6 e 7) e Julho a Setembro (com as férias de verão em Agosto)

- 2º semestre: Outubro a Dezembro e Janeiro a Março.

6- Sobre a carta do Eriol: algumas partes dessa carta não foram meras criações minhas. Eu usei citações feitas em outros trabalhos do Clamp. Não sei se alguém vai reconhecer, mas...

_**- "**grande poder pode ser motivo para atrair inimigos**"**_: é uma das coisas que a **Yelan**, mãe do Shaoran, fala para a Sakura durante o 1º filme de **_Card Captor Sakura_**.

_**- "**conforme você passa por novos desafios e dificuldades, ficará ainda mais forte. A verdade que está dentro do seu futuro, mesmo que não seja algo que esteja almejando, mostrará a você o caminho para obter essa força**"**_: essa parte eu tirei de **_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_**. É uma fala do **Seishirou-san** quando ele conversa com o Shaoran já quase no fim da história do _País de Outo_, durante o episódio 25 do _anime_ (no _mangá_, capítulo 49).

7- _**Tanabata**_: esse será o evento central do próximo capítulo, então deixarei que a própria Sakura conte o que é. Quem vive em São Paulo talvez já conheça, porque é um evento que tem todos os anos no bairro oriental da Liberdade.

_**Agradecimentos:**_

- **Katrina:** menina, não sei como você achou o capítulo anterior pequeno! Foi o maior que eu escrevi até agora (umas 11 páginas!), e exatamente por isso eu achei que seria o mais chato. Fico contente em saber que ele agradou, pois quase o cortei da história...

- **Ma Ling Chan & Vick.y Pirena:** podem ficar tranqüilas, os dois vão namorar sim, mas eles vão chegar lá aos poucos, passo por passo. O capítulo em que isso acontece já está escrito a muuuuuuito tempo, mas tenho outros capítulos em mente que quero postar antes disso acontecer. E Vick.y, sobre o "Quando nós formos adultos", eu não serei tão malvada assim a ponto de deixar os dois juntos de fato só depois de grandes. Eu mesma não agüentaria a espera! O que posso dizer é que o Shaoran, por ser um rapaz sério e correto, pensou um pouco mais a frente do que você imaginou. E pode, sim, acontecer algumas coisas na pacata Tomoeda, mas isso vai demorar bastante, porque o foco principal da fic será mesmo o relacionamento do casal principal. Já sobre o Eriol, o que posso lhe dizer é que eu gosto do casal Eriol-Mizuki, mas também gosto do casal Eriol-Tomoyo, e por isso já tenho em mente algumas coisas a respeito desse "triângulo"

- **Tammy Hunter****:** você não é a única que gostaria de ver uma Sakura menos ingênua. A Katrina também queria isso! Talvez eu a mude um pouco conforme ela for ficando mais velha, mas acho difícil. Não me vejo capaz de fazer uma mudança mais radical na Sakura de maneira convincente.

- **NatynhaNa-chan:** espero poder escrever os próximos capítulos mais rápido a partir de agora, embora ainda tenha o trabalho e o Inglês como prioridades. Tenho vários pedaços de capítulos prontos que preciso finalizar e ligar com os demais. Tomara que a inspiração me ajude! E eu estou lendo sua fic, tá? Agora que estou com os meus dias mais calmos, vou poder deixar comentários nas fics que acompanho.

- **Mímica Chan:** seria mesmo difícil esconder as coisas do Touya por muito tempo, não é mesmo? Tanto que ele acabou descobrindo sozinho. E quanto aos meus "planos", quero fazer com que o Fujitaka tenha grande influência no futuro do Shaoran, assim como acontece em Tsubasa. Quem sabe ele não se torna um belo "Indiana Jones" quando for adulto?


	8. Tanabata Matsuri

Saudações de Tomoeda!!

Puxa, este capítulo saiu tão rápido que nem acreditei! Estava tão empolgada para escrevê-lo que as idéias vieram fácil e três dias depois de postar o capítulo 07 ele já estava pronto. Me segurei muito para não atualizar a fic logo na sequência, mas eu estava com sérios problemas para organizar as idéias do capítulo 09 e fiquei com medo de postar o capítulo 08 muito rápido e depois deixar vocês esperando pelo seguinte por tempo demais.

Mesmo assim, é melhor já avisá-los que o capítulo 09 deve demorar um pouco. Realmente está me dando trabalho. Sei o que quero escrever nele, mas não estou conseguindo colocar em forma de texto. Pelo menos consegui começá-lo! Do males o menor, né?

Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Pessoalmente, eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo! Talvez porque eu goste bastante do _Tanabata_. Acho que vou nesse festival há pelos menos uns 10 anos!

No mais, agradeço por todos os reviews recebidos. É muito gratificante saber que a história está agradando, mas ao mesmo tempo dá um friozinho na barriga, porque sinto a responsabilidade de manter o nível para não decepcioná-los.

Espero fazer esta fic melhor a cada capítulo!

Boa leitura!

_Jump27_

Atualizado em 02/06/2008

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

**Cap. 08 –** **Tanabata Matsuri**

Sakura estava sentada diante da escrivaninha de seu quarto, fazendo o trabalho de Literatura Japonesa que seria apresentado antes das férias de verão. Cansada, ela deixou o lápis ao lado do caderno, apoiou o rosto sobre uma das mãos e olhou para o calendário a sua frente. O objeto mostrava o mês de Julho e tinha um círculo marcado em volta da quinta-feira, dia 13, com uma pequena anotação ao lado:

"_Aniversário do Shaoran-kun"_

Kerberos folheava um _mangá_ sobre a cama de sua dona quando a ouviu soltar um suspiro melancólico. Preocupado, ele levantou vôo até ela e pousou na mesa.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? Não está conseguindo terminar o seu trabalho de escola?

- Não, não, Kero-chan. – ela negou com a cabeça – Na verdade eu só estava pensando... Ainda não sei o que dar de presente para o Shaoran-kun!

O pequeno guardião acompanhou o olhar da menina e viu a data marcada no calendário. Fez uma cara mal-humorada e cruzou os braços pequeninos.

- Não sei porque você precisa se preocupar tanto com aquele moleque! Seria muito mais útil gastar seu tempo e dinheiro comprando para mim aquele jogo novo que saiu para o seu videogame! – Kero disse em tom de mágoa, antes de voar de volta para a cama da menina e se preparar para tirar uma soneca.

A Card Captor não pode deixar de rir com o comentário dele por um breve momento, antes de voltar novamente o seu olhar para o calendário. Dessa vez foi uma data na linha acima do aniversário de Shaoran que lhe chamou a atenção. Então ela fechou os olhos e deixou que suas lembranças lhe ocuparem o pensamento...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Ah... Sakura? – Shaoran chamou, enquanto voltavam para casa depois de encontrarem com os recém-chegados Eriol Hiiragizawa e Kaho Mizuki – O que é esse tal de Tanabata do qual vocês falavam com aquela professora?_

_- Hoe? Você não sabe?_

_O colega chinês fez um sinal de negativa e Tomoyo inesperadamente bateu palmas, como alguém que acabava de se lembrar de algo._

_- Mas é claro, Sakura-chan! Por causa da disputa pelas Cartas Clow, você e o Li-kun demoraram para se tornar amigos, por isso nós não fomos boas anfitriãs da primeira vez em que ele morou em Tomoeda. Com certeza há muitas festas e tradições japonesas que ele ainda não conhece, incluindo o Tanabata!_

_Sakura concordou, e vendo que a prima tinha razão virou-se para Shaoran e começou a lhe explicar enquanto caminhavam:_

_- O **Tanabata Matsuri**, ou **"Festival das Estrelas", **é __uma das maiores festas populares do Japão e costuma acontecer no dia 07 de Julho. Ele surgiu por causa de uma antiga lenda que falava sobre uma linda princesa chamada **Orihime**, que morava no céu e era filha de **Tenkou**, o **"Senhor Celestial"**._

_- Certo dia – emendou Tomoyo – Tenkou apresentou à sua filha um jovem e belo pastor chamado **Kengyu**. Os dois se apaixonaram perdidamente, mas por causa desse amor ambos se esqueceram de suas obrigações e tarefas diárias. _

_- Irritado com a falta de responsabilidade deles, Tenkou decidiu separar o casal. – continuou Sakura – Ele os obrigou a morarem separados em lados opostos do céu, o que trouxe muita tristeza e sofrimento para ambos, especialmente para Orihime. Então Tenkou se compadeceu de sua filha e permitiu que os dois se encontrassem somente uma vez ao ano, desde que eles cumprissem a ordem de atender aos pedidos vindos da Terra neste dia._

_- O dia do reencontro é o sétimo dia do sétimo mês e Kengyu e Orihime são representados por duas estrelas que realmente só aparecem juntas no céu uma vez ao ano. É nessa ocasião que comemoramos o Tanabata Matsuri. Os templos são decorados com bonitos enfeites de papel que simbolizam as estrelas e também com ramos de bambus, onde as pessoas colocam seus desejos escritos em pedaços de papel chamados **tanzakus**, que depois são queimados para que os desejos cheguem até o céu._

_- Além disso, como é um festival, há várias barracas com jogos e brincadeiras, além de músicas, danças e comidas típicas, como nos outros festivais que você já viu no Templo Tsukimine. – a Card Captor finalizou, empolgada._

_- E já que você nunca foi a um Tanabata, Li-kun, dessa vez a Sakura-chan e eu fazemos questão de levar você! – Tomoyo exclamou, com um grande sorriso no rosto._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura voltou a realidade e seus belos olhos verdes se iluminaram. O _Tanabata_! Como não tinha pensando nisso antes? Imediatamente ela pegou o telefone e discou o número da prima. Tomoyo estava em seu quarto, observando atentamente um grande pedaço de tecido verde-escuro sobre sua cama, quando o telefone tocou. Assim que viu no identificador de chamada quem estava ligando, a menina de cabelos violetas sorriu.

- Boa tarde, Sakura-chan!

A sucessora do Mago Clow respondeu do outro lado da linha e contou os seus planos para a amiga, que adorou a idéia. Depois disso Sakura ainda fez mais algumas ligações e correu para seu guarda-roupa. Pegou uma peça de roupa em específico, se vestiu e viu no espelho que a mesma estava mais curta do que deveria. Colocou novamente a roupa que estava vestindo e desceu apressada pelas escadas em direção ao sótão. Touya estava na sala, e vendo a irmã passar com tanta pressa não resistiu à tentação...

- Papai, cuidado! Tem uma monstrenga indo te atacar!

Sentado em sua pequena biblioteca, Fujitaka ouviu os passos nos degraus e olhou curiosamente para a filha assim que ela surgiu.

- Olá, querida! O que aconteceu?

- Papai, será que eu posso comprar um _yukata_ novo? O _Tanabata Matsuri_ será no próximo final de semana e o meu não está me servindo mais.

- Isso é natural, Sakura, você ainda está em fase de crescimento. – sorriu o Sr. Kinomoto, antes de olhar a filha dos pés a cabeça com muita atenção - Mas acho que comprar um _yukata_ não será necessário.

_- Hoe_? Por quê? O senhor vai fazer um novo para mim, papai?

- Eu faria com muito gosto, filha, mas infelizmente eu não terei tempo para isso esta semana. Mesmo assim creio que posso ajudá-la. Vamos subir até o meu quarto.

A Card Captor acompanhou o pai escada acima e o viu tirar de dentro do guarda-roupa um embrulho de papel muito bem feito. Fujitaka o colocou sobre sua cama e começou a abri-lo cuidadosamente, revelando um _yukata_ branco decorado com cravos silvestres em tons muito claros de verde e rosa, com o _obi_ em um tom de verde escuro. Sobre a roupa, uma foto mostrava a mãe de Sakura ainda adolescente e vestida com o mesmo _yukata_, ao lado de um jovem Fujitaka com um _yukata_ também branco, estampado com libélulas em preto e cinza escuro. O arqueólogo pegou a foto e a olhou com carinho antes de entregá-la a filha.

- Este _yukata_ pertenceu a sua mãe. Nadeshiko o usou no primeiro _Tanabata_ que passamos juntos depois de casados. Pode usá-lo agora, se quiser. Apesar de você ser um pouco mais nova do que sua mãe naquela época, creio que ele irá lhe servir.

Sakura pegou a peça e a desdobrou com cuidado para vê-la melhor.

- É lindo, papai! – ela exclamou, visivelmente empolgada - Mas o senhor tem certeza que posso mesmo usá-lo?

- É claro que sim, Sakura! Por que não experimenta? Vou deixá-la se trocar enquanto desço para ligar a panela de arroz, está bem?

A menina concordou com a cabeça e minutos depois seu pai voltava ao quarto para vê-la. Fujitaka olhou de maneira crítica para a filha caçula.

- Ficou muito bem em você, Sakura! Mas ainda está um pouco comprido demais... Deixe-o comigo que eu farei os ajustes necessários. Posso dar um jeito nisso rapidamente. Para quando você precisará dele?

- O festival começa na sexta-feira, mas por causa das aulas combinei com a Tomoyo-chan e o Shaoran-kun de ir apenas no domingo.

- Então dará tempo. Não precisa se preocupar.

Sakura agradeceu ao pai com um abraço e sentou-se na cama dele, onde pegou novamente a foto que estava junto com a roupa.

- Papai... Sabe o que a mamãe pediu no _Tanabata_ da foto?

- Na verdade a Nadeshiko e eu fizemos o pedido juntos nessa ocasião...

- E o que foi que vocês pediram? – Sakura perguntou, muito curiosa.

- Isso é segredo, mocinha! – sorriu o Sr. Kinomoto, apertando suavemente a ponta do nariz da filha com o dedo, fazendo Sakura rir – O que posso lhe dizer é que o desejo se realizou no ano seguinte.

Sakura se levantou sorrindo.

- Posso mostrar a roupa para o Touya?

- Pode sim, mas cuidado na hora de descer as escadas, está bem?

A Card Captor concordou e já estava prestes a deixar o quarto do pai quando o professor a questionou.

- E você, Sakura? Já pensou no que vai pedir este ano?

A adolescente corou de repente, o que não escapou aos olhos dele.

- Tem algo a ver com seu amigo Shaoran Li, não é mesmo?

Por mais gentil que tenha sido o tom da voz de Fujitaka, a face de Sakura passou imediatamente de rosa para vermelho intenso, fazendo o professor sorrir.

- Se o seu desejo for o que eu imagino, espero que ele se realize. Shaoran me parece um bom rapaz!

A sucessora de Clow murmurou um encabulado "Obrigada" e se retirou. O arqueólogo, por sua vez, abriu uma gaveta na cômoda ao lado da cama e pegou um pequeno álbum de fotos, que folheou até encontrar uma imagem de Nadeshiko sorridente em uma cama de hospital, segurando nos braços um menino recém-nascido. No verso da foto havia uma curta mensagem, meio desbotada, escrita em uma delicada letra feminina:

"_Nosso desejo do Tabanata Matsuri"_

No dia seguinte Sakura deu seguimento aos seus planos para o festival com ajuda da prima, e a semana passou em uma velocidade impressionante. Na tarde do tão esperado domingo, em um ponto de Tomoeda não muito longe da casa da família Kinomoto, Shaoran andava de um lado para outro em seu apartamento como se fosse um lobo aprisionado. Estava tão ansioso que se sobressaltou quando ouviu tocar o interfone. O visor do aparelho lhe mostrou o rosto de sua amiga Tomoyo.

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento e deixou a menina entrar. Tomoyo estava muito bonita, vestindo um _yukata_ azul-marinho estampado com hortênsias em tons suaves de rosa e lilás. Seus cabelos compridos, totalmente presos em uma longa trança, foram enrolados de maneira a formar uma espécie de coque. Ela trazia uma grande sacola e seu rosto estava iluminado por um sorriso contagiante.

- Desculpe o atraso, Li-kun. – disse a menina, entrando na residência do colega chinês – Aqui está o que lhe prometi, e devo dizer que ficou maravilhoso!

O rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando desconfiado para a garota na sua frente. Tomoyo estava empolgada demais e às vezes isso era sinal de perigo. Mesmo assim ele aceitou o pacote que lhe era entregue e pediu licença por alguns minutos. A amiga se ajeitou no sofá da sala e ficou aguardando ansiosa até que Shaoran voltou, trajando um _yukata_ muito bonito, verde-escuro com dragões em dois tons diferentes de verde mais claro e o _obi_ preto.

- Ficou mesmo muito bom, Tomoyo! – o descendente de Clow falou, admirado.

- Obrigada! Eu sei que não tem o mesmo valor daquele que a Sakura-chan fez para você, mas...

Shaoran deu um sorriso nostálgico.

- Eu deixei aquele guardado no meu quarto em Hong Kong. Não me serve mais há muito tempo...

- Eu imaginei. Você cresceu bastante desde aquela época, por isso, quando a Sakura-chan e eu decidimos levá-lo ao _Tanabata_, eu TINHA que lhe fazer um _yukata_ novo! É uma ocasião especial, e jamais me perdoaria se deixasse você comprar outro em uma loja qualquer ou que fosse com uma roupa comum...

- Obrigado, Tomoyo. Você é mesmo uma grande amiga! Como posso te agradecer?

- Não precisa, Li-kun! Para mim, basta poder filmar a expressão encantadora que a Sakura-chan vai fazer quando te ver assim! – ela exclamou, radiante de felicidade.

Shaoran corou de leve com o comentário ao mesmo que segurava o riso, depois olhou para o relógio na parede. Já estava quase na hora. Tomoyo apenas o ajudou a ajustar o _obi_ e os dois saíram em direção da casa de Sakura. No caminho, a menina de olhos violetas teve que fazer muito esforço para não demonstrar toda a sua satisfação. Quando decidiu fazer a roupa nova do amigo, prometeu a si mesma que capricharia o máximo possível só para que o rapaz impressionasse bem a sua prima. O plano por si só já a deixara contente, e quando Sakura ligou pedindo ajuda com o aniversário do mago chinês, sua felicidade ficou completa. Estava ajudando em segredo cada metade de seu querido casal de amigos e ainda assistiria de camarote ao desfecho de tudo isso com sua fiel câmera na mão.

Enquanto Tomoyo tentava se conter para não deixar Shaoran desconfiado, no sobrado amarelo da família Kinomoto Sakura tinha uma séria conversa com Kero.

- Mas Sakura... Por que eu não posso ir também? Vai ter tanta coisa gostosa para se comer!

- Lamento, Kero-chan, mas eu sei que se você ver algum doce pela frente, vai esquecer de ficar escondido e ainda pode me causar problemas!

- Você é uma dona muito injusta, Sakura! – choramingou o pequeno guardião - Se o Yue pode ir, por que eu não posso?

- Porque o Yue sabe se portar em público, Kero-chan! – suspirou a Card Captor - Afinal, ele vai como Yukito-san. Mas eu prometo que te trago uma bandeja de _dorayaki_ e...

- Sakura! Eu já estou pronto, você não vem comigo? – Touya gritou no andar de baixo.

A menina deixou um Kero muito contrariado para trás, desceu as escadas e espiou o irmão por trás da parede do corredor.

- Eu vou depois. Tomoyo-chan e Shaoran-kun vão passar aqui para me buscar.

- O QUÊ? Você vai com aquele moleque? Então eu posso esperar! – disse o rapaz, já sentando emburrado e de braços cruzados no sofá - Não vou deixar você ir ao festival sozinha com aquele chinês!

- Eu não vou sozinha! Tomoyo-chan vai estar com a gente!

- Grande consolo... – Touya murmurou, com desdém.

- Touya, você não combinou de se encontrar com o Yukito antes? – Fujitaka falou calmamente, saindo da cozinha - Vai deixá-lo esperando?

- O Yuki pode esperar, pai!

- Touya... – murmurou o Sr. Kinomoto, olhando seriamente para o filho mais velho.

- Tá bom, eu já entendi... – disse o rapaz com visível mal-humor - Eu vou indo, mas só porque já marquei com o Yuki e a Sakura vai estar com a Tomoyo. E quanto a você, monstrenga, juízo, hein?

- Eu NÃO SOU monstrenga! – Sakura bufou, furiosa.

A campainha tocou alguns minutos depois da saída de Touya. Sakura foi atender cheia de entusiasmo. Abriu a porta toda animada, mas congelou diante do que viu. Na sua frente, sua prima Tomoyo sorria e ao seu lado estava um Shaoran tão... tão bonito! A reação foi a mesma da parte dele. Sakura estava simplesmente linda! Os dois se olharam intensamente, corados e sem fala por alguns instantes. Óbvio que Tomoyo aproveitou que tinha sido totalmente ignorada e filmou tudo.

- Filha, você já está de saída? – Fujitaka perguntou, se aproximando por trás da menina.

O casal de adolescentes olhou assustado para ele, que imediatamente percebeu o que se passava e sorriu, tendo Tomoyo como cúmplice, rindo em silêncio do outro lado.

- Boa... Boa noite, Sr. Kinomoto! – gaguejou o descendente de Clow, curvando-se para cumprimentá-lo junto com Tomoyo.

- Boa noite para ambos! Não querem entrar?

- Melhor não, Sr. Kinomoto, ou voltaremos muito tarde! – respondeu Tomoyo.

Os três se despediram e seguiram para o Templo Tsukimine. Passado o embaraço inicial, Sakura começou a cantarolar alegremente, logo sendo acompanhada pela prima.

"_**Sasa no ha sara-sara **__(__As folhas do bambu murmuram, murmuram)_

_**Nokiba ni yureru **__(__balançam as pontas)_

_**Ohoshi-sama kira-kira **__(__As estrelas brilham, brilham,)_

_**Kin Gin sunago" **__(__grãos de areia de ouro e prata)_

Shaoran, a princípio, olhou curioso para as amigas e depois começou a rir. Justamente ele, o caçula de uma família de cinco filhos, estava se sentindo como o irmão mais velho levando as irmãs mais novas para um passeio. Inesperadamente uma outra voz feminina se juntou ao coro e os três olharam para ver quem era.

- Rika-chan!! – exclamaram as duas meninas, correndo para junto da antiga colega de escola.

- Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Boa noite! – Rika cumprimentou com seu sorriso meigo, antes de olhar curiosa para o rapaz que acompanhava as amigas.

- Boa noite, Sasaki! – Shaoran cumprimentou, vendo a incerteza no olhar da garota.

- Li-kun? É você mesmo? Não sabia que estava em Tomoeda!

- Shaoran-kun está morando novamente aqui! Não é legal? – Sakura perguntou, toda animada.

- E está estudando na nossa classe, como antigamente! – completou Tomoyo.

Rika também estava indo ao festival, e no que restava do caminho os amigos lhe contaram tudo sobre o retorno do rapaz chinês ao Japão. Quando chegam ao seu destino, Shaoran se surpreendeu. Nunca tinha visto o Templo Tsukimine enfeitado com tanto esmero e nem tão cheio de gente. Lanternas japonesas iluminavam todo o local e havia muitos enfeites de papel típicos do _Tanabata_ pendurados entre as lanternas e próximos às barracas, além de inúmeros ramos de bambu cheios de papéis coloridos amarrados em seus ramos menores.

- Bem-vindos ao Templo Tsukimine! – cumprimentou Eriol, fazendo as honras da casa assim que viu os amigos.

Ele se juntou ao grupo e não demorou muito para que o mesmo aumentasse. Chiharu e Yamazaki também foram ao festival e logo eles se encontraram também com os colegas. Depois que as presenças de Eriol e Shaoran foram devidamente explicadas, as meninas foram andando na frente conversando animadamente, enquanto os três rapazes conversavam a parte.

- Eu não acredito em como você cresceu, Li! No primário você era pouca coisa maior do que a Kinomoto! Agora está mais alto do que o Hiiragizawa e eu!

- É, eu demorei para crescer. Mas vocês não têm muito do que reclamar. A diferença entre nós é muito pequena!

Yamazaki de repente fez uma cara pensativa e chamou a atenção de todos os amigos para si.

- Vocês sabiam? – começou o rapaz - Os chineses são mais altos que os japoneses porque durante o governo do imperador Yu Zhang, que era um homem muito baixinho, foi criada uma lei que dura até hoje e obriga todo habitante da China a acrescentar na água um fermento sagrado? Assim, além de altos, no futuro os chineses teriam também um exército ainda mais forte!

- Embora alguns historiadores digam que na verdade a altura dos chineses se deve a um antepassado comum que eles tinham com os russos... - Eriol emendou, com uma expressão séria.

Chiharu olhou aflita para os dois rapazes. Podia brigar com Yamazaki o quanto quisesse, mas quando ele se juntava a Eriol, nunca sabia o que fazer. Rika e Tomoyo riam diante da cena, enquanto Sakura olhava confusa para Shaoran.

- Isso é verdade, Shaoran-kun?

- Se a minha memória não falha, durante a Dinastia Liang existiu mesmo um imperador chamado Yu Zhang. – o rapaz chinês explicou – Minha família não é tão antiga assim, mas garanto que nenhum de nós bebe água com fermento. Na verdade, alguns membros da Família Li são bem pequenos...

- Realmente não tem graça contar mentiras sobre a China na presença do Li... – lamentou-se profundamente Yamazaki.

Todos riram e foram comprar os _tanzakus_ para fazerem seus pedidos às estrelas. Eriol informou que eles estavam sendo vendidos próximos a entrada do prédio principal. Lá eles foram recebidos pela profª. Mizuki, que estava muito bonita vestida com seus trajes de sacerdotisa. Shaoran olhou curioso para os vários pedaços de papel colorido e Sakura foi lhe explicando a diferença entre cada um deles: branco (paz), amarelo (dinheiro), azul (proteção dos céus), verde (esperança), rosa (amor) e vermelho (paixão).

Com exceção de Tomoyo, que comprou um _tanzaku_ azul, as meninas não tiveram dúvida quanto a cor que mais queriam, embora Sakura tenha ficado sem graça de escolher o rosa tendo Shaoran bem ao seu lado. Ele percebeu e comprou um desta cor para ela, que agradeceu ficando mais encabulada ainda, fazendo o amigo sorrir. Para si mesmo ele comprou um verde e um azul, as mesmas cores escolhidas por Eriol. Yamazaki, por sua vez, comprou o amarelo e todos foram até uma mesa próxima escrever seus pedidos, mas a profª. Mizuki chamou Shaoran a parte e lhe entregou um _tanzaku_ rosa.

- Esse aqui é um presente especial meu, Li. Sei que você quis comprar, mas preferiu não fazê-lo na frente da Sakura, não é mesmo?

Surpreso, o mago chinês agradeceu, mas antes de se juntar aos demais ele se curvou educadamente diante dela.

- Peço desculpas por tê-la julgado mal anteriormente. Eu não fui muito educado com a senhora desde que nos conhecemos.

Os olhos de Mizuki demonstraram espanto. Com certeza não esperava por isso. Sabia que Shaoran não simpatizava com ela por uma mera questão de afinidade de poderes, e não porque ele era um mau menino, por isso nunca tinha se importado de fato com a antipatia e desconfiança dele.

- Eu agradeço, mas você não precisava me pedir desculpas. – Kaho disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu precisava... – ele murmurou, num tom triste - Desde a captura da última Carta Clow e do Juízo Final da Sakura, eu sabia que precisava fazer isso, mas ainda era muito imaturo e orgulhoso demais para ter coragem...

- Se você se sente melhor assim, eu fico feliz. Mas vou ficar mais feliz ainda quando você se juntar aos seus amigos e escrever neste _tanzaku_ que te dei. Tenho absoluta certeza de que o desejo que você colocar nele vai se realizar.

Shaoran agradeceu mais uma vez e fez o que ela pediu. Com todos os pedidos escritos, o grupo de adolescentes se espalhou pelo festival a procura dos ramos de bambus que achavam melhores para amarrarem os seus desejos. O descendente de Clow permaneceu com Sakura e Tomoyo e os três escolheram um bambu próximo à cerejeira sagrada do templo. Sakura só viu o papel rosa que ele tinha nas mãos quando o chinês se preparou para amarrá-lo no ponto mais alto que ele alcançava. A curiosidade dela foi inevitável.

- Shaoran-kun, o que você escreveu?

- É segredo, Sakura!

- Mas...

- Posso mostrar para ela, Tomoyo? Ou o desejo corre o risco de não se realizar?

- Eu acho melhor você não mostrar, Li-kun...

Diante do olhar decepcionado da Card Captor, ele não resistiu e mostrou o _tanzaku_. Sakura olhou e ficou visivelmente confusa.

- Eu tinha certeza que você iria querer saber, Sakura! – Shaoran falou, demonstrando seu antigo ar prepotente – Por isso, além de colocá-lo no alto para que você não pudesse alcançá-lo, eu escrevi em chinês, por precaução.

Sakura fez uma cara zangada, enquanto Tomoyo ria com vontade.

- Você já conhece a Sakura-chan melhor do que eu esperava, Li-kun!

- Acho que me acostumei. – Shaoran respondeu, enquanto finalmente amarrava o seu último pedido - A curiosidade automática dela já me deixou em apuros algumas vezes.

- Já demoramos demais por aqui! – a garota de olhos verdes falou, tentando mudar de assunto - Acho melhor nós irmos logo nos encontrar com o Eriol e os outros lá no lago.

Os amigos concordaram e os três seguiram até o lago usado pelos sacerdotes para leitura da sorte, o mesmo lago onde Sakura e Shaoran enfrentaram juntos mais um dos desafios de Eriol durante a conversão das Cartas Clow em Cartas Sakura.

- Nossos amigos não chegaram ainda... - comentou Tomoyo, desapontada, vendo o local totalmente vazio.

- Será que eles se perderam? Essa parte do templo não era muito conhecida quando estivemos aqui da última vez...

- Vamos procurar por eles! – Sakura falou imediatamente, segurando a prima pela mão e já se afastando – Você fica aqui esperando para ver se alguém aparece. Tudo bem, Shaoran-kun?

- Mas, Sakura, eu...

O chinês nem terminou de falar, porque as duas amigas já estavam longe. Não tinha escolha senão ficar e esperar. Então ele se aproximou mais do lago e olhou demoradamente para a lua refletida na água. Viu também na outra margem que tinham arrumado a estátua de cavalo que os atacou anos antes.

Alguns minutos se pararam sem que absolutamente ninguém aparecesse por ali, conhecido ou não. Shaoran estava começando a sentir que havia algo estranho por perto e quando se preparou para invocar sua espada, ouviu pequenas explosões a sua volta.

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, LI!!

Para sua surpresa, uma chuva de confetes e serpentinas coloridos caia a sua volta, enquanto Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol e todos os outros saíram de trás dos arbustos e árvores próximos e o cercavam.

- Não estou entendendo! – Shaoran murmurou, nitidamente confuso – O meu aniversário...

- É só na próxima quinta-feira. Nós sabemos! – disse Chiharu.

- Mas como eu volto para a Inglaterra amanhã, hoje era o único dia em todos nós estaríamos juntos para comemorar. – Eriol falou.

- Por isso a Sakura-chan teve a brilhante idéia de transformar o _Tanabata_ em uma festa de aniversário surpresa! – completou Tomoyo.

Shaoran olhou carinhosamente para Sakura, mas ela corou e desviu o olhar.

- Obrigado, Sakura! Obrigado a todos! Acho que este é o melhor e mais inesperado presente de aniversário que eu poderia ter esse ano!

Depois de receber os cumprimentos e os presentes, que tinham sido escondidos no templo com antecedência pela profª. Mizuki, Shaoran e os demais foram se divertir no festival. No meio da multidão Eriol abria caminho enquanto conversava com Tomoyo e Rika, tendo Yamazaki e Chiharu logo atrás e Shaoran e Sakura fechando o grupo. Cruzaram com Touya e Yukito algumas vezes, e o irmão de Sakura só não inplicou com o garoto chinês no meio da multidão porque a irmã estava "em segurança", cercada de outros amigos além da sua prima.

Entre uma parada e outra nas barracas de jogos e pratos típicos, não demorou muito para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos notar que o casal de amigos a sua frente andava de mão dadas enquanto conversava tranqüilamente com os demais. Ele olhou de relance para Sakura, que observava os prêmios da barraca mais próxima, e juntando uma boa dose de coragem para ignorar todas as pessoas a sua volta, desviou o olhar para o lado contrário e também segurou a mão da sua antiga rival.

Surpresa, Sakura parou de andar imediatamente e corou muito, mas não soltou a mão. Igualmente vermelho, Shaoran hesitou, mas virou o rosto devagar para olhá-la, sem saber se devia soltá-la ou não. A Card Captor demorou alguns instantes, mas apertou levemente os dedos do rapaz antes de olhar para ele e dar um tímido sorriso. Shaoran segurou um suspiro de alívio e sorriu para ela da mesma maneira, antes de voltarem a caminhar.

Os amigos compravam doces em uma das barracas logo a frente quando os dois chegaram em completo silêncio e com os rostos ainda rosados. Tomoyo foi a primeira a perceber a novidade e por pouco não ligou a sua câmera para filmar aquela cena tão encantadora. Só não o fez porque tinha certeza que, tímidos do jeito que os dois eram, se fosse percebida acabaria estragando tudo e não veria aquilo acontecer novamente tão cedo. Por isso tudo o que ela fez foi puxar discretamente a manga de Eriol para que ele também visse, e o inglês não pode deixar de sorrir. Aos poucos os demais foram percebendo também, mas em uma espécie de acordo silencioso ninguém comentou nada, pra não deixá-los constrangidos.

Percebendo que essa atitude tranqüilizou um pouco o casal, Tomoyo usou o reencontro com Eriol e os amigos de primário como desculpa para ligar sua filmadora novamente e gravar tudo dali em diante. Yamazaki também tinha consigo sua câmera fotográfica e tirou várias fotos do grupo, que depois foram guardadas com carinho por cada um deles. E assim terminou o primeiro _Tanabata Matsuri_ de Sakura e Shaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Notas da autora:**_

1- _**Tanabata Matsuri:**_ como a Sakura e a Tomoyo explicaram, é um festival muito popular no Japão. Apesar de conhecê-lo há vários anos, dei uma busca na Internet para poder escrever as cores certas dos tanzakus e a história de amor entre _Orihime_ & _Kengyu_ com mais detalhes. Em alguns lugares, vi mencionado que a origem da lenda é chinesa. Se isso é realmente verdade eu não sei, mas como já tinha o capítulo estruturado, deixei como sendo uma lenda japonesa, e por isso o Shaoran não a conhecia. E a música que as meninas cantam, pelo que eu vi também, é uma canção tradicional de Tanabata que é ensinada a praticamente a todas as crianças japonesas.

2- _**Yukata & obi**__**:**_ o yukata é um tipo mais simples de _kimono_, feito de algodão e que pode ser usado tanto por homens, mulheres ou crianças. É comum ver as pessoas usando yukatas nos festivais japoneses e outros eventos tradicionais de verão. O obi é a faixa usada sobre o yukata e o kimono, que os prende como uma espécie de cinto largo. Em _**Card Captor Sakura**_ podemos ver a maioria dos personagens usando yukata no episódio 18 do _anime_, e no _mangá_ em português nos volumes 2 (captura da Carta Ilusão) e 20 (transformação da Carta Brilho em Carta Sakura). Nos três casos, os personagens usam yukatas justamente porque vão a algum festival.

3- _**Dorayaki**_**:** é um doce composto por duas fatias pequenas e redondas de pão-de-ló recheadas com feijão azuki ou creme de baunilha (parecido com recheio de sonho). Eu sou suspeita para falar desse doce, porque AMO dorayaki!! Depois dos tanzakus, os dorayakis são a minha parte predileta do Tanabata! Felizmente aqui em São Paulo não dependemos do Tanabata Matsuri para saboreá-los, porque sempre dá para comprar o dorayaki na tradicional feirinha que acontece todo domingo no bairro da Liberdade. E o melhor: lá eles são feitos na hora, você pode comê-los ainda quentinhos!

4- _**Yu Zhang Wang:**_ imperador chinês da Dinastia Liang, que governou a China no ano 551. Se ele era de fato baixinho, não tenho a mínima noção. Só peguei o nome dele emprestado para compor a mentira do Yamazaki!

5- _**Mangá x anime:**_ para quem só viu o anime de CCS, como a Lady D-chan, vale a pena uma observação neste capítulo. No anime (episódio 67), quando a Sakura quer agradecer ao Shaoran por ter ouvido o seu desabafo após o fora do Yukito, ela faz para ele um cachecol, porque o Shaoran não gosta de frio e o festival em que eles vão acontece no inverno. No mangá essa passagem da história acontece no verão, e a Sakura faz um yukata para ele, que é exatamente o que a Tomoyo mencionou aqui quando está no apartamento do Shaoran.

_**Agradecimentos:**_

- **Lady D-chan:** fico contente que mesmo não lendo o mangá você esteja entendendo a fic e gostando dela. Exatamente por não saber quem viu o anime, quem viu o mangá e quem viu os dois é que gosto de mencionar as diferenças entre um e outro quando julgo necessário. Sobre aos futuros inimigos da Sakura, vontade de colocar um pouco mais de ação na história eu até tenho, mas se vou conseguir fazer isso já é outra história. De qualquer maneira eu tenho mesmo essa intenção, mas em capítulos bem mais à frente!

- **Vick.y:** lamento não ter colocado a Nakuru e o Spinel no capítulo anterior. Nem pensei nisso, para ser sincera, exatamente porque a estadia do Eriol em Tomoeda seria bem curta. A dupla deve aparecer futuramente, só espero saber introduzi-los bem na história! Quanto aos beijos, eles vão ainda levar um tempo para acontecer, mas pode ter certeza que não vou ser como as meninas do Clamp! Também sinto falta deles nas histórias originais, e aquele de Tsubasa... Foi tão frustrante! Quanto ao triângulo Eriol-Mizuki-Tomoyo... Segredo!!

- **Andromedachan****:** que bom que está gostando da fic! E valeu as informações sobre o ano letivo japonês. Eu só tinha certeza das férias de verão, que duram todo o mês de agosto. No inverno, ainda mais que eles não comemoram o Natal de fato, eu não sabia se havia férias mesmo ou não. As férias de primavera devem ser a mudança de ano letivo, eu suponho...

- **Katrina:** adoro os seus reviews! Sempre me divirto com eles. Então você é das minhas!! Mizuki sensei ou Tomoyo-chan, tanto faz quem fica com o Eriol? Para mim a escolha também é difícil. No anime o casal Eriol x Kaho é quase inimaginável, porque não teve nenhum destaque na história, mas no mangá os dois ficaram tão fofos juntos! E sobre os beijos, como já escrevi acima... Você vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho! Já o meu computador, sei lá... Acho que é algum problema de atualização do Windows XP que está causando as falhas no Internet Explorer. Infelizmente meu noivo não é entendido do assunto, por isso vou carregar os capítulos aqui em casa e continuar dependendo de outro computador para editar e postar aqui no site.

- **Maria Lua & Cah-chan Hime:** bem-vindas! Espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo também, e dos que ainda virão! E será que realmente é o Eriol quem está escondendo alguma coisa? E se for a Mizuki? Já pensaram nisso? Ou os dois... Quem sabe? Afinal, o Shaoran sentiu algo estranho ENTRE eles, e não em UM deles!

- **Acdy-chan****:** obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que continue gostando da fic. Eu queria ser ainda mais rápida nas atualizações, mas nem sempre a inspiração e os outros compromissos ajudam.

- **Chibi Anne:** Anne-chan, acho que a maioria do seu review eu já respondi em reply, né? Mas vou aproveitá-lo para avisar a todos aqui que, assim como você vez, se acharem erros na fic podem me avisar, ok? Não vou ficar magoada por isso de maneira alguma. Tudo que ajude a melhorar a fic será muito bem-vindo!

- **Isabella-Chan:** que bom que consegui fazer você e os demais ficarem curiosos com essa história do Eriol e da Kaho! O efeito foi melhor do que eu esperava. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer antes de vocês descobrirem a verdade, caso os meus planos para os próximos capítulos dêem certo. Ainda não sei exatamente onde vou encaixar o fato em questão, mas deve demorar bastante.


	9. Disputas

Saudações noturnas de Tomoeda!!

Vergonhoso, simplesmente vergonhoso! Quase 6 meses sem postar um novo capítulo!!! Mas existem momentos da vida que parecem ser regidos pela Lei de Murphy...

Sei que vocês não vieram aqui para ler as minhas lamúrias, e sim a fic. Entretanto, não acho educado simplesmente postar o capítulo sem me explicar. E para não tomar demais o tempo de vocês, o resumo básico da ópera é este:

1- Meu micro me sabotou 3x nesse meio-tempo. Uma por causa de vírus, o que me obrigou a formatá-lo, e as outras duas porque o coitado já está bem velhinho e não agüenta mais o tranco como antes.

2- Faltou inspiração. Pior do que não saber o que escrever é saber o que se quer e não saber como...

Falando da fic em si, que é o que realmente interessa, esse é o capítulo mais longo já escrito até agora e que mais me deu trabalho. É focado no campeonato de futebol do qual o Shaoran participa, então quem não curte futebol provavelmente não vai curtir esse pedaço da história também. De qualquer modo, para quem se arriscar a ler, aviso que, como precisei usar uma quantidade grande de personagens secundários e figurantes na hora de compor os times, para não ter confusão de nomes, os jogadores do Colégio Tomoeda aparecerão em negrito, para diferenciar dos demais.

Vou entrar em férias coletivas no trabalho no meio de dezembro, e como vou viajar só devo retomar a fic agora no ano que vem, Ok?

Caso a gente não se fale mais até lá, desejo _**Boas Festas**_ a todos vocês!!!

Boa leitura!

_Jump27_

Atualizado em 28/11/2008

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

**Cap. 09 –** **Disputas**

Shaoran se preparou para ir ao colégio e olhou o calendário preso na parede de seu quarto, pensando em como o mês de Julho havia passado com tanta rapidez. Eriol e a profª. Mizuki voltaram para a Inglaterra logo depois do _Tanabata Matsuri_ e no dia em mago chinês completou de fato seus 15 anos, Sakura e Tomoyo levaram para a escola um bolo delicioso de chocolate feito especialmente para ele. Fora isso, os demais dias foram cheios de trabalhos a serem entregues, notas de provas a serem divulgadas, lições para serem feitas durante as férias e treinos cada vez mais intensos de futebol por causa do campeonato interescolar, que teria início logo no primero final de semana de Agosto.

Aquele sábado era o último dia de aula antes das férias de verão e tudo ia bem na sala do ginasial 2-1 até começo da última aula, quando a professora Shizuka Hasegawa, uma senhora de óculos e expressão muito séria no rosto, que era a responsável pela classe, anunciou o trabalho de História que deveria ser apresentado em Setembro, pouco depois do fim das férias. O assunto era a Restauração Meiji e os alunos iram trabalhar em duplas escolhidas por sorteio.

_ Que pena! – lamentou-se Sakura – Nós somos em três, o que significa que não podemos fazer o trabalho juntos...

_ Bem, é essa a intenção, não? – disse Shaoran com simplicidade – Misturar os alunos para evitar os mesmos grupos de sempre. Mas já que ao menos um de nós deve ficar fora do grupo, espero que eu seja o escolhido. Assim vocês duas ainda têm chance de fazer o trabalho juntas.

A professora colocou o tema do trabalho na lousa e começou a sortear os nomes. Metade da classe já tinha sido sorteada quando a profª. Hasegawa anunciou:

_ Daidouji...

Naquela fração ínfima de tempo entre o anúncio do sobrenome de Tomoyo e o seguinte, os três amigos automaticamente olharam para a professora com apreenssão. Quem seria o próximo?

_ ...Li!

_ O QUÊ? – Shaoran deixou escapar, alto o suficiente para a classe inteira ouvir.

_ Algum problema, Sr. Li? – a profª. Hasegawa perguntou num tom de voz seco, enquanto ajeitava seus óculos.

_ Não, professora. Sinto muito! – o rapaz respondeu meio sem-graça, antes de se virar para a amiga de cabelos e olhos violetas – Desculpe, Tomoyo. Nada contra fazer o trabalho com você, mas...

_ Eu entendo, Li-kun! - Tomoyo respondeu imediatamente, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Então ambos olharam preocupados para Sakura, que havia se encolhido em sua cadeira, com uma expressão triste.

_ Sakura-chan, nós sentimos muito...

_ Está tudo bem, Tomoyo-chan! – a sucessora de Clow respondeu, forçando um sorriso – Pelo menos vocês dois ficaram juntos. Com certeza eu também terei um bom parceiro para fazer o meu trabalho.

O sorteiro continuou e logo foi a vez de Sakura ser chamada.

_ Kinomoto... Ishihara!

Mitsuo Ishihara era um aluno que sentava do lado oposto da classe, em uma linha diagonal em relação a Card Captor e seus amigos. Exatamente por isso Sakura poucas vezes falou com ele. Era um rapaz ligeiramente mais alto do que ela e Tomoyo, de volumosos cabelos castanho-avermelhados que lhe caiam macios sobre a nuca, e olhos azuis-escuros. Fazia parte do Clube de Xadrez do Colégio Tomoeda e parecia ser um tanto reservado.

Com seu habitual jeito doce de tratar as pessoas, a sucessora de Clow sorriu de maneira simpática para seu par. O rapaz, que olhou automaticamente para ela assim que seu sobrenome também foi anunciado, sorriu educadamente de volta. Naqueles poucos segundos em que durou essa inocente troca de olhares entre a dupla, Shaoran olhou de um para o outro com o rosto tão vermelho que parecia um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção. Tomoyo, agora que sentava atrás de Sakura, tinha uma vista paranorâmica da cena e não sabia se ria ou ficava preocupada com a reação do colega chinês. O mal-humor dele era visível e durou cada minuto que restava da aula, por isso Shaoran virou o rosto para as duas amigas, na vã tentantiva de esconder sua raiva.

_ Tomoyo-chan... – murmurou Sakura bem baixinho, pouco tempo depois disso – O que houve com o Shaoran-kun?

_ Acho que a disputa começou para ele antes mesmo do campeonato de futebol! – ela respondeu, antes de abafar um risinho.

Sakura olhou a prima com visível ar de interrogação, mas o sinal bateu antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que Tomoyo queria dizer com aquilo. A professora deu a aula por encerrada, desejando a todos boas férias, e os alunos começaram a se dispersar. Enquanto alguns saíam eufóricos para os corredores, outros foram para junto de seus pares ver o que podia já ser combinado referente ao trabalho escolar.

_ Vou falar com o Ishihara-kun sobre o trabalho e já saio, está bem? – Sakura anunciou, enquanto guardava seu material rapidamente.

_ Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Esperamos por você no portão da escola. – Tomoyo assentiu.

Shaoran não disse nada. Porém, assim que Sakura se dirigiu até seu colega de classe, o chinês fez menção de ir atrás da Card Captor, mas a amiga o segurou pela camisa.

_ Tomoyo! O que está fazendo? Me solte! – Shaoran sussurou entredentes.

_ Lamento, Li-kun, mas se você for lá agora vai assustar o Ishihara-kun com esse mau-humor todo e pode com isso comprometer o trabalho da Sakura-chan. E eu tenho certeza que você não vai querer prejudicá-la na escola, não é mesmo?

Tomoyo questionava o amigo com o jeito tranquilo e sorridente de quem sabe ter razão no que fala. Shaoran não teve alternativa além de engolir o seu ciúme e deixar a sala junto com ela, mas bastou chegar ao pátio do colégio para ele explodir.

_ Droga, Tomoyo! Por que justo em uma classe com tantas meninas, a Sakura vai ter que fazer esse trabalho logo com um garoto?

A adolescente teve que se segurar para não rir. Sakura tinha toda razão quando dizia que Shaoran era muito parecido com o irmão dela. Aquele sentimento de proteção e posse era algo tão típico do Touya!

_ Ora, Li-kun, isso tudo foi apenas uma coincidência! – ela riu - Eu também vou fazer o trabalho com um garoto e não vejo mal nenhum nisso. Tampouco a Sakura-chan!

Shaoran olhou para a amiga, ainda emburrado.

_ É diferente, Tomoyo! Nós dois somos amigos de infância e também da Sakura! Se a nossa classe ainda fosse a mesma do primário, eu não me importaria que ela fizesse esse trabalho com o Yamazaki. Além disso, não existem coincidências...

_ ...apenas o inevitável. - Tomoyo completou calmamente aquelas palavras já tão conhecidas da profª. Mizuki - Bem, então se realmente isso foi inevitável, talvez a aproximação da Sakura-chan com o Ishihara-kun traga alguma coisa boa até mesmo para você, Li-kun...

O rapaz a olhou, incrédulo e desconfiado, mas em sua mente a garota sabia muito bem no que estava pensando. Nisso Sakura saiu do prédio e foi correndo até onde eles estavam. Shaoran suspirou de alívio ao ver que ela estava sozinha.

_ Tomoyo-chan!!! Shaoran-kun!!! Desculpem a demora!

_ Como foi a conversa com o Ishihara-kun?

_ Foi tudo bem, Tomoyo-chan. Ele me contou que um dos irmãos faz faculdade de História, o que pode nos ajudar bastante. E o Ishihara-kun irá viajar, mas volta antes do fim das férias. Ele vai me ligar assim que chegar para já começarmos o nosso trabalho.

_ Quer dizer que você deu o seu telefone para ele? – bufou imediatamente o jovem chinês.

_ _Hoe_? O que isso tem de mais? – Sakura perguntou, inocentemente.

_ Não tem nada, Sakura-chan. Li-kun só está ficando nervoso por causa do campeonato que se aproxima. Assim que chegarmos à sorveteria ele se acalma. Ou não vamos mais aproveitar esse calor para comemorar o começo de nossas Férias de Verão?

_ Claro que vamos! – Sakura disse com empolgação, antes de dirigir ao amigo o seu mais belo sorriso – Não vamos, Shaoran-kun?

Foi inevitável para ele concordar e sorrir em resposta. Shaoran então pegou a mão de Sakura, ação que agora não os encambulava mais na presença de Tomoyo e que só era evitado diante do irmão da Card Captor, e entregou a existência de Mitsuo Ishihara ao esquecimento. Assim o trio de adolescentes se dirigiu para a melhor sorveteria de Tomoeda, onde passaram uma tarde agradável e divertida.

O domingo foi um dia de merecido descanso para todos, o primeiro dia com o doce sabor das férias. Mas a segunda-feira chegou, a terça-feira passou e na quarta-feira de manhã o descendente de Clow vestiu mais uma vez o seu uniforme e se reuniu com os colegas do Clube de Futebol para o último dia de treino.

O campeonato estava preste a começar e a ansiedade do time era crescente. Todos tinham feito o seu melhor até ali e o capitão Hideki sabia que agora era só esperar pelo jogo de estréia. Shaoran parecia calmo perto dos demais, mas no fundo também estava bastante empolgado. Sempre praticou artes marciais, mas era um esporte solitário, apenas mais uma parte do seu treinamento como um guerreiro da família Li. Uma disputa em grupo era algo tão novo para ele quanto fazer parte do próprio clube escolar. Uma mudança interessante, onde tudo o que tinha a lamentar era ficar longe de Sakura pelas próximas duas semanas. Por isso mesmo, deixando a escola no final daquela tarde, ele passou na casa dela para se despedir e acabou ficando para jantar a pedido da amiga.

_ Quando você volta? – Sakura questionou, enquanto arrumava a mesa para a refeição.

_ Bem, se chegarmos na final, só retorno no dia 20. – Shaoran respondeu, enquanto ajudava Fujitaka a trazer as travessas da cozinha.

_ Quando Touya participou do Interginasial, lembro que a equipe dele ficou em quarto lugar. – disse o Sr. Kinomoto, sentando-se para comer - Foi a melhor colocação que um colégio de Tomoeda conseguiu no campeonato até então. Espero que vocês consigam ir mais longe.

O mago chinês agradeceu o apoio e como Touya passaria a noite fora, os três se serviram. Terminada a refeição, Shaoran ajudou Sakura com a louça e se despediu de Fujitaka. Tinha que estar na estação de trem logo cedo. A menina o acompanhou até a porta.

_ Lamento não poder te ver jogar, Shaoran-kun, mas vou torcer por você todos os dias!

_Eu entendo, Sakura. Obrigado! Aproveite bem os dias que vai passar na casa do seu bisavô junto com a Tomoyo.

A menina sorriu em agradecimento, mas sua expressão mudou logo em seguida.

_ Vou sentir sua falta... – Sakura murmurou tristemente.

Shaoran sentiu o coração apertado, pois sofria da mesma maneira o peso da distância. Era a primeira vez que os dois se separavam desde que ele voltou a viver em Tomoeda.

_ Também vou sentir sua falta, Sakura... – falou o mago chinês, abraçando lentamente a antiga rival - Prometo que vou te ligar enquanto estiver fora, se você quiser.

Ele sentiu a garota balançar a cabeça afirmativamente sobre seu peito, depois recuou um pouco e acariciou de leve o rosto dela, enquanto a contemplava fechar os olhos, saboreando aquele pequeno gesto. Shaoran terminou de se despedir de Sakura com certa relutância, mas ele realmente precisava ir.

O Campeonato Interginasial de Futebol consistia em uma disputa entre os 12 times mais fortes do Japão, e os jogos seriam realizados em cidades próximas a Tokyo, que sediaria depois a grande final. A equipe do Colégio Tomoeda fazia parte dos times do Grupo B, cuja sede era a cidade de Kawaguchi, e a primeira partida marcada era contra o colégio Hokkuei, considerado justamente o mais forte do grupo.

Não foi um jogo fácil. No início, parecia que a partida seria tranqüila para o Colégio Tomoeda, que começou impondo um ritmo impressionante para tentar abrir o placar, o que quase aconteceu logo no primeiro minuto com uma cabeçada de **Shaoran**, mas um zagueiro adversário tirou a bola em cima da linha do gol. Com uma nova disposição tática, o time de Tomoeda continuou perigoso na frente. O prof. Arai, técnico do time, colocou a equipe no 4-4-2, com **Ichiro Utada** e **Shaoran **na armação, enquanto **Tatsumi Ando** e **Makoto Kawaguchi** ocuparam as laterais. Assim, com uma formação ofensiva, a equipe voltou a ameaçar. **Ichiro** cobrou escanteio e **Akio Maki** cabeceou na trave.

Até então acuado, o Colégio Hokkuei só conseguiu chegar ao ataque aos 14min. Tratou de melhorar a marcação no meio-campo e com liberdade para seus laterais assustou o goleiro **Iwao Hayashi** em duas oportunidades. O time adversário, então, passou a ter mais posse de bola e partiu para o ataque, mas acabou desperdiçando algumas boas chances que criou, de modo que o Tomoeda conseguiu um pênalti ao seu favor. Aos 34min, o capitão **Hideki Yoshida** cobrou com força e abriu o placar. O jogo continuou com o Colégio Hokkuei buscando o ataque e levando os contragolpes de Tomoeda até o intervalo.

As equipes voltaram sem alterações para o segundo tempo e o jogo continuou emocionante. No entanto, mesmo controlando a partida nos primeiros minutos do segundo tempo, o Colégio Tomoeda não conseguiu impedir os laterais do Hokkuei. Assim, o colégio adversário continuou pressionando o time de Tomoeda, e o meia Shinji Isawa entrou para ajudar os atacantes Norio Tanaka, Subaru Ono e Mitsuhiro Shirou até que, aos 32min, finalmente igualou o placar com um chute de fora da área, que desviou em dois jogadores do Tomoeda, enganando o goleiro **Iwao**.

O Hokkuei passou a pressionar o Tomoeda ainda mais, dando a entender que sairia com a vitória. No entanto, aos 43min, uma falha na defesa do Hokkuei permitiu que o meia **Ichiro** recebesse a bola pela esquerda, e com um belo cruzamento ele encontrou **Koji Nakamura** livre para cabecear e marcar o gol da vitória, encerrando o jogo em 2 x 1 a favor do Colégio Tomoeda.

Foi o primeiro passo de um time em contínua evolução, e terminada a primeira fase da disputa o Colégio Tomoeda havia se consagrado como o líder de seu grupo. O time seguiu então para a cidade de Yokohama, onde faria a disputa das Quartas-de-Final contra o Colégio Mobara, que pertencia ao Grupo C. O jogo foi relativamente fácil para o Tomoeda, e o grande destaque da partida foi sua defesa. Os volantes **Akio Maki** e **Daisuke Ogata** tiveram atuação impecável, assim como os zagueiros **Kazuyuki Awada** e **Jin Oguro**. No ataque, os rápidos **Koji Nakamura** e o capitão **Hideki Yoshida** foram os encarregados de puxar os contra-ataques.

O primeiro gol do confronto saiu em uma falha dos zagueiros do Mobara e foi marcado após um bom cruzamento de **Daisuke**, mandando a bola na cabeça de **Shaoran**, que aproveitou um buraco na zaga e subiu para abrir o placar aos 12min do primeiro tempo. O time adversário sentiu o gol sofrido e começou a ameaçar na base do contra-ataque, mas foi pouco eficiente. No começo do segundo tempo, porém, o Mobara teve mais iniciativa. Logo no primeiro minuto, Sorata Otsu cobrou uma falta perigosa, obrigando o goleiro **Iwao Hayashi** a espalmar a bola, que aos 5min também teve que segurar uma tentativa de gol de Sota Maeda. A melhor chance do Colégio Mobaha veio aos 10min, quando Otsu bateu na pequena área e **Iwao** fez a primeira grande defesa. Depois disso o goleiro do Tomoeda ainda precisou evitar a tentativa de gol de Kotaro Aoki no rebote.

Após esses momentos de pressão, o Colégio Tomoeda voltou a ficar tranqüilo em campo e ainda teve tempo para fazer mais gols na etapa final. Aos 28min, em bela jogada individual, **Koji** passou velozmente por toda a defesa adversária e bateu forte na saída do goleiro Ichiro Mizushima, que não teve nenhuma chance de defesa. Com o Mobara totalmente exposto, foi a vez de **Tatsumi Ando** fazer sua bela jogada. Aos 35min, em um contra-ataque rápido, ele arrancou pelo meio-campo, ficou na cara do goleiro Mizushima e desferiu um chute certeiro que fez o Tomoeda mais uma vez balançar a rede.

Em grande desvantagem, os jogadores do Colégio Mobara buscaram pelo menos o gol de honra até o último minuto de jogo. O esforço valeu a pena e eles foram premiados aos 45min do segundo tempo. Kaito Ozaki fez boa jogada pela direita e cruzou para Hiromu Sonehara, que chutou e o goleiro **Iwao** rebateu. A bola sobrou nos pés de Shigure Kanenobu, que no rebote empurrou para o gol, finalizando o placar de 3 x 1 que garantiu a excelente vitória do Colégio Tomoeda e colocou a equipe nas Semi-Finais.

O próximo adversário era o Colégio Ohtori, vencedor da disputa entre os segundos-colocados dos Grupos A e B. Como fazia parte do grupo original do Colégio Tomoeda, as duas escolas já haviam se enfrentado na primeira fase do campeonato, o que não significava que aquele novo encontro seria um jogo simples. O Colégio Ohtori não havia chegado às Semi-Finais à toa, e a prova disso é que seus jogadores foram os responsáveis pela partida mais difícil que o Colégio Tomoeda havia enfrentado até então, um complicado 0 x 0. Por esse motivo a equipe seguiu viagem para a cidade de Narita tendo em mente que não deveria substimar seu adversário.

Esta foi a atitude mais correta que os jogadores do Tomoeda poderiam ter tomado, pois o jogo foi novamente difícil, além de ser um dos mais emocionates do Interginasial daquele ano. O Colégio Ohtori dominou o começo do primeiro tempo de jogo, e marcando a saída de bola do time de Tomoeda, os adversários criaram boas oportunidades de gol. Logo no primeiro minuto o capitão do Ohtori, Hikaru Fukuda, cruzou pela direita e seu companheiro de equipe Hayao Watanabe foi mais rápido do que o jogador do Tomoeda **Daisuke Ogata**, mas felizmente cabeceou para fora.

Aos poucos o Colégio Tomoeda conseguiu se encontrar em campo. A primeira boa chance do time aconteceu aos 21min, quando o capitão **Hideki Yoshida** tocou para o atacante **Koji Nakamura**, que driblou Gendou Araki e chutou nas mãos do goleiro Keitaro Ikehara. Logo no minuto seguinte o goleiro adversário deixou a área e afastou mal. O lateral-direita **Tatsumi Ando** pegou a sobra na intermediária e tentou um golaço por cobertura, mas a bola saiu por cima do travessão. A melhora da equipe de Tomoeda se consolidou aos 26min, quando **Hideki** acertou um lindo lançamento para a entrada da área e pegou desprevinidos os altos zagueiros do Ohtori, que na sequência foram surpreendidos pelo pequeno volante **Akio Maki** invadindo o espaço deixado entre eles e cruzando a área em alta velocidade antes de tocar rasteiro na saída do goleiro, balançando a rede em favor do Tomoeda.

A alegria durou pouco, pois o gol deixou o adversário mais perigoso. O troco do Colégio Ohtori saiu no minuto seguinte, quando Yuki Suyama bateu uma cobrança de escanteio e Satoshi Kawabata subiu bem para cabecear forte. O travessão salvou o goleiro **Iwao Hayashi**, que excepcionalmente não havia ido na bola do lance. Já aos 32min, **Hideki** tocou de cabeça dentro da área para **Koji**, mas Ikehara saiu rápido do gol e chegou antes do artilheiro do Colégio Tomoeda. Dois minutos mais tarde, Atsushi Kubo fez jogada individual pela esquerda e cruzou. Watanabe não alcançou, e Fukuda, livre, chutou fraco para fora. Ainda assim o Colégio Ohtori conseguiu a última boa chance de gol do primeiro tempo. Aos 38min, Fukuda cruzou em cobrança de falta, Kawabata cabeceou bem e obrigou** Iwao** a fazer uma bela defesa.

No segundo tempo, o domínio do Ohtori foi visível. A pressão contra o Tomoeda combinada a um dia de muita sorte para o goleiro **Iwao** começou a aparecer logo aos 7min, quando Fukuda fez uma bela cobrança de falta que obrigou o goleiro do Tomoeda a se esticar todo para tirar a bola do ângulo de maneira inacreditável, em uma das defesas mais belas de sua vida, levando o capitão do Ohtori ao desespero. Dois minutos depois, Kubo cruzou fechado da esquerda e **Iwao** desviou, fazendo a bola ainda bater no travessão antes de sair.

Aos 16min foi a vez do trio de arbitragem se destacar dentro do jogo, quando a bola foi alçada na área do Colégio Tomoeda e Kawabata mandou de cabeça para a rede. O gol foi invalidado por marcação de impedimento. Um minuto depois, Seiji Fuuma levantou pela direita, Kubo desviou e Watanabe mandou de bicicleta para fora. O sufoco do Tomoeda continuou aos 19min, quando Kawabata invadiu a área, ganhou do zagueiro **Soichiro Hayashibara** e chutou para mais uma linda defesa de **Iwao**. Logo no lance seguinte Suyama mandou de escanteio para a área e Araki completou o gol, que mais uma vez foi invalidado pela arbitragem.

Na etapa final o time adversário voltou a dominar a partida e pressionou muito o Tomoeda, que continuou contando com a ótima atuação do goleiro **Iwao**. Entretanto, com o comando firme do prof. Arai, técnico da equipe, o time reforçou a marcação e criou um bom entrosamento entre seus jogadores, que conseguiram segurar o jogo até os 43min. Já no fim da partida, porém, o Colégio Tomoeda tomou mais um grande susto graças ao jogador adversário Ryoga Miike, que desviou a bola de cabeça para Kawabata, que cruzou para Hokusai Shimba e este marcou. O gol foi invalidado novamente por impedimento de Kawabata, frustrando a última boa chance do Ohtori. Um minuto depois, quando o árbitro apitou o final da partida, os jogadores do Colégio Tomoeda explodiram em alegria. Aquela suada e saborosa vitória sobre o Colégio Ohtori por 1 x 0 abriu para eles a sonhada vaga para a grande final.

O time do Colégio Tomoeda seguiu rumo a cobiçada Tokyo logo na manhã seguinte. Como o jogo de encerramento aconteceria só dali a dois dias, Shaoran aproveitou esse tempo maior de descanso para sair e se divertir um pouco com os colegas da equipe e assim conhecer melhor a cidade. Embora acostumado a viver em Hong Kong, uma cidade grande, populosa e cosmopolita como a capital japonesa, achou mais prudente não se aventurar sozinho. Afinal, Tokyo ainda era novidade para ele, que basicamente só conhecia a Torre de Tokyo por ter sido este o lugar da batalha final entre Sakura e Eriol.

Apesar de se divertir bastante com os amigos, no fundo o Shaoran mais queria fazer em sua curta passagem pela cidade era comprar uma lembrança para sua antiga rival antes de retornar a Tomoeda. Na véspera do jogo, já mais habituado com os arredores do hotel, decidiu fazer um passeio por conta própria, e não foi preciso que o rapaz chinês fosse muito longe para conseguir o que queria. Uma loja lhe chamou a atenção, nem tanto pelo constante movimento de frequeses, mas sim pela fachada de tijolos aparentes em tons de verde, sua cor predileta. Quando observou as pequenas vitrines, o descendente de Clow viu desde camisetas e acessórios de papelaria até animais de pelúcia, tudo decorado com bichinhos diversos desenhados em um traço meio estilizado, porém simpático. Com certeza lá ele encontraria algo que deixaria feliz a sua querida amiga, sem saber que Sakura, por sua vez, também preparava uma pequena surpresa para ele.

E o grande dia havia chegado, enfim! Uma bela e quente manhã de sol que estimulou os torcedores a lotarem o estádio do Colégio Clamp, atual líder do Interginasial e adversário do Colégio Tomoeda na última partida. Já no vestiário, durante os minutos de espera antes das instruções finais do técnico para aquele jogo tão esperado, a ansiedade pairava sobre os jogadores da pequena cidade, que discutiam acaloradamente sobre o inimigo e planejavam entre si o que iriam fazem em campo. Foi no meio desse falatório que Shaoran se virou de repente, em estado de alerta, como se procurasse por algo que lhe chamou a atenção de maneira inesperada.

_ Li, está tudo bem com você? – questionou o capitão Hideki em voz baixa, preocupado com a expressão de surpresa do rapaz chinês.

_ A Sakura está aqui... – ele respondeu automaticamente, sentindo a presença mágica dela no estádio.

O capitão do time de futebol riu.

_ Vocês dois têm um relacionamento estranho... De alguma maneira misteriosa, sempre sabem quando estão perto um do outro!

Shaoran sorriu um tanto sem graça. Jamais poderia explica a ele o verdadeiro motivo!

_ E então... O que está esperando para ir até lá?

_ Mas capitão, em menos de uma hora nós...

Hideki o interrompeu, falando calmamente.

_ A Kinomoto certamente não veio até Tokyo só para ver o nosso time jogar. Ela veio aqui para ver você, Li! Por que não vai até ela para retribuir a gentileza? Eu invento uma desculpa para o prof. Arai se ele perceber a sua ausência. Só que você não tem muito tempo, então é melhor se apressar!

Por um breve instante o mago chinês ficou em dúvida sobre o que fazer, mas logo agradeceu ao capitão e discretamente deixou o vestiário, andando apressado em torno do campo enquanto tentava localizar a fonte daquele poder mágico no meio das pessoas que ainda chegavam para assistir ao jogo. Quando finalmente viu Sakura, ela se virou um tanto incrédula na direção dele. Sabia que o rapaz estava perto pela sua presença mágica já tão conhecida, mas não esperava vê-lo antes do começo da partida. O encontro inesperado fez com que a Card Captor abrisse um lindo sorriso.

_ SHAORAN-KUN!!! – Sakura gritou com alegria, correndo na direção do amigo chinês.

Shaoran também correu até ela e os dois se abraçaram com força e muito carinho. A saudade que sentiam um do outro era muito maior do que eles imaginavam!

_ Ai, que reencontro mais romântico! – exclamou uma Tomoyo em êxtase, filmando o casal de amigos.

Percebendo finalmente a situação em que se encontravam, Sakura e Shaoran coraram violentamente e se separaram no mesmo instante.

_ TOMOYO! – ambos exclamaram, num misto de vergonha e indignação, o que causou risinhos da amiga e de algumas pessoas em volta.

_ Por que não me avisaram que viriam? – o descendente de Clow questionou depois de se recuperar do susto.

_ Pensamos em te fazer uma surpresa! – Sakura respondeu sorrindo.

_ É verdade! Você precisava ver como a Sakura-chan ficou eufórica quando você ligou pra ela e contou que jogaria na grande final, Li-kun! – Tomoyo comentou, deixando a prima novamente encabulada - Mas outras pessoas também vieram para ver o time da nossa escola. Tem muita gente comentando sobre vocês!

O jovem mago agradeceu o apoio, trocou mais algumas palavras rápidas com as duas amigas e lamentou não poder ficar mais tempo com elas. Precisava voltar imediatamente para junto do time e evitar assim que percebecem sua falta. Porém, antes que ele pudesse se afastar, Sakura o chamou timidamente e o rapaz, curioso, voltou seu olhar novamente para ela. A Card Captor se aproximou dele parecendo um tanto indecisa, mas se colocou nas pontas dos pés para ficar quase na altura do chinês. Era impressão sua ou Shaoran havia ficado ainda mais alto naquelas duas semanas em que estiveram separados?

_ _Ganbatte ne_, Shaoran-kun... – Sakura sussurou antes de deixar um beijo trêmulo na face esquerda do amigo.

Shaoran levou automaticamente sua mão a local do beijo, completamente atônito com o presente inesperado de Sakura, enquanto esta se afastava dele tão envergonhada que sequer teve coragem de olhá-lo de novo. Tomoyo, que para variar filmou tudo sem os dois perceberem, teve que chamar a atenção do rapaz para a hora, quebrando contra a vontade o efeito do "feitiço" feito por sua prima.

_ Li-kun... O jogo!

_ Claro! O jogo! – exclamou Shaoran, acordando imediantamente de seu devaneio.

Vermelho como costumava ficar quando ainda era criança e começava a descobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela menina de olhos verdes, o descendente de Clow olhou para sua antiga rival com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e murmurou para ela um acanhado "Obrigado", que Sakura retribuiu com um olhar e um sorriso tímido antes de vê-lo partir definitivamente dali. Com a vontade de vencer renovada, Shaoran correu de volta ao vestiário. Mais do que o título de campeão do Interginasial, agora ele queria ganhar o último jogo para mostrar que era merecedor daquele beijo!

Depois que Shaoran se afastou às pressas, Tomoyo não emitiu comentários a respeito da inesperada atitute da sucessora de Clow, pois sabia que só a deixaria novamente desconfortável. Ao invés disso, olhou Sakura com um sorriso de cumplicidade nos lábios que serviu perfeitamente para tranqüilizar a amiga, e voltou a puxá-la no meio a multidão em busca de seus lugares, que ficavam na Área Vip do estádio, o mais próximo possível do gramado.

Ainda não havia muitas pessoas naquele setor, e por isso as duas adolescentes ficaram conversando enquanto observavam as arquibandas e demais lugares se encherem cada vez mais, com muitas pessoas entoando divertidos gritos de guerra ou carregando faixas de incentivo ao seu time. Faltando cerca de 10 minutos para o início do jogo, juntaram-se a elas dois belos rapazes, um loiro de ar galante e olhos azuis e outro de cabelos e olhos pretos, com uma expressão de simpatia infantil. Deviam ter aproximadamente a mesma idade de Sakura e Tomoyo, e o rapaz loiro digiriu-se amigavelmente para a garota de olhos e cabelos ametistas.

_ Srta. Tomoyo! Para a minha surpresa, vejo que realmente nos deu o prazer de sua visita!

_ Nokuro-kun, há quanto tempo!? – Tomoyo se levantou sorrindo para cumprimentar o rapaz que, educadamente, tomou a mão que a garota lhe estendia e a beijou.

_ É sempre um prazer revê-la! Está ainda mais bela do que me recordava. E como está a Sra. Daidouji?

_ Minha mãe está bem, apesar de todas as obrigações que os negócios lhe impõem. Por isso hoje vim apenas com minha prima e amiga Sakura. Permita-me que os apresente... Nokuro-kun está é Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura-chan, este é Nokuro Imonoyama, um velho amigo meu. A família dele é fundadora do do Complexo Estudantil Clamp, que inclui este colégio. Nossas famílias são amigas desde antes de nós nascermos.

Simpática como sempre, Sakura se levantou para cumprimentar também o rapaz, mas antes que ela se curvase a moda japonesa ele lhe tomou a mãe e a beijou como fez com Tomoyo.

_ É uma prazer conhecer tão encantadora senhorita. Com certeza é uma donzela bela e inocente como a flor que lhe dá o nome.

Sakura sorriu um pouco sem-graça com o educado galanteio. O comportamento de Nokuro lhe lembrava vagamente Eriol. Tomoyo riu da cena e foi a vez de Nokuro apresentar o amigo que o acompanhava. Akira Ijyuin, o rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros, era um dos estudantes do Colégio Clamp e assim como Nokuro e as meninas também cursava o ginasial. Dono de um temperamento gentil e simpático, ele e Sakura imediatamente se deram tão bem devido a semelhança de temperamento que quem os visse juntos pensaria que eram amigos de longos anos.

Os quatro adolescentes conversavam animadamente. Tomoyo explicou a Nokuro que, embora não fosse acostumada a freqüentar os jogos de futebol de sua escola, o grande motivo que a levou a Tokyo não era o jogo em si, e sim o amigo chinês dela e de Sakura que jogava pelo Colégio Tomoeda. Nokuro, por sua vez, também não tinha o futebol como passatempo predileto, mais o amigo dele e de Akira jogava pelo time do Colégio Clamp, e por isso eles também estavam presentes para prestigiar o colega.

Akira chamou a atenção dos demais para o gramado. O jogo iria começar. Com os dois times já em campo o narrador foi apresentando os jogadores, começando pela equipe que vestia calção preto e camisa branca.

_ Do lado esquerdo do campo temos o time mandante do jogo e atual campeão, o Colégio Clamp, com o capitão Mamoru Kaji no gol, Akira Inoue e Reiji Koshimizu nas laterais e completando a linha de defesa os zagueiros Hibiki Sato e Kenji Miyamoto. No meio de campo temos os volantes Kaito Morita e Manabu Abe junto com os meias Isamu Hirata e Yuji Takahashi, enquanto o ataque conta com Hajime Fujiwara e o artilheiro do campeonato, Suoh Takamura. O técnico é o Prof. Etsuo Ueno.

A maioria da torcida saudou o time da casa com grande entusiasmo. Muitas meninas gritavam o nome de seus jogadores prediletos, especialmente o do atacante Suoh Takamura, a estrela maior do time. A narração continuou, apresentando agora os jogadores que vestiam calção branco com detalhes em vermelho e camisa preta com detalhes em vermelho e branco.

_ Do lado direito do campo temos a surpresa do campeonato, já apelidada por muitos como "A Fúria de Tomoeda". Invicto até o momento, o time do Colégio Tomoeda conta com o excelente goleiro **Iwao Hayashi** e tem na defesa os zagueiros **Kazuyuki Awada** e **Jin Oguro**. Nas laterais, **Tatsumi Ando** e **Makoto Kawaguchi**. O meio de campo ficará ao cargo dos volantes **Akio Maki** e **Daisuke Ogata**, além dos meias **Kenzo Takata** e **Shaoran Li**. O ataque está sob a responsabilidade de **Hideki Yoshida**, capitão do time, e de **Koji Nakamura**. O técnico é o Prof. Shigeo Arai. Apíta esse jogo o árbitro Kazuma Hirota, do Colégio Mahora, que tem como auxiliares Masahiro Koyama, do Colégio Maeda, e Shinji Matsuda, do Colégio Matsumoto.

_ Aquele é o nosso amigo, Suoh Takamura. – Akira apontou animado para um rapaz de boa estatura, um ar meio sério e cabelos azulados – Ele é o melhor jogador do nosso time e é muito bom em qualquer esporte!

_ Shaoran-kun também é muito bom nos esportes! É o melhor de nossa classe! – Sakura retrucou imediatamente, apontando Shaoran para os novos amigos – E também joga futebol muito bem!

_ Não duvido. Pelo que sei, o time de vocês faz jus a fama que recebeu. Será um jogo bastante disputado. – Nokuro respondeu placidamente.

_ Será emocionante! – Tomoyo exclamou comos olhos brilhando e sua câmera na mão - E eu poderei filmar cada minuto da encantadora Sakura-chan torcendo pelo Li-kun!

Sakura nem teve tempo de protestar conta o comentário direto da prima na frente dos rapazes, pois o juiz apitou o começo da partida e a atenção de todos se voltou para a movimentação dentro de campo.

O início já foi eletrizante! Em uma disputa de bola logo no primeiro minuto de jogo, **Hideki** trombou com o zagueiro Sato. O pescoço do capitão do Colégio Tomoeda se chocou com o ombro do adversário e **Hideki **caiu zonzo em campo, dando enorme susto na pequena torcida do Tomoeda. A disputa foi paralizada, mas **Hideki** retornou ao gramado dois minutos depois e o jogo continuou.

Aos 6min quem se assustou foi a torcida do Colégio Clamp. **Shaoran** escapou dos adversários, dominou a bola no peito e entrou na área. Takahashi, meia-atacante do Clamp, chegou para o combate e na disputa com **Shaoran** acabou por derrubá-lo. O árbitro Kazuma Hirota deu o pênalti a favor do Tomoeda e **Koji **cobrou com um sangue frio espantoso para uma decisão de tamanha importância. Tocou na bola com efeito para encobrir o goleiro Kaji lentamente, mas um ligeiro erro de cálculo fez a bola subir o bastante para bater no travessão e cair perto da linha. Porém, dentro do gol sem qualquer margem de dúvida, o que foi confirmado pelo árbitro em conjunto com o auxiliar Shinji Matsuda.

A torcida se agitou de ambos os lados e o time do Colégio Clamp ficou tenso nos minutos seguintes ao gol. Enquanto o time da casa mantinha-se retraído, o Tomoeda buscava armar uma jogada fatal com muitos toques pacientes, até que aos 9min **Kenzo** teve sua grande. Levou a bola pela esquerda, tabelou com **Shaoran**, entrou na área e chutou rasteiro na direção do gol, passando muito perto da trave do goleiro Kaji.

O Colégio Clamp recuperou seu equilíbrio rapidamente e a partida ficou bastante equilibrada, com os dois times disputando a posse de bola no meio de campo. O Colégio Tomoeda até conseguia ficar mais tempo com a bola, mas não encontrava espaço para atacar de maneira eficiente. **Hideki **ainda tentou puxar um bom contra-ataque, mas errou o passe decisivo. Aos 15min foi a vez de **Koji **arriscar. O atacante do Tomoeda iniciou a jogada tocando para o lateral **Makoto**, que cruzou para **Shaoran**. **Shaoran** armou e devolveu a bola de jeito para **Koji** cabecear no meio do gol, mas infelizmente Kaji fez uma defesa espetacular, voando para defender com apenas uma mão e colocar para escanteio.

O Colégio Clamp ficou mais ofensivo e foi ao campo de ataque, também criando chances perigosas de gol, que exigiram bastante da defesa do Tomoeda, em especial do goleiro **Iwao**. Mas a sorte do time visitante não durou para sempre. Aos 27min o Clamp conseguiu subjulgar **Iwao**, quando Hirata cobrou escanteio da direita e Takahashi pulou bem mais alto que **Akio**, cabeceando forte e certeiro para o gol, empatando a partida. O troco do Tomoeda não demorou muito, pois aos 31min **Hideki** tocou para **Shaoran**, que estava bem posicionado e bateu no meio do gol com força. Kaji, que já tinha se posicionado a esperava de um chute vindo direto do capitão adversário, bem que tentou defender a tempo, mas com a força do chute a bola raspou na luva do goleiro e entrou, resultando no segundo gol do Tomoeda.

Diante do passe bem feito e do gol, Shaoran começou a se afastar da grande área ainda de costas, com os olhos fixos na rede que ele fez balançar. Tinha o rosto iluminado por um sorriso radiante de satisfação, os cabelos ao vento e a camisa molhada de suor grudada em seu peito. Então se virou e recomeçou a correr pelo campo, pronto para as jogadas seguintes.

Enquanto isso, de seu lugar privilegiado em meio a torcida, Sakura observava atenciosamente seu querido amigo, quase sem piscar, como se ele estivesse em um mundo a parte do restante do jogo. Estava eufórica por causa do gol do rapaz chinês, mas havia algo mais. Ela sentia as maçãs do rosto quentes como nunca havia sentido antes, o coração batendo acelerando, fora do compasso. Ao seu lado, a observadora Tomoyo a olhava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, percebendo imediatamente o que se passava com sua prima.

_ Li-kun _kakkoi_, né? – murmurou a menina de olhos ametistas, inclinando-se levemente para perto do ouvido da amiga, fazendo com que ela corasse mais do que já estava.

A Card Captor começou a gaguejar uma resposta que simplesmente não veio, não só porque as palavras lhe faltaram, mas também porque o Colégio Clamp havia entrado na área do Tomoeda fazendo uma bela tabelinha de toques curtos entre Morita e Fujiwara. O atacante Takamura recebeu para chutar, mas **Jin **bloqueou quando a bola ia para o gol, para alívio do time e principalmente do goleiro **Iwao**. Mesmo assim ele não teve sossego, pois logo na seqüência Hirata cobrou escanteio e novamente Takamura arriscou, desta vez cabeceando no travessão do Colégio Tomoeda. O jogo estava bastante difícil agora. Ambas as equipes marcavam muito e dificultavam as ações ofensivas adversárias. Finalmente aos 47min terminou o primeiro tempo de jogo.

Com o placar ao seu favor, o Tomoeda voltou para o 2º tempo ainda mais decidido a vencer aquela partida. Entretanto, o Clamp era o atual campeão e como time da casa, ainda tinha o apoio em massa da torcida. Estes fatores somados renovaram a força do time, que agora avançava continuamente para reaver o controle do jogo. Logo aos 4min Morita cruzou para Sato, mas para a sorte do Tomoeda **Jin** chegou antes na bola e atrapalhou a jogada adversária. Passado apenas um minuto, **Hideki** faz grande jogada na área do Clamp ao driblar Takahashi e o lateral Koshimizu, mas a defesa jogou para escanteio.

Quase dez minutos depois o Tomoeda voltava a atacar perigosamente com belas jogadas do capitão **Hideki**, o que forçou a Colégio Clamp a se tornar mais ofensivo em campo, substituindo o atacante Fujiwara e o volante Morita por Shinichi Watanabe e Itsuo Akiyama. Houve grandes tentativas de posse de bola vindas de ambos os times até que, depois de uma cobrança de falta, Takamura fez um belo gol de cabeça, empatando novamente o jogo. O time visitante acabou por reclamar que o atacante do Clamp estava impedido quando a bola foi lançada, mas o ábitro corretamente não voltou atrás e deu prosseguimento ao jogo.

Mesmo com as mudanças no Clamp, **Hideki **driblou bem a defesa adversária e se encontrou livre na área para chutar forte, mas Kaji defendeu. Então foi a vez do Tomoeda trocar seus jogadores. Contundido, **Akio** deixa o campo para a entrada de **Tadashi Kido**. O time visitante volta a ser superior em campo e busca novamente o gol. Aos 18min, **Hideki** recebeu bom passe do meio-campo **Kenzo**, desviou de Sato e chutou para mais uma importante defesa de Kaji. Aos 23min **Shaoran** carrega a bola pela esquerda e chuta à direita do gol, mas novamente Kaji fez uma linda defesa. O Colégio Clamp voltou a dominar o jogo aos 27min, tocando a bola no campo do Tomoeda e atacando em bons lançamentos para Takamura e Watanabe, deixando o goleiro **Iwao** tenso e dando muito trabalho para a defesa, especialmente para o zagueiro **Kazuyuki** e o volante **Daisuke**.

Os ataques em campo continuaram de ambos os lados. Aos 32min **Koji** bate falta para o meio da área e Kaji sai do gol para fazer a defesa. Aos 35min, o meio-campo Hirata cobrou falta com um chute de curva que passou perto da trave direita de **Iwao**. O Colégio Tomoeda tomou outro susto logo na sequência, quando Takamura avançou com velocidade no campo do Tomoeda e só não ampliou o placar para o time da casa porque **Tadashi** e **Daisuke** fizeram boa marcação e não o deixaram chutar com força suficiente na direção do gol.

Ao se aproximar o final do 2º tempo os dois times estavam exaustos. Para dar novo fôlego ao jogo, o Colégio Clamp decidiu apostar numa formação com três atacantes, substituindo o meia Takahashi por Gaku Higuchi, enquanto **Koji** deixava o campo para a entrada de **Haruki Igarashi** na equipe do Tomoeda. A partir deste momento as duas equipes fizeram o possível para evitar uma prorrogação dramática até que, aos 44min, com a ajuda de Inoue e de Fujiwara, Hirata encontrou uma minúcula brecha na defesa do Tomoeda e chutou com vontade em direção ao gol. **Iwao** estava bem posicionado e foi na direção exata da bola, enquanto o estádio todo silenciava para acompanhar o lance que poderia decidir de vez aquela partida. E o som que explodiu em seguida foi da euforia do time da casa. Com uma grande dose de sorte, a insistência do Colégio Clamp enfim venceu a defesa do Tomoeda. Iwao havia alcançado a bola bem próximo ao canto da trave, mas sem chance de agarrá-la com firmeza a mesma desviou ao bater em seus dedos, bateu no travessão e entrou, desempatando o jogo a favor do Clamp.

Em desvantagem no placar, o Tomoeda voltou a atacar como pode até o último minuto dos acréscimos. **Kenzo **e **Shaoran** tentaram mais de uma vez chegar na linha de fundo e cruzar para o capitão **Hideki** ou para **Igarashi**, mas o time adversário fechou bem a sua defesa para administrar a eminente vitória. Assim, ao final de um jogo disputadíssimo e tenso, o Colégio Clamp venceu o Colégio Tomoeda por 3 a 2.

Vendo a derrota do seu time, Sakura teve vontade de chorar, mas se conteve. Ao invés disso, ela se levantou de sua cadeira e começou a gritar o nome do colégio o mais alto que pode, com a animação da antiga líder de torcida que ela era. Tomoyo reforçou os gritos da amiga logo em seguida. Surpresos, os jogadores do Tomoeda olharam na direção daquela voz no meio da multidão, que aos poucos foi ganhando a força de várias outras, até que toda a pequena torcida do Colégio Tomoeda presente no estádio clamava o nome de seu time, orgulhosa por ele ter ido tão longe. Em meio a este animado coro, os olhares da Card Captor e de Shaoran se cruzaram. O rapaz chinês sorriu para ela e sentiu todo o peso da frustração sair de seus ombros, sensação que foi compartilhada por todos os colegas de equipe.

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, já de volta a casa da família Kinomoto, Sakura assistia televisão na sala quando ouviu a campainha tocar. A adolescente se levantou do sofá e foi atender a porta. A inesperada visita a surpreendeu.

_ Shaoran-kun, o que faz aqui? Devia estar descansando esta noite!

Ainda na soleira da porta, Shaoran lhe deu um leve sorriso.

_ Não é porque sou um guerreiro que vou negar que estou cansado. Mas como nós não tivemos chance de conversar depois da partida, achei melhor vir até aqui para te agradecer pelo que fez lá no estádio, ao fim do jogo. E também trazer o _omiyage_ que comprei em Tokyo pra você...

_ Eu não fiz nada... – murmurou a Card Captor, corando de leve enquanto pegava o presente que o amigo chinês lhe dava.

A sucessora de Clow abriu espaço para o rapaz entrar, mas Shaoran recusou. Não queria se demorar na casa da amiga. Sakura, então, abriu seu presente ali mesmo e descobriu no interior do pacote um simpático carneiro de pelúcia.

_ Sei que você prefere ursos... – Shaoran falou, coçando automaticamente a nuca, num gesto que mostrava claramente que ele estava um tanto encabulado - ...mas quando vi este carneiro, foi imposível não lembrar do dia em que você transformou a Carta Terra em uma Carta Sakura.

_ O dia da chuva de carneirinhos! – a menina exclamou, relembrando de uma das situações criadas por Eriol só para que ela transformasse aos poucos as Cartas Clow em Cartas Sakura – É verdade! Este carneirinho é tão fofo quanto os daquele dia, e tem um cheirinho tão gostoso!

De olhos fechados, Sakura abraçava o brinquedo carinhosamente.

_ Parece até que já senti esse perfume antes, só não me lembro onde...

Shaoran corou diante deste comentário, mas Sakura, ainda de olhos fechados, não percebeu.

_ Eu adorei, Shaoran-kun! Muito obrigada! – disse ela alegremente, desta vez abraçando o amigo.

_ Fico feliz que tenha gostado... – o descendente de Clow murmurou em seu ouvido, enquanto retribuía o abraço.

De dentro da casa, o som de passos foi ouvido.

_ Sakura, quem é? – Toya questionou, vindo do andar de cima.

Automaticamente, Sakura e Shaoran desmancharam o abraço antes que o jovem Kinomoto pudesse vê-los. Ao perceber que o visitante era o rapaz chinês, o irmão da menina sorriu de modo maldoso.

_ Ora, ora... Quer dizer então que é o moleque perdedor! – Toya provocou sem dó!

Sakura ficou indignada com o comentário, enquanto o jovem chinês, apesar de irritado também, não demonstrou isso. Pelo menos não da maneira que o rapaz mais velho esperava.

_ Bom... Pessoalmente eu acho que é melhor ser um perdedor vice-campeão do que ser um perdedor em quarto lugar. Não concorda comigo, Sakura? – disse calmamente o descendente de Clow, com um sutil sorriso de escárnio.

Touya trincou os dentes e quase espumou de raiva, enquanto a Card Captor reagiu com surpresa diante do comentário inteligente de Shaoran, que simplesmente deixou seu irmão sem resposta. Touya fuzilou o adolesente com o olhar.

_ Monstrenga... – ele começou, a fúria facilmente estampada em sua voz – Vou estar na cozinha fazendo o jantar, mas quero esse moleque fora daqui em cinco minutos!

Sakura segurou o riso enquanto o irmão deixava a sala com passos duros. Shaoran, por sua vez, apenas deu um sorriso de satisfação, não porque tinha vencido a breve queda-de-braços verbal com Touya. Ele sorriu simplesmente porque aquilo mostrava que ele estava em Tomoeda e era muito bom estar de volta.

Sakura, por sua vez, ao ver o irmão se afastar voltou a olhar novamente o presente que havia ganhado.

_ Vou batizá-lo de Meripu! – ela falou entusiasmada – É o nome do carneiro de um programa que eu gosto de ver na TV

_ É um bom nome. Mas agora que ele já foi entregue a sua dona, eu vou para casa. Confesso que estou realmente cansado depois de todos estes dias de campeonato, especialmente depois do jogo de hoje...

_ Eu imagino! Ainda bem que ainda temos uma semana de férias, né? Assim você pode descansar bastante.

_ É verdade. Não costumo acordar tarde, mas amanhã vou tentar dormir o máximo que puder!

Ambos riram. O mago chinês agradeceu novamente o apoio de Sakura durante o jogo e ela agradeceu mais uma vez pelo presente que ele lhe deu. Depois de se despedir de Shaoran e ir jantar, Sakura subiu para seu quarto. Quando foi dormir, levou consigo o carneiro de pelúcia e o perfume do brinquedo se vez sentir novamente quando ela o abraçou, mas dessa vez a garota se lembrou claramente de onde o conhecia.

_ Esse cheirinho gostoso... É o perfume do Shaoran-kun! – a Card Captor murmurou baixinho, corando de leve.

Abraçando o bichinho com mais força ainda, Sakura adormeceu e teve um sonho bom. Um sonho com seu querido Shaoran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Notas da autora:**_

1- _**Restauração Meiji:**_ foi um momento da história do Japão que gerou muitas mudanças no país, sendo a principal delas o fim do sistema feudal dos xogunatos. _**Rurouni Kenshin**_ é uma história que se passa nesse período.

2- _**Campeonatos interescolares**__**:**_ em um país como o Japão, que valoriza tanto o ensino e estimula a prática de esportes e o desenvolvimento de atividades artísticas, as disputas interescolares são bem mais comuns do que aqui no Brasil, e por isso é normal que eles apareçam também em mangás e animes. _**Karekano**_ é um exemplo disso, já que o Arima-kun viaja para participar do intercolegial de _kendou_.

3- _**Torre de Tokyo**_**:** "personagem" tão comum nas histórias do Clamp quanto as chuvas de pétalas de cerejeiras, a Torre de Tokyo é um dos pontos turísticos mais famosos da capital do Japão. É uma torre de metal mais alta ainda do que a Torre Eiffel, na qual foi inspirada. Em _**Card Captor Sakura**_, enquanto no anime a batalha final entre Sakura e Eriol acontece no Templo Tsukimine, no mangá a batalha entre os dois acontece na Torre de Tokyo.

4- _**Aranzi Aronzo**__**:**_ a loja onde o Shaoran compra o carneirinho de pelúcia foi descrita baseada em uma loja que existe de verdade e pertence à _Aranzi Aronzo_, uma marca japonesa que possui vários tipos de produtos, desde bichinhos de pelúcia até artigos de cozinha, papelaria e roupas. Assim como a _Sanrio_, criadora da _Hello Kitty_, a _Aranzi Aronzo_ também tem vários personagens bonitinhos e engraçados ilustrando seus produtos. Existem algumas lojas espalhadas pelo Japão e a loja de Tokyo tem justamente a fachada feita em tijolos verdes.

5- _**Colégio Clamp**__**:**_ dentro da história _**Clamp School Detectives**_ existe um grande complexo educacional em Tokyo, como se fosse uma mini-cidade, onde há escolas de diferentes níveis de ensino. Como ainda não li e nem vi esse trabalho do Clamp, embora morra de vontade de fazê-lo, suponho que seja algo semelhante ao complexo educacional _Mahora_, do mangá _**Negima**_. Na fic citei o _Colégio Clamp_ como sendo a parte relativa ao ginásio dentro desse complexo educacional do _**Clamp School Detectives**_.

6- _**Ganbatte ne**__**:**_ é uma expressão japonesa usada para se desejar ânimo a uma pessoa. Em uma tradução livre, podemos comparar ao nosso _"Boa sorte!"_.

7- _**Nokuro Imonoyama, Akira Ijyuin & **__**Suoh Takamura**__**:**_ são os três personagens principais do _**Clamp School Detectives**_. Eles aparecem em outras histórias do Clamp também, como _**X-1999**_ e _**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**_, por exemplo. Embora eu não conheça praticamente nada desse trabalho do Clamp, quis colocar esses personagens na minha fic porque sempre amei o Suoh por se parecer fisicamente com o Ferio de _**Magic Knight Rayearth**_. Se o Ferio e a Fuu tivesse um filho, tenho certeza que seria igualzinho ao Suoh!

8- _**Os jogos**__**:**_ a parte mais trabalhosa da fic, embora seja a menos original também. Nenhum dos jogos citados foi 100% inventado, pois em todos eles eu usei como base partidas de futebol que aconteceram de verdade. O problema foi adaptar os textos originais para a fic e inventar e trocar o nome de todos os jogadores!

9- _**Kakkoi**__**:**_ enquanto a expressão _**kawaii **_é usada quando queremos nos referir a pessoas e coisas bonitinhas, fofinhas e engraçadinhas, a expressão _**kakkoi**_ te um significado mais forte. Dizer que o Shaoran é _**kakkoi**_ é o mesmo que dizer que ele é um cara lindo. Nada além da verdade, né?

10- _**O**__**miyage**__**:**_ é o nome japonês para as lembrancinhas e souvenirs que a gente costuma dar a alguém quando voltamos de uma viagem.

11- _**Meripu**__**:**_ é o nome de um _**Pokémon**_ elétrico em forma de ovelhinha.

12- _**Perfume**__**:**_ a idéia do bichinho de pelúcia perfumado foi inspirada no meu noivo, que fez isso uma vez comigo. Achei a idéia legal e decidi repetir aqui na fic.

_**Agradecimentos:**_

- Primeiramente, quero agradecer ao meu _kawaii iinazuke_ **André**. Sei que ele não vai ler isso, mas foi o meu noivo quem teve paciência e disposição para tirar minhas dúvidas sobre futebol e explicar o que cada jogador faz em campo. Foi ele também quem me ajudou a escolher o uniforme do Shaoran & Cia usados na final do campeonato e batizou o time de "A Fúria de Tomoeda". Enfim, esse capítulo não teria saído ser a ajuda dele!

- **Acdy-chan:** Hum... Quem disse que Shaoran e Sakura já são namorados? Eles começaram a se gostar ainda bem novos, o sentimento deles está amadurecendo aos pouquinhos, mas eles chegam lá. No Japão as coisas nem sempre são tão rápidas como são aqui, ou na mesma ordem. Em Karekano, por exemplo, para o Arima e a Miyazawa segurarem na mão um do outro ou se darem um abraço também foi um processo devagar, e olha que lá os personagens são mais velhos do que o Shaoran e a Sakura nessa fase da minha fic!

- **Chibi Anne:** Anne-chan, acho que já respondi seu comentário em particular, mas já faz tanto tempo que não tenho mais certeza. Desculpe se estiver sendo repetitiva. Os pedidos dos dois eu achei que seria algo meio óbvio demais para escrever, então nem pensei nessa possibilidade. E quero sim colocar um inimigo para movimentar a vida dos dois, mas bem lá pra frente. Por enquanto vou focar mais no cotidiano da Sakura e do Shaoran mesmo.

- **Lady D-chan:** Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado! Pena que esse não é tão fofinho. É uma capítulo mais para "meninos", digamos. Se é que posso dizer assim!E eu gosto mesmo de deixar tudo bem explicadinho, só que sempre tenho medo de acabar sendo muito chata fazendo isso...

**- Natynha Na-chan:** É melhor segurar sua curiosidade, menina, porque o segredo do Eriol vai demorar para ser revelado. Tem coisas mais legais para acontecer antes. Mas não tem a ver com o Shaoran, se é isso mesmo que te preocupa! O que posso adiantar é que o Eriol também tem seus próprios problemas, assim como todo mundo.

- **Katrina:** você postou seu comentário antes de acontecer o Tanabata desse ano lá na Liberdade. Quero saber se você foi dessas vez!!!

- **Cah-chan Hime**** & ****:** Puxa, a passagem onde os dois se deram as mãos fez mesmo sucesso! Que bom que vocês também gostaram! Eu não esperava que fosse agradar tanto. Ainda bem ninguém que lê a fic tem como me ver quando estou em um momento criativo. Tem cenas que eu meio que enceno sozinha aqui no meu quarto, para ficar mais fácil de descrevê-la. Essa das mãos dadas foi uma. Deve ser algo cômico de se ver, eu imagino. Juliana, a louca!

- **Andro-no-hana:** Valeu pelas informações sobre os períodos escolares! Quanto a curiosidade da Sakura, ela rende cenas engraçadas. Quando escrevi essa parte da história lembrei da Sakura perguntando ao Shaoran quem é a pessoa de quem ele gosta, depois que o Shaoran dá a entender que descobriu que o Yukito não é de fato essa pessoa. O coitado ficou todo tenso naquela hora! Foi nessa passagem da história original que o Shaoran pensou quando fez o comentário. (volume 15 do mangá em português)

- **Nessa Black Malfoy:** Ai, ai, ai!!! Logo quando você conhece a minha fic eu levo séculos para atualizá-la! Que mancada a minha! Lamento por isso. Caso não tenha esquecido a existência dessa história, quero lhe dizer que espero não ser mais tão lenta nas atualizações e continuar agradando!

- **Yue Salles e ****:** Tem gente que acha que vou devagar demais com os dois, tem gente que gosta da ingenuidade das atitudes deles... Impossível agradar a todos ao mesmo tempo! Pessoas são diferentes e isso que é legal, pois interagir com essa diversidade ajuda a dar idéias novas. No seu caso, fico contente em saber que você está gostando do modo como estou conduzindo as coisas, porque não consigo pensar na história de maneira diferente, então a Sakura e o Shaoran ainda vão continuar nesse ritmo mais leve e puro um pouquinho. As atitudes e sentimentos vão evoluir conforme eles crescem dentro do tempo da fic, é lógico, mas não será nenhuma mudança radical.


	10. Compromissos

Saudações de Tomoeda!!!

Na última vez que postei um capítulo desta fic, eu me envergonhava de ter ficado meio ano sem postar, e dessa vez eu consegui superar esta marca em quase dois meses!

Aos novos leitores, eu dou as boas-vindas! Aos leitores antigos que tiveram paciência para esperar por esta atualização, peço sinceras desculpas! Muitas coisas aconteceram neste meio-tempo, mas não vou aborrecê-los com explicações. Não é para isto que vocês estão aqui, certo?

O capítulo ficou mais longo do que o previsto e não saiu com o esmero que eu desejava, mesmo assim espero que ele não decepcione.

Boa leitura!

_Jump27_

Atualizado em 15/07/2009

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

**Cap. 10 –** **Compromissos**

Tomoyo acabou de tomar o café da manhã e subiu para seu espaçoso quarto na mansão Daidouji. Preparou calmamente tudo que era necessário para sair e se olhou uma última vez no espelho, sorrindo com aprovação. O vestido branco e fresco, sem mangas e na altura dos joelhos, era perfeito para aquela manhã quente e ensolarada de verão, e os detalhes delicados em tom lilás combinavam perfeitamente com seus olhos e cabelos cor de ametista.

A menina desceu as escadas e deu as últimas instruções para as criadas antes de sair sozinha. Dispensou a motorista e as seguranças, pois não precisava caminhar muito para chegar ao local aonde iria. Apenas alguns quarteirões de distância eram o suficiente para chegar até a Biblioteca Municipal de Tomoeda. Ao final de seu trajeto, bastou cruzar a ponte do Parque Pingüim para avistar o ponto de encontro a uma curta distância.

Como havia imaginado, ele já estava lá, lindo como sempre. Vestia uma camisa pólo beje e uma bermuda caqui, enquanto os cabelos castanhos eram bagunçados de maneira charmosa pelo vento leve e constante, apesar dos fios ainda estarem um pouco úmidos devido ao banho recente. O perfume masculino que ela pode sentir ao se aproximar mais era o mesmo de costume, marcante e agradável. Shaoran era realmente um rapaz muito bonito, Tomoyo não podia negar. Se não gostasse tanto de sua amiga Sakura, talvez sentisse uma pontinha de inveja.

_ Bom dia, Li-kun! Espero não ter marcado muito cedo. – cumprimentou a recém-chegada.

_ Bom dia, Tomoyo. – Shaoran respondeu - Para mim não há problema, mas você conhece a Sakura melhor do que eu. Kerberus deve tê-la acordado aos berros e ela vai se atrasar, como sempre!

Tomoyo sorriu em concordância e ambos sentaram em um dos bancos entre as floreiras do pátio da biblioteca, à espera da amiga. Dez minutos depois do combinado, uma garota trajando uma salopete azul-clara e uma blusinha branca de mangas curtas surgiu apressada, com os cabelos castanhos-claros se movendo no mesmo ritmo de seu passo de corrida. Parou ao lado do casal de adolescentes e se curvou com a respiração ofegante, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos.

_ Tomoyo-chan! Shaoran-kun! Me desculpem! A pilha do meu despertador acabou e... o Kero-chan, pra ajudar... desceu para a cozinha assim que o meu pai saiu... Quando ele subiu e me chamou... eu já estava atrasada!

_ Não coloque a culpa em mim, Sakura! – respondeu o pequeno guardião, aparecendo pela abertura da mochila que sua dona carregava – Mesmo que seu despertador estivesse funcionando, tenho certeza que você se atrasaria do mesmo jeito!

Tomoyo e Shaoran riram discretamente daquela cena já tão comum, especialmente por saber que o guardião do sol tinha toda a razão. Sakura, no entanto, ficou brava com o comentário e forçou Kero a voltar para dentro da mochila antes que ele chamasse a atenção de alguém na rua, arrependida de tê-lo trazido consigo. Seus amigos aguardaram a Card Captor ficar mais calma e recuperar totalmente o fôlego antes de entrarem na biblioteca.

_ Pronto, Tomoyo. Está tudo aqui. – o rapaz falou, guardando os livros que pegou em uma pasta antes de olhar curioso para a sucessora de Clow – Você não vai pegar nada para o seu trabalho, Sakura?

_ Meu pai conseguiu alguns livros para mim na faculdade onde ele dá aulas. – Sakura sorriu, apontando a própria mochila - Acho que são o suficiente!

_ Então, agora que acabamos tudo por aqui, já podemos ir almoçar em casa. O que acham?

_ Ótima idéia, Tomoyo! – Kero se manifestou, entusiasmado, colocando a cabeça para fora da mochila da Card Captor.

_ Tem mesmo certeza que não vou incomodar, Tomoyo-chan? – Sakura perguntou, um pouco insegura - Não quero atrapalhar o trabalho seu e do Shaoran-kun....

_ Mas é claro que não! Você é minha prima e melhor amiga! É sempre um prazer ter a encantadora Sakura-chan em minha casa! Tenho certeza que o Li-kun também prefere que você almoce com a gente. Não é mesmo, Li-kun? – a amiga perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Pego desprevenido, o jovem chinês corou ligeiramente.

_ Bem, a casa não é minha, mas se não há problemas para a Tomoyo, eu também gostaria que você ficasse mais um pouco conosco...

_ Sakura, não precisa ficar sem-graça! Na casa da Tomoyo sempre tem uma monte de coisas gostosas para comer, então qualquer hora é um bom momento para visitá-la. A única coisa desagradável será a companhia deste moleque!

_ Kero-chan!

_ Tudo bem, Sakura. Só não entendo porque o Mago Clow fez um guardião com forma de leão. Do jeito que esse bicho de pelúcia come, ele deveria ser um avestruz!

_ Pode falar o que quiser, moleque. Seu mau-humor não vai estragar o meu apetite! – retrucou o pequeno guardião, em tom de pouco caso.

De fato, depois que os três chegaram na mansão Daidouji, bastou a mesa ser posta e Tomoyo dispensar as criadas para Kero atacar a comida com vontade, até não conseguir engolir nem mais um grão de arroz. Tudo estava muito gostoso e por pouco a refeição entre amigos não fez Sakura se esquecer de seus compromissos.

_ Obrigada pela comida, Tomoyo-chan, mas agora preciso ir.

_ É uma pena que não possa ficar mais, Sakura-chan. – Tomoyo disse em voz sentida – Espero, pelo menos, que dê tudo certo no seu trabalho com o Ishihara-kun!

_ Vai mesmo na casa daquele cara, Sakura? – Shaoran perguntou, com cara de poucos amigos – Tem certeza que é seguro?

_ Está tudo bem, Shaoran-kun! É só um trabalho de escola. – sorriu Sakura inocentemente.

Shaoran fechou ainda mais a cara. Saber que sua querida Card Captor iria se reunir com Mitsuo Ishihara por causa daquele trabalho de História o incomodava profundamente, e ele só a acompanhou até o portão junto com Tomoyo porque sabia que não poderia evitar este encontro.

Enquanto cruzavam o jardim, Tomoyo repassava com Sakura o caminho que a amiga teria que seguir dali até a rua onde morava Ishihara. Kero voava atrás delas e Shaoran vinha logo em seguida. Percebendo a expressão brava do garoto chinês, o guardião voou até ele.

_ Ei, Moleque! – Kero chamou baixinho - Se me garantir um mês de _tenshin_, eu posso vigiar o outro moleque pra você. Que tal?

Shaoran parou de súbito e pensou por alguns instantes. A proposta era tentadora, mas ele olhou para o guardião com ar superior.

_ Acha mesmo que eu aceitaria uma proposta mesquinha dessas, Kerberus?

_ Você é quem sabe – Kero deu de ombros, com ar despreocupado – Mas, no seu lugar, eu não deixaria a Sakura ir na casa desse cara. O irmão dela está furioso com essa história e eu só o vejo assim por sua causa. Será que esse moleque não pode ser algum rival seu?

_ Rival? – Shaoran exclamou, tão surpreso com a idéia que foi incapaz de esconder isso do guardião, fazendo Kero sorrir para ele com uma alegria maldosa.

As meninas já estavam no portão, chamando pelos dois. Kero voou até sua dona tranquilamente, enquanto o descendente de Clow se aproximou tentando esconder a sua preocupação.

_ Bem... Eu já vou indo. Bom trabalho para você dois! – despediu-se a Card Captor.

_ Espere, Sakura! – Shaoran falou de repente, segurando a mão da amiga assim que ela se virou para cruzar o portão – Me ligue quando chegar em casa, só para eu saber que você chegou bem, tá?

_ Tudo bem! – ela sorriu, antes de partir.

O rapaz a acompanhou com o olhar. Estava visivelmente triste, o que preocupou Tomoyo.

_ Está tudo bem, Li-kun? Se quiser acompanhar a Sakura-chan até a casa do Ishihara-kun, você pode ir. Não é muito longe daqui. Podemos começar o nosso trabalho mais tarde.

_ Não, Tomoyo. – ele respondeu seriamente - A Sakura tem os compromissos dela e eu tenho os meus. E esta tarde o meu compromisso é com você.

Dizendo isso, os dois voltaram para dentro da mansão. Tomoyo guiou Shaoran até o escritório, onde um laptop já estava preparado para eles. Abriram os livros que o rapaz retirou da biblioteca e outros que pertenciam à família Daidouji e começaram a trabalhar. Depois de lerem várias páginas e selecionarem os trechos mais importantes, a garota de olhos violetas começou a ditar as palavras enquanto ele digitava o texto.

O tempo correu tarde adentro. Shaoran estava digitando a última frase ditada pela amiga quando alguém bateu na porta. Tomoyo pediu que entrasse e uma criada apareceu, anunciando que o lanche já estava servido.

_ Já adiantamos bastante por hora, Li-kun. Se importa em fazer uma pequena pausa?

_ De maneira alguma, Tomoyo.

Os dois saíram pela porta de vidro que ligava o escritório à varanda lateral da casa, onde uma mesa estava posta a espera deles com uma grande jarra de suco gelado e muitas frutas de aparência deliciosa. O casal de amigos comeu em meio a discussão de alguns tópicos do trabalho e outros assuntos escolares.

_ Espero que esteja correndo tudo bem com o trabalho da Sakura-chan também. - Tomoyo falou em certo momento, servindo-se de uma porção de morangos com creme.

_ É, eu também espero... - Shaoran rebateu com mau-humor, antes de saborear mais um pedaço refrescante de melancia.

A adolescente sorriu diante do ciúme indisfarçável do amigo, mas não disse nada, principalmente porque ouviu passos vindo do escritório na direção em que ela e o descendente de Clow estavam. Era um som que Tomoyo conhecia muito bem, o barulho típico de sapatos de salto alto andando sobre o piso de madeira, e logo em seguida Sonomi Daidouji assomou na varanda pela porta envidraçada.

_ Olá, querida! Soube que você ainda está com visitas.

Shaoran, que estava de costas para a recém-chegada, se levantou da mesa e olhou a mulher com curiosidade. Apesar do tempo em que morou no Japão quando criança, raras vezes tinha ido até a casa de Tomoyo e esta era a primeira vez em que via a mãe da garota. Por isso mesmo a amiga fez as devidas apresentações.

_ Mamãe, este é Shaoran Li, o amigo de escola de quem lhe falei. Li-kun, esta é minha mãe, Sonomi Daidouji.

_ É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Daidouji.

O mago chinês se curvou em uma respeitosa reverência, cumprimentando a dona da casa com perfeita educação, no que foi retribuído. Então Sonomi sentou-se a mesa com eles e depois de perguntar como ia o trabalho de escola olhou o rapaz com visível curiosidade.

_ Confesso que seu sobrenome me é um tanto familiar, Li. Minha filha me disse que você é chinês, não é?

_ Sim, mas Li é o sobrenome mais comum de toda a China, e por isso mesmo algumas pessoas dizem que é também o sobrenome mais comum do mundo. É muito provável que a senhora já tenha conhecido alguém com o mesmo sobrenome que o meu.

_ Talvez... Deve ser isso mesmo! – sorriu Sonomi – E de que parte da China você é?

_ Li-kun é de Hong Kong, mamãe. – Tomoyo respondeu pelo amigo.

A Sra. Daidouji pareceu empalidecer de susto.

_ Espere! Não me diga que... Por acaso você pertence àquela família tradicional de Hong Kong, que controla e administra algumas das empresas mais importantes de toda a ilha?

Shaoran ficou bastante sem graça, mas confirmou, fazendo os olhos de Sonomi brilharem.

_ Mas é uma das famílias mais antigas e importantes de toda a China! – exclamou a Sra. Daidouji com espanto antes de abrir um enorme sorriso e se voltar para a filha - Tomoyo, querida! Por que não me disse isso antes? Se eu soubesse que você tinha um amigo tão importante, teria providenciado para que ele fosse recebido de maneira mais apropriada em nossa casa!

A menina sorriu, percebendo logo de cara os verdadeiros pensamentos da mãe.

_ Lamento decepcioná-la, mamãe, mas o Li-kun só tem olhos para a Sakura-chan! – Tomoyo informou com tranqüilidade.

Shaoran corou violentamente com o comentário da amiga, e percebendo o significado oculto nas entrelinhas daquela conversa entre mãe e filha acabou engasgando com o gole de suco que acabava de tomar, tossindo ruidosamente. A Sra. Daidouji pareceu ignorar o fato.

_ A Sakura-chan, é? – Sonomi perguntou decepcionada, mais para si mesma do que para a filha – Bem, não podemos culpá-lo por isso, não é mesmo? - ela continuou, dando um sorriso amarelo antes de se levantar da mesa – É uma pena que agora eu precise voltar para a empresa. Fique a vontade e seja sempre bem-vindo em nossa casa, Li! Adoraria ficar e conversar com calma, mas só vim buscar uns documentos.

_ Quem sabe em uma próxima ocasião, Sra. Daidouji? – murmurou o rapaz, ainda bastante encabulado.

_ Assim espero! – Sonomi respondeu com simpatia antes de se virar novamente para a filha – Tomoyo, vou pegar alguns papéis no escritório e voltar para a empresa. Tenho um jantar de negócios esta noite, então não precisa me esperar, está bem?

Tomoyo assentiu, recebendo o beijo de despedida da mãe antes dela desaparecer pelo mesmo lugar de onde veio.

_ Peço desculpas pelo comportamento de minha mãe, Li-kun. Ela não é uma pessoa fácil de impressionar, mas pelo visto você a surpreendeu bastante. Sua família é mesmo tão importante quanto ela disse? – a amiga perguntou, com autêntica curiosidade.

_ É uma família bem antiga, de fato, mas nos dias de hoje ser considerada uma das mais importantes de toda a China já é um grande exagero! – respondeu Shaoran - O clã Li já foi muito importante nas antigas dinastias porque nós servimos a Família Imperial por muitos séculos, principalmente a linhagem principal, que é a minha família. Mas o prestígio de todas as famílias nobres decaiu consideravelmente com as guerras que ocorreram durante a Dinastia Qing, e muitos dos meus antepassados trocaram o continente por Hong Kong, que nesta época já havia sido ocupada pelo Reino Unido. O Mago Clow pertence a esta fase de nossa história, por isso sua mãe era da família Li e seu pai era inglês. Por fim, com a queda do Império e o advento da República, Hong Kong se transformou em refúgio político para muitos dos opositores do novo regime e minha família deixou definitivamente o continente para viver na ilha. Em Hong Kong sim, posso dizer que somos bastante importantes e influentes, pois soubemos criar uma convivência amigável com os ingleses durante todos os anos da colonização e administrar os negócios da família ao mesmo tempo.

_ Isso explica porque minha mãe ficou tão surpresa em conhecê-lo! – Tomoyo exclamou admirada com a história – E sendo de uma família importante, imagino que você terá muitas responsabilidades no futuro, não é?

_ Sem dúvidas!

_ E você está preparado para assumir todas essas responsabilidades, Li-kun?

_ Ainda não, mas estou me esforçando para isso.

_ Mesmo assim deve ser difícil sem o seu pai por perto, não é?

O descendente de Clow ficou surpreso.

_ Como você...

_ A Carta Labirinto. – Tomoyo explicou rapidamente, um tanto encabulada com o efeito de sua pergunta - Quando ela nos prendeu no Templo Tsukimine, você contou para a Sakura-chan e para mim que morava em Hong Kong com sua mãe e suas quatro irmãs. Não mencionou o seu pai em nenhum momento.

_ É verdade... Além de excelente observadora, você tem uma memória incrível, Tomoyo! Eu nunca falei com ninguém sobre isso, mas...

_ Toquei em algum assunto indevido, Li-kun? – Tomoyo interrompeu, preocupada – Eu sinto muito!

_ Não, está tudo bem. – Shaoran a acalmou – Não é nada demais. O fato é que perdi meu pai poucos anos antes de minha primeira vinda a Tomoeda e minha mãe assumiu o comando da família depois disso. Desde então ela está me preparando o melhor possível para que eu possa assumir o lugar do meu pai e não pretendo decepcioná-la. Apenas isso.

_ Entendo... Meu pai morreu alguns meses depois que eu nasci, o que foi um duro golpe para a minha mãe. Mesmo assim ela deu o máximo de si e cuidou da empresa muito bem. Mas sabe, Li-kun... Exatamente por isso que recentemente ela começou a se preocupar com os meus possíveis pretendentes. Minha mãe tem medo que no futuro eu precise administrar os negócios da família sozinha, assim como ela. Sei que está pensando no meu bem, mas lamento muito que isso o tenha deixado constrangido.

_ Tudo bem, Tomoyo. Sua mãe parece mesmo ser uma mulher muito ocupada e de certo modo eu a entendo. Creio que aos olhos de minha família você provavelmente seria considerada uma excelente pretendente para mim também. Tanto você como eu pertencemos a famílias de empresários e, como herdeiros, é sobre nós que vai cair a maior parte das responsabilidades e preocupações. Isso é natural. – o rapaz chinês respondeu com simplicidade.

_ Mesmo no seu caso, que tem quatro irmãs mais velhas?

Shaoran deu um suspiro cansado.

_ No meu caso é exatamente por isso. Claro que minha mãe se preocupa com o futuro das minhas irmãs, mas como único filho homem da casa, serei eu o novo patriarca dos Li de Hong Kong. Não só caberá a mim gerenciar parte dos negócios mas também os assuntos da família relacionados a magia, já que entre os atuais descendentes do Mago Clow eu sou a pessoa com o maior potencial mágico.

_ Realmente são muitas responsabilidades. E eu nunca tinha percebido o quanto nós dois somos parecidos... – a menina murmurou em tom pensativo.

_ Tem razão, Tomoyo. Eu também não tinha percebido isso até agora...

Os dois trocaram sorrisos, mas não era um sorriso alegre e nem triste. Era um sorriso de compreensão mútua. Shaoran estendeu sua mão sobre a mesa na direção da amiga, que hesitou por um instante, mas depois pousou sua mão sobre a dele e recebeu um aperto firme. Algo havia mudado entre eles com aquela conversa. Ambos sabiam agora que, a partir daquele momento, eles teriam com quem desabafar seus problemas familiares sempre que fosse necessário e encontrar o apoio e os conselhos esperados. Encerraram a conversa neste ponto e voltaram ao escritório, onde retomaram o trabalho de escola por mais algum tempo.

Enquanto todos esses fatos aconteciam na mansão Daidouji, Sakura, por sua vez, estava envolta em seus próprios compromissos. A Card Captor não teve problemas para chegar até seu parceiro de trabalho, pois embora não tivesse o hábito de andar por aquela parte de Tomoeda, Tomoyo havia lhe explicado bem o caminho até a rua onde Ishihara morava. Olhou o endereço anotado em um pedaço de papel e começou a procurar pelo número certo com a ajuda de Kero, até que encontrou uma casa típica japonesa, muito parecida com a de Yukito, com a diferença que esta era em forma de sobrado e tinha uma placa de madeira entalhada com os kanjis da família Ishihara ao lado do portão de entrada.

_ Kero-chan... Tudo bem você visitar comigo a Tomoyo-chan, mas acho melhor você ir para casa agora. Não quero que crie confusão na casa do Ishihara-kun, e se eu bem o conheço você vai sair voando por aí para espiar a casa assim que tiver chance!

_ Que calúnia, Sakura! – Kero protestou magoado – Eu prometo que vou me comportar!

Sakura o olhou desconfiada, mas o pequeno guardião se lembrava muito bem da cara nada amigável de Touya recomendando que não deixasse a irmã um minuto sozinha com o "moleque desconhecido", e ele sabia que seria um leão morto se não cumprisse sua missão. Por fim a Card Captor aceitou sua presença e depois de muitas recomendações, as quais Kero jurou obedecer, a menina tocou a campainha.

Uma senhora de meia-idade atendeu. Tinha os cabelos escuros começando a ficar grisalhos, pequenas rugas se formando no canto dos olhos e o sorriso simpático e bondoso de uma típica dona de casa. Trajava um bonito quimono e trazia o cabelo preso em um coque baixo.

_ Kinomoto-san, eu suponho... - a senhora indagou.

_ Sim, senhora! Sou Sakura Kinomoto. – a menina se apresentou, curvando-se perante a dona da casa.

_ Sou Matsuko Ishihara, mãe do Mitsuo. – ela respondeu a reverência – Seja bem-vinda!

Sakura agradeceu as boas-vindas e seguiu a mulher portão adentro. Ficou impressionada com o jardim tradicional extremamente bem cuidado, com suas pedras e plantas estrategicamente posicionadas, além de um bonito _momiji_ junto a entrada da casa, com suas as folhas ainda verdes por causa do verão. Uma cerca de bambus isolava o acesso a um dos lados do terreno e um caminho de pedras conduzia à outra lateral da residência, onde a sucessora de Clow pode ter o vislumbre parcial de uma pequena construção anexa a casa. Do lado de dentro, lindos _ikebanas_ decoravam o ambiente.

Passos foram ouvidos vindos do outro extremo do corredor onde as duas se encontravam e Mitsuo Ishihara apareceu. Ele e Sakura se cumprimentaram e a Sra. Ishihara os deixou.

_ Espero não ter me atrasado! – Sakura murmurou em tom de desculpas.

_ Não se preocupe com isso, Kinomoto-san. Você chegou bem na hora. Meu irmão não está em casa, mas ele deixou alguns livros separados para nós.

_ Também trouxe alguns que me pai me emprestou. – Sakura respondeu, mostrando a mochila.

Mitsuo conduziu sua visitante até a sala principal, onde uma mesa baixa tinha grossos volumes sobre história japonesa além de papel e caneta. A Card Captor abriu sua mochila para tirar os livros que trouxera tomando o cuidado para não revelar o pequeno ser que ali se encontrava, enquanto o rapaz abria as portas corrediças que davam para o corredor externo da casa, revelando a continuação do caminho de pedras do jardim e outro detalhe que imediatamente chamou a atenção da garota.

_ Vocês têm um lago! – Sakura exclamou encantada ao se aproximar do colega de classe e ficar diante do pequeno lago com carpas que havia junto a uma cerejeira do jardim, coroado por uma bonita lanterna de pedra ao lado da qual jorrava a pequena cascata que movimenta continuamente as águas do lago.

_ Minha casa é bem tradicional, como deve ter notado – Ishihara sorriu ligeiramente – Posso te mostrar todo o jardim depois, se quiser. Ele é o orgulho da casa.

Sakura acenou afirmativamente e deixou sua mochila próxima a porta que dava vista para o jardim, com o zíper aberto para que Kero pudesse ficar mais confortável lá dentro. Então ela sentou-se no chão de _tatames_ junto a mesa e os dois adolescentes colocaram-se a trabalhar, com Mitsuo mostrando o que seu irmão já havia adiantado sobre o assunto que eles deveriam pesquisar. Tudo estava devidamente anotado em tópicos, bastava detalhar melhor os pontos principais e elaborar o texto e a apresentação. Os livros que o Sr. Fujitaka havia conseguido para a filha ajudariam bastante nesta parte.

A tarde transcorreu de modo tranqüilo até que a Sra. Ishihara serviu a eles um pequeno lanche e Tadashi Ishihara, o irmão mais velho de Mitsuo, apareceu. Era um rapaz alto e bonito, na casa de seus 20 anos, que usava óculos de lentes pequenas e tinha os cabelos compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Mitsuo o apresentou para Sakura e ele a tratou com muita simpatia. Sentou-se com os dois adolescentes na sala, onde explicou várias coisas, esclareceu dúvidas e conversou por um longo tempo, vindo a descobrir uma pequena curiosidade sobre a amiga de seu irmão caçula.

_ Quem diria que você é filha do Prof. Kinomoto! Não é pra menos que eu não consegui pegar esse livro para vocês na biblioteca da faculdade. Estava com o seu pai! – Tadashi exclamou, observando um dos livros que Sakura havia trazido – Sabia que as aulas do Prof. Kinomoto estão entre as mais disputadas da faculdade? Ele consegue lotar um auditório sem esforço algum! Até alunos de outras turmas vão assistir as aulas dele algumas vezes.

Sakura sorriu feliz sabendo que seu pai era tão querido pelos alunos e o trabalho acabou por aquele dia. Tadashi se despediu dela e subiu para o seu quarto enquanto Mitsuo e sua mãe levaram a menina para conhecer o jardim que ela parecia ter gostado tanto. Eles a levaram até os fundos do terreno onde ficava a construção anexa e a Card Captor encontrou lá dentro uma enorme variedade de _bonsais_, que Mitsuo explicou serem todos obras de seu pai, um especialista no assunto. Havia também alguns _ikebanas_ sendo preparados que a Sra. Ishihara orgulhosamente mostrou, pois eram a especialidade dela.

Os pais de Mitsuo gostavam muito de plantas e jardinagem. Lidar com isso era a profissão deles. O jardim que tanto agradou Sakura tinha sido inteiramente obra do casal, cada pedra, cada planta, cada detalhe. Casas tradicionais como aquela eram cada vez mais raras e nem mesmo Yukito tinha um jardim como aquele, digno de um palácio se não fosse por sua pequena proporção. A menina achou tudo lindo e igualmente interessante e depois se divertiu feito criança alimentando as carpas do lago. Sua alegria era tanta que Mitsuo sorria só por vê-la alegre. Kero, que sem que Sakura percebesse tinha saído da mochila e feito um vôo de reconhecimento no local, encontrava-se agora sentado em um dos ramos da cerejeira próxima ao lago e ainda não sabia se o que via era motivo de preocupação ou não.

Por fim, chegou a hora de Sakura ir embora. Ela se despediu da Sra. Ishihara e Mitsuo a acompanhou uma parte do caminho, durante o qual ambos conversaram sobre a escola e a família.

_ Então você é o irmão mais novo? – a sucessora de Clow perguntou em meio a conversa que os dois travavam - E é por isso que você se chama Mitsuo?

_ Sim, eu sou o caçula dos três. Keiji, o meu irmão do meio, trabalha na parte da tarde e por isso que hoje você não o conheceu. Mas, e você? Seu nome é Sakura porque nasceu durante a florada das cerejeiras?

A menina sorriu.

_ Na verdade minha mãe sempre quis ter uma filha chamada Sakura. Acho que mesmo que eu nascesse em qualquer outra época do ano eu teria esse nome!

_ A beleza da flor de cerejeira está na sua delicadeza e simplicidade. É um nome que combina com você.

Sakura corou com o comentário e Mitsuo ficou sem-graça por deixá-la encabulada.

_ Me desculpe. Não quis ser inconveniente...

_ Não, de maneira alguma! – a Card Captor disse apressadamente – Mas eu lembrei que um amigo me disse algo semelhante certa vez.

_ O Li, eu suponho... – o rapaz disse, um tanto decepcionado.

_ Ah, não! Não foi o Shaoran-kun! Foi um amigo muito gentil e educado que vive da Inglaterra. – ela disse alegremente, e a resposta de certo modo surpreendeu Mitsuo.

Chegaram então ao Parque Pingüim. Dali em diante Sakura sabia muito bem o caminho.

_ Obrigada pela companhia, Ishihara-kun! Nos vemos na escola na semana que vem, quando recomeçarem as aulas! – a garota se despediu do colega de classe.

Mitsuo ficou vendo-a se afastar e depois retomou seu caminho para casa. Subiu para seu quarto e quando desceu até a sala encontrou Tadashi sentado e fumando no corredor externo que dava vista para o lago e a cerejeira. Juntou-se ao irmão para aproveitar a brisa que soprava naquele fim de tarde quente. Agradeceu pela ajuda prestada em seu trabalho de escola e colocou entre os dois uma pequena caixa de madeira quadriculada.

_ Podemos jogar _Go_ ou _Shogi_, para variar. – Tadashi falou em tom provocativo, enquanto seu irmão abria a caixa e a transformava em um pequeno tabuleiro de xadrez.

_ Podemos até jogar _Mahjong_ depois que eu me classificar para as Olimpíadas Escolares de Xadrez, se vocêr quiser. – o garoto mais novo respondeu com um sorriso.

Tadashi deu um suspiro, terminou seu cigarro e o jogo começou, com Mitsuo desenvolvendo evidente vantagem apesar de ter saído com as peças pretas. Ele avançou pelo tabuleiro e dentro de uma hora o jogo estava quase todo a seu favor.

_ Sabe, irmãozinho... Acho melhor você tomar cuidado com sua pequena amiga. Ela é perigosa! – o mais velho alertou de repente ao movimentar o cavalo que lhe sobrava.

_ A Kinomoto, perigosa? – Mitsuo indagou visivelmente confuso, o que o fez tocar em uma peça indevida e praguejar baixinho.

_ Peça tocada, peça jogada. – Tadashi declarou com certa ironia, enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

O rapaz moveu a peça tocada, entregando o seu bispo com facilidade ao mais velho. Para compensar, Mitsuo moveu sua Dama, deixando-a em uma boa posição de ataque. Novos lances foram feitos sobre o tabuleiro. Tadashi ainda resistia bem e Mitsuo fez pressão. Sobravam poucas peças agora.

_ Por que acha a Kinomoto perigosa? – o mais novo retomou o assunto depois de longos minutos.

_ Porque, além de bonita, ela herdou o carisma do pai dela. - declarou o universitário, enquanto analisava suas possibilidades seguintes e dava seu próximo lance - É o tipo de menina doce e alegre que conquista as pessoas sem se dar conta disso, o que pode ser fatal para alguns rapazes. Quando você menos espera, se apaixona!

_ Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia! - Mitsuo respondeu em tom aborrecido enquanto fazia sua jogada.

Seu irmão sorriu e moveu sua peça.

_ Xeque!

O caçula olhou espantado para o tabuleiro e moveu a peça seguinte. O jogo terminou poucos lances depois disso.

_ Xeque-mate! - Tadashi declarou vitorioso, sem disfarçar o sabor daquele raro momento.

_ Você trapaceou! - Mitsuou se levantou indignado.

_ De maneira alguma! – Tadashi retrucou calmamente enquanto acendia um cigarro - Um bom jogador de xadrez nunca deve perder o seu foco na partida e você sabe muito bem disso! Mas, se quer mesmo saber a verdade, meu jovem irmão, eu realmente falei sobre a Kinomoto de propósito, só para testá-lo...

_ Me testar? – o rapaz mais novo questionou, franzindo a testa enquanto recolhia as peças e fechava o tabuleiro.

_ Exatamente. Eu vi vocês dois no jardim pela minha janela e percebi que você é suscetível ao poder dela, Mitsuo. A prova disso é que esta nossa simples conversa desconcentrou e irritou o campeão de xadrez da família Ishihara a ponto de fazê-lo perder uma partida quase ganha para um adversário de nível mais baixo como eu. Portanto, ouça o meu conselho. Assim que terminarem esse trabalho de escola, se afaste da Kinomoto ou vai acabar se machucando.

O rapaz não disse nada, apenas pegou seu tabuleiro e lançou um último olhar ao irmão mais velho antes de subir irritado para o seu quarto. Na sua cabeça, o único raciocínio que parecia lógico era que nada do que o irmão disse fazia sentido algum. Tadashi, por sua vez, continuou sentado no corredor externo, fumando tranquilamente. Soltou uma nuvem de fumaça em direção ao céu já escuro do começo da noite e admirou a lua até a família estar toda reunida para o jantar daquele dia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Notas da autora:**_

_(Ju bancando a enciclopédia virtual, pra variar!)_

1- _**Tenshin**__**:**_ é uma sobremesa chinesa da qual o Shaoran gosta muito. Infelizmente não achei na internet uma receita de tenshin para saber do que realmente se trata.

2- _**Momiji:**_ árvore bastante comum em jardins tradicionais japoneses. Suas folhas passam do verde ao vermelho-alaranjado quando chega o outono, o que a torna muito bonita e decorativa. Pertence ao gênero botânico _Acer_, ao qual pertence também a árvore cuja folha é símbolo do Canadá. (como bióloga de formação, não podia deixar essa explicação passar!)

3- _**Ikebanas**_**:** arte japonesa dos arranjos florais.

4- _**Bonsai:**_ acho que todo mundo já sabe. Na dúvida, é a arte japonesa de cultivar árvores em miniaturas.

5- _**Tatame: **_piso tradicional japonês, semelhante a uma esteira.

6- _**Mitsuo:**_ significa "3° homem". Escolhi este nome porque ele é o caçula de três irmãos.

7- _**Go & Shogi:**_ são jogos de tabuleiro e estratégia, assim como o xadrez.

8- _**Mahjong:**_ jogo de mesa em que é preciso formar conjuntos de pedras para marcar pontos.

_**Agradecimentos:**_

- **Acdy-chan:** Desculpe pela demora da atualização!!! Quanto ao presente do Shaoran, se você achou ele fofo na fic, eu te digo que ganhar algo assim de verdade é ainda mais fofo! Vida real ajuda bastante na hora de dar idéias para a ficção, facilita descrever as cenas e dar mais realismo a elas. Uma mão na roda!

- **Cah-chan Hime:** Pois é, ficar encenando as cenas em casa ajuda bastante. Tem horas que simplesmente sentar na frente do computador não faz o texto sair de uma maneira decente! Continuo fazendo isso, e se a gente fizer uma enquete aqui, com certeza vamos descobrir que não somos as únicas a ter este estranho hábito!

- **Katrina:** Acho que vou decepcioná-la um pouco ao dizer que a paixão do Shaoran e da Sakura ainda vai demorar a queimar, como você disse. E quando isso acontecer, provavelmente vou deixar as coisas nas entrelinhas. Se bem que até lá posso mudar bastante coisa ainda.... Mudando de assunto, teve Tanabata neste último final de semana (11 e 12/07). A chuva atrapalhou bastante no sábado, quando eu fui lá. Esse ano você conseguiu ir?

- **Tamarq:** Agradeço os elogios. Que bom que está gostando da fic. Espero que a história continue te agradando também daqui para frente!

- **Chibi Anne:** Anne-chan, não se preocupe com tempo! Mesmo que você leve um ano ou mais para aparecer aqui, minha fic estará sempre a espera de seus simpáticos comentários! Agora só nos resta saber qual das duas vai demorar mais para postar agora. Tenho certeza de que serei eu novamente!

**- Vanessa S. & Angel Cullen McFellou:** Confesso que as reviews de vocês foram uma grande surpresa! Quase 8 meses sem atualizar a fic e de repente surgem duas leitoras novas! Foi algo realmente inesperado! Sejam bem-vindas!!! Espero que tenham gostado deste último capítulo e que gostem dos próximos que ainda virão.


	11. Ciúmes & Febre

Saudações de Tomoeda!!!

Finalmente o capítulo 11!!! Eu estava ansiosa para postá-lo, mas a cada vez que eu relia alguns trechos enquanto tentava terminá-lo tinha a sensação que dava para escrever de uma maneira melhor e acabava mudando algo. Passei muito tempo parada nas mesmas partes por causa disso até que, enfim, ele ficou pronto! E quando ficou pronto de fato eu nem tive coragem de ler de ponta a ponta, com medo de resolver mudar mais alguma coisa. Por isso a chance de haver erros ortográficos neste capítulo é maior do que nos outros, pois não foi inteiramente revisado. Peço desculpas por isso.

Já vou avisando que o capítulo está enorme, se comparado aos anteriores. Nem mesmo o do campeonato de futebol ficou tão longo, e ele era o maior até o momento. Porém, não posso dizer que fiquei surpresa diante disso, uma vez que a idéia original era que _**Ciúmes**_ e _**Febre**_ fossem capítulos separados. _**Febre**_ seria o próximo capítulo e os fatos nele descrito aconteceriam mais perto do final do ano letivo, provavelmente envolvendo um _undokai_. No fim, me veio a cabeça uma determinada cena que acabou por unir os dois capítulos em um só, e por isso ele ficou tão grande!

A parte da febre foi inspirada em uma história extra, chamada _**Honey Milk**_, que existe no 2º Artbook de Card Captor Sakura. Infelizmente o site onde achei a transcrição dessa fofa historinha está fora do ar. Não sei se volta ou quando volta, mas quem quiser procurar, o nome do site é: **Syaoran Bear's Corner**.

Boa leitura!

_Akane Fuu (ex-Jump27)_

Atualizado em 20/09/2009

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

**Cap. 11 –** **Ciúmes & Febre**

Os tons vermelhos e dourados do outono começaram a tomar conta da paisagem lentamente, conforme o verão ia se despedindo da cidade de Tomoeda. Setembro finalmente havia chegado e com ele também as aulas. Para Shaoran, o melhor desta rotina era poder ver Sakura quase todos os dias da semana e ele queria aproveitar o tempo ao máximo para ficar perto da antiga rival, mesmo que isso significasse fazer compras com ela e Tomoyo ao fim de um dia letivo. Para ele não era uma tarefa tão difícil, já que desde o primário o mago chinês acompanhava as amigas algumas vezes nesse tipo de passeio, especialmente quando Eriol ia a tiracolo.

Era uma tarde bonita e ensolarada quando o badalar suave dos sinos anunciou a entrada de clientes, fazendo a bela proprietária da Twin Bells se virar em direção a porta da loja, onde recebeu com simpatia o conhecido trio de adolescentes.

_ Boa tarde a todos! É bom revê-los!

_ Boa tarde, Srta. Maki! – Tomoyo respondeu em coro com Sakura e Shaoran – Viemos comprar alguns artigos de papelaria.

_ Claro, Tomoyo-chan, fiquem a vontade! Recebi muitas coisas novas no último final de semana, acho que vão gostar. Se precisarem de mim, estarei organizando as prateleiras próximas ao balcão. Basta chamar.

Os três amigos agradeceram e se dirigiram para a parte da loja que desejavam, cada um com sua lista de compras em mãos. Enquanto Sakura e Tomoyo ficaram perdidas em meio a vários cadernos, blocos, fichários e canetas de aparência fofinha, bem ao agrado de meninas como elas, Shaoran pegou tudo o que precisava e foi olhar outras coisas que pudessem ser úteis para seu apartamento. Já tinha separado quase tudo o que queria quando as amigas se juntaram a ele novamente e Tomoyo viu algo em uma das prateleiras que lhe chamou a atenção.

_ Veja, Sakura-chan! Essas canecas com desenhos de pandas não são lindas?

Sakura olhou para onde a prima apontava e Kero, que estava dentro de sua mochila, voou para espiar também. Ambos viram um par de canecas de porcelana, uma com um panda sorridente e outra com um panda de expressão _blasé_.

_ Kero, não acham essas canecas se parecem com a Sakura-chan e o Li-kun?

O casal olhou para ela sem entender e Kerberus caiu na gargalhada.

_ Tem razão, Tomoyo! O panda sorridente é a Sakura e o mal-humorado é igualzinho ao moleque!

_ Ora, seu... - Shaoran bufou e fechou a cara, ficando ainda mais parecido com o panda e fazendo Tomoyo e Sakura rirem junto com Kero. Então os quatro perceberam a aproximação da Srta. Maki e o guardião teve que se esconder rapidamente na mochila de sua dona.

_ E então? Vocês encontraram tudo o que queriam?

_ Encontramos sim, obrigada! – Sakura respondeu.

_ E pelo visto encontraram algo bem engraçado também! – comentou sorrindo a proprietária.

_ Estávamos falando sobre as canecas. – Tomoyo explicou, apontando para os objetos – Não acha que elas combinam com a Sakura-chan e o Li-kun, Srta. Maki?

A Srta. Maki olhou para as peças de porcelana e depois para o casal de adolescentes, vendo Sakura rindo e Shaoran com uma expressão séria no rosto.

_ Há certa semelhança, de fato. – ela respondeu com sinceridade – Embora eu considere o panda sério mais parecido com o Li quando ele era criança. Agora que é um rapaz, o vejo sorrindo mais.

A expressão do descendente de Clow se suavisou um pouco e o assunto fez a proprietária se lembrar de algo.

_ Falando em pandas... – ela recomeçou, voltando-se especificamente para as meninas – Me lembrei agora daquele panda de pelúcia que voltou misteriosamente para a prateleira assim que eu o vendi para a sua amiga Chiharu-chan! Vocês se lembram disso?

Sakura e Tomoyo confirmaram. Ambas lembravam muito bem do ocorrido.

_ Até hoje não sei o que causou tudo aquilo! – suspirou a Srta. Maki, pensativa – Mas felizmente o caso nunca mais se repetiu. Eu ficaria louca se todos os meus bichinhos de pelúcia fizessem o mesmo!

Shaoran ouvia a história, muito intrigado. Curvou-se discretamente para Sakura, que estava mais próxima dele.

_ Quando foi que isso aconteceu? – ele murmurou.

_ Foi no primário, antes de você chegar aqui em Tomoeda. – a amiga respondeu baixinho – A Carta Salto estava escondida aqui na loja, dentro de um panda de pelúcia.

O rapaz soltou uma exclamação baixa de compreensão e a Srta. Maki retomou a palavra, desta vez falando especialmente com a Card Captor.

_ Sakura-chan, já que você adora bichinhos de pelúcia, já viu as prateleiras dos brinquedos? Chegaram alguns novos entre as coisas que recebi.

A sucessora de Clow soltou uma exclamação de entusiasmo com a novidade e junto com Tomoyo e a Srta. Maki foi em direção as prateleiras que ficavam em outro canto da loja. Shaoran preferiu ficar onde estava para pegar o que ainda lhe faltava, mas assim que ficou sozinho ele segurou o jogo de canecas para avaliar melhor. O panda com expressão de indiferença era estampado contra um fundo verde, justamente sua cor predileta, e talvez realmente se parecesse com ele quando ainda era recém-chegado ao Japão e disputava a posse das Cartas Clow com Sakura. No entanto, foi um pequeno detalhe que realmente lhe chamou a atenção no conjunto. As peças eram de uma marca conhecida, que o fez lembrar imediatamente de uma loja que ele visitou quando estava em Tokyo.

O mago chinês repôs na prateleira as canecas que serviam de mostruário, terminou de pegar o que queria e se dirigiu ao caixa. Sakura e Tomoyo chegaram quando ele havia acabado de pagar suas compras e o trio já estava se despedindo da Srta. Maki quando os sinos da porta ecoaram, anunciando novos clientes. Para desgosto do jovem chinês, um dos recém-chegados era justamente Mitsuo Ishihara. Sua presença no local fez Sakura abrir um belo sorriso ao cumprimentá-lo e Shaoran imediatamente se irritar, enquanto Tomoyo segurava o riso diante daquela cena cada vez mais comum.

Agora era sempre assim! Bastava cruzar com Ishihara onde quer que fosse que Sakura era sempre simpática com o colega. Para piorar as coisas, Shaoran sentia que o mundo conspirava contra ele. Tomoeda não era uma grande cidade, por isso mesmo era possível cruzar com colegas e conhecidos em muitos lugares e ocasiões, mas ainda assim o descendente de Clow tinha a sensação que o enxadrista surgia nos lugares em que ele e sua querida Card Captor costumavam ir ou passar com maior freqüência do que qualquer outra pessoa. Porém, quando estava calmo e sozinho, Shaoran analisava que talvez aquele pensamento fosse só impressão sua ou que antes das férias de verão ele simplesmente não tinha reparado no fato. Talvez tudo aquilo fosse mera coincidência...

"_Não existem coincidências, somente o inevitável."_

As palavras da Profª Mizuki o atormentavam sempre que o mago chinês tentava ignorar esses encontros repentinos explicando-os da maneira mais fácil, o que não era um bom presságio. No entanto, em nenhum lugar de Tomoeda a presença de Ishihara incomodava mais Shaoran do que na escola. O colégio havia se tornado um terreno hostil por ser o único lugar da cidade onde não havia dúvidas de que o garoto de cabelos avermelhados estaria. Era lá dentro que o jovem Li via podia ver Sakura conversando com Ishihara com uma freqüência cada vez maior, conforme a apresentação do trabalho em grupo se aproximava. Isso era quase tão irritante quanto as ocasiões em que Sakura chamava seu parceiro para almoçar junto com ela e os amigos. Felizmente o rapaz sempre tinha uma maneira educada de recusar o convite, mas ainda assim o fato deixava Shaoran espumando de raiva enquanto Tomoyo se divertia vendo os acontecimentos de camarote. De qualquer maneira, na escola Ishihara parecia tão presente agora na vida de Sakura que um dia desses eles até foram escolhidos como a dupla responsável por cuidar da limpeza e organização da sala de aula, coisa que nem mesmo Shaoran tinha conseguido fazer com sua antiga rival naquele ano letivo. Nesse dia o descendente de Clow fez questão de chegar mais cedo na escola só para não deixar os dois sozinhos na classe.

Shaoran bem sabia que a índole de Sakura fazia a menina ser doce e gentil com todo mundo, até mesmo com ele, que a tratou tão mal quando se conheceram, e que exatamente por isso nada havia de errado em seu comportamento com relação à Ishihara. O problema era com ele. Jamais se incomodou com a presença de Yamazaki, pois além de um bom amigo ele nunca ficava simplesmente sozinho com a Card Captor, sempre havia as outras meninas por perto, especialmente a Mihara. Eriol já era um caso a parte. Ele chegou quando os sentimentos que o mago chinês tinha por Sakura começaram a mudar e sua proposital aproximação com a japonesa, com seus modos educados e todo o seu cavalheirismo inglês, despertaram inconscientemente o ciúmes de seu jovem descendente. Saber a verdade por trás dos sorrisos calmos e do jeito misterioso de Eriol tranqüilizou um pouco Shaoran, mas ainda assim ele não conseguia evitar sentir uma pontinha de ciúmes e irritação toda vez que Sakura falava dele ou que o próprio estava por perto.

Mitsuou Ishihara era um problema diferente. Agora Shaoran sabia que gostava de Sakura e que ela lhe retribuía o sentimento, mas mesmo que fosse para junto de si que a adolescente de olhos verdes sempre voltava após deixar o seu parceiro de trabalho, mesmo sendo com ele que ela passava a maior parte do seu tempo e com quem andava de mãos dadas pelas ruas, o descendente de Clow travava uma batalha interna que era perdida pouco a pouco a cada dia. A entrada do enxadrista na vida da Card Captor lhe despertava mais do que ciúmes. Em seu íntimo Shaoran sentia-se extremamente inseguro, algo que o comentário ácido de Kerberus na casa de Tomoyo só havia piorado. No entanto, o que mais deixou o chinês inquieto foi, obviamente, um comentário de Touya.

Era uma tarde na qual nem Shaoran e nem Sakura tinham clube depois das aulas. A Card Captor estava com dificuldades para entender a última matéria dada na aula de Inglês e Shaoran, sempre solícito com ela, se dispôs a ajudar com os deveres por ser fluente no idioma, uma vez que o Inglês era a segunda língua oficial de Hong Kong. Ambos estavam sobre os livros e cadernos quando Touya chegou em casa.

_ Você de novo, moleque? – o jovem Kinomoto questionou assim que viu o casal - O que veio fazer aqui desta vez?

Shaoran não se abalou. Apenas pegou o livro escolar sobre a mesa e sem dizer uma palavra apontou o título para o rapaz mais velho. Touya, por sua vez, franziu a testa de leve.

_ Droga! Às vezes eu me esqueço que monstrengas não conseguem falar inglês. Elas apenas emitem grunhidos...

_ TOU-YA! – Sakura bufou indignada, levantando-se da cadeira e batendo as mãos com força sobre o tampo da mesa. A raiva e a vergonha deixaram seu rosto corado até a raiz dos cabelos. Já não bastava ainda ter que aturar a habitual provocação do irmão, ele tinha que fazer isso também na frente de Shaoran?

_ Bem, se é assim, vou ter que me superar nos meus dons de professor... – o adolescente comentou em um tom levemente preocupado.

_ Vai por mim, é uma total perda de tempo. Experiência própria!

Sakura não acreditava naquela cena. Era impressão sua ou por um ínfimo instante seu irmão e Shaoran trocaram um discreto sorriso cúmplice? Desde quando os dois haviam se unido para provocá-la? Aquilo não podia ser verdade!

_ Escuta, Sakura... – Touya chamou a irmã, enquanto colocava sobre a mesa da cozinha uma caixa escrita _"Chiroru"_ – Dizem que os bolos dessa confeitaria são muito bons. Como é perto da faculdade, eu trouxe um pra gente experimentar, então é melhor subir pra chamar ao bicho de pelúcia porque não quero ele reclamando no meu ouvido depois.

A sucessora de Clow assentiu, pediu licença a Shaoran e subiu as escadas rumo ao seu quarto. Assim que a menina sumiu de vista, seu irmão se voltou para o jovem chinês e o encarou.

_ Escuta aqui, moleque, porque vou ser breve. Estou fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para aturar a sua presença apenas porque sei que não tenho escolha. Mas já me basta você, entendeu? Não quero aquele outro moleque rondando a Sakura também!

_ O que... O que quer dizer? – Shaoran questionou, visivelmente surpreso.

_ Quero dizer que, se quiser ganhar um ponto positivo comigo, afaste aquele moleque ruivo de perto da minha irmã assim que eles apresentarem o maldito trabalho. Vai ser melhor pra você também. Estamos combinados?

O rapaz abriu a boca para responder, mas um ser amarelo louco por um pedaço de bolo passou voando veloz na sua frente, seguido de sua dona, o que fez o assunto morrer por ali. Touya, no entanto, não precisava de uma resposta, pois ela era óbvia demais. Ele e Shaoran tinham um inimigo em comum e era o chinês quem estava estrategicamente posicionado no campo de batalha para enfrentá-lo.

Aquela curta conversa tirou o sono do descendente de Clow durante a maior parte da noite e resultou no Shaoran cansado e abatido que chegou à escola na manhã seguinte, preocupando suas amigas. Mas ele se recuperou assim que Mitsuo Ishihara entrou na sala de aula e Sakura, após lançar um último olhar preocupado ao seu antigo rival, pediu licença e foi falar com seu parceiro. Shaoran estreitou perigosamente os olhos em direção ao colega de classe e Tomoyo até respirou aliviada, interpretando aquilo como um sinal de que o amigo estava bem. Só mais um dia, o jovem mago pensava, e o pesadelo teria fim. O trabalho seria apresentado e se Ishihara ainda assim permanecesse perto de Sakura, Shaoran iria tratá-lo definitivamente como um inimigo.

Quando o sinal para o recreio tocou, um aluno da classe ao lado apareceu procurando pelo rapaz chinês. Era Jin Oguro, zagueiro do time de futebol da escola. Shaoran saiu para falar com ele, avisando as amigas que se juntaria a elas depois. Para sua infelicidade, quando ele deixou a turma do clube de futebol e saiu para o pátio logo viu Sakura e Tomoyo conversando com Ishihara e na hora o seu semblante sério mudou para bravo. Numa atitude extrema, acelerou o passo em direção ao local onde os três estavam, olhou de relance para Ishihara com a cara amarrada e virou-se então para Sakura, segurando a mão dela.

_ Sakura, eu preciso falar uma coisa muito importante com você! – e saiu puxando a menina dali sem que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Tomoyo conhecia muito bem aquela atitude do colega chinês. Anos antes ela se divertia vendo Shaoran naquele estado sempre que Eriol ousava olhar ou falar com Sakura. Ele morria de ciúmes dela mesmo antes de descobrir seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Observando tudo acontecendo de novo, Tomoyo riu com vontade, o que só deixou Ishihara mais confuso do que ele já tinha ficado com a atitude do outro rapaz.

_ Shaoran-kun, o que foi? – perguntou Sakura preocupada, enquanto andavam.

Shaoran não respondeu. Achando um lugar longe da vista de todos, apenas encostou-se a uma árvore e abraçou imediatamente a Card Captor em silêncio, com o rosto ainda carrancudo e o olhar desconfiado, como alguém que protege o seu bem mais valioso do resto do mundo.

Sakura, agora com o rosto e as mãos sobre o peito dele, tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, buscando se lembrar quando já tinha visto Shaoran agir daquele jeito impulsivo, e então se recordou de Eriol. Afrouxando um pouco o abraço inesperado, olhou para Shaoran.

_ Ciumento! – exclamou ela, rindo.

_ O quê? – ele indagou perplexo.

Sakura riu mais ainda.

_ Agora eu entendo! Você agia assim sempre quando Eriol estava perto de mim! Por isso você não gostava dele, porque tinha ciúmes! E agora sente o mesmo em relação ao Ishihara-kun!

Sakura parecia se divertir muito com a descoberta e com a reação de surpresa de Shaoran. Este, por sua vez, ficou muito vermelho.

_ Eu NÃO estou com ciúmes! – falou ele firmemente, indignado com a conclusão dela.

A menina sorriu docemente.

_ Não mesmo? Então isso significa que eu posso voltar para lá e... – Sakura fez menção de se soltar dos braços dele.

_ Não... – murmurou baixinho o mago chinês, trazendo carinhosamente Sakura de novo para junto de si, mas dessa vez com um olhar de súplica quase infantil.

A Card Captor continuava a sorrir.

_ Eu só fico aqui se me falar a verdade!

Shaoran ficou vermelho de novo e a sucessora de Clow esperou a resposta, olhando-o com ansiedade. Ele desviou dos penetrantes olhos verdes dela, todo embaraçado.

_ Eu... Eu... Ah, você tem razão! – confessou ele, muito contrariado.

_ Se têm ciúmes, é porque deve gostar muito de mim... – ela falou calma e feliz, de olhos fechados, repousando novamente o rosto sobre o peito do rapaz.

Ele suspirou, como que vencido, e apertou mais o abraço ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava o queixo suavemente sobre a cabeça da menina.

_ Boba! É claro que gosto, você sabe disso...

Ele deu um sorriso discreto enquanto acariciava os cabelos de sua antiga rival com ternura e sentia a respiração tranqüila dela, que se tornou brusca e irregular quando um trovão rugiu alto acima deles, quebrando aquele bucólico momento. Sakura tremeu de susto e se encolheu nos braços do rapaz, que por sua vez lhe disse palavras tranqüilizadoras. Foi neste momento que ela levantou novamente o rosto e lhe sorriu em agradecimento, um sorriso que lentamente se desfez quando ambos se perderam no olhar um do outro. Instintivamente a mão de Shaoran que antes acariciava os cabelos da amiga desceu até o rosto dela e com delicadeza o levantou um pouco mais em sua direção. A Card Captor corou, sentindo seu coração batendo forte no mesmo ritmo de sua respiração, que agora estava acelerada independente dos outros trovões que começavam a ecoar pelo céu.

O descendente de Clow, por outro lado, parecia tranqüilo, embora hipnotizado talvez fosse a palavra mais apropriada para descrevê-lo naquele instante. O jovem Li estava prestes a afundar inconsciente no verde daqueles olhos que começavam a se fechar para ele quando gotas grossas de uma chuva forte e inesperada caíram sobre o casal e o trouxe de volta a realidade antes que algo mais pudesse acontecer. Sakura e Shaoran se separaram, sentindo um misto de frustração e acanhamento, e tudo o que restou ao mago chinês foi pegar a garota pela mão e a puxar correndo de volta ao prédio da escola, onde eles se juntaram a outros alunos antes que se molhassem mais ainda.

As aulas da tarde seguiram seu curso normal enquanto lá fora a repentina tempestade de final de verão perdia intensidade, transformando-se em uma chuva fina que foi e voltou diversas vezes até o cair daquela noite, quando finalmente deu lugar a um céu parcialmente nublado. A chegada das primeiras luzes do novo dia culminou em um pálido amanhecer e as ruas da cidade foram aos poucos ganhando vida e movimento, enquanto no Colégio Tomoeda o murmúrio animado dos alunos já se espalhava novamente pelos corredores.

O dia em que o ginasial 2-1 apresentaria seus trabalhos de História havia chegado e Shaoran Li caminhava em direção a sua sala. Ele pensava no fato que Sakura ficaria, enfim, livre da presença obrigatória de Mitsuo Ishiraha em sua vida e que desta maneira suas preocupações com o suposto rival acabariam ali. No entanto, por mais alegres que fossem esses pensamentos, o descendente de Clow não parecia muito animado naquela manhã. O rapaz sentia o corpo estranhamente pesado e dolorido naquela manhã. Mesmo assim ele se manteve firme em seu caminho.

Totalmente alheia a esses fatos, uma empolgada Tomoyo recebeu o mago chinês quando ele entrou na classe.

_ Li-kun, bom dia! É hoje!

_ Sim, finalmente! Não vejo a hora desse trabalho acabar! – Shaoran respondeu com um suspiro, enquanto se ajeitava em sua carteira e a sala ia ficando cada vez mais cheia de gente.

_ Você está ansioso porque o trabalho colocou um obstáculo em seu caminho, não é? – a adolescente de cabelos violetas disse ao se aproximar do amigo, piscando o olho com uma expressão marota.

Shaoran corou. Não bastava ser tão observadora, Tomoyo também tinha que ser sempre tão direta? Como resposta, ele olhou sério para o outro lado da classe, onde Mitsuo Ishihara conversava com alguns amigos. Sakura chegou logo em seguida, poucos minutos antes da professora responsável pela primeira aula entrar na sala. Seus amigos a cumprimentaram com um sorriso, que a Card Captor respondeu com um trêmulo _"Bom dia"_. Ela estava visivelmente nervosa e Ishihara, vendo a chegada de sua parceira, se levantou de sua cadeira e foi em direção a ela. O enxadrista percebeu o nervosismo da colega e trocou algumas palavras rápidas sobre a apresentação deles que ajudaram a acalmá-la um pouco. Shaoran, por sua vez, lançou olhares fulminantes de raiva em direção ao outro garoto, mas ele não notou.

As aulas da manhã foram passando uma a uma, enquanto o descendente de Clow sentia-se cada vez mais abatido. Tomoyo notou que havia algo errado com o amigo, mas preferiu não comentar nada com Sakura. Quando o intervalo do almoço chegou, quase toda a classe comeu rápido e se reuniu em duplas, se preparando para o grande momento. Shaoran e Tomoyo não fizeram diferente. O mago chinês e a corista sentaram juntos em um banco do jardim da escola, onde discutiram e relembraram os pontos mais importantes da apresentação que fariam. Tudo ia bem até o descendente de Clow dar um suspiro cansado e perder repentinamente o foco do assunto. Isso foi uma atitude muito atípica para ele, pois de maneira geral Shaoran era considerado um dos alunos mais aplicados de sua classe.

_ Você está bem, Li-kun? – Tomoyo perguntou, preocupada – Ontem você chegou com uma clara expressão de cansaço e hoje parece cada vez mais desanimado. Aconteceu alguma coisa na qual eu possa ajudar?

Shaoran sentia uma leve e contínua dor de cabeça, mas não comentou isso com a amiga. Ao invés disso ele agradeceu a preocupação e disse que estava tudo bem com ele. Tomoyo não insistiu e ambos retornaram ao assunto original da conversa. Porém, quando o sinal bateu, a adolescente deixou uma frase solta no ar, como quem não quer nada.

_ É engraçado como você e a Sakura-chan se parecem em certos momentos...

O rapaz chinês lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo, visivelmente sem entender o que a amiga queria dizer com aquilo. Tomoyo, por sua vez, suspirou desolada e entrou com ele no prédio da escola.

História era a primeira aula nas tardes de sexta-feira, o que deixou nos alunos a sensação de um intervalo curto demais. Era uma aula dupla, e além de ser a responsável por aquela classe a Profª Hasegawa também era bastante severa em sua disciplina. O reflexo disto podia ser visto no comportamento dos estudantes. Alguns estavam prestes a entrar em pânico enquanto outros fingiam estar tranqüilos, mas a maioria demonstrava visível e ansiosa expectativa. Este era o caso de Sakura, motivo que levou Tomoyo e Shaoran a tentarem tranqüilizá-la de várias maneiras enquanto sua hora não chegava. Apesar do nervosismo, a apresentação conjunta da Card Captor com Ishihara tinha sido interessante e bem feita. Sua prima e seu antigo rival também haviam se saído muito bem, talvez o melhor trabalho da sua turma.

A adrenalina da apresentação renovou momentaneamente as forças do descendente de Clow, mas conforme as outras matérias foram seguindo durante o período vespertino ele sentiu seu corpo sendo tomado pela fadiga e sua cabeça ficando leve. Permaneceu aéreo a maior parte do tempo, o que atraiu a atenção até da distraída Sakura.

Quando o último sinal anunciou o fim de mais um dia de aula no Colégio Tomoeda, Sakura e Tomoyo, assim como todos os demais alunos, começaram a se preparar para deixar a sala. Todos, exceto uma pessoa, pois ainda sentado em sua carteira, sem se mover, Shaoran parecia bastante desanimado.

_ Shaoran-kun, está tudo bem com você? – a Card Captor perguntou, observando o amigo com o mesmo olhar preocupado de Tomoyo.

_ Eu estou bem. É só o meu corpo que está meio dolorido. Acho que ontem exagerei no treino de futebol do clube.

_ Tem certeza disso, Li-kun? Seu rosto me parece um pouco vermelho... Não seria um resfriado?

_ É mesmo! Você tomou toda aquela chuva no final do jogo, não tomou?

Diante de tantas perguntas, o rapaz finalmente guardou seu material e se levantou, forçando um sorriso.

_ Eu realmente estou bem, meninas. Não precisam se preocupar comigo.

Os três amigos foram os últimos a deixarem a sala e se dirigirem até o portão de entrada da escola, onde Sakura e Shaoran se despediram de Tomoyo. Esta ainda olhou preocupada para o colega chinês antes de seguir para casa sozinha, enquanto o casal de adolescentes esperou a amiga desaparecer na distância antes de voltarem para dentro do colégio, rumando para a área das quadras e demais dependências esportivas.

_ Shaoran-kun, você tem certeza de que está realmente bem? – Sakura insistiu, desconfiada, parando em frente ao ginásio.

_ Estou sim, Sakura. – sorriu Shaoran – Agora é melhor você entrar, ou nós dois vamos nos atrasar para o clube hoje.

A Card Captor se despediu com certa tristeza no olhar e entrou no ginásio. O descendente de Clow, por sua vez, seguiu seu caminho rumo ao campo de futebol, mas bastou se encontrar a uma distância segura para deixar a máscara cair. Não estava mesmo se sentindo bem desde as primeiras aulas e só foi piorando ao longo do dia. Embora sua farsa não tenha sido muito convincente, ele não queria preocupar demais as amigas, ainda mais sabendo que tinha novamente clube de futebol naquele dia.

Dentro do ginásio, durante as atividades do clube de ginástica, Sakura não conseguia realizar nenhum dos exercícios direito. Tropeçou no arco, pisou na bola, se enrolou com a fita e deixou uma das maças cair em sua cabeça exatamente como acontecia com seu bastão de líder de torcida quando ela se distraia nos tempos de primário. As outras meninas a olhavam assustadas, pois sabiam que, apesar de um tanto atrapalhada, Sakura era boa nos esportes quando estava concentrada no que fazia.

A garota, entretanto, não estava ligando para nada naquele fim de tarde. Preocupada com Shaoran, para a sucessora de Clow aquele treino se arrastava por minutos intermináveis e bastou que as atividades do clube acabassem para ela se concentrar e usar seus poderes mágicos. Fazendo isso Sakura ficou mais preocupada ainda ao percebeu que a presença mágica do amigo chinês havia desaparecido das dependências do colégio. Imediatamente se despediu das colegas e correu para fora do ginásio, na esperança vã de encontrar Shaoran esperando por ela como de costume, mas ele não estava lá.

Passos foram ouvidos vindo pela lateral do ginásio, caminho que levava ao campo de futebol, e o coração de Sakura se encheu de expectativa. Quando viu um rapaz aparecer na curva e virar em sua direção, porém, nem teve tempo de esboçar um sorriso. Não era mesmo o seu querido Shaoran, era apenas o capitão do time de futebol, Hideki Yoshida.

_ Yoshida _sempai_...

_ Kinomoto, que bom que eu a encontrei! Preciso falar com você sobre o Li.

_ O que aconteceu com o Shaoran-kun? – Sakura perguntou, aflita.

_ Eu o dispensei logo no início do treino. – Hideki disse em tom sério - O Li simplesmente estava ardendo em febre! Fui com ele até a enfermaria e depois de medicado eu o mandei para casa. Mesmo assim ele só aceitou ir embora quando prometi que avisaria você sobre o que houve.

Sakura fez cara de brava e Hideki só não riu porque também estava preocupado com o chinês.

_ _Shaoran-kun no baka! _– exclamou a Card Captor emburrada – Ela sabia que estava doente, mas ainda assim insistiu em dizer que estava tudo bem!

_ Com certeza ele não quis preocupá-la. – sorriu o capitão – O Li não foi a única vítima da chuva que tomamos no treino de ontem, mas ele é forte! Um pouco de repouso e uma boa noite de sono já devem ser o bastante para que ele esteja bem melhor amanhã.

_ Eu espero mesmo que ele melhore logo... – Sakura murmurou antes de agradecer Hideki e se despedir dele.

Enquanto isso, na casa da família Kinomoto, Yukito amarrava o avental e olhava para a panela com água quase fervente sobre o fogão, desviando a atenção logo em seguida para o rapaz de cabelos escuros ao seu lado.

_ O que você vai cozinhar hoje, Touya?

_ Hmmm... Pensei em fazer uma macarronada, mas não estou encontrando o macarrão. Será que a Sakura já usou pra alimentar o boneco de pelúcia? Tenho certeza que meu pai trouxe um pacote do mercado ontem a noite! – Touya respondeu, revirando todos os cantos da despensa.

Yukito foi ajudar na busca e depois de alguns minutos eles encontraram o que procuravam. Touya despejou o conteúdo na panela e quando o macarrão já estava no ponto os dois amigos ouviram o barulho da porta da frente se abrindo.

_ Sakura-chan chegou! - Yukito exclamou sorrindo, se dirigindo para a sala

_ _Tadaima_... – cumprimentou uma desanimada Sakura.

_ _Okaeri, Sakura-chan!_ – o rapaz a recebeu, olhando a menina com atenção – O que aconteceu com você? Parece preocupada...

Sakura hesitou, o que deu tempo de seu irmão aparecer na sala também, com cara de poucos amigos.

_ Aposto que tem algo a ver com aquele moleque, não é? Fala logo, o que ele te fez dessa vez?

_ Shaoran-kun está doente e tentou escondeu isso da Tomoyo-chan e de mim... – explicou a Card Captor tristemente – Ele passou mal na escola, estava com febre alta e mesmo assim só foi embora porque o capitão do clube de futebol o obrigou!

_ Se estava tão mal e mesmo assim foi jogar, isso prova o quanto ele é um idiota! – bufou o jovem Kinomoto – E não é a preocupação de uma monstrenga que vai fazê-lo melhorar.

_ Touya! – repreendeu Yukito - Não vê que sua irmã está chateada?

O rapaz deu de ombros e voltou para a cozinha. Sakura estava tão triste que nem teve ânimo para discutir com ele. Apenas subiu para o seu quarto e se trocou. Por sorte Kero dormia a sono solto em seu quarto-gaveta depois de passar a última noite em claro e boa parte do dia tentando zerar o jogo mais recente que sua mestra havia comprado, o que evitaria as mesmas perguntas e comentários que ela já ouvira de Touya. Então Sakura pegou o "Shaoran" de pelúcia e o telefone e deitou em sua cama, abraçada aos dois. Será que devia ligar e ver se estava tudo bem com o verdadeiro Shaoran? E se ele já estivesse repousando?

Alguém bateu de leve na porta e a voz de Yukito se fez ouvir. Sakura deixou que ele entrasse e viu que o rapaz de cabelos claros trazia uma pequena bandeja com duas xícaras de chá, que foi posta no chão na parte central do quarto. Sakura se ajoelhou junto a bandeja de frente para Yukito, que antes de servir a menina tomou uma das mãos dela entre as suas.

_ Você realmente está preocupada com ele, não é? – o jovem perguntou gentilmente – Mas não me surpreende que Shaoran tenha pegado um resfriado. A diferença de temperatura entre o dia e a noite tem sido muito grande agora que o outono está prestes a começar.

Sakura concordou, aceitando a xícara de chá que agora Yukito lhe estendia. Tomou o líquido em silêncio, enquanto ele discretamente lançava um olhar suplicante para o vão deixado pela porta entreaberta, por onde Touya acompanhava a conversa sem ser notado pela irmã. Quando a menina pousou a xícara vazia sobre a bandeja, ele entrou no quarto anunciando que o jantar estava pronto. Os três desceram as escadas e Sakura estranhou que a mesa só estava posta para a refeição de duas pessoas.

_ Pensei que você fosse jantar conosco, Yukito-san!

_ O Yuki vai jantar aqui sim. Quem não vai comer hoje conosco é você, Sakura. – disse Touya, como se isso fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

_ Hoe?

O irmão lhe estendeu um embrulho de tecido contendo uma grande caixa de laca com comida.

_ Pega logo e vai, antes que eu me arrependa! – o rapaz falou de maneira mal-humorada.

_ O papai vai voltar tarde hoje? Você quer que eu leve essa comida para ele? – Sakura questionou, ainda sem entender o comportamento do irmão.

Ele cruzou os braços e virou a cara, visivelmente irritado.

_ O moleque mora sozinho, certo? Se ele está mesmo tão mal e com febre alta quanto você disse, provavelmente não vai conseguir cozinhar. Aí dentro tem o suficiente para vocês dois jantarem.

A Card Captor olhou muito surpresa para o irmão antes de abrir um imenso sorriso.

_ Muito obrigada, Touya! Vou imediatamente!

_ Pegue um casaco antes de sair. Não quero que você se resfrie também! Vai deixar o papai preocupado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e saiu assim que fez o que ele mandou. Quando Sakura fechou a porta pelo lado de fora, Yukito apoiou a mão no ombro do amigo e riu.

_ Você é mesmo um irmão muito bonzinho, Touya!

_ Cala a boca e come, Yuki! – ele rosnou, fazendo o amigo rir mais ainda – Se ela demorar pra voltar, você vai me levar no apartamento do moleque nem que seja a força!

Não muito longe dali, Shaoran acabava de acordar e se dirigia para a cozinha. Tudo o que fez depois que chegou da escola foi tomar um banho quente e se jogar na cama, deixando que o sono levasse embora temporariamente o seu mal-estar. Agora estava com fome, mas respirava pesadamente e permanecia ainda um tanto febril, por isso pegou uma das panelas vazias e a olhou desanimado.

_ Não posso tomar o remédio novamente se não comer alguma coisa antes. Mas o meu corpo inteiro dói e minha cabeça está tão pesada...

O interfone do apartamento tocou. Shaoran tossiu e se dirigiu lentamente até a sala. Arrumou melhor o casaco que vestia sobre o pijama e olhou o visor do interfone. A pessoa que ele viu o fez pensar que estava delirando de febre. Mesmo assim abriu a porta e descobriu que a menina ali não era mero fruto de sua imaginação.

_ Sakura, o que você...

A Card Captor não lhe deu tempo de continuar. Ela simplesmente o abraçou apertado, fazendo o rapaz chinês ficar mais corado do que a febre havia feito.

_ Shaoran-kun! Desculpe pela visita repentina, mas eu estava preocupada com você! Como se sente? – ela perguntou por fim, desfazendo o abraço repentino.

_ Ah, bem... Eu estou um pouco melhor, obrigado.

A sucessora de Clow lhe deu um lindo sorriso e depois colocou a mão pequena e delicada sobre a testa do amigo chinês. Seu rosto ficou muito próximo ao dele, que a olhou surpreso pelo gesto inesperado. Percebendo que o rapaz ainda tinha um pouco de febre, Sakura o olhou com certa tristeza, mas bastou os olhares se cruzarem para ela corar, percebendo o que Shaoran já havia notado. Inevitavelmente ambos se lembraram do dia anterior, quando a chuva havia começado a cair. Confusos e constrangidos, os dois se afastaram.

_ Você... Você deve estar com fome, não é? – a Card Captor gaguejou, com as faces ainda rosadas.

_ Estava pensando exatamente nisso quando você chegou. – respondeu um igualmente corado Shaoran, passando a mão pelos cabelos, o que demonstrava seu ligeiro nervosismo – Por favor, entre!

Sakura, que ainda estava no hall de entrada do apartamento, tirou seus sapatos e entrou, mostrando a caixa de o_bentou_ que trazia. O descendente de Clow ficou surpreso por saber que o presente era idéia do irmão dela e agradeceu cordialmente.

O casal se acomodou nos sofás da sala, usando a mesa de centro entre eles como apoio. A Card Captor desfez o embrulho e separou as bandejas da caixa de laca, enquanto Shaoran buscava na cozinha seu par de _hashis_. Comeram e conversaram trivialidades. Tudo estava muito gostoso e Sakura ficou feliz por ver que a refeição havia dado um pouco mais de ânimo ao amigo doente. Quando eles terminaram, ela se levantou e pediu licença para usar a cozinha e lavar a louça suja, mas seu anfitrião não aceitou.

_ Você já me fez um grande favor trazendo o jantar, Sakura. Não é justo que também lave tudo. Eu posso muito bem fazer isso.

_ Nada disso! Quando eu fui com febre para a escola e passei mal na aula de Educação Física, você me deu broca na frente da classe inteira. Agora é minha vez de dar o troco. – sua antiga rival protestou, cruzando os braços e transformando seu belo rosto em uma linda carinha irritada. - Portanto, Shaoran Li, você vai agora tomar o remédio e deitar no seu quarto para descansar!

Sakura parecia uma menininha brava e Shaoran teve vontade de rir.

_ Sakura, caso você tenha se esquecido, minha mãe ficou em Hong Kong... – ele comentou, sorrindo de lado.

_ Por isso mesmo! Na ausência dela, quem vai cuidar de você sou eu! – a adolescente de olhos verdes retrucou, batendo o pé no chão, demonstrando impaciência.

O jovem chinês segurou o riso e preferiu não discutir com ela. Ao invés disso a ajudou a levar as coisas para a cozinha e depois obedeceu placidamente as suas ordens, tomando o remédio e indo para o seu quarto. Sakura cuidou de tudo na cozinha e minutos depois cruzou o apartamento com uma bandeja e duas canecas fumegantes. Não conhecia o quarto de Shaoran e por isso espiou cômodo por cômodo até encontrar a porta que desejava.

Quando entrou, ela chamou suavemente por ele, mas não obteve resposta. Então um sorriso singelo imediatamente se formou em seu rosto ao perceber que o pouco tempo que gastou na cozinha foi o suficiente para fazer Shaoran cair no sono, e ele dormia em sua cama com uma expressão tranqüila. Sakura, então, pousou a bandeja na escrivaninha ao lado e sentou-se com cuidado na beirada da cama, para não acordá-lo. O rapaz continuou a ressonar suavemente debaixo das cobertas, parecendo em sono profundo.

A Card Captor olhou em volta, curiosa. O quarto de Shaoran tinha um tamanho confortável e aparência relativamente simples, composta por móveis sólidos em madeira escura e pouca decoração. As paredes eram de tom beje e a cor verde, a predileta do jovem chinês, predominava nos detalhes, como a cortina e a roupa de cama. Havia um pequeno guarda-roupa ao lado da porta de entrada e na parede oposta a cama localizava-se uma grande cômoda próxima a janela que dava para a varanda, sobre a quais estavam alguns livros e um pequeno aparelho de som. Do lado contrário a ela ficava a escrivaninha e entre as duas o chão era coberto por um tapete grande e macio estampado com o kanji da família Li. Mas o detalhe que mais chamou a atenção da garota foi uma bela guitarra acomodada em um suporte no canto do quarto entre a cômoda e a parede da varanda. Jamais em sua vida imaginou que o sério Shaoran pudesse tocar guitarra.

Passada a surpresa, seus olhos se concentraram na escrivaninha ao lado da cama. Nela estavam os livros e cadernos de escola, além de um notebook e alguns porta-retratos. Uma das fotos Sakura reconheceu de imediato, pois fora tirada no primário durante uma das excursões que sua classe fez. Nela estavam todos os seus principais amigos: Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki e, claro, um Shaoran sério de braços cruzados, todos na praia com o traje de banho da escola. Outra que ela também conhecia tinha sido tirada no Tanabata Matsuri daquele ano, no qual Eriol estava presente. As outras duas fotos deviam ser da família Li. Em uma delas havia um homem jovem de cabelos castanhos claros e aparência compreenssiva, com olhos iguais aos de Shaoran, enquanto na outra havia uma mulher de longos cabelos pretos e ar imponente, cercada de quatro moças altas parecidas com o homem da outra foto. Shaoran, que era menor do que elas, estava na frente do grupo junto com uma garota de cabelos pretos, nariz arrebitado e olhos cor de rubi. Era um foto bastante recente e devia ter sido tirada antes dele voltar ao Japão.

Sakura voltou seu olhar para a bandeja com as canecas. Não queria acordar Shaoran, mas se não fizesse isso o a bebida iria esfriar. Delicadamente ela pousou sua mão na testa do descendente de Clow e ficou feliz por ver que a febre havia ido embora. Depois observou com carinho o belo rapaz adormecido e com cuidado passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele, descobrindo que eram tão macios quanto ela imaginava. Foi nesse momento que um desejo enorme surgiu em seu peito. Um desejo tão desesperado que seus olhos ficaram marejados. A Card Captor queria cuidar de Shaoran sempre que ele precisasse. Ela queria cuidar dele pelo resto de sua vida!

A contragosto a garota secou as lágrimas antes que as mesmas caíssem, e finalmente o acordou.

_ Desculpe por acordá-lo, mas preparei algo quente para você beber antes que eu vá embora. – Sakura falou, sorrindo.

_ Eu é que peço desculpas, Sakura. – Shaoran respondeu sentando-se na cama e bocejando em seguida – Não devia ter dormido...

_ Está tudo bem. – ela respondeu com tranqüilidade, voltando-se para a bandeja e sorrindo novamente – Você comprou as canecas dos pandas! Espero que não se importe por eu as ter usado.

_ De maneira alguma. Eu comprei justamente para usar quando você viesse aqui em casa, já que a Tomoyo disse que os pandas se parecem conosco. Achei que você iria gostar e... bem... São nossas canecas... – Shaoran respondeu ligeiramente encabulado.

Sakura corou de leve e pegou a caneca com o panda sério, entregando-a para o amigo. O cheiro do líquido era muito bom.

_ O que é?

_ Leite com mel. Eu sempre tomo quando fico resfriada. – a Card Captor respondeu, pegando a caneca com o panda sorridente para si. – Espero que isso ajude a não deixar sua febre voltar.

Shaoran levou a caneca aos lábios e bebeu um pouco do líquido quente.

_ Está do seu agrado? Não ficou doce demais? – a menina perguntou, preocupada.

- Não. Está delicioso! – o mago chinês sorriu em resposta.

Ambos tomaram suas canecas de leite e depois de devolver a caneca vazia para sua antiga rival, Shaoran acariciou sua face de leve.

_ Lamento preocupá-la, Sakura. Não é comum eu ficar doente assim.

_ Se você ficar bem, Shaoran-kun, isso é tudo o que importa para mim! – Sakura respondeu sorrindo de olhos fechados, segurando a mão dele em seu rosto por alguns instantes antes de se levantar e pegar a bandeja – Vou levar as canecas para a cozinha e depois preciso ir embora. Caso contrário o meu irmão ficará bravo e virá me buscar a força.

Shaoran concordou com a cabeça e se levantou, acompanhando a sucessora de Clow. Ele deixou as canecas dentro da pia e tranqüilizou Sakura dizendo que cuidaria delas na manhã seguinte. Depois a conduziu até a porta do apartamento, onde se despediram por obrigação.

_ Desejo melhoras, Shaoran-kun! Descanse bastante. Se você não puder ir a escola amanhã, eu passo aqui depois da aula para te ver, está bem?

_ Ok! Mas espero estar 100% recuperado amanhã. Além de poder ver você na escola, combinei de sair com o pessoal do clube de futebol depois da aula. Vamos comemorar o aniversário do capitão Yoshida no fliperama.

_ Então vai dar tudo certo! – Sakura afirmou, cheia de convicção – _Oyasumi_, Shaoran-kun.

_ _Oyasumi_, Sakura. Obrigado por tudo e até amanhã!

O descendente de Clow fechou a porta e se dirigiu para a varanda da sala, de onde pode ver Sakura convocando a Carta Alada e alcançar as estrelas rumo a casa do Kinomotos. Depois se dirigiu até a cozinha, onde pegou a caneca vazia na qual a menina havia tomado seu leite. Um sorriso bobo se formou em seus lábios e ele voltou ao seu quarto, onde teve uma boa e revigorante noite de sono. Tudo graças aos cuidados de sua amada Card Captor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Notas da autora:**_

(Será que, depois de um capítulo tão grande, alguém vai ler isso?)

1- _**Srta. Maki, a Twin Bells e a Carta Salto**__**:**_ a loja bonitinha e sua gentil e atrapalhada proprietária originalmente só existem no anime, mas tomei a liberdade de colocá-las na fic, assim como faço as vezes com algumas cartas Clow/Sakura que só existem no anime. No anime a Srta. Maki trata as meninas, por serem crianças, por "chan", e por isso mantive nos diálogos o modo como ela originalmente fala: Sakura-chan e Tomoyo-chan. Quanto a Carta Salto, enquanto no anime ela se esconde entre os bichinhos de pelúcia da Twin Bells, no mangá ela já aparece sendo capturada, sem mostrar onde estava antes, de modo que poderia muito bem existir uma Srta. Maki e uma Twin Bells no mangá também!

2- _**As canecas de panda:**_ elas existem de verdade!!! Eu tenho esse par de canecas, que eu simplesmente adoro, e foi por causa delas que eu descobri a marca _Aranzi Aronzo_, que menciono nas notas do capítulo 09. Se não estivesse postando no meu Fotolog uma série temática de imagens, tirava uma foto das canecas e postava lá para os curiosos. Fica pro futuro.

3- _**Blasé**_**:** expressão de origem francesa que poder ser traduzida como indiferente, insensível, entediado ou que não demonstra emoção/sentimentos.

4- _**Chiroru:**_ "Chiroru Bakery" é uma padaria/confeitaria que existe no mangá de _**Chobits**_ e que aparece novamente em _**Kobato**_.

5- _**Shaoran-kun no baka: **_a palavra _**baka**_ significa "bobo", então a frase que a Sakura fala pode ser traduzida como "Shaoran, seu bobo!".

6- _**Jubako:**_ é o nome da caixa com comida que a Sakura leva para o Shaoran. É uma caixa de laca pintada, formada por bandejas que se encaixam. É usada geralmente em passeios e datas comemorativas. As caixas simples, usadas no dia-a-dia, podem ser feita de outros materiais e são chamadas simplesmente de _**obentou bako**_.

7- _**Obentou ou bentou:**_ é como os japoneses chamam suas marmitas.

8- _**Hashi:**_ são os famosos palitinhos que os orientais usam para comer.

9- _**A febre da Sakura:**_ no anime Sakura tem febre no capítulo 37, ainda na 1ª fase da história, antes da chegada do Eriol. Já no mangá ela tem febre no volume 08 (volume 16 da edição brasileira), quando o Eriol já apareceu na história. Sakura passa tão mal que desmaia na aula de Educação Física e quase leva uma forte bolada por causa disso. Shaoran a salva e depois lhe dá uma tremenda bronca na frente da classe inteira, ficando sem-graça logo em seguida por causa dessa clara demonstração de preocupação com ela. É fofo!

10- _**O quarto do Shaoran e as fotografias:**_ descrevi o quarto do Shaoran usando o quarto dele que aparece no anime como base (capítulo 57 – O elevador quebrado), com algumas melhoras e acréscimos. Já as fotos, a primeira seria uma imagem de CCS que dá pra achar na net, onde a turma está na praia junto a um tronco caído. Yamazaki, Chiharu e Naoko estão ao fundo, Shaoran e Tomoyo estão sentados no tronco e Sakura e Rika estão na frente, na areia. A segunda seria uma das fotos que o Yamazaki tirou dos amigos no _Tanabata_ do capitulo 08 da fic. As da Família Li vocês devem ter deduzido por si mesmos, né? Inclusive quem é a garota de olhos vermelhos...

11- _**Oyasumi:**_ significa "Boa noite", e é dito geralmente quando se despede de alguém porque já vai dormir.

12- _**Mitsuo e Tadashi Ishihara:**_ esqueci de mencionar no capítulo anterior quem foram os personagens que inspiraram esses dois irmãos. O Mitsuo eu criei pensando na aparência do Tohma de Ícaro de _**Saint Seiya**_ e o Tadashi seria uma combinação entre a aparência do Kiyokazu Fujimoto de _**Kobato**_ com uma pitada do temperamento do Shigure Sohma de _**Fruits Basket**_.

_**Reviews:**_

- **Anne Asakura:** Anne-chan, lamento não dar espaço para o Yue, mas ele não deve aparecer por enquanto, ou se aparecer será apenas uma passagem rápida. E que bom que você gostou da aproximação que fiz entre a Tomoyo e o Shaoran no capítulo passado. Eu achei que o povo ia querer me matar por causa disso, achando que seria um sinal que o casal principal percorreria caminhos diferentes dentro da fic. Mas, pelo visto, todo mundo entendeu que não foi essa a minha intenção...

**- Vanessa S.:** O Shaoran está de olho no Mitsuo, e é bom mesmo que ele faça isso, porque o ruivinho de olhos azuis ainda pode ser um problema para o nosso herói! Aguarde!

**- Angel Cullen McFellou:** Pois é, como já escrevi na resposta para a Anne, é bom saber que os leitores entenderam esse "papo cabeça" entre o Shaoran e a Tomoyo. Eu realmente fiquei preocupada com a reação que vocês teriam nessa parte. Quanto ao Touya, sem querer ele está fazendo umas aparições pequenas e interessantes na história. Está acontecendo naturalmente, não era planejado. Olha ele agindo nesse capítulo de novo!

- **.girl083:** Leitores atrasados sempre são bem-vindos, porque são um fato surpresa! Fico contente que a fic esteja lhe agradando e espero que o capítulo enorme que está aí em cima não a desanime a continuar acompanhando a história.

- **Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon:** Olá, Ju! (posso chamá-la assim?). Valeu pelo apoio quanto aos detalhes, mas nem todo escritor sabe lidar bem com eles, e por isso fico insegura nesse assunto. O autor do livro que estou lendo no momento é ótimo neste aspecto, pois fala de uma história de amor e guerra e mesmo assim descreve com detalhes os campos floridos e com passarinhos que os soldados percorrem em seu caminho sem nos cansar. Pelo contrário, isso faz parte do encanto da história! Já alguns escritores são tão descritivos que não consigo ler, como é o caso de "Os Maias", do Eça de Queirós. Tentei ler umas 3 ou 4 vezes e nunca vou muito longe. Mas, voltando a minha fic, acho que dessa vez eu exagerei. O capítulo já era grande por si só e eu ainda fui detalhista! Mas fiz isso justamente para tentar dar uma visão da cena, especialmente na parte da febre, onde usei a história do Artbook e por isso tinha como visualizar muito bem algumas cenas dentro da fic. Quanto ao Mitsuo, ele está na dele. Resta saber até quando!


	12. Dúvidas

Saudações de Tomoeda!!!

O capítulo da vez é diferente, pelo menos para mim. É a primeira vez que uso o recurso do flash-back tantas vezes e a primeira vez que insiro música na trama também. Não sei qual será a reação de vocês perante essas novidades, mas o fato é que eu estou bastante satisfeita com o resultado.

A maioria das recordações apresentadas aqui foram tiradas diretamente da história original, excetos as lembranças do Shaoran em Hong Kong. Foi cansativo digitar algumas partes mantendo o mangá aberto ao mesmo tempo em que digitava, mas valeu! Para quem só viu o anime, acho que vai dar para perceber algumas diferenças entre o final das duas versões. A descoberta dos sentimentos de Shaoran e Sakura um pelo outro é melhor trabalhada nos quadrinhos e por isso mesmo é mais fofa, o que não tira o mérito do **Episódio 57 – O elevador quebrado**, um dos meus prediletos da série de TV. Isso me deixou tentada a inserir mais trechos do mangá aqui, mas me segurei. Escrever o capítulo já cansou bastante do jeito que ele ficou.

Divirtam-se e boa leitura!

_Akane Fuu _

Atualizado em 29/11/2009

* * *

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

**Cap. 12 –** **Dúvidas**

O sol entrava calmo por entre as folhas das árvores balançadas pela brisa, mas aquele adolescente vestido com roupas chinesas não estava ali para apreciar a bela paisagem. De espada em punho, Shaoran corria pelo bosque sem se importar com os pequenos ramos e galhos que batiam contra seu corpo, deixando vergões vermelhos especialmente em seu rosto. Tudo o que tinha em mente era alcançar e vencer seu inimigo.

Parou por um breve instante em uma clareira que surgiu na sua frente. Sem deixar de olhar com atenção toda sua volta, ele se concentrou na busca daquela presença. Não conseguiu localizá-la, mas apesar disso fico satisfeito e deu um breve sorriso. Contudo, o sorriso morreu quando percebeu um estranho movimento atrás de si. Ao se virar, notou inúmeros galhos longos e flexíveis como cordas virem velozmente em sua direção, não só daquele lado mas de todo o entorno da clareira. Em um movimento rápido, segurou a espada com firmeza e girou o corpo no mesmo lugar em que estava, cortando todos em um único golpe.

Um vulto correu por trás dos arbustos próximos enquanto o descendente de Clow agia, mas Shaoran percebeu o movimento pelo canto do olho e seguiu a pessoa logo que foi possível. Ele correu o máximo que podia, vencendo a distância que o separava de seu alvo a cada novo passo. O vulto saltava e desviava durante o percurso na tentativa vã de ganhar tempo e despistá-lo, mas suas esperanças terminaram ao chegar a um ponto do bosque em que três grandes árvores fechavam todo o caminho a sua frente. Os galhos altos e entrelaçados entre si não permitiam uma fuga pelo ar e o pouco espaço livre entre os troncos era totalmente permeado por arbustos compactos, alguns até mesmo espinhosos, que tomariam muito tempo para serem atravessados.

Logo sentiu-se tenso ao perceber o jovem chinês surgir às suas costas, ofegante e a poucos metros de distância. Shaoran respirou fundo para se recompor da corrida e sorriu com certa prepotência diante do alvo alcançado. Encurralada, Sakura se virou para o colega e contraiu os lábios, frustrada. Queria tempo para emboscá-lo com suas cartas, mas agora teria que enfrentá-lo cara-a-cara. Empunhando o báculo transformado pela Carta Espada, Sakura ficou imóvel estudando o inimigo enquanto Shaoran fazia o mesmo. Foi o rapaz quem tomou a iniciativa, avançando com velocidade contra ela. A Card Captor bloqueou bem o golpe e o som das lâminas se chocando reverberou nos troncos em volta deles. No segundo seguinte, porém, o chinês recuou de leve e tentou aplicar um chute lateral enquanto a menina ainda se concentrava nas espadas.

Sakura desviou por um triz, girando o corpo de modo a voltar sua espada novamente na direção de Shaoran, mas ele se virou também, amparou a lâmina dela segurando sua própria espada como se fosse um bastão e a empurrou através da espada com tanta força que Sakura se viu forçada a jogar sua espada para o alto e saltar, dando uma pirueta de costas no ar e caindo alguns metros a frente dele, a tempo de pegar a espada como se fosse seu antigo bastão de líder de torcida.

_ Para uma iniciante em artes marciais, sua esquiva já melhorou bastante, Sakura. – disse o rapaz.

Ela agradeceu com um sorriso e o confronto recomeçou como se aquele breve instante de conversa não tivesse existido. Sakura estava se saindo bem a princípio, mas Shaoran ainda era visivelmente superior a ela, pois conseguia usar sua magia e a espada simultaneamente, intercalados com seus conhecimentos de artes marciais, enquanto a sucessora de Clow não. Por isso, não demorou muito para que ele conseguisse jogá-la contra uma das grandes árvores, fazendo a Card Captor soltar a espada durante o impacto.

_ Acabou, Sakura... – disse o mago chinês num tom de voz frio e ameaçador.

Elevando sua espada, Shaoran desceu a lâmina sobre a amiga. Sakura se encolheu e gritou, cruzando instintivamente os braços na frente do corpo como proteção, enquanto sua imagem se desfazia no ar, dando lugar a uma carta cor-de-rosa. Com destreza o descendente de Clow agarrou a carta e sentiu ela se debater fortemente entre seus dedos como uma borboleta desesperada presa em uma rede.

_ Acabou, Sakura... – ele repetiu alto, dessa vez em seu tom sério e normal – A idéia de me cansar perseguindo uma falsa Sakura foi boa, mas não me importa se você usou a Carta Espelhou ou a Carta Ilusão, eu sempre sei quando é você ou uma de suas cartas.

Do galho alto da árvore em que se encontrava, a verdadeira Sakura pressionou as costas contra o tronco áspero, profundamente assustada. As mãos sobre a boca mostravam que ela teve que fazer um enorme esforço para segurar o grito de pânico que lhe veio a garganta ao ver sua própria imagem quase ser cortada em duas pela espada do amigo chinês.

_ Deixe-me ver... – começou Shaoran, como se debatesse um assunto banal com a vegetação ao seu redor – Você está usando a Carta Escudo para ajudá-la a esconder completamente sua presença mágica mesmo durante o uso das cartas. Está usando a Carta Silêncio para convocar sua magia sem palavras. Usou a Ilusão para me fazer seguir a Sakura errada e deve ter usado a Salto para se esconder em um ponto onde você pudesse me ver sem ser vista... Sim, de fato foi uma boa estratégia, mas agora é melhor sair de onde está e me enfrentar de verdade!

Ainda paralisada de horror em seu esconderijo, Sakura só voltou a si ao ver uma carta rosada flutuando em sua direção. Segurou a Carta Ilusão com alívio, vendo-a intacta, e a abraçou com força.

_ Não queria estragar este belo reencontro, Sakura, mas a fidelidade de suas cartas também pode ser usada contra você, sabia?

Shaoran havia se aproximado silenciosamente seguindo a carta que deixou escapar de propósito e já estava parado bem embaixo do galho onde a sucessora de Clow se encontrava. Kero, que estava em outra árvore ali perto, sentiu seu sangue ferver de raiva ao vê-lo e desceu voando até ficar cara-a cara com o mago chinês antes que a Card Captor tomasse qualquer atitude em sua defesa.

_ COMO VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM DE FAZER AQUILO, MOLEQUE? E SE FOSSE A VERDADEIRA SAKURA???

_ Acontece que eu SABIA que não era a Sakura, Kerberus! – o adolescente respondeu com irritação, tampando os ouvidos para amenizar os gritos do pequeno guardião – E mesmo sendo a carta, eu jamais iria cortá-la de verdade! Além de controlar o meu golpe, eu fiz uma magia para anular o gume da minha espada. Ela não seria capaz de cortar nem os pudins com os quais você entope essa sua boca grande!

O comentário sarcástico só enfureceu Kero ainda mais, fazendo com que ele assumisse sua verdadeira forma.

_ Pois essa boca grande aqui tem dentes bem afiados e gospe fogo, moleque. Que tal experimentar?

_ Pare com isso, Kero-chan! – Sakura pediu, pulando para o solo no espaço entre eles.

_ Sakura! Esse moleque é maluco! Se não fosse a carta, ele teria te machucado de verdade!

_ Lamento, Kero-chan. Sei que fiquei assustada na hora, mas eu confio plenamente no Shaoran-kun. Você lembra que, mesmo controlado pelo Eriol-kun uma vez, ele fez tudo o possível para evitar me machucar? Por isso eu sei que ele não me faria mal de verdade.

_ Que bom que ao menos a Sakura me leva a sério aqui! – Shaoran desabafou ainda bravo, passando a mão de modo impaciente pelos cabelos e lançando um olhar torto rumo ao guardião.

O som de passos leves chamou a atenção do trio, que viu se aproximar uma figura alta de cabelos longos e prateados por entre as árvores.

_ É inútil dizer coisas tão básicas ao Kerberus, Sakura. Além de petulante e presunçoso, ele quase nunca pensa antes de agir ou falar. – Yue comentou, parando ao lado deles.

O Guardião do Sol encarou o Guardião da Lua com raiva.

_ Já não basta a Sakura, você também veio aqui só para defender as loucuras deste moleque, Yue? Não acha que é tolerante demais com ele só porque a magia de vocês dois é baseada na Lua?

_ Não sou tolerante com o descendente de Clow, apenas não tenho motivos fúteis para confrontá-lo. E vindo de você, Kerberus, o comentário foi bastante inusitado. Até onde me recordo, você sempre foi muito flexível e eu o guardião de péssimo gênio. – Yue retrucou, com seu natural tom frio e distante.

Sakura ficou apreensiva e tratou de logo de remediar a situação entre seus guardiões.

_ Não briguem vocês dois também, por favor! O Shaoran não machucou ninguém. Ele está levando a sério o treinamento porque precisa se aperfeiçoar e eu também, e nós só vamos nos esforçar de fato se fizermos assim. Além do mais, combinamos que o treinamento de hoje seria apenas entra nós dois. Vocês estão aqui para nos acompanhar e ver como estamos nos saindo. Não devem interferir.

Shaoran se posicionou ao lado da Card Captor de braços cruzados e expressão séria.

_ Está tudo bem, Sakura. Se o Kerberus quer tanto participar, deixe-o fazer o que quer. Vamos ver se ele consegue. Eu criei um golpe especialmente para ele. Será uma boa oportunidade para testá-lo...

_ Acha que não dou conta de você, moleque?

A resposta do jovem chinês foi um sorriso confiante que recebeu como réplica um forte disparo de chamas liberado pela boca do Guardião do Sol. Shaoran, no entanto, nem se moveu do lugar onde estava. Com um simples movimento de mão ele bloqueou o golpe de Kerberus criando uma parede de chamas azuis e geladas entre eles, que depois rodeou o guardião numa velocidade assustadora. O mitológico ser de olhos dourados tentou alçar vôo para escapar, mas as chamas subiram e fecharam rumo ao centro do círculo, como uma cúpula, impedindo sua fuga pelo ar. Sakura ficou impressionada e Kero mais irritado ainda. Ele lançava chamas e mais chamas contra o círculo, tudo em vão, e rugia cada vez mais feroz, batendo boca com Shaoran que o provocava do lado de fora do círculo mágico com palavras mordazes. Por isso mesmo, antes que o guardião e o descendente de Clow começassem outra briga séria, Sakura os interrompeu apontando inesperadamente o báculo transformado pela Carta Espada na direção de Shaoran. A expressão de seu rosto era de grande seriedade.

_ Shaoran-kun, eu o desafio em troca da liberdade do Kero-chan!

O rapaz chinês piscou, surpreso a princípio. Kerberus também olhou para a Card Captor com a mesma sensação de estranhamento com a atitude dela. Até mesmo Yue arqueou de leve as sobrancelhas, curioso.

_ Eu aceito o seu desafio, Sakura. Só espero que não se arrependa disso... – Shaoran disse, também apontando sua espada na direção da garota.

O descendente de Clow sorria. Um sorriso sutil que disfarçava uma satisfação e uma confiança que assustaram Sakura em seu íntimo. Mas agora não era o momento para se voltar atrás. A prisão de Kero era uma motivação extra em seu treinamento de luta e magia. Ela iria ajudar seu guardião, assim como Kero e Yue sempre estavam dispostos a ajudá-la em suas aventuras.

_ Não vou me arrepender. – ela retrucou, esperando transparecer segurança suficiente em suas palavras.

_ Faremos então uma batalha justa. Apenas espada contra espada, sem magia, e se você ganhar, eu liberto o Kerberus. Mas, se eu ganhar...

_ Você libertará o Kero-chan assim mesmo. – Sakura sorriu, falando o óbvio.

_ Bem, vou ter que soltá-lo de qualquer jeito... – Shaoran disse, dando de ombros – Mas quero aquela torta de chocolate e amêndoas que seu pai faz tão bem como prêmio. E o Kerberus não pode ter o direito nem de raspar a tigela do creme, quanto mais comer um pedaço.

_ Isso é covardia! – Kero protestou indignado – Sakura, dê uma surra nele! Você consegue!

A sucessora de Clow olhou seu guardião e teve vontade de rir. Quando o assunto era comida, Kero era definitivamente um comilão incorrigível e totalmente apaixonado por doces. Mas Sakura não podia se prender a esses detalhes naquele momento. Ela precisava se preparar para enfrentar Shaoran. A Card Captor sabia que a experiência dava a ele uma vantagem enorme, mas se fosse rápida, bem rápida no combate, isso aumentaria suas chances de vencê-lo.

Transformando seu báculo de volta a sua forma original, Sakura ativou a Carta Escudo sobre si mesma e voltou a transformá-lo em espada. O mago chinês, por sua vez, usou uma magia protetora sobre si mesmo e refez a magia que anulava o gume de sua espada chinesa, por precaução. Então os dois se colocaram em posição de combate.

Shaoran estudou sua oponente com atenção, pois sabia muito bem que a Carta Espada daria a habilidade necessária a Sakura. Ele não podia subestimá-la. Além disso, eram estilos de luta diferentes. Embora tão longa quanto a espada do herdeiro da Família Li, o báculo transformado da sucessora de Clow tinha uma lâmina mais fina e leve, o que significava que Shaoran lutaria usando principalmente a força, enquanto Sakura apostaria na velocidade. Todo cuidado era pouco, mesmo para um espadachim treinado como ele. Quanto mais cedo aquela batalha terminasse, melhor seria.

Um movimento quase imperceptível dos pés denunciou que o rapaz tomaria a iniciativa, mas foi a Card Captor quem atacou primeiro, dando uma estocada com a rapidez de um raio e passando assim a ponta da lâmina de maneira perigosamente próxima aos músculos do braço direito do chinês.

Shaoran escondeu sua surpresa com a velocidade do ataque de sua antiga rival. Por isso, ao invés de ampará-lo, apenas se esquivou dele com maestria, percebendo a tempo um ligeiro tremor nos olhos verdes de Sakura que denunciou seu ataque. Na posição inicial em que ela se encontrava só poderia golpear para frente e com isso o rapaz se moveu no momento exato em que a adolescente avançou contra ele. Isso aparentemente a desequilibrou, deixando o descendente de Clow em posição de golpeá-la por trás, o que não aconteceu.

O desequilíbrio da garota foi apenas impressão. Quando Shaoran tentou golpeá-la, Sakura usou suas habilidades de ginasta, deu um rodopio e simplesmente saltou para trás, de modo que o golpe do jovem mago passou a uma distância inofensiva. Ela esperou que ele atacasse outra vez, mas Shaoran permaneceu aguardando por ela. O casal mantinha o olhar fixo um no outro, e quando Sakura ergueu a mão que empunhava a espada, ela a moveu rapidamente em direção a lâmina larga da espada chinesa para depois golpear de fato rumo ao corpo de seu adversário. Shaoran bloqueou o golpe e contra-atacou.

As lâminas começaram a se chocar com mais freqüência, o som de metal tinindo sendo abafado apenas pelos rugidos furiosos de Kerberus em sua prisão fria e tremeluzente. O rapaz sorria intimamente, vendo a garota lhe oferecer uma luta interessante. Sakura lançava golpe atrás de golpe e o jovem chinês amparava seus giros rápidos e estocadas ligeiras sentindo que eles vinham cada vez mais fortes. Entretanto, quando se preparou para enfrentar um golpe realmente sério, Sakura simplesmente jogou a espada para sua mão esquerda e só então a desceu na direção do pescoço de Shaoran com a rapidez e precisão de uma cobra dando o bote.

Pego de surpresa, Shaoran parou de mau jeito o golpe da espada da Card Captor, sem nem saber como fez isso. Esperava por um ataque vindo de lado, mas a espada de lâmina fina veio lhe golpeando de cima. Teve sorte de colocar sua espada no lugar certo e no momento exato, caso contrário, além de perder a luta acabaria ganhando também um hematoma bastante dolorido, já que as magias de proteção que envolviam a ambos não deixavam que eles sofressem danos mais sérios do que isso.

O báculo transformado de Sakura deslizou até o punho da espada chinesa e Shaoran tentou converter o bloqueio desajeitado em contragolpe, mas o mesmo saiu sem força suficiente, permitindo que Sakura desse uma graciosa pirueta para trás, abrindo a distância entre eles. Percebendo que a brincadeira havia acabado, ele avançou sobre ela com pesados golpes laterais a uma velocidade impressionante. A Card Captor foi forçada a recuar, mas mesmo assim conseguia aparar todos os golpes dele, ainda que com certa dificuldade, o que deixava Shaoran dividido entre a preocupação em quebrar a defesa dela e o orgulho pela evolução de sua bela amiga. A carta podia lhe dar a habilidade na esgrima, mas já era possível ver que seus treinamentos juntos já tinham dado a ela um pouco de experiência também.

Sakura simplesmente deixava que Shaoran continuasse a golpear enquanto ela se protegia e recuava apenas para cansá-lo. Ele sabia disso e mudou de estratégia. Armando um último e pesado golpe lateral contra a sucessora de Clow, Shaoran parou sua espada no meio do ataque e moveu o pulso de maneira a estocar a barriga da antiga rival. Sakura girou sua espada rapidamente, de maneira a desviar a estocada, e tentou contra-atacar enquanto dava um passo de lado. Shaoran realizou o mesmo movimento e assim ambos erraram os golpes. Ofegante, o casal de adolescentes ampliou a distância que os separava e trocou sorrisos de satisfação silenciosa, colocando-se em posição de alerta novamente.

Sakura voltou sua espada para a mão direita e novamente foi a primeira a atacar, correndo de encontro a seu adversário e aplicando um golpe lateral tão bem colocado que Shaoran teve que bloquear com força. Assim como havia feito antes com a falsa Sakura, o mago chinês tentou empurrá-la através das espadas cruzadas. Apesar de ver a mesma estratégia sendo usada novamente, os olhos claros de Sakura brilharam assustados ao sentir na pele toda a força do empurrão que Shaoran lhe dava, usando a seu favor não só sua força física superior a dela como também devolvendo a força que a própria garota tinha aplicado no último golpe. Com isso ela escorregou na grama da clareira e se desequilibrou para trás, sendo obrigada a usar a mão livre para se resguardar da queda. Shaoran viu sua chance de vitória e levantou sua espada bem alto, sentindo-se triunfante, mas antes de realizar o derradeiro golpe ele arregalou seus olhos em surpresa e com um salto ligeiro e bem dado para o lado se afastou da garota. Usando suas habilidades de ginasta, a sucessora de Clow conseguiu transformar no último segundo sua queda desajeitada em um giro de espada súbito e rápido contra o lugar onde os pés do mago chinês deveriam estar. A lâmina comprida e fina da Carta Espada sibilou a centímetros do chão, cortando apenas as folhas da vegetação rasteira.

Em sua redoma azul tremeluzente, Kero soltou um rugido de aprovação pelo desempenho de sua mestra. Shaoran também a elogiou, num misto de surpresa e admiração. Ela agradeceu com um lindo sorriso encabulado que teria desconcertado o jovem Li se ele não levasse aqueles treinamentos tão a sério. Por isso mesmo o rapaz estava ponderando muito bem suas ações. Se a espada da Card Captor fosse uma espada comum, Shaoran sabia muito bem como vencer aquela batalha. Forçaria o encontro das lâminas, atacando Sakura com golpes progressivamente mais rápidos e intensos, obrigando-a a ampará-los com a devida força. Faria isso até a lâmina larga de sua espada partir a lâmina fina da garota em dois ou mais pedaços. Mas a espada dela era uma Carta Sakura poderosa e esse final de combate estava fora de questão. Então ele voltou a golpeá-la sem piedade, o ar cortado pelo metal rugindo em volta deles, não para quebrar sua espada, mas sim para abrir uma brecha em sua defesa que lhe permitisse encurralá-la. Por pouco não conseguiu. A espada chinesa roçou de leve nas costas de sua adversária quando ela falhou ao rebater um golpe mais forte e girou de mal jeito para se desviar do mesmo.

O descendente e a sucessora de Clow abriram distância mais uma vez. Ambos pareciam cansados e sabiam que combate seguinte seria o definitivo, por isso mesmo Sakura se concentrou na carta que agia sobre seu báculo, fazendo sua espada emitir um momentâneo brilho rosado, depois olhou com determinação para seu guardião fora de combate. Se Shaoran fosse um inimigo real, a liberdade de Kerberus dependeria exclusivamente de sua vitória. Isso a motivou, fazendo avançar com ímpeto novo, obrigando seu adversário a recuar diante de uma espantosa sucessão de golpes laterais, estocadas velozes e rodopios súbitos.

Shaoran teve que se esforçar um pouco para se defender na mesma rapidez com que era atacado, se esquivando e devolvendo os ataques da melhor maneira possível. Mesmo assim um dos golpes laterais o acertou no braço esquerdo. Sua magia protetora diminuiu a força da espada, mas não evitou o dolorido arranhão que se formou no local, uma vez que o gume da Carta Espada não tinha sido anulado como o da espada chinesa. O jovem mago não se importava com isso e até preferia assim. Desde pequeno já sabia que ferimentos faziam parte de qualquer combate. Só não iria usar o mesmo peso e medida com Sakura. Não ainda...

Sakura também estava toda arranhada pela batalha, mas eram arranhões leves que não passavam de finas linhas rosadas sobre a pele, já prestes a sumir. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, o rosto vermelho e a respiração ofegante, mas mesmo assim ela sorria alegre, pois sabia que tinha evoluído. Conseguir de fato acertar um golpe em Shaoran era a prova disso. O rapaz, entretanto, estreitou perigosamente os olhos. Era a vez dele agir e usar seus truques. Era a hora de acabar com tudo aquilo!

O descendente do Clow, com a rapidez de um raio, fez um único ataque na tentativa de estocar Sakura, obrigando-a a recuar. A menina o olhou cuidadosamente e em seguida aplicou mais um de seus velozes golpes laterais. Um movimento curto que, por segurança, era melhor ser bloqueado. Shaoran, porém, se movimentou tarde e de maneira friamente calculada, deixando a ponta da espada da Card Captor raspar novamente seu braço enquanto a espada chinesa se chocava com a base da lâmina de sua antiga rival. Depois fingiu dar um golpe giratório do qual ela se esquivou sem dificuldades. Ele esperou, parecendo tão cansado e ofegante quanto ela, e Sakura fez o que ele queria. Ela tornou a atacá-lo e Shaoran desviou sua espada sem contra-atacar. Sakura tentou de novo e mais uma vez seu golpe foi bloqueado. Tentou mais duas vezes e o resultado foi o mesmo, deixando-a preocupada. Ele parecia exausto, mas mesmo assim não abria brechas.

_ Sakura, cuidado! O moleque está planejando alguma coisa! – Kero rugiu em tom de alerta, também percebendo que havia algo errado ali. Ao seu lado, Yue também permanecia acompanhando o combate com atenção.

A adolescente assentiu em silêncio sem tirar os olhos de seu oponente, e tentou mais uma seqüência de golpes rápidos. O rapaz chinês bloqueou os primeiros, desviou de mau jeito dos seguintes e recuou nos últimos, limpando a testa com as costas da mão livre para que o suor não ardesse ainda mais em seus olhos. Foi na seqüência desse gesto que Sakura deu um impulso e girou alto no ar, preparando um veloz golpe circular que começou sobre sua cabeça e desceu rapidamente na direção de Shaoran. Ele bloqueou com facilidade, mas precisou dar um passo para trás para suportar a força aplicada pela lâmina adversária. Com as duas mãos bem firmes no punho de sua própria espada, Shaoran se abaixou um pouco e usou a perna colocada atrás para se impulsionar com todo o vigor que lhe restava, como o disparo de uma flecha.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Sakura ainda não tinha tocado o chão quando Shaoran a empurrou no ar com um golpe para cima, usando o lado mais largo de sua lâmina contra a espada fina dela. A Card Captor não suportou e o choque fez o báculo transformado voar longe e sua dona ser jogada contra o chão coberto de folhas do bosque. Por sorte a sucessora de Clow recuperou-se a tempo de girar o corpo e usar as mãos para se apoiar no chão, virando uma estrela e caindo em pé sem grandes problemas. Shaoran a olhou com um sorriso discreto e divertido ao mesmo tempo e a menina percebeu que, diferente dela, depois de tudo aquilo ele não estava nem um pouco cansado.

_ _Touché_, Sakura! – ele exclamou, apontando a espada na direção dela e chegando mais perto a cada passo.

Sakura se preocupou. Estava desarmada e seu báculo, ainda transformado em espada, se encontrava fincado no chão a alguns metros atrás do mago chinês. Se ela não conseguisse um jeito de retomar sua espada, a batalha seria ganha por Shaoran, mas ela não iria se render assim tão fácil. Ainda podia fazer um último esforço para se livrar da derrota iminente. Isso significava que ela teria que passar por seu antigo rival e só havia uma maneira de conseguir tal feito ilesa. Então a Card Captor esperou pelo momento propício e correu em linha reta, exatamente de encontro a Shaoran.

Sua atitude inusitada foi tão surpreendente que o fez baixar a espada e a guarda. Ela simplesmente correu, saltou com grande impulso, apoiou-se nos ombros dele e passou por sobre o rapaz como se ele fosse as caixas de madeira que ela costumava saltar nas aulas de Educação Física do colégio. Na seqüência, Sakura se agarrou no galho logo acima de sua cabeça e se balançou para realizar sua saída o mais longe possível das costas do descendente de Clow e correr rumo ao seu báculo. Antes, porém, que ela completasse seus planos, um forte estalo foi ouvido. O galho era fraco demais para resistir aos movimentos dela e se quebrou.

Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundo. Sakura gritou assustada e Shaoran jogou sua espada de lado ao se virar rapidamente para tentar ampará-la na queda, mas a distância e a altura que os separavam eram pequenas demais para que ele se colocasse em uma boa posição. Foi preciso que o rapaz se jogasse de lado, girando o corpo para conseguir ao mesmo tempo segurar a Card Captor e amortecer a queda dela. Com o impacto, o herdeiro da Família Li bateu o ombro e as costas com força na grama e ficou um tanto atordoado. Só quando algo se mexeu e murmurou sobre o seu peito foi que ele abriu os olhos.

_ Sakura, você está bem? – o rapaz perguntou com apreensão.

A adolescente caída sobre ele levantou ligeiramente o rosto, permitindo assim que os olhares preocupados se encontrassem.

_ Eu estou bem, obrigada... – Sakura falou com voz fraca, ainda assustada pela queda repentina.

_ Que bom... – Shaoran respondeu com um suspiro de alívio, de olhos fechados.

Quando ele os abriu novamente, percebeu que havia algumas folhas e diminutas lascas de madeira nos cabelos de Sakura e começou a tirá-los delicadamente.

_ Sua louca! Não me assuste mais desse jeito... – o descendente de Clow murmurou, num tom de voz que era um misto de bronca e afago.

_ Sinto muito! - Sakura respondeu com sorriso encabulado.

Shaoran retirou a última folha dos cabelos dela e só depois disso que os dois se deram conta da situação real em que se encontravam. O susto já havia passado, mas ela continuava deitada sobre ele e seus rostos estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir o calor da respiração um do outro. Isso os assustou e fez corar, mas mesmo assim nenhum dos dois se mexeu um único milímetro que fosse. Eles apenas se encaravam silenciosamente.

O mago chinês e a Card Captor estavam confusos. O coração de ambos disparava e doía levemente, como se tivessem acabado de descobrir que se gostavam. Desde aquele dia da chuva na escola alguma coisa havia mudado e nenhum deles sabia ainda o que era. Shaoran e Sakura agora ficavam constrangidos quando estavam próximos demais e uma estranha expectativa os envolvia sempre que essa proximidade maior acontecia, como a sensação de alguém ciente que a tempestade de verão virá só por sentir a mudança do vento.

_ Seu irmão vai adorar saber que seus treinos terminam desse jeito, Sakura! – Kero exclamou com maldade evidente, livre de sua prisão mágica e voando ao lado do casal de volta a sua forma falsa.

Constrangidos, o descendente e a sucessora de Clow coraram ainda mais com o comentário do guardião e o rapaz empurrou a menina com cuidado para o lado, saindo debaixo dela enquanto as árvores e o chão coberto de folhas foram desaparecendo aos poucos, dando lugar a paredes e móveis da espaçosa sala de seu apartamento, onde o casal permaneceu sentado no chão, de costas um para o outro, sem conseguir se encarar. Quando a Carta Criatividade finalmente se materializou e voou para a mão de sua dona, uma menina de longos cabelos violetas saiu de trás de uma poltrona que, até segundos atrás, parecia um arbusto. Como sempre ela estava com sua câmera na mão, mas seu rosto trazia uma expressão de profundo pesar.

_ Kero, lamento dizer isso, mas tenho que concordar com o Li-kun. Às vezes você é muito inconveniente! – a voz de Tomoyo se fez ouvir com um tom leve de amargura - Meu sexto-sentido dizia que eu estava prestes a filmar o momento mais romântico da vida da Sakura-chan e você estragou tudo!

_ Foi por isso mesmo, Tomoyo! Se acontecer o pior enquanto a Sakura está conosco, quem leva a bronca do irmão dela sou eu, porque o Yue sempre é poupado!

_ Kerberus fala como se não soubesse qual o caminho natural dos fatos... – Yue rebateu com voz de indiferença – Agora que sabemos o que o Mago Clow não foi capaz de prever antes de seu renascimento, não vejo motivos para tentar impedir. Yukito está feliz e Touya sabe que os guardiões não são capazes de evitar o inevitável, por mais que ele deseje isso.

O tom enigmático de Yue chamou a atenção do casal que era o centro da discussão. Sakura e Shaoran não entenderam as palavras do Guardião da Lua, mas Kero e Tomoyo sabiam do que elas se tratavam.

_ Por acaso, Yue, você está se referindo aquele dia em que o Hiiragizawa nos falou que era a reencarnação do mago Clow e o responsável por todos os acontecimentos estranhos que surgiram na época? - Shaoran perguntou ao finalmente se levantar do chão, enquanto ajudava Sakura a fazer o mesmo.

_ O dia em que terminei de transformar todas as Cartas Clow em Cartas Sakura? – a Card Captor emendou – Então vocês sabem sobre o que o Eriol-kun estava falando?

_ Isso mesmo. – Kero confirmou.

_ Mas quando ele disse que aconteceu algo imprevisível até mesmo para o Mago Clow, eu perguntei o que era e ele disse que ainda manteria segredo. – continuou o rapaz chinês.

_ E de fato ele manteve o segredo. Mas, uma vez que é algo bem óbvio quando visto de fora, nem era preciso dizer nada. Ainda assim o irmão da Sakura percebeu muito antes de qualquer um de nós. – disse Yue.

_ Touya já sabia? – perguntou Sakura, em tom preocupado - E o que é?

_ Não fique apreensiva à toa, Sakura. – Shaoran a tranqüilizou, pousando uma das mãos sobre seu ombro – Seja o que for, não era algo digno da preocupação do Hiiragizawa. Na verdade, eu me lembro que ele parecia até mesmo satisfeito com o fato.

_ Mas é claro que ele estava! Afinal, embora não seja uma magia, é algo mágico que só vocês dois podem realizar! – Tomoyo exclamou com olhos brilhantes de entusiasmo – E eu quero filmar o máximo que puder de tudo que ainda está para acontecer!

_ _Hoe_? Uma coisa que só o Shaoran-kun e eu podemos realizar, que o Touya não quer que aconteça e que até a Tomoyo-chan já sabe o que é?

_ Uma coisa que nem mesmo o grande Mago Clow foi capaz de prever... Eu pensei muitas vezes sobre isso desde aquele dia, mas também não consegui descobrir até agora! - Shaoran respondeu em tom pensativo, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

_ Ai, ai... Para a felicidade do seu irmão, Sakura, vocês dois são muito lentos! – Kero suspirou.

_ Acho que "ingênuos" é uma palavra mais apropriada, Kero! – Tomoyo falou com um sorriso.

_ Vocês saberão quando for a hora certa, e acho que este momento não está longe. Tudo virá a seu tempo! – Yue completou – Mas agora que o treinamento acabou por hoje...

As grandes asas brancas do Guardião da Lua o envolveram como um casulo, que brilhou por um instante e depois se abriu, fazendo Yukito surgir na sala.

_ Puxa, vocês realmente voltaram animados das férias de inverno! - comentou sorrindo o universitário.

_ Precisamos aproveitar melhor o tempo agora, já que é o nosso último ano do ginásio. – disse Shaoran.

_ Por causa dos exames para o colegial no final do ano, teremos pouco tempo para treinar. Nós vamos estudar juntos todos os dias depois das aulas. – Sakura acrescentou, antes de perguntar animada – E como eu me saí hoje, Yukito-san?

_ Yue acha que você se saiu muito bem. Não concorda, Shaoran?

_ Ela ainda pode melhorar bastante... – o rapaz chinês respondeu em tom sério, antes de abriu um leve sorriso – Mas a evolução é evidente.

Sakura sorriu satisfeita e Tomoyo veio ajeitar um pouco o cabelo bagunçado da prima.

_ Olha só o seu estado, Sakura-chan! Parece que enfrentou um ventaval hoje, embora mesmo assim continue encantadora!

O comentário da corista de olhos violetas fez todos rirem.

– Isso me lembra que você e o Shaoran estão precisando de um bom banho, Sakura, então é melhor a gente ir. Touya me fez prometer que te levaria até sua casa.

A adolescente concordou e foi pegar suas coisas na poltrona onde Tomoyo havia se escondido enquanto filmava.

_ Você agora me deve aquela torta de chocolate do seu pai, Sakura. – Shaoran alfinetou enquanto conduzia seus visitantes até a porta do apartamento. – Quando o Sr. Kinomoto puder fazê-la, é só me dizer quais são os ingredientes que eu levo. Quero estar junto para aprender como se faz e assim garanto que o bicho de pelúcia não usufrua do meu prêmio também.

_ Pois eu espero que ela lhe dê uma tremenda dor de barriga, moleque! – Kero retrucou com azedume, já acomodado dentro da mochila de sua dona.

_ Se o papai já não tivesse decidido qual será o meu bolo de aniversário, eu pedia para ele fazer no domingo. – Sakura sorriu.

_ Tudo bem, eu sou paciente quando quero. Por enquanto, me contento em saber que você não se machucou dessa vez, apesar da loucura que fez. Não precisava agir de maneira tão desesperada só para me vencer em um simples treino!

Sakura emitiu um sorriu sem graça, mas em seguida lançou um olhar preocupado sobre o antigo rival.

_ Mas, e você, Shaoran-kun? Não se machucou?

_ Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. – o mago chinês respondeu com um sorriso, apesar das dores musculares que sentia.

Todos se despediram de seu anfitrião e Shaoran os acompanhou com o olhar da sacada de sua sala até Sakura, Tomoyo e Yukito desaparecerem na distância. Depois alongou o corpo, sentindo os ossos estalarem e as costas e o ombro doerem no local em que bateram no chão de modo mais forte. Como se isto não bastasse, a camiseta suada lhe grudava no corpo. Precisava mesmo de um bom banho, como Yukito havia mencionado, por isso mesmo ele buscou em seu quarto a toalha e uma muda de roupa limpa e foi direto para o banheiro, onde se lavou enquanto deixava a banheira encher. Depois de uma ducha rápida, entrou na banheira e relaxou. A água quente aliviou a sensação de músculos doloridos e ele se pôs a pensar. A pensar em Sakura e em si mesmo.

O adolescente chinês havia chegado a poucos dias de Hong Kong, onde passou as férias de inverno. Por mais que gostasse de estar em casa, não deixou de pensar em Sakura um dia sequer. Sentiu mais falta de sua companhia agora do que nos dois longos anos que passou longe dela antes de voltar a viver em Tomoeda, e a seu ver isso não tinha lógica. Para piorar as coisas, agora existia também esse constrangimento quando estavam mais perto um do outro. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Shaoran fechou os olhos, afundou a cabeça na água e seus pensamentos afundaram junto com ele através de sua memória. A imagem que ele viu foi de seu amigo Yamazaki recebendo um ursinho de pelúcia da Mihara, contando uma de suas histórias fantásticas e quase sendo enforcado pela raivosa menina em seguida. Depois disso, um pequeno Shaoran de cerca de 11 anos de idade, em seu uniforme de primário, olhava para um ursinho de pelúcia verde ainda sem entender porque tinha comprado e também feito o brinquedo, até que a imagem sorridente de sua antiga rival lhe veio a mente de modo repentino. Isso fez seu rosto corar e ele balançou a cabeça com força.

_"Como eu posso ficar pensando nela?!"_

O Shaoran adolescente emergiu e recostou a cabeça na beirada da banheira, mas suas lembranças continuavam na mesma profundidade de antes, mostrando a pessoa sorridente de Yukito Tsukishiro aparecendo do outro lado da grade da escola, carregando uma enorme sacola com pães e outras coisas. Também era intervalo para os alunos do Colégio Seijyo e o rapaz chamou o garoto mais novo para almoçar com ele. O pequeno Shaoran corou, mas aceitou o convite, enquanto o colegial pulava facilmente para o lado da escola primária, onde os dois se sentaram em um banco próximo.

_"_ Que ursinho bonitinho! Será que posso ver?"_ – Yukito perguntou depois de devorar toda comida que tinha. Shaoran, tenso, mal tinha começado a comer o lanche que ganhou dele.

_"_ Foi você quem fez?"_ – Yukito tornou a perguntar, analisando o brinquedo que tinha agora em suas mãos. Shaoran concordou em silêncio.

_"_ Nossa, está ótimo! Está pensando em dar para alguém?"_

A pergunta trouxe de volta a imagem da pequena Sakura à mente do menino e ele mais uma vez corou automaticamente. Confuso, Shaoran se levantou.

_"_ Mas por que é que eu tenho que dar o ursinho para ela?"_ – o garoto gritou em voz alta, balançando negativamente a cabeça e disparando a correr para longe dali, sem perceber que havia deixado para trás o ursinho e muito menos que o rapaz mais velho o chamava.

_"Por que é que eu tenho que pensar nela? Até parece com a outra vez!_ – pensava o menino chinês, lembrando-se agora do próprio Yukito –_"O meu coração bate forte e eu fico vermelho quando eu vejo aquela feição. Eu não entendo!!"_

Shaoran correu sem rumo pelas áreas de sua escola e a primeira pessoa que encontrou em seu caminho foi justamente... Sakura!

_"_ Shaoran-kun..."_ – a Card Captor murmurou ao vê-lo, fazendo o amigo corar ainda mais do que ele já estava. Nervoso, Shaoran virou de costas para a menina e saiu correndo para o outro lado.

_"Por que é que ela tinha que estar aqui? Só de vê-la o meu coração começou a disparar!"_

Foi então que Shaoran parou de repente e uma nova dúvida surgiu em sua mente.

_"_ Peraí... Será que essa é a mesma sensação de quando..."_

_"_ Não, não é."_ – disse um ser alado de cabelos longos e prateados pousando a sua frente.

_"_ Yue!"_

_"_ Escute, descendente de Clow. Essa confusão que você sente quando vê o Yukito provêm do poder da Lua emanado por ele. Se acalmar sua mente e clarear os seus pensamentos, você irá perceber de quem realmente gosta..."_

_"_ De quem eu realmente gosto..."_ – o pequeno Shaoran murmurou de modo pensativo.

Um colorido caleidoscópio composto de vários fragmentos de lembranças se formou na mente do menino chinês. Todas elas traziam o belo e infantil rosto de sua amiga Sakura Kinomoto e isso fez com que Shaoran corasse sem perceber.

Quando Yue voltou a ser Yukito e com seu eterno sorriso e simpatia estendeu ao garoto o ursinho de pelúcia deixado para trás, ele corou ainda mais. Entretanto, ao relembrar as palavras recém-ditas pelo Guardião da Lua, o descendente de Clow fechou os olhos e agiu conforme foi orientado. Neste momento ele finalmente entendeu de quem realmente gostava e recebeu o ursinho de volta sabendo por que e para quem ele o havia feito.

No apartamento silencioso, o Shaoran adolescente se levantou da banheira. A água morna, agora já quase fria, escorreu pelo corpo bem feito do rapaz, apesar das pequenas e discretas cicatrizes que ele tinha devido aos anos de treinamento em artes marciais e espada. Ele se enxugou, vestiu e seguiu para seu quarto, onde entrou ainda enxugando melhor os cabelos e parou em frente a sua escrivaninha. Olhou as fotos que tinha sobre o móvel e deixou escapar um suspiro sorridente ao contemplar as duas imagens em que Sakura estava, especialmente a mais recente. Depois ele olhou para as fotos de sua família e pegou uma em especial, sentando-se na sua cama em seguida. Fechou mais uma vez seus olhos castanhos e viajou para a Hong Kong de sua tenra infância.

Um pequeno Shaoran, ainda mais novo do que aquele que Sakura conheceu em sua busca pelas Cartas Clow, vestia roupas típicas chinesas e estava em meio a um belo e grande jardim. Tinha por volta de seus 6 ou 7 anos e aprendia alguns golpes de artes marciais bastante complexos com um senhor ainda jovem e de compleição tranqüila, cujos olhos castanhos não deixavam dúvidas sobre o parentesco que os unia. Ambos eram observados de perto por um senhor mais velho, de óculos redondos e cabelos já bastante grisalhos.

"__ Muito bem, Xiao, você está melhor a cada dia! Se continuar tão aplicado em seus treinos, logo poderá receber a guarda da Hu Ching Lan, a Jian que é relíquia da família principal do clã e símbolo do patriarca. Não concorda comigo, Wei?"_

"__ Com toda certeza, jovem Wang. O pequeno __Xiaolang tem um grande potencial. Aprende muito rápido e se supera com grande facilidade." _

O menino sorriu encabulado e ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso dos elogios.

"__ Mas ainda estou muito longe de ser como você, papai. O senhor é um grande guerreiro!"_ - Shaoran emendou rapidamente.

O homem mais novo sorriu diante da evidente admiração de seu filho até que sua atenção foi desviada para o local onde podia-se ouvir algumas vozes se aproximando. Eram as vozes de um grupo de mulheres que vinham de um ponto mais baixo do terreno e agora contornavam a grande casa em direção aos canteiros localizados em volta de uma frondosa árvore de flores brancas que lembrava em muito uma cerejeira. Era uma árvore secular e também o ponto principal de todo o jardim, por se tratar da ameixeira sagrada que dava nome a toda a família.

Quatro alegres adolescentes de cabelos castanho claros e uma mulher alta de cabelos pretos presos em uma longa trança compunham o grupo que tanto interessou ao jovem Wang Li. Sua atenção voltava-se especialmente a mulher de feição mais séria e majestosa. Depois de contemplá-la por alguns instantes, o patriarca da família pousou a mão sobre o ombro de seu filho caçula e o aproximou da amurada voltada para a direção onde Yelan Li e suas filhas agora colhiam flores para uma festa que aconteceria na casa no final daquele dia.

"__ Lembra-se, Xiaolang, que eu lhe ensinei que deve ser forte não só de corpo, mas também de mente e de espírito? E que o principal motivo para você usar essa força deve ser proteger as pessoas que lhe são importantes"?_

Shaoran fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, sua atenção completamente voltada para o que o pai lhe falava.

"__ Você se lembra também que eu lhe orientei a se aperfeiçoar continuamente e a sempre ser humilde, porque o mundo é muito vasto e nele sempre existirão pessoas mais fortes do que você?_

Mais uma vez o menino concordou, já preparado para o novo ensinamento que viria a partir dali.

"__ Pois hoje eu não lhe darei uma nova lição, e sim um aviso. Sabia, meu filho, que entre as pessoas mais fortes do que você, uma delas provavelmente será uma mulher?"_

"__Uma mulher, papai?" _– o garoto perguntou com ar de assombro.

"__ Isso mesmo!"_ – Wang Li continuou, no mesmo tom calmo e afetuoso de antes – _"E não importa o quão experiente você seja como guerreiro, Xiao, porque essa mulher será capaz de desarmá-lo com um único olhar ou um simples sorriso."_

"__ Existem mulheres terríveis assim?" _– Shaoran questionou, estupefato.

Para susto do jovem herdeiro da Família Li, seu pai concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Wei, ao seu lado, se divertia com o espanto de seu pequeno senhor.

"__ E você já se encontrou com uma mulher dessas, papai?"_ – a criança indagou, temerosa.

"__ Encontrei sim, Xiaolang. E essa mulher é a sua mãe." - _o patriarca da família Li respondeu com um enorme sorriso.

Shaoran arregalou os olhos e centrou sua atenção na mãe. Ele sempre teve alta consideração por ela, mas nunca pensou que Yelan pudesse ser tão poderosa a ponto de vencer facilmente a pessoa que ele mais admirava no mundo. Sua estima e respeito por ela aumentaram imensamente nesse momento.

"_ _Xiaolang, me escute..."_ – disse Wang Li, chamando novamente a atenção do filho para si – "_Você ainda é muito novo e por isso tudo o que estou lhe dizendo agora pode parecer confuso, mas quando for mais velho entenderá minhas palavras. E no momento em que aparecer uma mulher assim na sua vida, talvez você fique desorientado e até um pouco inseguro, mas não importa o que aconteça, quero que me procure. Vamos ter muitas coisas para conversar quando essa hora chegar. Não uma conversa entre mestre e discípulo, e sim uma conversa de pai para filho."_

O Shaoran adolescente abriu os olhos, que agora estavam marejados de lágrimas, e passou carinhosamente os dedos sobre a foto do pai.

_ Eu encontrei essa mulher, pai, e agora entendo suas palavras. E, como o senhor imaginou, eu estou confuso. Pena que não esteja mais aqui comigo. Estou sentindo muita falta dessa conversa que o senhor me prometeu e que nunca poderemos ter...

Levantando-se, o descendente de Clow devolveu a foto ao seu lugar e cruzou o quarto em direção ao canto próximo a porta envidraçada da varanda. Pegou sua guitarra e, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha, olhou de modo melancólico para o céu vespertino e começou a dedilhar uma música enquanto assobiava.

_**Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you **_

_**I'm still alright to smile **_

_**Girl, I think about you every day now **_

_**Was a time when I wasn't sure **_

_**But you set my mind at ease **_

_**There is no doubt **_

_**You're in my heart now**_

_Derramei uma lágrima porque estou sentindo sua falta_

_Eu ainda consigo sorrir_

_Garota, eu penso em você todos os dias agora _

_Houve um tempo em que eu não tinha certeza _

_Mas você acalmou minha mente_

_Não há dúvida,_

_Você está em meu coração agora_

_**Said, woman, take it slow **_

_**It'll work itself out fine **_

_**All we need is just a little patience **_

_**Said, sugar, make it slow **_

_**And we come together fine **_

_**All we need is just a little patience** _

_Eu disse: "mulher, vá devagar,_

_Vai dar tudo certo,_

_Tudo que precisamos é de apenas um pouco de paciência _

_Disse: "docinho, vá devagar,_

_E ficaremos juntos sem problemas _

_Tudo que precisamos é de apenas um pouco de paciência_

_**I sit here on the stairs **_

_**'Cause I'd rather be alone **_

_**If I can't have you right now**_

_**I'll wait, dear **_

_**Sometimes I get so tense **_

_**But I can't speed up the time **_

_**But you know, love **_

_**There's one more thing to consider**_

_Eu me sento aqui nas escadas _

_Porque prefiro ficar sozinho._

_Se não posso ter você neste momento,_

_Vou esperar, querida _

_Às vezes eu fico tão tenso,_

_Mas eu não posso apressar o tempo._

_Mas você sabe, amor_

_Há mais uma coisa a considerar..._

Enquanto Shaoran meditava sobre seus sentimentos em seu apartamento, Sakura não parecia fazer algo muito diferente dele. Durante o caminho de volta para sua casa, em companhia de Yukito e Tomoyo, a sempre alegre Card Captor parecia estar com os pensamentos muito, muito longe dali.

Era final de mais um dia de aula para as turmas do primário do Colégio Tomoeda, um dia que trouxe consigo a notícia de que Eriol Hiiragizawa iria voltar para a Inglaterra. A informação dada pelo Prof. Terada entristeceu a classe e chocou Sakura, Tomoyo e Shaoran, mas eles nada podiam fazer para mudar o fato. Sakura, em seus patins, começava a voltar sozinha para casa pensando na partida do amigo inglês quando percebeu alguém atrás de si. Era Shaoran, que a observava ainda do portão da escola, pensando se deveria ou não lhe dizer a verdade sobre seus sentimentos. Sua mãe havia ligado pela manhã e ele contou sobre todos os acontecimentos relacionados às Cartas Clow, agora Cartas Sakura, e todas as explicações dadas por Eriol depois do confronto na Torre de Tokyo. Ele tinha ciência que sua estada no Japão não tinha mais sentido agora e que o tempo para contar a Card Captor sobre o que sentia por ela era escasso.

"__ Shaoran-kun!"_ - exclamou a menina ao se virar, voltando até onde o amigo estava – _"Era você mesmo, Shaoran-kun!"_

"__ Co... Como você descobriu?__" - _o menino questionou surpreso. Não esperava ter sido percebido ainda em meio aos seus pensamentos.

"__ Intuição!"_ – sorriu Sakura em resposta – _"Não quer voltar junto comigo?_

"__ Tudo bem."_

Os dois foram caminhando em silêncio até chegarem ao parque do Rei Pinguim.

"__ Que chato, né? O Eriol-kun vai voltar para a Inglaterra..." _– a sucessora de Clow murmurou com tristeza.

"__ É..."_ – Shaoran respondeu, mais sério do que o normal.

"__ É mesmo!"_ – a Card Captor exclamou de repente – _"Você... Você ia me contar algo depois que acabasse aquela coisa toda lá na Torre de Tokyo, não ia? O que é?"_

Ironicamente, o casal de amigos estava agora em frente aos balanços onde um dia Sakura chorou nos braços do colega chinês sua decepção amorosa por causa de Yukito. Shaoran sabia que a hora havia finalmente chegado e, ficando de costas para a garota de quem gostava, ele tirou a boina do uniforme de escola e a segurou nas mãos antes de se virar novamente para ela. Sakura a olhava com paciente curiosidade.

"__ Eu... Eu..."_ – o descendente de Clow gaguejou, ainda juntando sua coragem - _"Eu... Te amo."_

"__ O... Quê?"_ – a menina murmurou em total surpresa.

"__ Você... É a pessoa de quem mais gosto. Era só isso que eu queria dizer."_ – Shaoran expôs melhor, já se virando para ir embora e deixando atrás de si uma Sakura totalmente sem reação.

Sozinha, a Card Captor levou algum tempo para sair do estado estático em que se encontrava. Quando isso aconteceu, ela correu para casa e se trancou em seu quarto, onde se atirou na cama ainda com o uniforme de escola e se cobriu com a coberta o máximo que podia. A inesperada declaração de seu melhor amigo passava em sua mente como um filme contínuo, misturada com pedaços de memórias que sempre mostravam Shaoran a ajudando e apoiando, inclusive o abraço consolador que ele lhe deu quando ela extravasou sua tristeza por não ter seu amor correspondido por Yukito. Tudo isso fazia Sakura pensar e pensar.

"_Shaoran-kun... O que será que... Sinto pelo Shaoran-kun? Eu gosto dele porque ele é meu amigo? Também. Mas é só por isso? Não... Não é, mas... Esse sentimento é diferente do que eu sentia pelo Yukito-san... O que será isso? Shaoran-kun..."_

Era estranho. Diferente da Sakura criança, a Sakura adolescente sabia que gostava do colega chinês. Então por que se sentia confusa agora como no dia em que ele se declarou para ela ainda no primário? O sentimento dela por Shaoran era claramente diferente do que um dia sentiu pelo Yukito, mas agora parecia diferente também do que ela descobriu sentir pelo próprio Shaoran anos antes.

_ Sakura-chan, está tudo bem com você? – Yukito perguntou, preocupado, vendo a Card Captor tão silenciosa.

_ _Hoe?_ – Sakura disse um tanto assustada, voltando inesperadamente a realidade.

_ Está tudo bem com a Sakura-chan, não se preocupe! – Tomoyo disse com tranqüilidade, sorrindo - Ela apenas está descobrindo que os sentimentos também amadurecem junto com as pessoas.

A Card Captor não disse nada. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e corou, fazendo o universitário sorrir em concordância com a explicação dada pela corista. Os três continuaram seu caminho e, após deixarem Tomoyo em casa, Yukito manteve sua promessa ao amigo Touya e levou Sakura até a residência da família Kinomoto. Uma vez sozinha em casa, ela fez a mesma coisa que no dia da declaração do descendente de Clow. Escondeu-se debaixo das cobertas e pôs-se a pensar demoradamente. Kero, que já tinha visto aquela cena da primeira vez, simplesmente balançou a cabeça e voou para a sala, deixando sua dona em paz.

Os pensamentos de Sakura a levaram de volta às suas lembranças de infância. Era sábado, alguns dias depois da declaração de Shaoran. Antes de irem para a escola, a Card Captor e sua amiga Tomoyo foram até a casa de Eriol para se despedirem dele e da Profª. Mizuki. Os dois partiriam para a Inglaterra naquela manhã junto com Nakuru e Spinel, mas devido as aulas as meninas não poderiam acompanhá-los até o aeroporto. Por isso mesmo a professora aproveitou a ocasião para entregar a elas pequenas lembranças que havia trazido do Reino Unido. Como Shaoran tinha um compromisso e não pode ir junto com as duas, a Profª. Mizuki entregou o presente dele aos cuidados de Sakura e a simples lembrança do menino fez a garota de olhos verdes corar.

"__ Acho que já está na hora de irmos"_ – declarou Tomoyo.

"__ Eriol-kun. Muito... Muito obrigada."_ – Sakura disse com um sorriso, despedindo-se do amigo.

A reencarnação do poderoso Mago Clow lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

"__ Por favor, não se esqueça. Quando você souber que a pessoa que está perto terá que ir para longe, escute o seu coração e veja se o que você sentir nessa hora é diferente do que está sentindo com a minha partida. Não se esqueça."_ – Eriol disse para Card Captor, relembrando uma conversa que tiveram ainda na escola, no mesmo dia em que Shaoran havia se declarado.

O jovem inglês lhe estendeu a mão e os dois se despediram com um aperto afetuoso. Alguns minutos depois, já no caminho para a escola, Tomoyo sorriu para uma silenciosa Sakura que caminhava a seu lado.

"__ Qual seria o compromisso do Li-kun?"_ – questionou a garota de cabelos e olhos ametistas.

A pergunta aparentemente inocente teve o efeito esperado.

"__ To... Tomoyo-chan... Sa... Sabe... O... O Shaoran-kun... Me di... __Disse..."_ – Sakura começou a gaguejar, completamente encabulada.

"__ Ele disse que a ama, não disse?"_ – sua amiga perguntou com um sorriso gentil, quase maternal.

"__ Co... Co... Co... Como?!"_ – Sakura perguntou, com o rosto ainda mais vermelho do que já estava.

"__ Está escrito no seu rosto, Sakura-chan!"_ – respondeu Tomoyo, quase rindo – _"E você, pelo visto, ainda não deu a resposta a ele."_

"__ É que eu não sei... Quando penso no Shaoran-kun, meu coração bate mais forte e dá um aperto aqui... Quando penso sobre os meus sentimentos pelo Shaoran-kun, o meu coração começa a doer... E... Eu não sei o que acontece... É o meu coração, mas..."_

"__ As pessoas nunca sabem direito sobre si mesmas. Em especial, nem sobre seu próprio coração"_ – declarou a corista calmamente, chamando a atenção da Card Captor – _"Só você, Sakura-chan, pode saber o que se passa em seu coração. Não se preocupe. A resposta já está dentro de você. Agora tudo o que você precisa é da oportunidade certa para perceber a resposta."_

A Sakura do presente suspirou pesadamente. Mais uma vez havia uma peça mal encaixada no quebra-cabeça de seu coração. Seus sentimentos pelo rapaz chinês haviam mudado e ela nem mesmo sabia como e por que.

_ Oportunidade... Uma oportunidade apropriada... Será que mais uma vez é isso o que me falta?

Uma batida na porta do quarto interrompeu os pensamentos da sucessora de Clow e Kerberus entrou voando no cômodo, parecendo constrangido por incomodar sua dona.

_ Sakura, me desculpe por interromper seu descanso, mas pelo quadro lá em baixo hoje é você quem faz o jantar. Não é melhor descer antes do seu irmão chegar?

Sakura arregalou os olhos e se levantou da cama num pulo. Havia esquecido completamente! Para piorar a situação, ela deveria ter feito algumas compras durante o caminho de volta do apartamento de Shaoran e simplesmente não se lembrou disso!

_ _Hoeeeeeeeeeeee!!!_ Preciso correr ou o meu irmão vai chegar e eu não terei nem mesmo voltado do mercado!!!

Olhando-se rapidamente no espelho, ela ajeitou a roupa e os cabelos e abriu seu armário, de onde tirou seu antigo par de patins. Era o modo mais rápido de fazer suas compras e voltar para casa a tempo de começar o jantar antes da chegada de Touya.

Sakura deslizou pelas ruas de Tomoeda na maior velocidade que lhe foi possível. Depois de comprar tudo o que precisava para preparar os pratos que havia planejado, tomou o caminho de volta para casa com um pouco menos de pressa, permitindo-se apreciar parcialmente a paisagem. Em seu trajeto, um ponto de ônibus em especial lhe chamou a atenção. O veículo parado ali, já prestes a sair, indicava o aeroporto como seu destino final, exatamente igual a um outro ônibus que ela viu anos antes. A recordação fez a Card Captor desacelerar os patins. Ao passar pelo ponto, ela virou-se e continuou a olhar para ele enquanto deslizava pela calçada.

"__ SHAORAN-KUN!!!"_ – a Sakura de 12 anos gritou dentro das lembranças de sua versão adolescente, enquanto corria até o ônibus que partiria rumo ao aeroporto a qualquer momento.

"__ Sakura?!"_ – exclamou surpreso um menino chinês da mesma idade que ela, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, ao abrir o vidro da janela do ônibus onde ele estava.

"__ Eu... Agora eu tenho certeza do que sinto..."_

A Card Captor menina estava ofegante pela corrida, mas ainda assim estendia os braços e segurava nas mãos um ursinho alado de pelúcia cor-de- rosa.

"__ A pessoa de quem eu mais gosto... É você, Shaoran-kun!"_

A surpresa do descendente de Clow era evidente, mas foi com um sorriso doce que ele recebeu o brinquedo dado por sua antiga rival.

"__ Obrigado. Posso dar o nome de "Sakura" a este ursinho?"_

"__ E eu posso dar o nome de "Shaoran" ao ursinho que você me deu?"_

"__ Claro que sim."_ – Shaoran respondeu, já com o barulho do motor ao fundo.

Lentamente, o ônibus começou a se mover. Eles não tinham mais tempo.

"__ Vou voltar, com certeza, tá?!" _

"__ Quando?"_ – Sakura perguntou, apressando cada vez mais o passo.

"__ Quando eu terminar de resolver as coisas em Hong Kong!"_ – o mago chinês gritou da janela do ônibus em movimento.

"__ E quando vai ser isso?!"_

"__ Acho que vai demorar um pouco. Será que você pode esperar até lá?"_

"__ Eu espero sim!"_ – a Card Captor respondeu, com lágrimas nos olhos, correndo junto ao veículo até onde foi possível.

O ônibus seguiu para o aeroporto, deixando para trás a menina que acenava na distância.

"_Estarei esperando... Estarei aqui esperando... Sabe por que, Shaoran-kun? Porque você é a pessoa de quem eu mais gosto!"_

Com a mão que estava livre das compras, a Sakura adolescente enxugou as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos enquanto ela deslizava de costas, ainda voltada para o ônibus que agora partia como aquele que levou Shaoran embora uma vez. Enfim, quando a sucessora de Clow foi se virar para acelerar novamente o passo rumo a sua casa, sem querer esbarrou em alguém e caiu sentada no chão.

_ Ai! Me desculpe, eu...

_ Você está bem, Kinomoto-san? – perguntou uma voz conhecida, em tom preocupado.

Sakura levantou os olhos para a pessoa com quem havia colidido e percebeu diante de si que Mitsuo Ishihara lhe estendia a mão. A Card Captor aceitou a ajuda e se levantou, permitindo ao colega de classe ver seus olhos ainda úmidos.

_ Você se machucou? Está chorando!

_ Ah, não! – Sakura exclamou, encabulada - Não é isso! Não foi nada, eu... Me desculpe, Ishihara-kun! Eu estava distraída e...

_ Tudo bem. Se você diz que não se machucou, Kinomoto-san, é isso o que importa. – Mitsuo sorriu, embora ainda fosse possível ver que estava preocupado.

O enxadrista não insistiu mais na questão, entretanto. Ao invés disso, ele simplesmente se abaixou para recolher as compras da amiga de escola. Felizmente não tinha nada quebrado ou estragado pela queda, mas a sacola de compras havia arrebentado. Por sorte Mitsuo estava com sua mochila e guardou todas as compras da Card Captor. Sakura protestou veementemente, pois estava envergonhada por ter causado o acidente e ainda dar trabalho ao amigo. Mesmo assim o rapaz insistiu em levar as coisas dela e a acompanhá-la até sua casa.

_ Muito obrigada, Ishihara-kun! Me desculpe por tudo! Lamento pelo incômodo... - Sakura disse, ainda sem-graça, em frente a porta do sobrado amarelo onde morava.

_ Não foi incômodo nenhum, Kinomoto-san. Apenas tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, para não se machucar. Nos vemos na escola daqui a alguns dias.

Mitsuo já começava a andar pela calçada rumo a sua casa quando a menina se lembrou de alguma coisa e desceu os poucos degraus que levavam ao portão da rua.

_ Ishihara-kun, espere!

Ele se virou para ela com ar interrogativo.

_ O que foi? Esqueci de entregar alguma das suas coisas?

_ Não, não! – Sakura apressou-se em esclarecer – É que no próximo domingo será o meu aniversário e vamos fazer uma pequena festa aqui em casa. Pode vir, se você quiser, e trazer também o seu irmão. Tenho certeza que meu pai ficará feliz em ter um de seus alunos para conversar e vocês dois vão descobrir que o papai é um excelente cozinheiro!

A Card Captor sorria com uma alegria radiante ao fazer o convite e Mitsuo Ishihara sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. As férias de inverno tinham sido boas para fazê-lo esquecer desta sensação desagradável que surgiu em seu peito no ano letivo anterior e foi aumentando de freqüência com o passar dos últimos meses de aula, mas agora ela estava lá novamente.

Mesmo não tendo muito contato com Sakura Kinomoto depois que seu trabalho em dupla havia sido apresentado, mais de uma vez o enxadrista se pegou contemplando a garota de olhos verdes durante as aulas ou nos intervalos da escola. Sentado em uma carteira que ficava bem na linha de visão de Mitsuo, e sendo uma companhia sempre constante da menina, o chinês Shaoran Li algumas vezes percebia esses seus olhares para Sakura e os devolvia com uma fúria mortal em seus olhos, fazendo-o disfarçar e desviar imediatamente o foco.

Quando as férias vieram, Ishihara respirou aliviado. Tudo isso parecia ter acabado para ele, lhe devolvendo a antiga tranqüilidade. Ledo engano! Agora lá estava mais uma vez o rapaz de cabelos avermelhados, frente a frente com aquela bonita adolescente e seu sorriso desconcertante, fazendo-o corar!

_ Obrigado pelo convite, Kinomoto-san. Eu... Eu vou ver se é possível vir.

Virando o rosto rapidamente para Sakura não perceber seu embaraço, ele foi embora num passo mais apressado do que o necessário, sendo observado ao longe por alguém que não parecia nem um pouco feliz em vê-lo ali. Shaoran certamente iria odiar aquela cena na porta da casa de Sakura, mas era Touya quem vinha pela rua a tempo de ver Ishihara se despedindo de sua irmã.

_ Esse ruivo de novo! – bufou o jovem Kinomoto consigo mesmo – O que aquele moleque chinês anda fazendo que não tirou ainda esse cara do pé da Sakura?

Desconhecendo a ira que tinha causado no irmão da garota, Mitsuo chegou na sua casa a se trancou no quarto, tão pensativo quanto se estivesse em plena disputa sobre um tabuleiro. Depois de um tempo ele finalmente olhou para o calendário na parede, onde já havia uma anotação a caneta no dia 1º de abril daquele ano.

_ É, não vai dar... Melhor assim!

Não obstante, ele desceu até o jardim e foi observar os bonsais feitos pelo pai. A primavera já havia chegado e entre as floridas árvores em miniatura as mais bonitas eram justamente os bonsais de cerejeira. Com a precisão de um ataque bem elaborado sobre as peças adversárias, o enxadrista escolheu o melhor entre aqueles que não eram destinados a exposição. Um bonsai com algumas flores abertas de pétalas múltiplas em um tom de rosa delicado e com muitos botões prestes a abrir. Provavelmente a florada estaria em seu auge no final de semana. Era perfeito! Bastava agora a autorização para pegar aquele vaso para seus propósitos. Essa seria a parte mais fácil de sua estratégia.

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

1- _**A batalha de espadas**__**:**_ não sei escrever cenas de luta, mas felizmente estou lendo no momento uma série de livros muito boa, _**As Crônicas de Artur**_, do escritor inglês _Bernard Cornwell_. A batalha desse capítulo teve como base um confronto que se passa em **Excalïbur**, o 3º volume da série.

2- _**Plinto**_**:** é o nome oficial daquelas caixas de madeira empilhadas em forma de pirâmide que a gente vira e mexe vê nas aulas de Educação Física que são mostradas nos anime e mangás. Eu demorei para descobrir esse nome, mas depois que descobri achei melhor não usá-lo na fic. Sem querer ser maliciosa, ficaria muito feio!

3- _**Hu Ching Lan:**_ escolher um nome chinês para a espada do Shaoran não foi tarefa fácil! Então decidi dar a ela o nome que a _Emu Hino_, do mangá _**Crying Freeman**_, assume quando aceita se tornar a esposa do _Freeman_. Em chinês, a palavra _**Hu**_ significa "Tigre" (pois Emu será a tigresa, esposa do líder dragão) e o significado do nome dado no mangá é: _aquela que tem a bravura, a pureza e a beleza_. Achei que era um significado lindo para se dar a uma espada que é herança de família!

4- _**Jian**_**:** é o nome de um tipo de espada chinesa de dois gumes, exatamente o tipo de espada que o Shaoran usa. Outro tipo de espada chinesa comum é a _**Dao**_, que tem apena 1 gume.

5- _**Wang:**_ diferente do que muitos podem pensar, não dei esse nome para o pai do Shaoran baseada no _Fei Wang_ de **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**. Eu já tinha decidido isso antes! Escolhi esse nome porque em chinês _**Wang**_ significa "Rei".

6- _**A ameixeira sagrada do jardim da família Li:**_ em chinês, o sobrenome do Shaoran significa "Ameixa". Como bióloga que sou, achei esse significado muito curioso, pois tanto a ameixeira quanto a cerejeira são árvores que pertencem não só a mesma família botânica (**Rosaceae**) quanto também ao mesmo gênero (_**Prunus**_). O mesmo acontece com o pessegueiro, árvore que tem ligação com o nome do Touya. Assim sendo, biologicamente falando o Shaoran, a Sakura e o Touya são parentes. Não sei se as meninas do CLAMP fizeram isso de caso pensado, já que os três são descendentes de Clow se levarmos em consideração o fato que, no mangá, tanto o Fujitaka e quanto o Eriol são duas partes diferentes da reencarnação do Mago Clow. Como o CLAMP vive dizendo em suas obras que não existem coincidências, deve ter sido de propósito mesmo! E para quem não sabe, outras plantas muito conhecidas da família Rosaceae são a maçã, a pêra, o morango e, claro, as rosas!

7- _**A música:**_ para encerrar, a música que o Shaoran canta ao tocar guitarra é a _**Patience**_, do **Guns N' Roses**. O Guns já havia entrado em decadência na época atual em que se passa a fic (ano de 2001), mas clássicos são clássicos e qualquer um que toca guitarra deve conhecer o grupo, que tinha o _Slash_ como um ícone da guitarra. O cara toca muuuuuuuuuuuuito!

_**Reviews:**_

**- Angel Cullen McFellou & Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon:** Puxa, mais uma vez o Touya foi mencionado positivamente nas reviews! Fico muito feliz com isso! Não achei que ele fosse agradar tanto dentro da fic. Para mim está sendo engraçado ver que é mais fácil trabalhar com ele do que com o Yue. Eu nunca sei o que fazer com o Guardião da Lua, enquanto o Touya surge na trama espontaneamente. **Angel**, o Shaoran enciumado é fofo em qualquer história, não é mesmo? Ele tem esse dom natural, faz parte do charme. Também adoro o Shao com ciúmes!!! E **Ju**, voltando a falar nos detalhes, concordo com tudo o quer você escreveu. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes me decepcionei com um filme exatamente porque não era nada daquilo que eu imaginava na história do livro...

**- Cah-chan Hime:** olá, sumida! Bem-vinda de volta!!! Infelizmente nem sempre dá para encaixar um hobby entre os afazeres do dia-a-dia e meus últimos meses no trabalho foram bastante movimentados e pra lá de cansativos! Queria ter me dedicado mais a fic, mas não deu mesmo! Coisas da vida adulta, fazer o quê? Vou tentar compensar agora que estou de férias do curso de Inglês e atualizar com mais freqüência. Não posso garantir nada, mas a intenção eu tenho!

**- Kessy Masen, An-chan n.n e Lucas B:** agradeço pelos comentários e pela presença!!! Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo. **An-chan**, não se preocupe, leitores novos sempre são bem-vindos!

- Quanto ao comentário da **stranger12**, ele foi muito bem colocado. É um erro de script que só notei bem depois de postar o capítulo sobre o _**Tanabata Matsuri**_. Na vida real a Sakura não poderia ter usado o _yukata_ da mãe, porque os kimonos das mulheres casadas têm mangas curtas se comparados com os kimonos das mulheres solteiras, mas quando a cena me veio a cabeça eu esqueci completamente deste detalhe! Peço desculpas por isso!


	13. Xeque Mate

Saudações de Tomoeda!!!

Antes de qualquer coisa, como é a primeira vez que apareço aqui este ano...

FELIZ 2010 PARA TODOS!!!

Falando agora da fic, o capítulo da vez é baseado no jogo de xadrez. Eu gosto de xadrez, mas infelizmente não sei jogar. Ou, melhor dizendo, eu só sei mover as peças. Analisar o tabuleiro, calcular os movimentos e suas conseqüências lances a frente, elaborar estratégias de defesa e ataque não é comigo. Qualquer criança consegue ganhar de mim em uma partida de xadrez, mas mesmo assim tentei seguir uma lógica na hora de escrever. Os detalhes estão nas _**Notas**_ ao fim do capítulo.

Aproveitando o momento, quero avisá-los que, junto com esta atualização da fic, a partir de hoje vou postar no meu **fotolog** imagens relacionadas aos capítulos escritos até o momento. Trechos do _mangá _que aparecem na história, fotos e imagens de lugares mencionados, coisas do tipo. Quem for curioso pode acessar o _link_ pelo meu perfil, Ok?

Agradeço a _**Anne Asakura**_, que me ajudou com um impasse que tive com o meu texto e revisou o capítulo. Obrigada mais uma vez, Anne-chan!

Boa leitura!

_Akane Fuu _

Atualizado em 28/01/2010

* * *

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

**Cap. 13 –**** Xeque-Mate**

"_O jogo é um corpo-a-corpo com o destino."_

_**Anatole France**_

"_... a vida é uma espécie de xadrez, na qual temos pontos a ganhar e competidores ou adversários a enfrentar, e na qual existe uma ampla variedade de acontecimentos bons e maus, que são, em certo grau, os efeitos da prudência ou a falta dela."_

_**Benjamin Franklin (**__**The Morals of Chess**__** - 1779)**_

Final do mês de Março. Em algum ponto de um bonito prédio de apartamentos, o alarme de um relógio digital mal começou a tocar e Shaoran logo estava sentado na cama para desligar o aparelho sobre sua escrivaninha. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente e passou os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado apenas para ajeitá-lo antes de se trocar. O dia já começava com uma temperatura amena, por isso ele vestiu apenas uma calça confortável e uma regata em estilo chinês antes de abrir as cortinas da janela da varanda. Apesar de ainda ser um pouco escuro, pôde ver que aquele sábado seria um belo dia de primavera.

O descendente de Clow deixou o quarto e foi para a sala espaçosa, onde meditou um pouco e se alongou. Depois treinou por cerca de uma hora, revezando golpes de artes marciais e de espada, como era seu hábito desde muito pequeno. Concluída essa etapa ele se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde pegou a lâmina de barbear. Apesar dos poucos fios em sua face, a adolescência lhe obrigou a adicionar mais esse hábito diário à sua rotina e Shaoran manejou o objeto com tanta destreza quanto manejava sua espada, bem diferente da primeira vez em que precisou fazer isso. Cerca de um ano antes, seu tutor Wei o orientava e observava com paciência em frente ao espelho, mas isso não evitou que o jovem mago chinês ganhasse vários pequenos cortes em sua face, que causaram crises de risos em suas irmãs mais velhas e obrigaram até mesmo a séria Yelan Li a conter um sorriso. Seu orgulho ferido ardia mais do que aqueles cortes, mas pelo menos ele estava em Hong Kong e não precisou passar vergonha com o rosto cheio de minúsculos curativos diante de uma certa japonesa de olhos verdes.

Shaoran tomou um bom banho para tirar o suor do corpo e vestiu seu uniforme, seguindo depois para a cozinha do apartamento, onde preparou um café da manhã reforçado e comeu com calma. Por fim, colocou tudo em ordem novamente e voltou até o quarto para pegar o material escolar. De frente para a escrivaninha, ele olhou o calendário na parede e sorriu. Um novo ano letivo estava começando naquele dia e o rapaz iria passar novamente a maior parte do seu tempo com sua querida Card Captor, principalmente porque aquele ano era especial. Era o último ano do ginásio, época de preparação para as provas de admissão do colegial, e mesmo um estudante estrangeiro como ele sabia como essas provas eram concorridas no Japão. A tática de estudar junto com Sakura e Tomoyo todos os dias depois das aulas visava prepará-los para as tão temidas provas sem ficarem sobrecarregados na virada do ano, além de se ajudarem mutuamente ensinando uns aos outros as matérias que cada um sabia melhor.

As ruas da cidade estavam agitadas pelos estudantes que circulavam rumo aos seus colégios, ansiosos pelas novidades que o novo ano escolar traria e também contando aos amigos sobre os acontecimentos das férias de primavera. O descendente de Clow era apenas mais um naquela multidão uniformizada, onde cruzou com diversos alunos de outras escolas e vários outros com o traje do Colégio Tomoeda. Sem que Shaoran percebesse, sua passagem por entre os últimos às vezes gerava alguns comentários. Os meninos reconheciam nele um dos membros do clube de futebol da escola, enquanto as meninas admiravam a beleza daquele jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, as alunas mais velhas torcendo para caírem na mesma classe dele e as novatas sonhando em chamar a atenção de um veterano tão charmoso.

Entre tantas pessoas na rua, uma delas viu Shaoran mais adiante e apressou o passo, parando bem ao lado do jovem chinês.

_ E aí, Li! Como vão as coisas?

_ Bom dia, Awada! – Shaoran cumprimentou amistosamente seu colega de clube, Kazuyuki Awada, um dos zagueiros do time do colégio – Tudo bem. Como foi de férias?

_ Ah, nada excepcional no meu caso. E você, voltou para sua casa em Hong Kong?

_ Voltei sim. Aproveitei agora já que não pude ficar muito tempo lá durante as férias de inverno, por causa dos últimos trabalhos e provas.

_ Espero que tenha descansado bastante em família, porque esse ano vai ser complicado pra gente...

_ Eu sei. Temos as provas para o colegial...

_ Sem falar nos desfalques no nosso time! – lamentou-se Awada - Vai ser um ano difícil sem o nosso capitão e sem o melhor goleiro que o colégio já teve...

_ Se todos do clube pensarem assim vamos perder cada jogo antes mesmo deles começarem. Lembre-se que ainda temos o Koji conosco! – Shaoran o repreendeu.

Os dois amigos seguiram seu caminho conversando especialmente sobre futebol. Quase nos portões da escola, por um momento Shaoran olhou para o lado e viu, com certa nostalgia, o prédio e demais dependências que abrigavam as classes primárias do Colégio Tomoeda, onde ele havia estudado anos antes. Além deles era possível ver parte do prédio principal do Colégio Seijyo, lugar que estava nos planos futuros do descendente de Clow.

Já dentro dos jardins do colégio, os rapazes se misturaram ao aglomerado de alunos em volta do quadro de avisos com as novas listas de classes. Antes, porém, que qualquer um deles pudesse procurar seu nome nas folhas de papel afixadas ali, alguém os chamou no meio daquele bando de adolescentes. Era Makoto Kawaguchi, lateral do time de futebol.

_ Awada! Li! Tudo beleza? Preparados para mais um ano letivo?

_ Com certeza! – o mago chinês respondeu sem pestanejar.

_ Fazer o que, né? – Awada resmungou, dando de ombros.

Makoto balançou a cabeça, desolado. Apesar de inteligente, como aluno Kazuyuki Awada era um tremendo preguiçoso. Felizmente como jogador ele compensava qualquer defeito.

_ Ânimo, Awada! Se isso serve de consolo, metade do clube de futebol que passou para o 3º ano caiu na mesma turma. Vocês já viram as listas de classes?

_ Ainda não, acabamos de chegar. – Shaoran explicou.

Uma garota se aproximou dos três rapazes, indo em direção ao descendente de Clow. Parecia inquieta com alguma coisa.

_ Li-kun, bom dia! – a voz harmoniosa de Tomoyo se fez ouvir – Bom dia, rapazes!

Shaoran saudou a amiga enquanto Awada e Makoto a cumprimentavam com seus melhores sorrisos. Muitos garotos admiravam a beleza da corista e eles eram apenas dois deles. Não era sempre que podiam desfrutar de alguns segundos da atenção dela, pois a única presença masculina que tinha sua atenção constante era justamente seu amigo chinês.

_ O que aconteceu, Tomoyo? Parece preocupada...

_ Pelo visto você ainda não viu as listas das classes, não é mesmo? – indagou a menina, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior – Esse ano você, a Sakura-chan e eu não vamos estudar mais na mesma classe!

Aquela notícia foi um choque para Shaoran. Ele sabia que o simples fato de estudar sempre na mesma classe de Sakura e Tomoyo não era garantia de que aconteceria o mesmo eternamente, mas ainda assim essa parecia ser a ordem natural das coisas e o jovem mago nunca pensou de fato que um dia tudo funcionaria de maneira diferente. Pedindo licença aos seus colegas de clube, ele finalmente se dirigiu até o quadro de avisos para procurar seu nome, sendo acompanhando pela adolescente de cabelos violetas.

Havia várias listas anexadas ao quadro, com as classes de todos os anos e outras informações, como o horário e local da cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo e da cerimônia de recepção dos alunos do 1º ano. Tomoyo lhe indicou onde estavam as listas do 3º ano do ginásio e Shaoran correu os olhos pelos papéis. Na primeira sala ele identificou alguns conhecidos, encontrou o nome da amiga ao seu lado e pouco depois o nome de sua antiga rival. Não viu o seu nome ali e isso lhe deu um frio na barriga. Olhou novamente a lista de cima a baixo, mas novamente não encontrou o seu próprio nome. Passou então para a lista seguinte, da classe 3-2, e nele identificou o nome dos colegas com os quais conversava a pouco. Algumas linhas abaixo de Makoto Kawaguchi, os _kanjis_ que formavam o nome **Shaoran Li** finalmente apareceram. Agora não restavam mais dúvidas! Tomoyo e Sakura continuavam juntas, mas ele havia sido separado delas.

"_No xadrez, Roque é o nome de um movimento duplo em que o Rei troca de posição no tabuleiro e é resguardado pela Torre."_

Sakura chegou na escola quando Shaoran e Tomoyo trocavam um olhar triste que por si só já dizia muitas coisas. Sua alegria contagiante ao ver os dois amigos deu lugar a um ar de interrogação diante daquele clima pesado.

_ Shaoran-kun... Tomoyo-chan... O que aconteceu?

Os dois mais uma vez se olharam, como se discutissem silenciosamente quem é que daria a notícia. A tarefa ficou com o rapaz chinês.

_ Sakura... Eu não vou estudar com vocês este ano... – Shaoran comunicou com pesar.

_ _Hoe_? Como assim? – a Card Captor retrucou, olhando para ele sem entender. Se Shaoran estava com o uniforme do Colégio Tomoeda, então como poderia...

_ Li-kun não está mais na nossa classe, Sakura-chan... - Tomoyo explicou. Conhecer a amiga a tanto tempo lhe permitiu perceber logo como a sucessora de Clow interpretou a notícia.

A expressão no rosto de Sakura mostrou seu entendimento e depois mudou para preocupada. Incrédula, ela olhou para Shaoran como se precisasse de uma confirmação antes de ponderar se aquilo era mesmo verdade ou não e acabou vendo o que não queria no rosto triste do descendente de Clow. Então ela se dirigiu até o quadro de avisos e olhou as listas de classes por si mesma, o que só a entristeceu também. Saber que Shaoran não seria mais uma presença tão constante como a que estava acostumada a fez sentir-se repentinamente desamparada.

_ Deve haver um meio de mudar isso... Se a gente falar na secretaria, talvez... – a Card Captor começou a falar consigo mesma, com um ligeiro tom de nervosismo claramente presente em sua voz.

_ Sakura! – o descendente de Clow a chamou, segurando a menina pelos ombros e fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. – Está tudo bem! Eu vou estar na sala ao lado da sua, podemos nos falar nas trocas de professores e vamos continuar almoçando juntos, se você quiser. Até onde sei, nossos clubes vão permanecer nos mesmos dias, o que significa que podemos voltar juntos para casa também. Não é tão grave assim...

Shaoran tentava lhe transmitir calma falando de maneira afável, mas no fundo o rapaz sabia que eles não tinham nenhum argumento plausível para solicitar uma transferência de turma junto à administração do colégio. No entanto, ver Sakura parecendo tão perdida com a notícia quanto no dia em que ele disse que ia embora de Tomoeda foi de partir o coração. Sua vontade era passar um dos braços por sobre os ombros da garota de olhos verdes e a trazer para junto de si, onde a manteria até sentir que ela havia se tranqüilizado um pouco. No entanto, fazer isso diante de tanto alunos chamaria demais a atenção, por isso ele apenas sustentou o olhar dela silenciosamente e emitiu um fraco sorriso, que foi retribuído pela adolescente japonesa sem qualquer entusiasmo. Tomoyo só observava o casal em silêncio, tristemente.

_ Sakura-chan, Li-kun... Vamos indo? É melhor deixar nosso material nas salas antes de começar a cerimônia de abertura.

Os dois concordaram e o rapaz deixou a antiga rival andar ao lado da melhor amiga enquanto entravam no prédio. Os demais alunos também foram se dispersando do pátio, cada um indo para sua classe, e agora poucas pessoas chegavam para ver o quadro de avisos. Uma delas em especial, um rapaz ruivo de olhos azuis, olhou as listas do 3º ano do ginásio com certa surpresa.

_ Ora essa, o jogo já começou e eu nem precisei mover minhas peças! – Mitsuo Ishihara pensou ao ver seu nome na mesma classe de Sakura Kinomoto e o de Shaoran Li na classe ao lado – Resta agora saber se terei coragem de fazer o próximo movimento sobre o tabuleiro...

Pensativo, o enxadrista colocou a mão sobre a sua pasta escolar, como se precisasse se certificar de que havia dentro dela algum objeto em especial, depois seguiu pela escola adentro. Enquanto isso, Sakura, Shaoran e Tomoyo deixavam o material escolar em suas novas classes antes de seguir até o ginásio da escola para assistir à cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo. Agora em sala diferente, o mago chinês se viu obrigado a participar sentado junto de sua própria turma, o que deixou o descendente e a sucessora de Clow ainda mais desanimados.

De costas para a porta por onde os demais alunos entravam, Shaoran não viu quando Ishihara chegou até a turma 3-1. A sua preocupação em achar a si mesmo na lista da classe onde Sakura estava fez com que ele identificasse o nome do enxadrista sem, contudo, associá-lo à real pessoa a qual pertencia. Deste modo ele ainda não fazia a mínima idéia que, diferente dele, Mitsuo mais uma vez estudaria junto com a sucessora de Clow e ainda por cima sem a sua constante vigilância. Isso só foi percebido quando a cerimônia começou tão logo todos os alunos do 2º e 3º ano se reuniram.

Nada poderia ser mais tenebroso do que aquilo! Se Shaoran tivesse argumentos lógicos para pedir sua transferência para a turma de Sakura, certamente teria saído do ginásio diretamente para a secretaria da escola para fazer isso. Como não tinha nada a seu favor, sua vontade era literalmente agarrar Ishihara pelo colarinho, prensá-lo na parede e assim avisá-lo para ficar bem longe de Sakura, mas se fizesse isso deixaria claro ao inimigo que o via como uma grande e incômoda ameaça. Isso era doloroso para seu orgulho, por isso pensou melhor e optou por fazer um movimento mais simples e menos drástico. Ao fim da cerimônia, o jovem mago acompanhou as meninas de volta a sala de aula, onde se despediu tristemente de Sakura na porta da turma 3-1 e pediu a Tomoyo para permanecer com ele mais alguns segundos. Assim que sua antiga rival entrou na classe, Shaoran se virou para a amiga de cabelos violetas.

_ Por favor, cuide dela por mim, Tomoyo...

Tomoyo entendeu o motivo da recomendação imediatamente.

_ Você nem precisava me pedir isso, Li-kun! – a corista disse com um sorriso antes de entrar na classe atrás da amiga.

Como de costume, Sakura havia procurado um lugar próximo ao fundo da sala de aula, bem ao lado da janela, na posição a qual estava acostumada a sentar desde o primário. Tomoyo tratou rapidamente de sentar bem ao lado de Sakura, ficando deste modo exatamente na linha de visão que Ishihara teria da garota de olhos verdes, uma vez que o enxadrista, assim como no ano anterior, preferiu sentar-se na parede do corredor, próximo a porta da frente, mantendo-se em uma linha diagonal em relação as duas garotas. Qualquer olhar que ele direcionasse para sua prima, Tomoyo perceberia e Shaoran Li seria comunicado.

_Torre da Dama Branca na casa d2._

Sendo o início do ano letivo, em cada sala houve a apresentação do professor responsável e dos demais membros do corpo docente, bem como a escolha do casal de representantes da classe. Tomoyo foi a escolhida na 3-1 e ficou muito feliz por ter como parceiro Keiichi Suzuki, um colega do clube de música que desde o primeiro ano do ginásio acompanhava constantemente o coral da escola tocando violino. Já na sala de Shaoran foi travada uma grande discussão a respeito desse assunto e ainda não haviam chegado a um consenso sobre quem seriam os escolhidos quando Kazuyuki Awada e Makoto Kawaguchi, vendo o colega chinês um tanto abatido, resolveram agitar ainda mais as coisas lançando também o nome do descendente de Clow como opção. As meninas logo se agitaram em favor do novo candidato e a maioria dos meninos também apoiou a idéia. Shaoran, surpreso, se viu como o eleito da 3-2 junto com Mitsuki Yashima, uma menina simpática e prestativa que liderava o Clube de Literatura do colégio.

O dia de aula transcorreu normalmente até a hora do almoço, quando Shaoran, mais do que depressa, foi até a sala ao lado para se juntar a Sakura e Tomoyo. Os três se acomodaram no local de costume do jardim da escola para comer e a Card Captor, mais animada, conversava sobre as novidades e estava feliz pela nova função dos amigos.

_ Acho a Tomoyo perfeita para o cargo, mas eu nunca me imaginei como representante de classe. – o rapaz disse com sinceridade.

_ Tenho certeza que vocês dois vão se sair muito bem! – a sucessora de Clow exclamou com entusiasmo.

_ Espero que sim, Sakura-chan! Mas isso já trouxe um pequeno problema para o nosso grupo de estudos...

_ É verdade! Como representantes de classe, Tomoyo e eu precisamos ajudar na organização da cerimônia de recepção dos calouros. Já que será na segunda-feira de manhã, vamos fazer isso ao final das aulas de hoje.

_ E sendo assim, infelizmente não vamos poder voltar com você para casa, Sakura-chan.

_ Não tinha pensado nisso... – Sakura murmurou um tanto chateada – Será que vocês vão demorar muito?

_ Cerca de uma hora, eu imagino. – ponderou Shaoran.

_ Como todos os representantes de classe vão ajudar, não deve passar disso. – completou a garota de olhos cor de ametista.

_ Então não há problema! – sorriu alegremente a Card Captor – Eu vou à frente e aproveito para preparar um lanche para nós enquanto os dois ajudam aqui na escola. Depois vocês vão para a minha casa e a gente estuda como havia combinado. O que acham?

_ Ótima idéia, Sakura-chan!

_ Se não for incomodo...

_ De maneira alguma! – Sakura tranqüilizou o antigo rival com tanta alegria que o fez sorrir.

A conversa entre o trio tomou outros rumos e tudo estava calmo e tranqüilo entre eles até a paz ser quebrada pela chegada de Awada e Tatsumi Ando, outro companheiro de Shaoran do clube de futebol. Os dois rapazes surgiram correndo até onde o estudante chinês estava sentado com as amigas. Com os _hashis_ parados no ar, prestes a levar o último pedaço de comida a boca, o descendente de Clow esperou pela aproximação dos colegas, curioso para ouvir o motivo daquele afobamento.

_ Li! Que bom que o encontramos! – Awada falou apressadamente - O capitão Hideki está aqui!

_ Ele passou nas provas do Colégio Seijyo e veio nos fazer uma visita! - emendou Tatsumi - O pessoal está se reunindo lá no campo, então viemos chamar você!

Hideki Yoshida, ex-capitão do clube de futebol, era o integrante mais querido e respeitado do grupo. A saída dele foi bastante sentida por todos os jogadores e aspirantes do time do Colégio Tomoeda e por isso sua presença repentina na antiga escola era motivo de grande animação. Surpreendido e feliz com a notícia, Shaoran engoliu o que restava de seu almoço e olhou para as meninas como se pedisse a autorização delas. Tomoyo e Sakura lhe sorriram.

_ Pode ir, Shaoran-kun! Esperamos por você aqui. – a Card Captor o incentivou – Mande lembranças minhas para o Yoshida _sempai_!

O rapaz chinês agradeceu e se levantou da grama rapidamente, seguindo para o campo de futebol. Quase todos os integrantes do clube que ainda estudavam no Colégio Tomoeda estavam ali reunidos, tendo como centro um rapaz alto de cabelos escuros e olhos acinzentados. O descendente de Clow, junto com Awada e Ando, juntaram-se a eles em um bate-papo entusiasmado, misto de futebol e vestibular, devido a preocupação dos alunos do último ano do ginásio que, assim como fez seu antigo capitão, aspiravam entrar para o colegial. Infelizmente o tempo de todos eles era limitado e o ilustre visitante tinha que partir. Mesmo assim, antes de ir embora, Hideki chamou Shaoran para conversar em particular enquanto se encaminhava para a saída de seu antigo colégio.

_ Sabe, Li... Passada a correria do vestibular e da formatura, achei que eu lhe devia uma explicação sobre a minha escolha do Koji para novo capitão da equipe.

_ Não vejo motivo para isso, capitão. Sempre achei que o Koji era a melhor escolha.

_ E ele era, até a sua chegada. Apesar de novato no grupo, você mostrou determinação, comprometimento e talento, Li. Seria um excelente capitão para o time, e isso me deixou em dúvida. Precisei ponderar várias coisas e conversar muito com o Prof. Arai antes de tomar minha decisão.

_ Agradeço os elogios, capitão, mas mesmo que eu seja tudo o que diz, ainda assim o Koji é mais experiente e também já está na equipe há mais tempo. Para mim sempre ficou bem claro que ele seria a escolha natural.

_Confesso que estes argumentos pesaram bastante em minha decisão a favor do Koji. Entretanto, talvez o que tenha pesado mais foi uma coisa que contou especialmente contra você.

Intrigado, Shaoran arqueou as sobrancelhas. Tal gesto não passou despercebido por Hideki, que deu um ligeiro sorriso antes de se explicar.

_ Você joga bem, Li. Muito bem! – disse o rapaz mais velho com satisfação – Mas lhe falta algo. Falta-lhe paixão dentro de campo!

A princípio, o descendente de Clow olhou seu antigo capitão sem entender, mas em seguida assumiu um semblante pensativo.

_ Você gosta de jogar futebol, Li? Gosta realmente?

Shaoran hesitou.

_ Bem... Eu gosto, mas...

_ Como eu imaginei! – exclamou Yoshida, vendo suas teorias tomarem forma – Você gosta, e eu não duvido disso, mas há coisas que você gosta muito mais de fazer do que jogar bola, não é mesmo?

_ Sim, é verdade. – assumiu placidamente o mago chinês.

_ E o que você realmente gosta de fazer, Li? – perguntou curioso o colegial.

_ Gosto de artes marciais e de lutar com espadas.

_ Entendo...

Hideki ponderou a resposta por alguns instantes.

_ Diga-me, Li... Já pensou para quais escolas você vai prestar as provas do colegial?

_ Vou tentar o Colégio Seijyo, capitão.

_ O irmão da Kinomoto estudou lá, não é? Imagino que ela também vá tentar o Seijyo.

_ Isso mesmo. - o descendente de Clow assentiu.

_ E você vai prestar por causa dela?

A pergunta imprevista fez Shaoran corar e Yoshida sorriu diante daquela reação já um tanto esperada.

_ De certa maneira sim... – o adolescente de cabelos castanhos respondeu com seriedade, recompondo-se da surpresa e encarando o rapaz mais velho – Mas não farei isso apenas pela Sakura. Antes de tomar minha decisão, perguntei para várias pessoas sobre os melhores colégios da região e a maioria delas me disse que o Colégio Seijyo é muito bom. Além disso, tem a vantagem de ser perto de casa. Ainda assim vou prestar também as provas para o Colégio Okamoto e para o Colégio Koyama, que também me disseram que são escolas muito conceituadas.

_ Vejo que fez suas escolhas de maneira bem sensata e isso é muito bom, Li. Os três colégios são boas escolhas. O Okamoto é o melhor de toda Tomoeda e por isso o mais difícil e disputado deles. Eu bem que tentei, mas não consegui passar. A desvantagem maior do Koyama é a distância. Já o Seijyou, além de ser uma das melhores escolas da cidade, tem a vantagem de ser aqui no nosso bairro. Além disso, ele tem um clube de futebol muito forte. Eu sempre aspirei passar no vestibular para o colégio Seijyo porque quero virar jogador profissional.

_ Fico contente que tenha conseguido isso, capitão! – Shaoran disse com visível satisfação.

_ Obrigado, Li. Pelo que me disse, creio que o Seijyo será o melhor lugar para você também. Ele tem mais opções de clubes que o Tomoeda e até mesmo que o Koyama. Ainda não conheço quais são os clubes de artes marciais de lá, mas já ouvi dizer que o clube de _kendo_ dele é muito bom e sei que também há um clube de esgrima. Opções não vão lhe faltar e você ainda vai ter a companhia da Kinomoto também. – disse Hideki piscando um olho de maneira marota. - Por isso vou torcer por você!

O descendente de Clow corou novamente, mas agradeceu. Agora ambos estavam parados em frente aos portões do Colégio Tomoeda.

_ Uma última coisa, Li. Você algum dia sonhou em ser o capitão do time?

_ Nenhuma vez. – o jovem chinês respondeu com sinceridade evidente.

_ Então eu fiz a escolha certa! – Hideki suspirou com alívio – Bem... Foi um prazer conhecê-lo! Espero que a gente se encontre ano que vem no Colégio Seijyo. Se isso acontecer, dedique-se a alguma atividade que você realmente gosta e a qual pode se entregar de corpo e alma. Se achar algo que lhe agrade, vou sentir sua falta no clube de futebol. Caso contrário, da minha parte você será sempre bem-vindo ao time.

Shaoran agradeceu mais uma vez e eles se despediram com um aperto de mão. Assim que Hideki partiu, Shaoran correu de volta para o lugar onde tinha deixado Sakura e Tomoyo. Tinha poucos minutos para ficar com elas antes do sinal tocar.

Enquanto Shaoran conversava com os amigos do clube de futebol, a Card Captor permaneceu junto da prima no jardim da escola até ser a vez de Tomoyo também ser chamada por alguém. Uma garota do clube de música apareceu a procura da adolescente de olhos e cabelos cor de ametista para avisar que haveria mudanças no horário do coral naquele ano. Como o intervalo estava prestes a acabar e Shaoran logo estaria de volta, Tomoyo foi rapidamente verificar as informações e encontraria Sakura já na sala de aula se o sinal batesse. A corista se despediu da sucessora de Clow e nenhuma delas percebeu que, a alguns metros de distância, uma pessoa as observava atentamente. Sakura se levantou do chão tão logo Tomoyo partiu e recostou-se no tronco da árvore que lhe dava abrigo. Os galhos sobre si farfalhavam com a brisa gentil de primavera, envolvendo a Card Captor em uma singela chuva de pétalas e deixando em seus lábios um sorriso feliz. Enquanto esperava sozinha pelo retorno do amigo chinês, a sucessora do poderoso Mago Clow admirava as cerejeiras da escola, que a cada dia que passava coloriam um pouco mais tudo ao seu redor em rosa e branco. No dia seguinte Abril começaria, trazendo consigo a festa de seus 15 anos. Sakura adorava este mês, não só porque era o mês de seu aniversário mas porque era lindo ver a árvore que lhe deu nome em pleno auge da florada. A japonesa de olhos verdes estava tão concentrada em contemplar as flores que não notou os passos que se aproximavam até ouvir seu nome ser chamado por uma conhecida voz masculina.

_Dama Branca na casa g4._

_Bispo do Rei Preto na casa e5._

_Kinomoto-san...

_ _Hoe_?

Sakura se virou e só então percebeu o rapaz ao seu lado. Simpática como sempre, ela abriu seu sorriso acolhedor.

_ Ishihara-kun! Está tudo bem? Ficamos na mesma classe novamente, né?

Habituado a não demonstrar suas emoções durante uma partida importante, Mitsuo Ishihara parecia calmo e tranqüilo como de costume. No entanto, internamente ele estava nervoso e muito inseguro, pois ainda tinha dúvidas se deveria realizar a jogada que tinha planejado no tabuleiro da vida real. O enxadrista ficou discretamente atento aos movimentos da Card Captor durante todo o dia a espera de uma chance de se aproximar dela, pois sabia que qualquer movimento impensado seria visto pela atual representante de classe. A posição de Tomoyo Daidouji na sala de aula em relação à sucessora de Clow deixou claro que a corista iria agir como uma muralha de defesa em favor de Shaoran Li. O chinês foi inteligente e moveu a sua peça mais forte no tabuleiro, colocado-a em um ponto estratégico. No entanto, a espera paciente de Mitsuo lhe rendeu frutos. Agora ele finalmente tinha sozinha diante de si a menina que nos últimos meses desconcentrava seus sentidos. No entanto, vê-la olhar para ele e pronunciar seu nome sorrindo só conseguiu deixá-lo pior. Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho, mas agora precisava seguir em frente. Ele tinha que falar alguma coisa! Tinha que jogar o seu jogo.

_ Kinomoto-san... Sei que amanhã é sua festa de aniversário e agradeço mais uma vez pelo convite, mas eu... Me desculpe, não poderei ir.

_ Ah, que pena! – Sakura lamentou com autêntico pesar.

A reação dela incentivou Ishihara a realizar o próximo movimento.

_ Lamento, mas estarei fora da cidade. Por isso, se não se importar, gostaria de lhe dar isto... – falou o rapaz ruivo, estendendo para a garota um bonito pacote.

Shaoran retornava da conversa com o capitão Hideki nesse exato momento. Ao contornar o prédio principal para se encontrar com Sakura, viu o rapaz que estudava com ela lhe estendendo o presente. Muito surpreso, rapidamente recuou alguns passos e se escondeu atrás da parede, sem ser percebido. Ciumento como era, começou a observar e ouvir discretamente tudo o que acontecia, com cara de poucos amigos. Morria de raiva quando via Sakura conversando com Ishihara, mais ainda do que sentia na época de Eriol.

_Rei Branco na casa d2._

Sakura pegou o presente, um pouco surpresa. Não esperava ganhar algo justo de Ishihara. Ao abrir o pacote, tirou um delicado bloco de notas decorado com flores de cerejeira.

_ Ah, que lindo! Muito obrigada! – exclamou Sakura alegremente.

_ É só uma pequena lembrança. Não foi possível lhe trazer o verdadeiro presente aqui na escola. Você se importa se eu levar mais tarde na sua casa, Kinomoto-san?

_ Claro que não! Mas não precisava se preocupar com isso! – a Card Captor respondeu sorrindo.

O sorriso dela deu ao enxadrista a coragem e confiança necessárias para fazer a sua jogada mais importante.

_Bispo do Rei Preto na casa c3._

_ Kinomoto-san... Tem mais uma coisa...

_ _Hoe_? O que foi? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Mitsuo ficou de costas para Sakura, para ter certeza que não voltaria atrás na sua decisão diante do olhar indagador dela. Tirou da voz o máximo possível do seu nervosismo.

_ Apesar de achar que o Li é seu namorado, eu quero dizer que eu gosto de você! – terminou de falar, fitando novamente a garota tentando disfarçar seu olhar ansioso e a respiração alterada.

Ao ouvir isso, Shaoran colou as costas contra a parede, em estado de choque. Sakura não reagiu muito diferente dele. Paralisada diante da confissão de Ishihara, sentiu um turbilhão de pensamentos invadirem sua mente em questão de segundos. Sabia que Shaoran gostava dela e ela retribuía esse sentimento, mas...

Agora foi a vez dela virar as costas. Fechando os olhos, baixou a cabeça e respondeu tristemente:

_ Shaoran-kun não é meu namorado...

Shaoran congelou ao ouvi-la proferir essas palavras e relembrou tudo o que seu coração já havia passado até ali. Como demorou para descobrir que gostava de Sakura; da pressão da observadora e sempre direta Tomoyo, fazendo com que ele admitisse o que sentia para depois encorajá-lo; das várias chances perdidas de se declarar, que ele lamentava e agradecia ao mesmo tempo; do dia em que finalmente tomou coragem suficiente para dizer a verdade a Sakura, e viu em resposta o mesmo olhar surpreso que ela ostentou a pouco, diante da declaração de Ishihara...

O que fazer? Ele sabia que Sakura estava certa. Eles não eram namorados. Mas, se já foi tão difícil dizer o que sentia para a própria Sakura, como então admitir isso publicamente para a família e os amigos, tímido e inseguro como ele era quando se tratava de sentimentos?

_Rei Branco em xeque._

Apesar de ter notado a tristeza dela, Ishihara não pôde deixar de sorrir diante da resposta da sua colega de classe.

_ Então, eu posso ter esperanças?

Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Gostava de Shaoran, mas seu coração bondoso não queria machucar Mitsuo. Então, baixando ainda mais a cabeça e franzindo os lábios, deu a resposta que achou mais lógica...

_ Eu... Eu não sei... – murmurou ela, enquanto pequenas lágrimas se formavam por baixo das pálpebras.

O rapaz sorriu aliviado. Isso era indiretamente um "sim".

_ Tudo bem. Eu posso esperar. – ele disse satisfeito, se afastando lentamente.

Sakura sentia-se perdida, triste, insegura. Sabia que os sentimentos de Shaoran eram sinceros, mas até que ponto eles eram fortes? Afinal, quando descobriram que se gostavam, eles eram apenas crianças, e isso já iria fazer uns cinco anos. O sentimento amadureceu lentamente nesse tempo, mas mesmo assim, na prática, continuavam a ser apenas amigos. Será que sempre seria assim? Será que ela não poderia perdê-lo quando aparecesse alguém de quem Shaoran gostasse mais?

Ainda preso a parede, Shaoran tentou se recuperar. Quando finalmente conseguiu, se aproximou de Sakura.

_ Sakura... – murmurou ele, sem conseguir disfarçar a tristeza e o nervosismo.

_ Shaoran-kun...

Surpresa, seu olhar demonstrava a mesma confusão de sentimentos que o dele, deixando o jovem chinês em dúvida sobre que atitude tomar. Vê-la assim e ignorar seria indelicado, mas perguntar o que havia de errado ou demonstrar que presenciara tudo só dificultaria as coisas, com Sakura naquele estado.

Preferiu a primeira opção. Tentando agir naturalmente, como se não soubesse de nada, acariciou suavemente seu rosto, ainda um pouco úmido das lágrimas que ela tinha limpado um pouco antes dele aparecer.

_ O que faz sozinha aqui? Onde está a Tomoyo?

_ Ela aproveitou o intervalo para ver os novos horários de ensaio do coral... – murmurou ela, desviando do olhar preocupado dele.

Shaoran não sabia bem como prosseguir. Viu Sakura segurando o presente de Ishihara, em dúvida se seria melhor perguntar o que era ou não. Nesse momento, o sinal tocou. Sakura fez menção de sair sozinha rumo as salas de aula, mas o descendente de Clow a segurou pela mão e silenciosamente os dois voltaram para dentro do prédio.

_ Vamos estudar essa tarde, não é? – ele perguntou hesitante, antes que a garota entrasse na classe 3-1.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, depois suspirou.

_ Claro, por que não? – ela deu de ombros. Dizendo isso entrou na sala, ainda sem encará-lo.

O descendente de Clow ficou olhando a sua amada Card Captor entrar, sentindo-se totalmente perdido. Não havia magia no mundo que pudesse ajudá-lo agora. Seguiu para sua sala com muita raiva de si mesmo. O problema não era, e nunca foi, Mitsuo Ishihara, era ele próprio. Não bastava gostar de Sakura, precisava tomar logo uma posição! Nenhum dos dois era mais criança, por isso Sakura tinha todos os motivos para ficar chateada com a falta de atitude dele.

Tomoyo se assustou ao ver a sempre alegre Sakura entrar naquele estado. Tentou perguntar o que houve, mas tudo o que conseguiu em resposta foi ver Sakura escondendo o rosto nos braços cruzados sobre a carteira até o professor entrar. Ishihara olhou a colega pelo canto do olho, também preocupado, mas sabia que agora deveria dar tempo ao tempo.

Nem Sakura e nem Shaoran conseguiram prestar atenção nas aulas que se seguiram. Tomoyo também não, preocupada com a amiga. Ao som do último sinal, a japonesa de olhos verdes se despediu com poucas palavras e saiu sozinha. Sua prima, no entanto, correu para a sala de Shaoran, tentando saber o que poderia ter acontecido. Encontrou o rapaz já saindo para o corredor, no mesmo estado de espírito depressivo em que a sucessora de Clow estava, e tudo o que obteve foi um pedido de desculpas seguido de um inquebrável silêncio, mas dessa vez ela não se deu por vencida.

_ Shaoran Li! – a garota exclamou furiosamente antes de baixar o tom de voz para não chamar a atenção de outros estudantes - Não sei o que aconteceu depois que deixei a Sakura-chan sozinha esperando por você, mas seja o que for vocês são meus melhores amigos e não vou sossegar até saber qual o problema e ajudar, se puder!

Atônico por ver a amiga brava, talvez pela primeira vez na sua vida, o mago chinês percebeu que fugir dela não daria em nada, mas ali não era local e nem momento para conversarem.

_ Como representantes de classe, temos que ajudar nos preparativos para a recepção dos calouros. – ele disse em tom sério e impessoal, sem olhar para ela, antes de baixar a voz também – Eu te explico tudo no ginásio, Tomoyo.

A corista deu um suspiro de alívio e os dois seguiram na direção contrária da maioria dos alunos até se juntarem ao outros representantes no ginásio da escola. Em meio a testes de som, faixas penduradas, chão sendo varrido e cadeiras postas em ordem eles poderiam conversar sem atrair a curiosidade de ninguém. Foi então que o descendente de Clow narrou toda a conversa que presenciou entre a Card Captor e Mitsuo Ishihara, sem omitir nada.

_ Eu não acredito que o Ishihara-kun fez isso! – Tomoyo praguejou baixinho enquanto abria e posicionava mais uma cadeira dobrável a uma fileira – Mas como ele podia saber que a Sakura-chan ficaria sozinha?

_ Ele deve ter esperado por um momento propício e agiu assim que este momento surgiu. – Shaoran respondeu com desânimo, abrindo também uma cadeira - Um de nós podia chegar a qualquer momento, mas tudo o favoreceu. Foi inevitável.

_ Não existem coincidências... – a adolescente murmurou, pensativa.

_ Exatamente! Aconteceu porque deveria acontecer, mas agora... Agora, o que eu faço, Tomoyo? – perguntou o descendente de Clow de maneira desesperada, passando mão nervosamente pelos cabelos - Se você visse os olhos da Sakura quando ele se declarou para ela... A expressão dela quando disse que nós não... que eu não...

Tomoyo olhava para o colega com um misto de tristeza e compaixão.

_ Você se lembra do sorteio para o trabalho de História, Li-kun? Lembra que eu lhe disse que a aproximação da Sakura-chan com o Ishihara-kun talvez resultasse em uma coisa boa até mesmo para você?

_ Eu me lembro, mas não aconteceu nada de bom até agora, Tomoyo! Muito pelo contrário! – desabafou o rapaz chinês, visivelmente irritado.

A corista sorriu de forma serena. Terminado de colocar a última cadeira naquele ponto do ginásio, ela discretamente pegou nas mãos do amigo e as apertou de leve, para confortá-lo.

_ Essa história ainda não acabou, Li-kun. Você precisa conversar com a Sakura-chan. Ser sincero com ela e principalmente consigo mesmo. Por isso eu não irei mais a casa dela essa tarde ou vou atrapalhar tudo. Vocês dois precisam fazer isso sozinhos.

Shaoran empalideceu.

_ Mas, Tomoyo... O que eu vou dizer a ela?

_ Você conhece a Sakura-chan quase tão bem quanto eu, Li-kun! Sabe que ela é uma menina meiga e encantadora. Portanto acalme-se e siga seu coração e tudo vai dar tudo certo. Eu tenho certeza!

O rapaz encarou a amiga com o cenho franzido e olhar desconfiado, mas o otimismo e a confiança da garota eram tão visíveis em seu sorriso que o adolescente chinês não pode evitar ser contagiado por esses sentimentos. Apertando as mãos dela entre as suas, ele retribuiu o apoio.

_ Obrigado, Tomoyo! Você é a melhor amiga que eu já tive em toda a minha vida!

_ E você é um amigo tão importante para mim quanto a Sakura-chan, Li-kun!

E terminando com suas obrigações, os dois deixaram o colégio. Tomoyo seguiu para sua casa, deixando Shaoran ir sozinho para a casa da sucessora de Clow. Ele ainda não sabia o que fazer quando ficasse novamente frente-a-frente com Sakura, mas sabia que tudo dependia somente dele.

Quando o último sinal da escola tocou naquela tarde, Sakura deixou a classe e voltou para casa o mais rápido que podia. Queria evitar os questionamentos de Tomoyo e o encontro com Shaoran. Uma espessa nuvem de tristeza pairava sobre ela e continuou assim por todo o caminho. Chegando na casa da família Kinomoto, subiu diretamente para o quarto e se jogou na cama, onde se pôs a chorar baixinho. Kerberus, que era o único na casa naquela hora, assustou-se com a tristeza de sua dona e depois de tentar conversar com ela, sem sucesso, para saber o que houve, começou a criar as suas próprias teorias.

_ Foi o moleque, não foi, Sakura? O que ele te fez? Eu vou acabar com ele! – esbravejou o pequeno Guardião do Sol.

_ Kero-chan, por favor... Me deixe sozinha...

_ Mas, Sakura...

Um novo pedido em voz sussurada de choro fez Kero obedecer sem questionar mais, mas jurando intimamente que, se o garoto chinês fosse realmente a causa das lágrimas de Sakura, não haveria perdão! Ele tostaria Shaoran Li até não sobrar um único fio de cabelo dele!

Ouvindo a porta do quarto ser fechada, a Card Captor levantou o rosto úmido do travesseiro, virou-se na cama e pôs-se a olhar o teto, pensativa. Primeiro lembrou-se da declaração do pequeno Shaoran, depois lembrou-se da declaração de Mitsuo Ishihara. Apesar do susto que tomou em ambas as ocasiões, foram sensações bem diferentes. O chinês a fez corar, mas o enxadrista lhe deu calafrios. Não havia dúvidas sobre qual dos dois ela gostava, mas...

_"Shaoran-kun não é meu namorado..."_

Ela nunca tinha pensado nisso até ouvir a declaração de Ishihara. Gostava de Shaoran, a simples presença dele a alegrava e confortava. Tê-lo como um amigo querido e muito especial nunca a incomodou e tudo estava bem daquele jeito, até agora. No entanto, ao revelar seus sentimentos para a garota de olhos verdes, o enxadrista fez Sakura finalmente compreender o que havia mudado nos seus próprios sentimentos em relação ao descendente de Clow. Aquele constrangimento e aquela estranha expectativa que passou a tomar conta dela quando ficava próxima demais de Shaoran agora fazia sentido. Ter o colega chinês simplesmente como amigo não lhe bastava mais.

Enxugando com as costas da mão o rastro das lágrimas em seu rosto, a sucessora de Clow olhou para seu despertador. Havia passado mais tempo do que ela imaginava. Logo Shaoran e Tomoyo chegariam para estudar com ela e não havia nada preparado para recebê-los, e isso incluía especialmente seu coração ansioso e inseguro. Por isso, não tendo mais como evitar aquele encontro, ela desceu até a cozinha para preparar um suco e alguns sanduíches para os dois amigos. Tentaria esquecer o assunto que sua mente insistia em remoer pelo menos nas próximas horas e depois veria o que fazer.

A campainha do sobrado amarelo não demorou muito a tocar. Sakura tentou sustentar seu sorriso padrão ao atender a porta, mas ele deu lugar a uma expressão surpresa ao ver ali apenas o rapaz de Hong Kong.

_ Shaoran-kun! A... A Tomoyo-chan...

_ A mãe dela ligou quando a gente vinha pra cá. Parece que elas vão receber visitas importantes e por isso a Tomoyo precisou ir para casa. – Shaoran respondeu tentando parecer o mais natural possível. Para ele o reencontro também não estava sendo fácil.

Sakura baixou os olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Não queria ficar a sós com seu antigo rival, mas ao mesmo tempo o queria ao seu lado. Ele percebeu a confusão dela e hesitou também.

_ Acha melhor a gente só estudar na segunda-feira? Se quiser, eu vou embora. Não tem problema...

Sakura o fitou, percebendo nos olhos dele que Shaoran estava se sentindo tão desconfortável quanto ela. A Card Captor percebeu que ele também sentia que tinha algo errado entre eles, apenas não tinha noção do quanto o mago chinês sabia a esse respeito. Sendo assim, de que adiantaria fugir ou adiar aquele momento? Ela preferiu deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, pelo menos naquela tarde.

_ Claro que não, Shaoran-kun! Entre, por favor, ou o Kero-chan vai ter que comer todos os sanduiches que fiz! – Sakura disse com um sorriso fraco, muito diferente do que ela costumava exibir.

Shaoran assentiu com a cabeça e entrou na casa. Acomodou sua pasta em uma poltrona e Sakura serviu o lanche. Kerberus desceu nessa hora e estava mais implicante e mal-humorado com o descendente de Clow do que de costume e Sakura, que o tinha proibido de falar qualquer coisa sobre o que aconteceu depois que ela chegou da escola, logo pediu pra ele voltar para o quarto, dizendo que ela e Shaoran tinham que estudar. Percebendo o tom amargurado na voz dela, Kero obedeceu sem questionar, mas muito preocupado com sua mestra. Ah, se o moleque tivesse mesmo ferido o coração de Sakura, ainda mais na véspera do aniversário dela, acabaria com ele!

O casal passou o resto da tarde sobre os livros, fingindo que estava estudando, pois no fundo nenhum dos dois conseguia se concentrar. Só conseguiam pensar nos próprios sentimentos, mas nenhum deles se atreveu a conversar sobre isso. Shaoran bem que queria, mas ainda não sabia o que dizer, e nem como. Precisava pensar melhor. Por isso, quando chegou o fim da tarde, ele achou melhor ir embora, pois logo Touya e o prof. Fujitaka chegariam. Com aquele clima pesado e estranho entre ele e Sakura, seria difícil convencer qualquer um dos dois que não havia nada de errado ali. E ele também não queria estragar os preparativos para a festa de aniversário de Sakura, que seria na tarde do dia seguinte. Talvez longe da sua presença ela se animasse.

Sakura se entristeceu profundamente quando o amigo disse que ia embora, mas acompanhou Shaoran até o portão, parando no fim da pequena escada, cabisbaixa. E não conseguindo mais se segurar, começou a chorar. O rapaz, vendo a menina daquele jeito, sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Então, delicadamente, abraçou Sakura pelos ombros, sentindo as lágrimas dela aumentarem e ouvindo os suaves soluços.

Tudo era exatamente igual ao dia em que ela chorou por causa de Yukito frente aos balanços do Parque Pingüim. A diferença era que o culpado pelas lágrimas de Sakura, dessa vez, era o próprio Shaoran, o que tornava o momento ainda mais amargo para ele. Mesmo assim, com a voz aparentemente calma, ele começou a falar em seu ouvido.

_ Sakura... Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre estarei aqui ao seu lado, porque... eu gosto muito de você!

Ouvindo isso, ela se tranqüilizou um pouco e parou de chorar. Apertou os braços com mais força em volta da cintura dele.

_ Eu também, Shaoran-kun! – respondeu ela, dando um leve sorriso ao pronunciar o nome daquele de quem tanto gostava.

Shaoran foi tomado de alívio ao ouvir essa resposta. Afrouxou levemente o abraço para poder ver melhor Sakura que, parada sobre o degrau, ficava quase da mesma altura que ele. Olhou para ela docemente e aproximou seu rosto, tocando a testa da menina com a sua, enquanto contemplava de perto seus brilhantes olhos verdes, ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura podia perceber todo o carinho contido naqueles lindos olhos castanhos. E sem que os dois percebessem, seus rostos se aproximaram ainda mais. Sentindo os narizes se tocarem, ambos sorriram.

Sakura sentiu então seu espírito tomado de grande expectativa, enquanto Shaoran percebia seu coração disparar, totalmente perdido no olhar tímido da garota que amava. Ambos fecharam lentamente os olhos, sentindo os lábios se tocarem. Apenas um beijo breve e suave, seguido de outros iguais a ele enquanto o abraço que os unia se tornava mais forte. Nenhum deles via, ouvia ou sentia mais nada, apenas um ao outro.

Quando finalmente se separaram e voltaram a si, sentiram o próprio corpo tremer levemente, num misto de medo, insegurança e confusão, olhando um para o outro, simplesmente sem saber o que pensar. Shaoran ia até pedir desculpas, mas algo dentro dele gritava fortemente que não devia fazer isso. E foi justamente nesse momento que ele conseguiu juntar toda a sua coragem. Segurando firmemente as mãos de Sakura, sem tirar os olhos dela, sentiu o coração acelerar ainda mais. Sakura assustou-se, mas não recuou. Podia sentir nitidamente o coração de Shaoran batendo, mesmo a distância, como se fosse o seu próprio, enquanto ele a olhava com determinação. Então finalmente Shaoran falou o que devia ter dito há muito tempo...

_ Sakura! Você me aceita como seu namorado?

A garota abriu bem os olhos, muito espantada. Simplesmente não acreditava no que ouvia. Não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas voltassem, o que preocupou em princípio Shaoran, mas dessa vez eram lágrimas de felicidade, uma felicidade intensa e muito, muito esperada. Tornou a abraçá-lo, com todas as suas forças, vibrando de alegria.

_ Shaoran-kun... Isso é tudo o que eu mais quero!!!

E ficaram abraçados assim pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade, até que Sakura tornou a ficar triste, se afastando um pouco de Shaoran, que a olhou sem entender o que se passava.

_ Mas... Shaoran-kun, tem algo que eu preciso lhe dizer...

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e rapidamente compreendeu.

_ É sobre o Ishihara, não é? – falou ele serenamente, observando a surpresa dela.

_ Como você sabe?

_ É que... Eu cheguei bem na hora que ele se declarou para você...

_ Então você... Você viu tudo?! E não... Não está bravo comigo?

_ Claro que não! – falou Shaoran, num tom bem sério - Você deu as respostas certas. Eu é que fui um tolo e não consegui antes assumir de fato que gosto de você diante de todos. Desculpe por tê-la magoado por tanto tempo... – completou, com voz triste.

_ Não... Valeu à pena esperar! – disse ela com um lindo sorriso, levando a mão ao rosto dele, o que o fez sorrir também, aquele grande e lindo sorriso que era quase exclusivo para ela.

Os dois ouviram o grande relógio da escola bater ao longe. Era mesmo hora de ir, o que fez os dois darem um suspiro tristonho.

_ Preciso ir.

_ Eu sei, mas... Você volta amanhã para a minha festa, não é? – perguntou a Card Captor, cheia de expectativa.

Shaoran pensou um pouco.

_ Não sei... Além da implicância normal do seu irmão, eu não sei se... se nós vamos saber como agir juntos agora, diante de todos.

Sakura entendeu. Com certeza, assim que ele chegasse para a festa, nenhum dos dois se sentiria mais a vontade perante os demais, o que seria muito estranho. Todos perceberiam. E a novidade era algo que teriam que contar para cada um com calma. Especialmente para Touya e Kerberus.

_ Eu sei, mas... Eu gostaria muito que você viesse! – falou ela, olhando para o chão, encabulada.

Shaoran correu a mão pelos cabelos macios de Sakura.

_ Tudo bem, eu virei então, como já havia prometido.

_ Verdade? – perguntou ela, muito ansiosa.

_ É uma promessa! – ele confirmou, mostrando o dedo mínimo para selarem o _yubikiri_, como faziam nos tempos de criança.

Sakura selou a promessa e deu um pulo de alegria que fez Shaoran rir, o que só a deixou mais alegre ainda. Mas ele logo voltou a assumir seu ar sério, olhando desconfiado para todos os lados. Verificando que não havia ninguém por perto, segurou carinhosamente o rosto da menina e, ainda inseguro, a beijou novamente, deixando-a tão vermelha quanto ele.

_ _Wo ai ni_, Sakura...

Sakura fitou o descendente de Clow sem entender a princípio, mas logo percebeu o que aquelas palavras em chinês deveriam significar, e corou mais ainda. Baixando os olhos, sorriu timidamente e respondeu em japonês.

_ Shaoran-kun, _watashi mo yo... Aishiteru_!

Shaoran a abraçou, satisfeito. Depois se despediu e seguiu correndo seu caminho, olhando diversas vezes para trás, retribuindo os acenos da sua querida amiga e ex-rival, que agora havia se tornado sua namorada. Do outro lado da rua, porém, escondido em uma esquina, alguém havia presenciado aquela cena. Com uma expressão triste no rosto, o observador esperou o rapaz se distanciar e a garota entrar na casa. Depois se dirigiu ao simpático sobrado amarelo, abriu o portão silenciosamente e depositou ao lado da porta de entrada um lindo bonsai de cerejeira, cujas flores cor-de-rosa foram se despetalando lentamente com brisa assim que ele virou as costas. Para ele, aquela partida estava perdida.

_Xeque-Mate_

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

1- **_O jogo de xadrez__:_** como já mencionei lá em cima, o capitulo todo foi baseado em um jogo de xadrez, já que o Ishihara é um enxadrista. Tentei visualizar os personagens como as peças em um tabuleiro e pensar em seus movimentos como as posições nas casas da seguinte maneira:

No xadrez, quem começa a partida é o jogador com as peças brancas. Como o Shaoran é um personagem da história original, ele entrou primeiro no "Campo de Batalha" pelo coração da protagonista e por isso fiz dele o _**Rei Branco**_. Conseqüentemente a Sakura se tornou a _**Dama Branca**_.

A _Torre_, enquanto construção, é um lugar alto, para observação e defesa. No xadrez ela também é uma peça importante. Achei perfeito para representar observadora Tomoyo, por isso fiz dela a **Torre da Dama Branca**.

Até onde conheço dos movimentos de cada peça de xadrez, um Rei não pode dar _Xeque_ a outro Rei ou ele mesmo levará um _Xeque-Mate_ e perde o jogo. Um Rei também não tem forças para tomar uma Dama sem colocar a si mesmo em _Xeque_. Por isso não fiz do Ishihara o _Rei Preto_, e sim o _**Bispo do Rei Preto**_, já que o Bispo é uma peça que anda na diagonal do tabuleiro e dentro da sala de aula o Mitsuo sempre está na diagonal em relação ao lugar onde a Sakura senta.

Infelizmente o Touya, o Yukito e o Kero não têm importância nesse capítulo, senão eu teria feito deles peças de xadrez também. O Touya seria o _**Cavalo da Dama Branca**_, o Yukito o _**Bispo da Dama Branca**_ e o Kero-chan um _**Peão Branco**_.

O Rei é a peça mais importante do jogo e sua captura simboliza o fim da partida. _**Xeque**_ é o aviso que o jogador dá ao seu adversário quando move uma peça de modo a colocá-la prestes a tomar o rei Inimigo. _**Xeque-Mate**_ é quando o Rei inimigo não tem mais escapatória e é capturado pelo adversário.

Quanto ao _**Roque**_, existem dois tipos de Roque, o grande e o pequeno. O movimento que usei para simbolizar a troca de classe do Shaoran foi o Roque grande, onde o Rei faz Roque com a Torre da Dama. A idéia de usar esse movimento veio depois de escolher a Tomoyo como a **Torre da Dama Branca**, o que acabou caindo como uma luva para fazer esse tipo de Roque!

2- _**O começo do ano letivo**_**:** o ano letivo japonês começa em Abril, após as férias de Primavera, mas como no ano em que se passa esse capítulo (2001) o 1º de Abril, aniversário das Sakura, caiu em um domingo, decidi colocar a aula inicial em um sábado, no último dia de Março, como um dia onde os alunos do 2º e 3º ano simplesmente tivessem que ir a escola só para conhecer suas novas classes, professores, horários dos clubes e coisas do tipo, enquanto o ano letivo pra valer começaria na segunda-feira, com a recepção dos novatos do 1º ano também. Não sei se isso é possível acontecer dentro de uma escola japonesa de verdade, mas para fazer os acontecimentos na seqüência que eu queria, tomei essa liberdade.

3- _**Y**__**ubikiri**__**:**_ é um tipo de promessa, geralmente feita por crianças, onde os envolvidos cruzam os dedos mindinhos para selar o que estão prometendo. A Sakura e o Shaoran já fizeram isso em alguns momentos do _mangá_ e acho que do _anime_ também.

4- _**Wo ai ni **_**/ **_**Aishiteru**_**:** significa _**Eu te amo**_, em chinês e em japonês, respectivamente.

5- _**Watashi mo yo**__**:**_ significa _**Eu também**_ em japonês.

_**Reviews:**_

**- Kessy Cullen:** que bom que gostou do capítulo! Quanto ao Shaoran tocando guitarra, eu estava muito insegura para usar música na fic. Que bom que deu certo. Espero poder fazer isso de novo!

**- Angel Cullen McFellou:** Ser lerdinho faz parte do charme da Sakura e do Shaoran, né? E fico contente que tenha curtido a parte das lembranças. Foi uma das partes que mais gostei de escrever também! Se a história continuar no rumo que planejei inicialmente, outros capítulos assim ainda virão.

- **Vanessa S.:** o Shaoran demorou para colocar o Mitsuo pra correr, mas precisou de um empurrãozinho do próprio inimigo para fazer isso. Depois do capítulo de agora, o rapaz já é peça fora do tabuleiro, fique tranqüila!

**- Anne Asakura:** Bom, temos 2 reviews suas aqui, então vamos por parte.

Sobre o capítulo 11, sempre achei o Shaoran enciumado _kawaii_, não tinha como deixar de mostrá-lo assim pelo menos de vez em quando, né? A parte da febre já não foi muito mérito meu, já que peguei a idéia da _Honey Milk_ e apenas adaptei para a minha história. As canecas sim, são um detalhe 100% meu porque são canecas que eu tenho aqui em casa e pelas quais sinto um carinho muito grande (vai ter foto delas no meu fotolog!). O quase beijo foi uma idéia que surgiu meio de última hora, não existia originalmente no capítulo 11, mas foi bom foi que serviu de prévia do capítulo de agora. Por outro lado me deu trabalho, porque foi o principal motivo que me fez escrever o capítulo 12. Quanto ao Touya e a Tomoyo, às vezes parecem que eles caminham sozinhos pela fic. As participações deles surgem naturalmente. Isso facilita muito!

Sobre o capítulo 12, o Yue não estava nos planos, mas tentei encaixá-lo só para agradar as fãs dele. Pela sua reação, deu certo! E eu também vejo o Guardião da Lua como uma figura masculina de apoio ao Shaoran, desde o _mangá_. Na falta do Wei, que ficou em Hong Kong, o Shaoran tem o Yue. Quanto a cena de luta, ela saiu daquele jeito graças ao livro que estou lendo. As batalhas lá conseguem te colocar dentro da história, isso foi de grande ajuda para mim! Sempre que penso em escrever uma cena de batalha, corro para lá em busca de inspiração e idéias. E, sim, os sentimentos amadureceram junto com os protagonistas. Deixaram os dois bastante confusos, mas agora tudo finalmente se resolveu. Viva! Azar do Ishihara! E mais lembranças virão pela frente. Espero saber conduzi-las bem.

**- An-chan n.n:** sobre milagres, sim, eles acontecem! Até mesmo a Sakura tem que ter seus momentos de percepção, né? O Shao enciumado agrada todo mundo e o torna ainda mais charmoso. Sobre o Touya, na historinha original do Clamp ele deixa a Sakura visitar o Shaoran. Eu fiquei boba quando vi isso e nunca simpatizei tanto com o Touya quanto nessa cena! Pena que o site onde baixei a _Honey Milk_ está fora do ar. É uma história curta, mas que vale a pena ser lida, pois ela é toda fofa! Sobre a memória do Touya, não acho que ele seja ruim de decorar nomes. Acho que o ciúmes faz ele pensar que os garotos em volta da irmãzinha dele não merecem nem serem chamados pelo nome!

**- Kaiton:** bem-vindo a fic! Fico contente que esteja gostando. Não posso garantir atualizações rápidas, mas farei o possível para não demorar demais, Ok?

**- Shimi Loop Earnshaw:** agradeço muito por seus comentários!!! Infelizmente não consigo me dedicar tanto a fic quanto gostaria, tem horas que realmente a inspiração não ajuda ou o cansaço do trabalho não deixa, mas tento fazer o melhor possível para atualizá-la. Já deixei a fic parada por longos períodos e espero não repetir isso.


	14. Amor

Saudações de Tomoeda!

Puxa, vida! Mais uma vez eu demorei um século para atualizar a fic! Me desculpem!

Teve de tudo na minha vida desde que postei o último capítulo. Um perda que me entristeceu muito, momentos alegres que exigiram mais a minha atenção do que a história, teclado que pifou com menos de 01 ano de uso, uma possibilidade de mudança de vida se desenhando no horizonte lá longe e duas emergências médicas em família no mesmo mês, etc, etc e tal.

Enfim... Com tanto altos e baixos, a preguiça e a falta de inspiração reinaram geral aqui em casa. Ultimamente nem as fics que eu gosto de ler eu estou acompanhando ou deixando reviews, com raras exceções, como **Pétalas de Fogo**, da _**Kath Klein**_, por exemplo, que me viciou! Fic recomendadíssima! Aliás, ainda devo comentários para ela, vou ver se corrijo isso em breve.

Bem, a intenção inicial era atualizar as minhas 03 fics juntas, pelo menos dessa vez, mas já que a da CCS saiu antes, vai sozinha mesmo. Pelo menos tive tempo de sobra para postar no meu fotolog todas as imagens que eu queria relacionadas aos capítulos anteriores a este aqui. Agora, cada vez que a fic for atualizada, vou postar lá imagens ligadas ao novo capítulo. O _link_ está no meu perfil, pra quem quiser ver.

Uma das coisas que atrasou esse capítulo também foi a decisão de inserir nele algo no qual eu não tinha pensando antes. Vi pelas reviews do cap.13 que alguns de vocês estavam ansiosos para ver a reação do Kero-chan e do Touya ao namoro da Sakura com o Shaoran. O Touya já estava nos meus planos, mas eu não tinha pensado no Kero-chan. Tentei fazer como você queriam. Espero que tenha ficado aceitável...

Boa leitura!

_Akane Fuu _

Atualizado em 18/07/2010

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**O lobo e a cerejeira**

**Cap. 14 –**** Amor**

"_O amor calcula as horas por meses, e os dias por anos; e cada pequena ausência é uma eternidade."_

_**John Dryden**_

Os últimos raios de sol ainda mesclavam o céu de vermelho e púrpura quando Sakura finalmente acenou para Shaoran pela última vez antes de fechar a porta do sobrado amarelo em que vivia, sem ao menos notar aquele belo espetáculo da natureza. Seus pensamentos e sentidos estavam todos concentrados no rapaz chinês que acabava de deixar sua casa, o que fez a sucessora de Clow subir as escadas rumo ao segundo andar esbanjando uma alegria impossível de ser contida. Seu sorriso nunca esteve tão radiante e seus olhos cor de esmeralda nunca brilharam tanto como naquele lindo final de tarde às vésperas de seu aniversário de 15 anos.

Embora estivesse feliz por se tornar a namorada de seu antigo rival, o que Sakura não sabia é que um pequeno guardião tinha assistido a tudo de camarote pela janela do quarto de sua dona e não parecia nada feliz com a cena apresentada ali. A conseqüência disso é que a Card Captor iria enfrentar seu primeiro desafio logo nos minutos seguintes à despedida do jovem Li. Kerberus, porém, nem teve chance de abrir a boca de imediato, pois quando Sakura abriu a porta de seu quarto ela logo gritou alegremente o nome do Guardião do Sol, o segurou pelas patas dianteiras e girou com entusiasmo pelo cômodo antes de o prender em um abraço tão apertado que o bichinho amarelo precisou reclamar.

_ Ei, Sakura! Está querendo me matar sufocado?

_ Ai, Kero-chan! Me desculpe! – a menina exclamou um tanto embaraçada, enquanto soltava Kero.

Kerberus tossiu e levou alguns segundos para recuperar o ar que foi expulso repentinamente de seus pulmões, enquanto Sakura o olhava com preocupação e uma pontinha de remorso.

_ Tudo isso é só por causa do que vi acontecer agora no portão entre você e aquele moleque idiota, por acaso? – perguntou Kero com certa dose de sarcasmo.

Sakura não esperava por aquela pergunta. Por um breve momento seu rosto ficou pálido de susto, mas depois se ruborizou violentamente. A sucessora de Clow sentou atordoada em sua cama e não conseguiu responder e nem encarar o pequeno ser mágico de imediato.

_ Kero-chan, você... Então você... Você viu?

_ Infelizmente sim! – Kero retrucou, cruzando as patinhas com mau humor enquanto ainda flutuava a frente de sua dona - E devo dizer que foi uma cena bem desagradável! Por isso mesmo quero uma explicação sua, Sakura! Primeiro você chega triste e chorosa da escola por causa do moleque, aí ele vem aqui e fica aquele clima de velório entre os dois para depois... Depois... Acontecer aquilo!

A Card Captor não pode deixar de corar novamente e sorrir com a lembrança "daquilo". Mesmo assim sabia que o Guardião do Sol se importava muito com ela e que merecia uma explicação. Com um suspiro resignado, ela esticou uma das mãos em direção ao bichinho alado e este pouso sobre ela. Sakura o acomodou em seu colo e, embora um pouco tímida e constrangida, decidiu contar tudo o que se passou naquele dia, desde a declaração de Ishihara até o pedido de namoro de Shaoran.

Kerberus a ouviu com seriedade e atenção. Ao final da narrativa ele levantou vôo, bastante pensativo, e manteve-se flutuando na altura dos olhos da adolescente de olhos verdes.

_ Eu bem que desconfiei que aquele ruivo ia ser um problema. Só não esperava que ele chegasse tão longe. Deve ter sido um golpe e tanto para o moleque. E falando no moleque... Você realmente gosta muito dele, não é Sakura?

_ Sim, Kero-chan. Eu gosto muito, muito mesmo do Shaoran-kun! – Sakura respondeu com o seu mais lindo sorriso, emoldurado pelas maçãs do rosto ligeiramente rosadas de satisfação.

Kero balançou a cabeça negativamente, com visível pesar.

_ O descendente e a sucessora do poderoso Mago Clow juntos, uma coisa que nem ele mesmo conseguiu prever e que eu pessoalmente não aprovo, mas... Enfim! Se o moleque é a pessoa capaz de te fazer feliz, Sakura, então não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedir isso. No entanto, quero deixar bem claro que eu NUNCA vou me dar bem com ele, não importa se você gosta do pirralho ou não. No fundo eu preferia muito mais quando você gostava do Chokito branco... Mesmo sabendo que como Yue ele é intratável!

_ Kero-chan! Sabe que não gosto quando chama o Yukito assim! E o Shaoran-kun não é nenhum pirralho!

_ Tá, tá... Isso não importa. – o pequeno ser amarelo respondeu fazendo pouco caso – Yue e eu sempre tivemos nossas diferenças e eu já disse que não vou ser gentil com o moleque só por sua causa. Mas não pense que as coisas serão tão fáceis assim com seu irmão. Eu realmente lamento muito por ele não estar por perto agora a pouco. Adoraria vê-lo colocar o "descendente" pra correr daqui!

Sakura arregalou os olhos, preocupada. Contar ao Guardião do Sol o que tinha acontecido foi um obstáculo superado e isso lhe deu um alívio tão grande que por alguns momentos ela se esqueceu completamente do irmão mais velho. Assim como Kerberus, Touya jamais aceitaria seu namoro com Shaoran e certamente demostraria seu descontentamento de maneira mais radical. Isso a entristeceu, trazendo a menina à força de volta de sua utopia e Kero percebeu isso.

_ Eu não deveria dizer isso, mas... – suspirou o bichinho – Bom, Sakura, se quer um conselho, pense bem em como deixar seu irmão descobrir a novidade. Haja normalmente ou ele vai desconfiar de algo assim que olhar para você. Comece, por exemplo, tirando essa cara de boba-alegre do rosto. Tá certo que esse é seu estado normal, mas ele está mais evidente do que nunca...

_ KE... RO... CHAN! – bufou Sakura, fazendo um biquinho de irritação como se ainda fosse uma linda menininha de 10 anos de idade.

Kero riu com vontade enquanto voava pelo quarto, tentando escapar das mãos de uma adolescente raivosa, mas depois Sakura segiu seu conselho o melhor que pode. Quando o pai e o irmão chegaram em casa, ela se esforçou para agir naturalmente, embora estivesse tão feliz e ansiosa que não houve como não deixar transparecer seu estado de espírito, mesmo que de leve. Aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, essa inquietação seria associada à proximidade da festa, como imaginou Fujitaka, mas Touya tinha quase certeza de que havia algo mais além disso. Mesmo sem poderes, seu sexto-sentido continuava apurado.

Antes de se deitar naquela noite, Sakura sorriu para Kerberus, adormecido em seu quarto-gaveta, depois passou a mão carinhosamente pelo livro rosa e dourado que continha suas cartas mágicas e foi se debruçar na janela, onde ficou olhando por um longo tempo para o céu estrelado enquanto recordava o seu primeiro beijo. Entre suspiros, fechou os belos olhos verdes várias vezes, tocando os lábios com os dedos de modo inconsciente, desejando ver Shaoran de modo tão urgente que seu coração disparava mais do que quando ela descobriu, ainda criança, que gostava dele. Mesmo com o vento fresco que entrava pela janela aberta, seu rosto estava visivelmente corado e ela sentia um pouco de calor. A Card Captor demorou a dormir, mas quando foi finalmente vencida pelo sono seu coração enamorado teve paz por algumas horas.

Quando o primeiro de abril amanheceu, trouxe consigo um sol agradável e uma brisa suave que balançava os galhos das árvores, principalmente das cerejeiras repletas de flores que agora coloriam quase todas as ruas da pequena Tomoeda. Shaoran estava especialmente feliz neste dia, apesar de ter acordado mais cedo do que o necessário para um domingo. Não se levantou logo, antes disso passou um longo tempo deitado pensando no dia anterior e só então seguiu sua rotina de treinos matinais. Mesmo assim, ao final de cada seqüência de golpes, o descendente de Clow parava e soltava um suspiro que certamente não era de cansaço. Simplesmente não conseguia deixar de pensar em Sakura!

Em uma dessas vezes, inevitavelmente se lembrou das palavras de sua amiga Tomoyo, ditas logo depois que ele voltou a morar no Japão:

"_... quando você descobriu que gostava da Sakura-chan, nós ainda éramos crianças... só agora o sentimento que une vocês dois vai ter chance de se definir realmente e amadurecer."_

Ela tinha razão, como sempre. Foi uma evolução lenta, mas o sentimento que sentia antes por Sakura amadureceu junto com ele. Não era mais um amor ingênuo de criança, onde só ver e conviver com a pessoa amada já satisfaz a alma. "Gostar" se tornou uma palavra muito fraca para descrever o que sentia por sua amiga de infância. Agora Shaoran tinha plena consciência de que estava apaixonado e essa descoberta o empolgava. Seu coração estava inquieto para encontrá-la de novo, porque agora ele sentia necessidade de vê-la como sentia de respirar. Queria abraçá-la mais vezes, por mais tempo, mais apertado. Queria beijá-la de novo, com mais calma e menos medo. Amava Sakura e a queria ao seu lado para sempre. Faria tudo o possível para isso.

Outra vez as palavras de Tomoyo lhe vieram à mente:

"_Se o que a profª. Mizuki diz é verdade sobre tudo ser inevitável, talvez a aproximação da Sakura-chan com o Ishihara-kun traga alguma coisa boa até mesmo para você, Li-kun..."_

Novamente ela estava certa. Ponto para a Tomoyo! Se a Card Captor não tivesse feito aquele bendito trabalho de História em conjunto com Ishihara no ano anterior, talvez ele não se aproximasse tanto dela a ponto de se tornar uma verdadeira ameaça para Shaoran. Sem esse fato, provavelmente o rapaz chinês demoraria ainda mais para tomar uma atitude e correria o risco real de perder Sakura para outra pessoa.

Em meio a todos esses pensamentos, Shaoran tentou levar o dia normalmente, mas foi em vão. O tempo simplesmente não passava e ele sentia um misto de medo e euforia só com a idéia de encontrar a namorada naquela tarde, diante da família dela e dos amigos. Queria vê-la desesperadamente e ao mesmo tempo não tinha idéia de como deveria agir. Sabia que seus sentimentos por Sakura estavam transbordando como as águas de uma enchente, mas que teria que represá-las neste primeiro momento, e fazer isso ao ver e estar com a Card Captor durante a festa seria o maior desafio de sua jovem vida.

Enquanto isso, na casa da família Kinomoto, as coisas não correram de modo muito diferente do apartamento do descendente de Clow, pois ele não era o único que passava por uma crise de ansiedade. As últimas horas na vida de Sakura também não foram nada tranqüilas. Mesmo dormindo pouco ela acordou cedo e tão cheia de energia que até seu pai e seu irmão se espantaram. Touya logo a olhou desconfiado. Ela precisava se conter! Por alguns momentos desejou morar sozinha como Shaoran, só para não ter que sufocar o que estava sentindo. E foi tentando esconder sua alegria acima do normal e disfarçando a ansiedade e o medo que cada vez mais tomavam conta dela que Sakura ajudou o pai e o irmão com os últimos preparativos da festa e foi se arrumar.

O primeiro convidado a chegar foi, obviamente, sua amiga Tomoyo. A garota de cabelos e olhos cor de ametista estava tão empolgada com o aniversário da prima que a festa mais parecia ser dela própria. Sua mãe Sonomi a acompanhava, mas inevitavelmente soltou farpas pelos olhos quando a boa educação a obrigou cumprimentar Fujitaka, que como sempre ostentava o seu inabalável sorriso e comportamento gentil. Passados os primeiros minutos, até que a Sra. Daidouji se comportou bem e junto com o professor e seu filho Touya manteve uma conversa civilizada no decorrer da noite e teve que render elogios aos talentos culinários do Sr. Kinomoto, pois tudo que foi servido na festa estava, no mínimo, delicioso.

Os demais convidados foram chegando. Yukito foi o seguinte, Yamazaki e Chiharu vieram logo em seguida e depois de um tempo chegaram Rika e Naoko. Eriol e a profª Mizuki marcaram presença por telefone, o que alegrou muito a aniversariante, mas não a distraiu o suficiente para esquecer que ainda faltava alguém muito, muito importante.

_ Felicidades novamente, Sakura! – a professora disse antes de desligar - Eriol e eu nos despedimos agora. Você precisa ir receber seu último convidado e aproveitar a festa.

_ _Hoe_? – exclamou uma assustada Sakura, principalmente porque ouviu a campainha tocar logo em seguida.

A menina despediu-se apressadamente, desligou o telefone e se dirigiu para a porta de entrada, onde seu pai já recebia a pessoa mais esperada daquela noite. Shaoran e Fujitaka trocavam cumprimentos quando a Card Captor o viu. Imediatamente ela sentiu o ar lhe faltar e a cor lhe subir as faces, mas Sakura não sabia dizer se era porque Shaoran estava especialmente bonito naquela noite ou se era porque agora o via com outros olhos e com outro sentimento. Por outro lado, enquanto o mago chinês cumprimentava o dono da casa, ele ouviu passos atrás do Sr. Kinomoto e viu em seguida a dona da festa parando atrás do pai, reagindo de modo bem semelhante a ela. Os dois adolescentes fitaram-se em igual silêncio, apreensivos e um tanto corados, e Fujitaka sorriu diante disso antes de dar passagem ao convidado, que se esforçou muito para cumprimentar Sakura como de costume enquanto ela tentava fazer o mesmo. Por sorte outros convidados se aproximaram da porta e começaram a conversar com Shaoran e Sakura, tornando o começo daquela noite um pouco mais fácil de se levar, mesmo com Touya implicando com o garoto chinês assim que ele chegou ao deixar claro que ele preferia que o descendente de Clow não tivesse comparecido.

Sakura e Shaoran evitaram conversar entre si durante a festa, mas era doloroso estarem tão perto um do outro e mesmo assim manter a distância e as aparências como se nada de diferente tivesse acontecido entre eles no dia anterior. Enquanto o rapaz se preocupava em manter as conversas concentradas em Yamazaki, Yukito, na Sra. Daidouji e nas histórias sempre interessantes do Sr. Kinomoto, a Card Captor várias vezes dividia assuntos apenas entre as amigas. Mesmo assim a atenção deles estava completamente voltada de um para o outro, e se não demonstravam isso abertamente era por pura necessidade de manterem-se discretos o máximo que seus corações disparados permitiam. Ainda assim havia uma sutil troca de olhares entre eles e bastava um contato físico inesperado, por menor que fosse, para ambos ficarem sem graça.

Touya não demorou a perceber que havia algo diferente no ar e ficava cada vez mais irritado com isso, lançando olhares furiosos para o amigo da irmã sempre que tinha chance. Seu pai, ao contrário, divertia-se em silêncio observando o jovem casal e não se surpreendeu quando Shaoran foi discreto e pediu para conversar a sós com o arqueólogo. O Sr. Kinomoto assentiu prontamente e conduziu o mago chinês até sua biblioteca. O rapaz, por sua vez, não queria que os demais sentissem a falta deles e por isso tratou de ser breve.

_ Sr. Kinomoto... Ontem eu pedi a Sakura em namoro.

Sentando em sua cadeira atrás da mesa, Fujitaka arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_ Verdade? – ele perguntou, parecendo ligeiramente divertido com o fato – E o que foi que ela lhe respondeu, Shaoran?

A tranqüilidade dele deixou Shaoran inseguro, mas ele continuou.

_ Bem, ela... Ela aceitou, e por isso mesmo eu gostaria muito de ter a sua aprovação.

O Sr. Kinomoto sorriu.

_ Sabia que isso aconteceria um dia. Você e a Sakura são muito sinceros em seus sentimentos. Não foi difícil perceber que você gosta da minha filha, Shaoran.

_ Perdão, Sr. Kinomoto, mas eu não gosto da sua filha... – o rapaz falou em um tom muito sério - Eu AMO a Sakura! De verdade!

O professor olhou para o jovem chinês com uma expressão muito surpresa. Shaoran percebeu que foi mais enfático do que o necessário, ficou envergonhado por sua ousadia e baixou o olhar para o chão sob seus pés.

_ Desculpe-me, senhor! Sei que devo parecer um adolescente imaturo falando assim de um assunto tão sério, mas...

_ De maneira alguma! – o Sr. Kinomoto o interrompeu, sorrindo novamente – Acho que Sakura não te contou ainda, mas a minha esposa só tinha 1 ano a mais que vocês dois quando se casou comigo.

Dessa vez foi Shaoran quem ficou surpreso.

_ Sakura me contou uma vez que a mãe tinha morrido quando ela ainda era pequena, mas isso era tudo o que eu sabia até agora.

_ Então vou deixar que ela mesma lhe fale mais quando julgar ser o momento apropriado. – continuou calmamente o professor - Por enquanto isso é o mais importante que você deve saber. Se existe alguém contrário ao namoro de vocês, certamente eu não sou essa pessoa. Os dois têm a minha total aprovação. Enquanto fizer minha filha feliz você será sempre bem-vindo a esta casa e a esta família, Shaoran. Pena não poder dizer o mesmo em nome do Touya...

_ Eu sei. Seu filho vai me odiar ainda mais quando souber disso...

Fujitaka se levantou e pôs uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz.

_ Por favor, não julgue mal o Touya. Ele não gosta de admitir, mas depois que a mãe morreu, Sakura se tornou o bem mais precioso dele. É natural que não queria perdê-la ou dividi-la com você. Peço-lhe, por enquanto, que mantenha o namoro de vocês em segredo e deixe o meu filho comigo. Falarei com Touya depois da festa.

Shaoran concordou e agradeceu imensamente pelo apoio. Os dois voltaram para junto dos demais e a noite avançou animada até que a festa foi chegando ao fim. Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki e mesmo Yukito foram se despedindo pouco a pouco, até restarem apenas Tomoyo, a Sra. Daidouji e Shaoran na casa dos Kinomotos.

_ Ela está atrasada! - Sonomi comentou impaciente a respeito de sua motorista, olhando o caro relógio de pulso que já marcava quase 22hs.

_ Por que não esperamos lá fora, então? – sugeriu Fujitaka – A noite parece estar bastante agradável.

A idéia foi bem recebida e todos foram para o pequeno jardim da frente, onde mal tiveram tempo para aproveitar a noite fresca e estrelada, pois o carro que veio buscar Tomoyo e sua mãe apareceu quase no mesmo instante.

_ Não deseja uma carona, Li-kun? – a adolescente de olhos violetas perguntou ao amigo chinês, com uma expressão travessa em seu rosto angelical.

_ Tomoyo tem razão, Li. Já está tarde. Podemos levá-lo até sua casa. – a Sra. Daidouji reforçou o convite da filha.

Um lampejo de tristeza passou pelo rosto de Sakura ao ouvir o convite e Shaoran ficou indeciso. Com certo constrangimento ele recusou a oferta educadamente, fazendo Sonomi, Tomoyo e Fujitaka sorrirem compreensivos. Touya, por sua vez, bufou impaciente, com vontade de atirá-lo sem a mínima cerimônia, não no banco do carro elegante da empresária, mas no porta-malas do mesmo.

_ Sakura-chan, Li-kun... Até amanhã, na escola! - Tomoyo acenou da janela e ela e sua mãe se despediram.

O casal acenou de volta para a amiga. Tão logo o carro sumiu de vista na rua deserta, Fujitaka tomou a palavra com seu tom afável de sempre.

_ Sonomi falou corretamente, Shaoran. Está tarde, especialmente para quem precisa estar na escola pela manhã. Se não se importa, Touya e eu vamos entrar para colocar a casa em ordem. Você e a Sakura, por favor, não se demorem com as despedidas.

_ O QUÊ? Pai, eu não saio daqui enquanto esse moleque não for embora! – enfureceu-se o jovem Kinomoto.

_ Ainda temos muito que fazer lá dentro, filho... – o arqueólogo disse, sem se alterar – E também acordamos cedo amanhã. Boa noite, Shaoran!

Arrastado contra a vontade casa adentro, Touya ainda lançou um último olhar mortal na direção do descendente de Clow que, assim como a Card Captor, piscou surpreso ao ver o universitário sumir por trás da porta que acabava de ser fechada pelo dono daquele simpático sobrado amarelo.

Estavam sozinhos, finalmente, mas a situação não foi exatamente como eles imaginaram. O nervosismo e a timidez tomaram conta de Shaoran e Sakura com uma força inesperada. Foi o rapaz quem quebrou o desconfortável silêncio.

_ Sakura, eu... Eu conversei com seu pai sobre nós...

_ _Hoe?_ Com o papai? – a sucessora de Clow exclamou, muito surpresa, sem saber se a notícia era boa ou ruim – E o que ele disse?

O mago chinês lhe deu o seu melhor sorriso.

_ Ele aceitou! E vai falar com seu irmão a nosso favor.

_ Verdade? – Sakura perguntou com empolgação, antes de ficar com uma expressão séria no rosto – Mas será que vai dar certo? Ah, Shaoran-kun! Acho que o Touya nunca vai aceitar isso!

Shaoran se aproximou mais da namorada, segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos e a olhou nos olhos.

_ Não tenho medo dele, Sakura. Principalmente agora... – murmurou o jovem Li antes de beijar a menina com delicadeza.

O primeiro beijo de suas vidas seria para sempre inesquecível, mas este beijo foi inegavelmente melhor. Sem as dúvidas, os medos e a insegurança que sentiam na véspera, e satisfazendo a ansiedade que tomou conta de ambos ao longo de todo aquele domingo, o braço livre de Shaoran envolveu a cintura de Sakura naturalmente, trazendo a japonesa de olhos verdes para junto de si enquanto os braços dela encontravam apoio e conforto sobre seu peito, e o beijo foi mais longo e tranquilo que o do dia anterior.

Quando o inexperiente casal de namorados enfim se separou, o descendente de Clow deu um suspiro triste.

_ É uma pena que seu pai esteja certo. Já é tarde e amanhã nós temos aula. Além disso, o seu irmão pode aparecer a qualquer momento também. Não é prudente provocá-lo antes do seu pai contar a verdade. É melhor para nós dois, especialmente para você.

_ Sei disso, mas não queria que você fosse embora! – a Card Captor protestou, melancólica com a inevitável despedida.

_ Também não queria ir, Sakura, mas não temos mais tempo...

_ Tempo! É isso! – exclamou a garota, fazendo o namorado a olhar sem entender o motivo da súbita animação dela.

Sakura riu da confusão de Shaoran, mas seus gestos seguintes explicaram tudo. Segurando a corrente em seu pescoço, ela convocou o Báculo da Estrela e pegou uma das Cartas Sakura.

_ Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela! Mostre os seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça à valente Sakura, que aceitou esta missão... TEMPO!

A magia da Carta Tempo se espalhou rapidamente em volta deles e o mago chinês, de braços cruzados, olhou para sua antiga rival fingindo-se de bravo.

_ Sakura! Kerberus nunca te ensinou que você não deve usar as cartas em proveito próprio?

_ Eu sei, mas... Usar uma única vez será que deixaria o Mago Clow bravo? – Sakura questionou, um tanto encabulada.

Shaoran ponderou um pouco.

_ Acho que não... – ele respondeu sorrindo, enquanto erguia novamente o rosto da menina em sua direção.

O rapaz já estava prestes a beijar novamente a namorada quando...

_ SAKURA! – Kero gritou de repente, aparecendo voando junto deles – O que aconteceu? Você usou uma Carta Sakura e...

Os dois observavam o pequeno guardião, ambos paralisados e lívidos de susto. Só então Kero se deu conta do que realmente acontecia ali.

_ Por acaso eu atrapalhei alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, irônico.

_ Infelizmente sim! – Shaoran respondeu entredentes, com visível mau humor, enquanto Sakura se escondia em seus braços, vermelha de vergonha.

O som de asas batendo chamou a atenção dos três e Yue apareceu ao lado de Kerberus. Parecia bastante preocupado.

_ Sakura! O que houve? Senti que usou uma Carta Sakura e vim o mais rápido que pude.

_ Sabe o que é, Yue?A Sakura usou a Carta Tempo para poder namorar o moleque! – Kero respondeu em tom ácido de deboche.

Yue olhou curioso para o casal de adolescentes, como se esperasse uma confirmação do fato. Shaoran, por sua vez, olhou para o Guardião do Sol com raiva evidente.

_ Você sabe mesmo como ser inconveniente, bicho de pelúcia!

_ Não tenho culpa se você me dá motivos, moleque!

Antes que uma briga entre os dois começasse, Sakura se afastou do rapaz chinês e se aproximou de Kerberus e Yue.

_ Kero-chan está certo. Eu usei a carta em proveito próprio. Sinto muito! – a Card Captor se curvou humildemente, triste por preocupar sem motivo os seus guardiões – Não farei isso de novo.

_ Não precisa se desculpar, Sakura. - tranqüilizou o Guardião da Lua – As cartas são suas e está no seu direito de usá-las quando quiser. Apenas ficamos preocupados porque não é do seu feitio fazer isso.

_ O próprio Clow não criou todas as cartas com motivos muito nobres. – Kero explicou, com a consciência pesada por deixar Sakura com sentimento de culpa – Ele também as usou muitas vezes em proveito próprio.

_ Mesmo assim eu concordo com a Sakura. – Shaoran se manifestou – Não faremos isso de novo.

A menina o olhou, concordando em silêncio, e defez a magia da carta.

_ Acho que agora é melhor mesmo eu ir embora, Sakura. Nos vemos na escola.

_ Até amanhã, Shaoran-kun!

Os dois se olharam indecisos por um breve momento, até que o rapaz se virou para os dois seres mágicos ali presentes, parecendo um tanto constrangido.

_ Podem nos dar licença por um instante?

Yue e Kerberus entenderam o recado e viraram-se de costas para o casal de adolescentes. Sakura e Shaoran trocaram um breve beijo de despedida e Yue acompanhou o descendente de Clow em seu retorno. Sakura, por outro lado, entrou em casa com Kero em seus braços, deu boa noite ao pai e ao irmão e subiu feliz para o seu quarto.

Fujitaka acompanhou a filha com o olhar, enquanto ao seu lado Touya quase quebrava o prato que estava lavando de tanta raiva. Ao ver aquilo, o arqueólogo suspirou resignado. Não seria uma conversa agradável, mas adiá-la só pioraria as coisas. Olhando de relance para a escada pela qual Sakura havia acabado de passar, ele deu um sorriso indulgente e soltou um comentário aparentemente ingênuo.

_ Não sei se é porque sou o pai de vocês, mas apesar de serem muito diferentes, sempre consigo ver o quanto você e sua irmã são parecidos.

_ O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – Touya perguntou intrigado, enquanto colocava mais um prato no escorredor.

_ Quando vocês estão realmente felizes, os dois são muito transparentes para mim. A Sakura, por exemplo... Hoje ela me lembrou muito quando você era pouco mais que um garoto e chegou em casa todo encantado pela sua nova professora de matemática.

O rosto moreno de Touya corou ligeiramente quando a imagem de uma jovem Kaho Mizuki surgiu em sua mente. O professor Kinomoto aparentemente não viu a reação do filho, por isso continuou falando enquanto guardava uma vasilha com comida na geladeira.

_ Eu me lembro até hoje desse dia. Você chegou da escola, comentou sobre ela como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, mas no fundo eu sabia... Eu sabia que algo em você estava diferente. Você sempre foi um tanto reservado, mas nesta ocasião você estava contente como eu nunca o tinha visto antes, depois da morte de sua mãe. Então, quando acabaram as aulas que a profª. Mizuki dava para a sua classe e você juntou coragem para se declarar a ela, eu apenas desejei que isso lhe fizesse feliz. E você foi, enquanto durou.

Embora um tanto constrangido com as lembranças repentinas de sua adolescência, nesse momentoTouya percebeu enfim o que seu pai estava tentando lhe dizer. Por isso ele pousou a última peça de louça limpa no escorredor, se enconstou de costas para a pia e olhou para o arqueólogo, apertando com os dedos a toalha que havia usado para enxugar as mãos.

_ Eu já entendi, pai. Essa conversa é sobre a monstrenga e o moleque, não é?

De costas para o rapaz, Fujitaka respirou profundamente enquanto guardava as últimas coisas nos respectivos armários. Sentia ao mesmo tempo alívio e cansaço, mas encarou o filho com um olhar sereno.

_ Shaoran veio falar comigo hoje, durante a festa.

_ E o que ELE queria? – Touya bufou ao cruzar os braços com irritação, mas sem desviar o olhar do pai.

_ Ele pediu meu consentimento para ser o namorado da Sakura e eu permiti. – o professor disse com simplicidade.

_ ELE... O QUÊ? Como aquele MOLEQUE teve a audácia de pedir uma coisa dessas? E o senhor ainda aceitou!

_ Shaoran parece ser um excelente rapaz, Touya, e sua irmã gosta dele. Não vejo porque proibir os dois.

_ Eu sou contra, pai! A Sakura só tem 15 anos! – o rapaz chegou ao auge de sua raiva, atirando a toalha amassada em suas mãos com força sobre a bancada da cozinha.

A expressão de Fujitaka ficou visivelmente triste ao ouvir isto.

_ Você parece o seu bisavô falando assim, Touya. Afinal, eu me casei com sua mãe quando ela tinha apenas 16 anos, e mesmo assim fomos muito felizes. Você e sua irmã são as maiores provas disso! Além do mais, você tinha essa mesma idade quando começou a namorar a prof. Mizuki e eu nunca fui contra esse relacionamento. Por que agora deveria agir diferente com a Sakura?

Touya percebeu que o que tinha dito havia magoado profundamente seu pai e procurou se acalmar. Não havia nem mesmo como contra-argumentar com o arqueólogo, pois ele tinha razão em todos os pontos. No entanto, ver diante de si a certeza de que Sakura deixava de ser a sua irmãzinha, um pedaço da mãe que ele tanto amava andando pela casa, algo quase que exclusivamente seu, lhe doía mais do que o rapaz podia admitir. Ele nunca quis pensar no momento em que ele e o pai não seriam mais os únicos homens importantes na vida dela, mas assim que colocou os olhos sobre o pequeno Shaoran que tentava tirar à força as Cartas Clow de sua irmã anos antes, Touya soube que aquele menino marrento era o inimigo que ele não poderia vencer. Era uma questão de tempo para que o moleque levasse Sakura embora para longe de sua proteção de irmão mais velho, por isso nunca foi com a cara do mago chinês. Só não pensou que um dia esse seu enorme ciúme fraterno pudesse machucar os sentimentos de seu pai. Agora que isso aconteceu, Touya sentia–se imensamente arrependido e não sabia se sentia mais raiva de Shoran por causa disso ou de si mesmo.

Ainda com o semblante triste, Fujitaka deu as costas para o filho e se dirigiu para fora da cozinha. O cansaço da festa somado a discussãoentre eles pareciam ter envelhecido o professor ligeiramente.

_ Eu vou me retirar agora, Touya. Quando você estiver mais calmo, voltaremos a discutir esse assunto. Tudo o que peço, nesse meio tempo, é que você não brigue com a Sakura...

Alheia totalmente ao que se passava no andar de baixo, Sakura não se continha de tanta felicidade em seu quarto. Esse tinha sido o seu melhor aniversário de sua vida, e tudo porque Shaoran havia lhe dado o melhor dos presentes. Ela tomou banho e trocou de roupa cantarolando baixinho pelo quarto, depois cobriu Kero, que dormia com a barriga estufada depois de comer os últimos doces que a Card Captor e Tomoyo davam um jeito de levar para ele de tempos em tempos. Quando a menina finalmente se deitou, ouviu seu telefone tocar.

_ Alô? Residência dos Kinomotos.

_ Espero não ter te acordado...

_ Shaoran-kun!

_ Eu só... Eu só liguei para te desejar boa noite!

Sakura ficou encantada com aquele gesto de carinho e seu rosto feliz corou levemente.

_ Obrigada, Shaoran... Boa noite para você também!

Ele ficou surpreso com o modo dela falar.

_ É a primeira vez que você me chama só por Shaoran...

_ Ah, me desculpe! - respondeu Sakura, sem graça.

Do outro lado da linha, Shaoran sorriu diante da reação da namorada.

_ Tudo bem. Acho que agora não precisamos mais desse tipo de formalidade, não é?

_ Acho que não... – respondeu incerta Sakura.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até Shaoran retomar a palavra.

_ _Oyasumi_, Sakura. Até amanhã... Minha namorada... – respondeu o rapaz, com voz carinhosa, o que fez a Card Captor suspirar do outro lado da linha.

_ Até amanhã, Shaoran... – respondeu ela, no mesmo tom.

Desligado o telefone, Sakura pegou o ursinho preto que estava na cabeceira de sua cama. Abraçou "Shaoran" com muito carinho e adormeceu com ele nos braços e um sorriso no rosto.

No seu apartamento, Shaoran ainda ficou algum tempo olhando a lua pela janela do quarto. Nunca em sua vida havia se sentido tão bem consigo mesmo. Lembrou de quando era criança, chegando ao Japão para capturar as Cartas Clow. Seu jeito arrogante e orgulhoso, a implicância e rivalidade com Sakura, tudo isso sendo quebrado aos poucos pelo sorriso, inocência e o coração bondoso dela.

Riu em silêncio, meio envergonhado, ao se lembrar das disputas e ciúmes pela atenção de Yukito, tudo porque ele era, na verdade, Yue, e tanto Shaoran quanto Sakura sofriam fortemente a influência do poder da Lua que ele emanava, mesmo em sua identidade falsa. Apesar de já saber que as pessoas que possuem magia são atraídas (ou repelidas) naturalmente por outras com o mesmo dom, na sua inexperiência de criança tinha se deixado levar totalmente. Por isso demorou tanto para entender seus verdadeiros sentimentos e descobrir que a pessoa de quem realmente gostava era Sakura. Ainda agradecia a Yue por tê-lo ajudado nisso. Apesar de nunca ter se dado bem com Kerkeros, se entendia muito bem com o sisudo juiz, que lhe dava conselhos sempre que ele precisava, mesmo sem que Shaoran pedisse.

O jovem chinês deu um bocejo. Se não fosse dormir, acabaria perdendo a hora e chegaria atrasado na escola, igual a sua namorada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*** Notas da autora:**_

1- _**A Carta Tempo**__**:**_ só relembrando, embora a fic seja baseada na história do _mangá_, às vezes tomo a liberdade de incluir na história algumas cartas que só aparecem no _anime_. A Carta Tempo é uma delas, Ok?

_*** Reviews:**_

**- stranger12:** Eu sou suspeita para elogiar o Shaoran, eu sempre acho ele fofo! Quanto ao Eriol, estou enrolando um pouco para colocá-lo na história de novo, porque preciso preparar o terreno para que ele apareça no momento certo, Ok? E, puxa, se você não fala, eu nem teria me tocado que a fic fez aniversário! Tks!

**- Angel Cullen McFellou:** Ok, menina! Kero e Touya descobriram a novidade, mas o confronto entre Shaoran e seu candidato a cunhado vai ficar para a próxima. Os dois ainda vão conversar entre eles, provavelmente no próximo capítulo, porque achei melhor o Fujitaka colocar panos quentes primeiro. Quanto a Tomoyo, ela ganhou uma importância bem maior no capítulo passado do que pensei a princípio, mas eu gostei da mudança, embora estivesse incerta se deixava assim ou como era antes.

- **Vanessa S.:** Como acontece muitas vezes, a gente valoriza o que tem depois que perde. O Shaoran chegou perto disso. O Ishihara foi criado justamente para ser o "empurrãozinho" que o nosso querido chinês precisava para agir. Já sobre o Kero e o Touya, todo mundo ficou esperando pela reação deles e isso realmente me preocupou. Como eu mencionei lá em cima, eu tinha pensando no Touya, mas não no Kero. Tentei atender aos pedidos e espero que tenha ficado do agrado de vocês.

**- Anne Asakura:** Primeiramente, você pode mandar review a qualquer hora que será bem-vinda! Não se apresse e nem se condene, Ok? Fico contente que tenha gostado do capítulo 12 e mais uma vez agradeço por me ajudar a decidir a forma final dele com suas opiniões sempre bem colocadas. E o Shao deve voltar a estudar com as amigas no futuro, também não imagino ele sempre longe delas, mas achei que uma separação seria importante neste ponto para testar e reforçar os laços entre o trio principal. Agora, quanto ao kendou... Eu estava na dúvida se o Shaoran iria fazer kendou ou esgrima. Vou colocar isso em votação mais adiante... Nem eu sei o que escolher!

**- Shimiko Tsumi Chi Yoru:** Olá, moça! Não sei o que aconteceu para não responder seu comentário do capítulo 12 antes. De qualquer modo, agradeço os elogios e espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo. Eu posso demorar para atualizar, mas não abandono minhas fics!

**- Kaiton:** É engraçado ver como o Ishihara desagradou aos leitores. Não achei que teria essa reação tão forte. De qualquer modo, ele fez o seu papel na história. Talvez apareça de novo só +1x, nada mais. Quanto ao Kero e ao Touya, vamos ver o que você achou agora... Aliás, todos vocês!

**- Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Obrigada pela review! Sobre o Ishihara, como disse ao Kaiton, o "ruivo" já fez a sua parte. É hora da Shaoran e da Sakura aproveitarem o namoro como qualquer casal normal, né? Pelo menos por enquanto!

**- Aniqua-chan:** Independente de deixar ou não review, o importante é gostar da história. Sei que muita gente apenas lê a fic, eu mesma faço isso em algumas ocasiões. Não é porque não deixou review que não gostei. Às vezes a gente simplesmente não está inspirada para deixar um recado, ou tantos outros motivos! Normal, não esquenta. Mas é bom saber que você está curtindo! Espero continuar agradando.

**- Naty Li:** Olá, Naty! Me sinto honrada com sua presença aqui, pois gosto muito da sua fic Um anjo em minha vida." A _Yume_ é uma das coisas mais fofas que já vi em fics de CCS! Mas, falando da review, fico feliz que esteja gostando da história! Quanto ao _mangá_, exatamente por ter fãs que só conhecem o _anime_, sempre que tiver diferenças significativas entre as duas versões eu vou mencionar no final, mesmo correndo o risco de virar uma enciclopédia chata e ambulante!


End file.
